T R A N C E
by Illuminating Rainbow Light
Summary: The trances weren't something she could control. The whole seeing the future thing was never perfect and overrated. But all Ashlyn knew is that when she awoke, danger and fear lingered in her every pore. And now S.H.I.E.L.D wants to use her. But maybe a certain super soldier could help. Steve/OC.
1. Stupor

**Welcome to my first Avengers Fanfiction. It is a StevexOC story, so please enjoy.**

**NOTE FROM THE FUTURE AUTHOR: Ashlyn is 22, Steve is 23, and it is Iron Man not Ironman.**

**Always yours, Loom. **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~STUPOR~***

* * *

"And you're quite sure this is who you want?"

"What was that?"

Nick Fury's good eye shot up to examine the doubtful face of the agent before him. The younger man gulped slightly.

"I'm sorry, sir, it's just I don't understand why you want to pull some stranger off the street. It took me precise training to get this position and I just don't fully get-"

"This stranger isn't just anyone," Fury quickly cut in, slightly annoyed he was still being bothered. No one dared question his word but this recruit. "At this point in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s development we need this _'stranger'. _You've noticed what is happening, correct? You've been debriefed?"

"Yes, sir, of course, sir, but-"

"Then you should know who and what we need at this point in time. Send out the troops, you know what to do." With that, Nick Fury waved his hand as if to swat at a pesky fly. The agent swallowed hard and nodded, dipping his head before scurrying off.

_'The world is deteriorating at the hand of imbeciles,' _Fury sighed with an eye roll. _'Maybe not from the hand of idiots, but at the hand of a new era. If she won't be recruited, then we'll force her too. For the sake of life as we know it...' _

* * *

Ashlyn Harland's head bolted up, a sheen of fine sweat coating her forehead. Her teeth gnawed at the corner of her lip, the pencil quivering in her hand. She was deathly afraid of letting her eyes fall onto the scrap of paper on the desk for she had a heart sinking feeling of what was awaiting her there.

With a tiny, almost inaudible moan Ashlyn examined the frayed paper below her, letting her pencil roll across the desk. Scribbled frantically in her messy scrawl was a series of number. They spotted the page in random locations, the picture they orbited around indistinguishable. Ashlyn gripped the desk top, her nails fighting to dig into the wood as her teeth chomped down harder on her lip. She let her eyes flit across the room before finding the paper once again. The picture was sloppy, rushed, and sphere shape. Or maybe square. Ashlyn couldn't tell.

The woman heaved a long, exhausted sigh before her fingers traveled over the desktop, grabbing her glasses and placing them on her face. They were large, thick, brown, and circular, masking her face in a nerdy, invisible facade. And that was how she liked it. She didn't like to be noticed. Being noticed was the one thing Ashlyn despised. If she was noticed, she was hurt or used in some way. She was anti-social, shy, socially awkward, and a klutz. Ashlyn was a wallflower and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Ashlyn's head fell into her hands, closing her eyes as memories overwhelmed her. Ever since she was a small child, her life had been made up of number, of mathematical orders, of science, and of logic. Locked deep in the recesses of her heart existed fiction and make-believe. Every day she was troubled by spur of the moment black outs where one hand would grapple for a pen and the other paper. Her head would feel heavy and then a prickling sensation would set in, followed by a pounding series of unbearable head pains. A tremor would rocket up her spine and next her vision would go black. Sometimes only a few seconds passed, other times minutes. But when she awoke the paper she grabbed would be cover in numbers and a picture or two.

These trances (so she named them) were elusive and anything but charming. The blackout would result in some amount of pain. If the trance only lasted a few seconds, a headache would take place for a short duration of time. If the trance was longer than a few minutes, Ashlyn received a major, skull splitting migraine. Sometimes the pain also resulted in the amount of numbers or the detail put into the picture.

Ashlyn wasn't exactly sure if she could call it seeing the future, but some things that she did draw managed to take place. Once when she was ten she drew a flaming car. Her aunt died in a car crash a few days later, the numbers revealing a scrambled date and time.

Not only were they painful, but at one point in time before her parents had figured out what was going on, they had opted for her to be put in a straight jacket and locked in a padded room. The final straw had been when she was in in elementary school. The night before she had been in such unbearable agony for her latest trance had resulted in an actual vision. When she woke up on the floor, her parents told her she had been screaming and they had been unable to reach her. Ashlyn remembered ignoring their words and starting to bang her head on the floor, trying to figure out how to stifle the hammering in her skull. Then when they tried to drag her out of her room she shrieked at them that she couldn't leave, if she left her vision would come true, that they would all die, that they had stay there. Ashlyn could only remember that the vision had yet to come true. All she saw was fire and blood and when she tried to forget it, the more it was permanently implanted in her brain. That was when her parents figured out that there was something really wrong, that the "blackouts" were something beyond their comprehension.

The only upside to these trances was the memory. Since the trances began, everything Ashlyn had ever seen, read, or witnessed was filed away and committed to memory forever. No matter what she did the memory could not disappear. She liked the upside to the trances for the photographic part of her memory came in handy during tests and such. It made her brain more active and made it easier to comprehend things. Society labeled her as a genius. Her peers called her a freak. Her parents knew her to be gifted with a powerful burden.

As far as the social hierarchy went, she was at the bottom in high school. In the real world she was placed at the top, ranked far above the simpletons who bullied her who now had the scummy jobs. Her parents had forced her to continue her "high school experience" for they were oblivious to the taunts and the excluding. The only thing that made her life better were the college classes. She graduated with degrees in Biology and Physics, and later on when she got her Masters she earned a few other degrees. Now at twenty-two she was working on one for Chemistry.

Ashlyn blinked hard, preventing herself from fainting as the migraine set in. She whimpered, rubbing her temples as she got to her feet. Maybe a hot bath would help.

* * *

Ashlyn shivered, tugging on her mittens as she trudged down the street through the wind. She readjusted her flapping scarf before pulling her knit hat over her ears. The weather in Portland, Oregon was much more frigid than usual.

Ashlyn spotted her destination, releasing a sigh of relief. She slipped into the coffee shop, warm air washing over her. Her glasses immediately began to fog ans she wiped them off with the swipe of her hand before moving over to the counter.

The little coffee shop was much quieter than normal. The weather must have discouraged many from going out to fight the blustery, bone-chilling outdoors. The only others in the cafe was a man dressed in a nice looking suit, a little old lady with a tiny dog, and the cashier.

"Can I get a mocha and an apple turnover?" Ashlyn asked the teen behind the counter. She nodded before busying herself in making the order.

Ashlyn glanced around, pulling of her mittens and unwrapping her scarf before tucking them away in her jacket. She rubbed her hand against her left rib, making sure her folder and notepad were still secure and tucked away. Ashlyn then waited a few more moments before her order was ready, grabbing her mocha and her turnover before moving over to a table by the window.

Ashlyn drank and ate in silence, her mind on her latest trance. She observed the scare pedestrians, every once in awhile one when one passed, they looked her way. Ashlyn refused to look them back in the eye, instead becoming very intrigued in her half-eaten turnover.

"Ashlyn Harland?"

Ashlyn nearly fell out of her seat at the sound of the new voice. Her heart leaped up in her throat and she gave a little gasp, clutching her chest. The man in the suit from the corner table stood at her side, a briefcase in his hand.

"Uhumhuh...um...hi?" Ashlyn stuttered, still startled from her shock. She fought to compose herself, but the nervous twinge still remained.

"I'm Blake Davis." He extended his hand but Ashlyn didn't take it. His tongue revolved under his lips before he took the seat across from her, his eyes focusing on hers. Ashlyn stared down at her plate.

"I work with S.H.I.E.L.D. I believe you have heard of us before from your studies?" Blake Davis went on.

"How do you know my name?" Ashlyn asked quietly, ignoring his question.

"That doesn't really matter right now," Davis continued on. "What does matter-"

"Sorry, sir, but it does matter," Ashlyn broke in again. "I don't know you, but you know me. Have we met before?"

"No, we haven't," Davis responded coolly. "I work for S.H.I.E.L.D, and we have heard of your work and we were hoping you could come work with us."

"No thank you!" Ashlyn moved to get up, freaked out by the stranger. He quickly stopped her by banging his case up on the table and clicking it open.

"Please sit down again, Miss Harland."

Ashlyn did as she was told, her hands nervously drumming on her leg. "I really have to go-"

Blake Davis ignored her, pushing a folder out onto the table. "You can't leave till I am done talking with you, Miss Harland."

"You would think S.H.I.E.L.D would want to keep this private," Ashlyn mumbled. Davis only smiled, knowingly pointing up to the camera in the corner. That hadn't been there before. And where did the teenager and the little old lady go?

"We know quite a bit about you, Miss Harland. More than you would want us too. For instance, we know that you were bullied quite a bit in high school. We know that you attended college while still in school and that you have a very _very _high I.Q. and a photographic memory to boot. We also know that you have had a series of reoccurring...what did your father call them? Blackouts?"

Ashlyn froze, her hand clamping down on her rib where the folder lay. She could only hope that he didn't know about the folder, that the one she carried everywhere contained every article she had ever scribbled on during her trances.

"All we are asking is that you come back to base with us and be debriefed. You contain a very vital gift that can be put to good use. That can be figured out and have the annoying loopholes smoothed over."

Ashlyn took a deep breath as she tried to process this new information. "You've been _stalking _me?"

Davis was very blunt. "You could say that."

Ashlyn got to her feet, setting her tip down on the table before throwing on her scarf and mittens before storming out of the shop. She then took off running down the street, her light brown hair billowing about as she sprinted home. When David showed no sign of pursuing her, she came to a halt, slowing to a walk. At home she quickly locked her doors and windows before sinking to the ground, her breaths shallow and panicked.

What would they do now if she refused? Would they use her if she didn't? Would they harm her if she didn't come?

There was suddenly a faint prickling at the back of her mind as her vision began to be spotted with black. Ashlyn gulped in a breath of air, a shiver rocketing up her spine. Her hand fumbled for her notepad and pen before she went under.

All she remembered was a sickly sweet smell leaking into her trance before she woke up hours later in a room she did not know.

* * *

_~Illumini_


	2. Encounter

**FoveroKaiExypno: Hey, Jenna, thanks for checking my story out~ Yeah, I finally decided to make one. I just love the movies so much!**

**LarkspiritofForestClan: Thank you so much! I promise I'll try to keep my updates fast now that I actually have my life somewhat back :D **

**loonylovedove: Thank you so much! Here you are :)  
**

**Thank you so much for all the favorites and the alerts, it really brightened up my day! I hope now that you have all gotten that out of the way, you could spare some feedback? It's much appreciated and would compel me to write more if I get to know what you all think of it :D **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~ENCOUNTER~* **

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D BASE **

**New York Branch **

**December 2nd **

**2:23 PM **

Steve Rogers rubbed his temple with one hand, the other resting on the table he sat at. The room was completely void of people except for himself, which made him slightly nervous. It wasn't the fact that he was alone, that he was quite used to. It was the feeling of uneasiness that had trapped his insides in an iron fist all that morning and afternoon. He wasn't sure what S.H.I.E.L.D wanted from him again, but ever since he had been called from his apartment (and actually, for the past few days now that he thought about it), he had felt perturbed. The Captain wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't like it.

Lately, now that Steve wasn't being forced to do S.H.I.E.L.D's dirty work (like saving the world _for_ them, for example. And it wasn't that he didn't mind saving the world and helping people, that was what he did. It was just the fact that he didn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D, not one bit), he had time to reflect upon the past few months since he had woken up. The emotions of guilt, confusion, and the aching yearning for the old days piled up and up and up until he was a wreck. He missed Bucky, the group of soldiers that had become his friends, his brothers-in-arms, and most of all Peggy. He wished that he could just hear her voice one more time, to be able to clutch his pocket watch in his hand and stare at her beautiful face. But she was gone and he would just have to learn to accept that.

Rogers stared up at the ceiling, running one hand over the other. Maybe even more than Peggy he missed the days when he was free.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D BASE **

**New York Branch **

**December 2nd **

**2:45 PM **

Ashlyn's head spun violently as she slowly sat up. She swallowed hard, blinking a few times as she stumbled out of groggy land of drug induced sleep to consciousness. At first she thought she was laying in her bed, but as she ran her hands over the covers she knew she was somewhere else. Ashlyn sat up, finding herself in a small, empty room with nothing but herself and the cot.

A few more, panicked blinks told her she was still wearing her glasses and her jeans and dark blue sweater. Oddly enough, her shoes were still laced on her feet. Ashlyn took a deep breath, swinging her legs over the cot. Across from her bed was a familiar insignia on the wall, one she recognized quickly. On shaky legs, Ashlyn got up and stepped across the room to find a small camera stuck in the middle of the eagle.

_Shield. _

"Miss Harland." The door swung open with a whoosh, scattering her thoughts. Ashlyn spun around, her eyes widening as she froze in fear. It was the agent from before.

"How did you sleep?"

Ashlyn looked down at the ground, afraid of meeting his eyes.

"We're terribly sorry for the misunderstanding," Davis apologized.

"Why am I here? Where am I?" Ashlyn questioned, her voice quivering.

"At one of our main branches in New York. You don't have to worry, we have no intent of hurting you. Your notebook was only confiscated for examination."

At those words Ashlyn patted her side, her stomach flip-flopping when she didn't feel the comforting reassurance of her folder. She gazed up at the agent in horror.

"You see, it's already been reasoned that you had to come. You will be debriefed in a few if you walk with me to the next floor."

"Why should I? This...this is kidnapping," Ashlyn winced.

"Ashlyn, it was brought to our attention about your gift from your father. He worked for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Ashlyn shivered. "He was an engineer for-"

"He worked double time for S.H.I.E.L.D. It was him who decreed that you would be brought here. It was him who pointed you in this direction in the first place. You've been among our ranks without even realizing it, thanks to your father. Miss Harland, your whole life is intertwined in the fine fabric of our private society."

Ashlyn let this new information sink in, her head pounding. So it was her father's fault she was here? Her heart ached, her hatred quickly simmered. She could never execrate her father after all he had done for her.

The Manhattan incident wasn't exactly the first time Ashlyn had seen the S.H.I.E.L.D logo plastered on the employees that helped with the cleanup. She had actually first learned about S.H.I.E.L.D from her studies, and more importantly, her father. She had always taken it as an accident. He had pointed out the weird stamp on one of her nuclear science papers, asking her to look into it. Ashlyn had originally been shooting for a degree in nuclear physics, a degree that she quickly dropped because of S.H.I.E.L.D. She had pulled up whispers of them in her research, and the rumors scared her silly. So she quit the class and moved onto the next favorite branch of science.

"What do you want from me?"

"You're gift is very valuable and essential to S.H.I.E.L.D," Davis clarified. "As I said before, if you choose to cooperate, you will be debriefed on what is happening and the reason you are here if you follow me."

Ashlyn mulled this over for a moment. She didn't trust Davis, she certainly had no conviction over S.H.I.E.L.D, but she did trust her father's judgment. As long as they were going to hold her captive, Ashlyn would have to deal with it. Her parents would want her to be strong.

Ashlyn finally nodded, following Davis down the hall that was as bland as the room she had been held in. They did not speak as they climbed the stairs up to the next floor, revealing a carpeted floor, the walls made up of dark metal plates. By the supports and pressure in her ears, Ashlyn could tell that they were underground. Davis then lead her to a door, ushering her inside.

The room was completely empty, one wall made up of dark glass, the others the same metal plates. One man sat at the table, and as soon as Ashlyn entered the room, he got to his feet, his head dipping in acknowledgement.

"Ma'am," the tall, muscular blonde greeted. "Davis."

Ashlyn felt her cheeks grow hot in a blush. _'Ma'am?' _She thought.

"Captain, this is Ashlyn Harland. Miss Harland, this is Steve Rogers," Davis introduced.

"Miss Harland, the pleasure is mine," Rogers addressed her politely, extending his hand to her. Ashlyn paused, her eyes meeting his, his bright blue gaze meeting her dark blue one. She swallowed, letting her hand melt into his in a handshake. Her heart leaped at the sight of her little hand in his big one and she oddly felt safe in his clasp. The moment lingered a heartbeat longer when she pulled her hand from his, her eyes focusing intently on her shoes.

"Please have a seat, Miss Harland," Davis instructed. Ashlyn did as she was told, taking the empty seat next to the other, Davis sitting across from her. Rogers didn't sit back down next to her until she was seated, which only made Ashlyn blush more at his chivalrous manner.

"As I promised, Miss Harland, I will be not only debriefing you on the purpose of your arrival but I will also be telling Captain Rogers why he has also been brought from Brooklyn to our base in Manhattan.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has discovered unpleasant things on our radar recently. There is a man who goes by the name of Dr. Schwarzlose. Apparently he has taken a liking to playing with radiation and poses a threat on civilization. There has been a rise in murder and kidnap count in the area we believe he has currently lived in, but when S.H.I.E.L.D tried to move in he disappeared without a trace. We're not sure exactly what he wants with people, but it can't be good, especially if radiation is involved. The type of energy he has been messing around with has the potential to not only making very destructive bombs and weapons but can make a muck with human chromosomes and DNA, altering them and causing mutations. Fury is thinking about calling the Avengers Initiative back into action, but he wants to start with you two first before getting the others involved. He already has Barton and Romanoff keeping an eye out," Davis explained.

"You said that it can mess with DNA, right? Does that mean some sort of super human being could be created?" Rogers said after a moment of quiet. Ashlyn involuntarily trembled.

"It could if that was the idea. It's better to get it under control now than having super soldiers on the other side of battle," Davis expounded. "Ashlyn will help trace the doctor and you will shut him down."

Rogers nodded.

"I have to head over to a meeting on the other end of the wing, so I'll leave you two to chat. Get to know each other better if you're going to be working with one another." With that Davis got up and exited the room, the click of a lock sounding behind him as he left the two to their own devices.

Ashlyn stared down at her hands, her mind quickly picking through what she had just been informed. She knew all about mutations, she had studied them along with the components of DNA in biology. Ashlyn bet as much as that tinted window was a two-way mirror that her degree in biology was just another reason why she had been pulled into the whole, messy ordeal.

"So," Rogers cleared his throat, turning to face Ashlyn. She looked up, her eyes running over his handsome face. He gave her the courtesy of never once letting his blue orbs wander past her eyes, his gaze probing her face. "I guess if we are to get to know one another, we're going to have to talk."

Ashlyn remained quiet, nervously gnawing at her bottom lip. Rogers cleared his throat, making another attempt to speak. "Why did they drag you here?"

"My brains, I guess," Ashlyn suggested softly, her finger sliding her glasses back up her nose.

"I've worked with geniuses before," the Captain responded. "One was very nice, but dark. The other was an arrogant fool who's ego got the best of him. But we all worked it out in the end, I guess."

Ashlyn blinked, her teeth moving over so the rested at the corner of her lip. Her fingers busied themselves by drumming out an irregular beat on her thighs. "I'm more of a brainiac than a prodigy," Ashlyn responded nervously.

Rogers nodded. They stared in different directions for a moment before Rogers spoke again. "Do you have any certificates or degrees, whatever they call them nowadays?"

Ashlyn smiled slightly down at her legs. "I have a master degree in biology and physics."

"That's impressive compared to my high school diploma," Rogers replied truthfully.

They were both quiet for a few moments longer before Ashlyn finally asked him a question.

"Where are you from?"

"Brooklyn," he answered. "And you?"

"Portland, Oregon."

"That's far away, Miss Harland."

"Tell me about it," Ashlyn mumbled, scratching the back of her neck anxiously. She really wasn't good in the social department, especially when it came to speaking with the other gender. "What sort of stuff are you into?"

"I box sometimes," Rogers replied. "But my only opponent has been a punching bag. It relieves stress. I like swing music. And old time movies. Some of the older stuff."

"I like the color blue," Ashlyn said.

"Blue?"

"Like turquoise. I find it calming. And I like older movies too. Especially the classic comedies."

The corner of Rogers lip quirked up into a smile. "You're the first person I met who can appreciate the classics."

_'You're the first person I've met that has talked to me this long and hasn't gotten bored,' _Ashlyn wanted to say, but she couldn't find the guts too. He looked equally as nervous as she was (maybe not to the nauseous degree that she was feeling due to nerves), which was a bit reassuring. Or invidious. It mattered how you perceived it, Ashlyn guessed.

"H-H-How long have you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Ashlyn inquired, clearing her throat as her foot twitched.

"About half a year. You were just recruited, right?"

Ashlyn swallowed hard. "I guess you could say that."

Rogers nodded, his eyes woeful. "I guess you could say the same for me too."

* * *

_~Illumini_


	3. Pervade

**LarkspiritofForestClan- And here's another one for you :D And as promised that review was sent so be expecting another one soon. **

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh- Thank you so much. Your kind words just make my whole entire...well...life!  
**

**ohvafltn- You're welcome!  
**

** Amore2210Loves. Fanfic- Thanks! If all goes to plan, it should happen good and soon. Maybe. Probably.**

**~Another quick update :D**

**I wanted to get this one up and posted so the real fun can begin. The rest of the Avengers crew will be arriving in the next chapter, so be ready for some lively banter, beginning action, and a little Stark antics.**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~PERVADE~***

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D BASE **

**New York Branch **

**December 4th **

**7:30 AM **

Steve was unfamiliar with the name "commons". He had always referred to it as the "mess hall" or "cafeteria". Apparently when the main lobby served also as a mess hall, it was known as the commons. The commons was packed full of circle tables that could seat up to eight, maybe more if you squeezed in more chairs around it. But that morning Steve sat alone, his large breakfast cleared off of his plate, and observed the scattered few early risers. He turned back to his sketch book after a moment and looked down at the faint picture of the lobby he had started to draw.

The Captain stared at his sketch, shaking his head before flipping to the next page. He began to draw the table top and the back of the seat across from him. Steve rapped his finger on the page, wishing to fill the empty chair.

He stood up abruptly, his chair squealing as it scraped across the tile floor. He turned to the right as something bumped into his torso with a sharp cry. Steve glanced down, shocked to find a woman on the ground, her glasses clattering on the tile and her coffee spilt all over his shoes.

"Oh my I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, stooping down to help the dame to her feet. Her hand shot out to grab her glasses stopping to put them on before standing upright.

Ashlyn Harland blushed a deep red as she withdrew her hand from the Captain's grasp, pushing back her brown locks and running her hand nervously through her hair. "H-H-H-Hi...uh...sorry I-"

"My apologies, ma'am, it was my fault," Steve interrupted. "I'm terribly sorry."

"No it's-um-okay, really," Ashlyn mumbled. His blue gaze flickered down to her clenched fist, the tuft of frayed paper sticking out of her curled hand. Ashlyn noticed his stare and quickly shoved the crumpled sheet into the back pocket of her jeans. Rogers shifted his weight uncomfortably, his coffee sodden shoes squelching loudly.

"I'm sorry," Ashlyn piped up again, wincing as his shoes squeaked. "I'm a k-klutz..."

"No, really, it was my fault. Here, let me get you another drink."

"It's okay-"

"I insist, ma'am,"

"Mr. Rogers-"

"You wait here and I'll be right back."

"Sorry!" She apologized again, much softer this time, her cheeks still pink as she took a seat. "Sorry..."

Steve soon returned with her new mocha, setting it down next to Ashlyn before taking a seat. She gave him a weak smile of thanks, staring down at the drink. The Captain had noticed Ashlyn's strange nervousness the moment they had first made eye contact, and he just took it as shyness. He wasn't the most open person in the world either for he had always been more of a quiet introvert. Yet that did not stop him from voicing what he believe to be right. Being a gentleman, Steve attempted to break the ice by speaking first and hoped that Ashlyn would follow suit.

"I didn't take you to be an early riser, Miss Harland."

Ashlyn's eyes didn't wander from her drink. "I'm not. I just...just couldn't sleep."

Steve nodded, empathetic towards the woman. "I understand."

"Thank you for getting me a drink, Mr. Rogers."

"It was no problem, ma'am. And you can call me Steve," The Captain responded.

"A-Ashlyn."

If Steve hadn't seen her lips move, he honestly would have thought he had been hearing things.

"Pardon?"

"Ashlyn," her soft voice repeated. "You...you can call me Ashlyn. If you want." Her eyes left her coffee, resting on her slightly twitching hand before gazing out in the distance, her hands wrapped around the styrofoam cup. "I really am sorry about your shoes."

"I have another pair ma-Ashlyn," Steve assured her. "It was my fault. You're not in the wrong."

Ashlyn clenched her drink, shivering in her crew neck. She took a sip, her eyes finally finding his face. Steve saw the soft details of her pretty face hidden behind her brown spectacles, his blue locking with her darker blue. She was fragile and delicate compared to him, with her small, careful hands and piercing gaze. Her face contorted in pain for a moment and her drink landed back on the table with a small splosh, her hands moving to grab her head.

"Ma'am?" Steve questioned in alarm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine," she stammered. "Headache."

"Would you like me to fetch you some medicine?" Something was brewing inside of him, unable to see her in pain. She shook her head, waving him away before taking another swig from her cup.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I woke up with one. It happens sometimes."

"Are you sure you're quite alright?" Steve asked, slowly sitting back down in his seat. He watched as her face scrunched up again, a small gasp escaping her lips as she shivered again.

"Sorry, S-Steve. Thanks! Have to go!" He watched, perplexed, as she shot up out of her seat and rushed out of the commons. The Captain moved to follow but the doors banged shut behind her and Ashlyn was gone.

_'What was that all about? Did I say something wrong? Or was it her headache?' _Steve wondered, flipping open his sketch book _'I hope she's alright...'_

His eyes flickered down and there in front of him drawn on the page was the open seat. And suddenly as he moved to grab his pencil he knew what to fill the open space with.

* * *

**8:25 AM**

Ashlyn pressed her face into her pillow, fighting the urge to scream. Her knuckles whitened as she repeatedly banged her pounding head into the mattress, the note in her hand crushing in her grip. She wished she could run back to Steve Rogers and tell him what had happened, why at that moment she had to leave, why she was such a freak, but she couldn't. It was impossible. Even if she opened up to him, he would never understand. He would think she was a fruit loop.

Steve was nice, very attractive, well built, and a gentleman. A _real_ gentleman like from the old time movies. Ashlyn didn't think they existed any more until she met Mr. Rogers, who proved that train of thought wrong. She had wanted to tell him that she had had a nightmare, to receive some form of comfort, but her mouth had a mind of its own. Ashlyn wanted to get to know him, wanted to be his friend. She needed one, as alone as she was, now that she was trapped in the clutches of S.H.I.E.L.D's underground lair.

Ashlyn loved the way he treated her, how he actually gave her the time of day and was respectful and compassionate. He was just as nervous as she was at points. He treated her like a real person, not a nut case, not a freak of nature, not like something he could provoke and bully. That was a start. She hated herself for not being able to properly act around him. It always felt like her tongue had swelled and she was choking on her words, drowning in anxiety and floundering under the thought of carrying an actual conversation with him. Why couldn't she just act like a normal human being? Why did she have to be crippled by apprehension and timidness?

Ashlyn shuddered at the thought of him seeing her fall into a trance. It had almost happened when the first head ache struck. She thought she could ignore it but when she shuddered and became cold, Ashlyn knew it was too late. In exchange for smothering the black out just long enough to flee into her room she was now paying for it with a major migraine.

Ashlyn inhaled a shaky breath, releasing the paper in her hand and straightening it out on the bed. Three numbers were sketched across the page, one in the bottom left corner, one at the top, and one in the bottom right. Together they formed a triangle. _12 8 12. _In the center of that was a series of four different numbers. _6 4 7 3._ What on earth was that supposed to mean?

The brunette slipped up onto her bed, curling up into a small ball. The S.H.I.E.L.D insignia glared back at her from the wall. Ashlyn sighed, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**4:30 PM **

_Rap Rap Rap. _

"Miss Harland?"

Ashlyn's eyes opened and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She rubbed a the trail of drool from the corner of her mouth, her fingers fumbling for her glasses.

_Rap Rap Rap. _"Miss Harland? Are you awake? You're being called up for a meeting."

Ashlyn reached for her S.H.I.E.L.D issued brush, quickly running it through her disheveled hair and got to her feet, slipping on her shoes.

Ashlyn opened her door, finding Davis waiting for her with his hands tucked behind his back professionally. He nodded at the sight of her, motioning with his head for her to follow.

"Where are we going?" She asked, stifling a yawn. "Wh-What time is it?"

"It is 14:30. The meeting is in a few minutes. I'm sorry I did not wake you earlier, but you must have needed the sleep," Davis informed. "Director Fury would like to meet you."

Ashlyn's eyes rocketed over every detail of the hall, memorizing the route. She quickly recognized the path they were taking back to the meeting room she had first met Steve Rogers in, and she was relived to find him there waiting for them.

He stood up when she entered, shooting her a small smile in greeting. "Are you better from this morning?"

Ashlyn could already feel her throat closing up as she laid eye on Steve. "Ehrm...um...y-yes. Yes. Much better."

"I'm happy to see that you two already know each other." Ashlyn flinched noticeably at the new voice, taken aback that she hadn't spotted the man in the first place. She had been so focused on Rogers that her eyes had neglected to spot a dark skinned man in all black and an eye patch. He dipped his head in greeting, continuing with, "I am Nick Fury."

"A-A-Ashlyn Harland," Ashlyn stuttered like a blundering fool, largely intimated by the man.

"Take a seat."

Ashlyn did as she was told, already starting to despise (and fear) the man, knowing he was the reason she was brought here. Steve sat next after she was sitting and Davis left, the door clicking behind him.

"Captain, we're going to have to reassemble," were the first words that left Nick Fury's mouth. Ashlyn glimpsed over at Steve in confusion, but it was Fury who elaborated for her.

"You remember the Avengers that saved New York in the summer? We are going to have to get the troops ready. Agent Barton and Romanoff have sent me the information they have scoped out and we're going to have to have to get our soldiers ready and have the Avengers make a trip somewhere in Europe. There were only whispers, we have yet to pinpoint an exact location. But our agents have made note of Dr. Schwarzlose's movements but lost him. Dr. Banner and Stark will be helping Ashlyn her find him. You know what you'll be doing, Captain."

Steve nodded. "When will everyone be here?"

"Dr. Banner, Stark, Romanoff, and Barton will be arriving shortly, at the latest tomorrow or the next day or so. Stark _will _be showing up, but you know how unpredictable he is. Thor will be late of course, he has manners to deal with back in Asgard, but will be coming if need be," Fury replied.

"How can _I _help?" Ashlyn wanted to know.

"Your talents will be the best, but your degrees will come in handy. Dr. Schwarzlose is known for playing with gamma radiation, which will be easy for Dr. Banner to be able to track. You'll be able to help him along. That should be all for now. You two are dismissed."

At his words Ashlyn got to her feet and started towards the door, but Rogers was ahead of her. He waited, holding the door for her as she blushed, uttering her thanks. When the door was shut behind them, Ashlyn spoke.

"What did he mean when you would be assembling?"

"I'm a solider, miss," Rogers told her as they headed down the hall.

"I-I see."

"There's no need to be nervous, ma'am," Steve said, his eyes briefly gazing at her fingers as the fidgeted and drummed against her legs. "Dr. Banner is a very nice man. It is Tony you have to watch out for."

"I've heard plenty about Tony Stark," Ashlyn nodded. "And I'm not sure if it is entirely him I'm worried about."

* * *

_~Illumini_


	4. Conclave

** Amore2210. Loves. Fanfic**- I'm glad you think so! I hope I just can write Tony like our favorite Tony Stark and the interactions seem real.

**ohvafltn**- I will, I promise! I just wish I got more reviews :)

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Here is the next chapter for you :D **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~CONCLAVE~***

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D BASE **

**New York Branch **

**December 6th **

**3:00 PM **

The large window was shatterproof and mirrored on the exterior so it reflected back and prevented the outside world from looking in. Ashlyn pressed her hand against the cold glass, peering out at the blustery afternoon. What she would have given to break through and breathe in the sweet aroma of freedom, to run across the streets of New York and shriek at the top of her lungs. Rogers coughed lightly behind her and when she turned to look she found him focused on his sketch book, pencil trailing across the page. Over the past few days, they had grown friendlier with each other and Ashlyn could almost hold a decent conversation with him without stuttering like a jittery dummy. Ashlyn sighed, turning back to the huge glass wall.

A black S.H.I.E.L.D issued vehicle pulled up to the curb, three people emerging from the car. The driver was a toned man in all black and brown hair, carrying a large briefcase. Besides him was a woman with short, bouncing red hair, dressed in the same black attire as the male (although hers was more feminine and _much _tighter). The last person to get out of the car was a man in a purple shirt, dark hair, and glasses. Ashlyn observed them curiously as they headed towards the building, recognizing the red head's bobbing hair from news clips about the Manhattan Incident.

"Steve? Is that them?"

Rogers looked up with a nod, getting up to join her by the glass wall. "That's some of them."

"Some?" Ashlyn questioned, beginning to fiddle with her hands trepidatiously.

"Stark isn't with them. Neither is Thor, the Norse God Fury filled you in about," Steve responded. His calm voice was like a sedative for her tense nerves. "But Stark will be here soon. Fury said he was on his way."

"And they're nice?" Ashlyn felt childish for asking and even more so for swinging her head to gaze up at Steve.

"Yes, they will be polite," Steve assured. "It's just Tony you have to worry about."

Ashlyn gulped as the door swung open and Davis, Fury, and the three Avengers members entered the debriefing room.

"Captain," they greeted Steve in near synchronization. She felt the strangers' eyes fall on her and Ashlyn immediately blushed, focusing down on her shoes.

"Any word about Stark?" Said the red head.

Fury nodded. "He's coming fortunately and unfortunately. He should be here soon if he's not running on Stark Time."

_'Stark Time?' _Ashlyn wondered.

Fury cleared his throat and continued talking. "This is Ashlyn Harland. She'll be working with you and Stark, Dr. Banner."

The stares were burning through her clothing now. Ashlyn wished desperately she could melt into the wall.

"Miss Harland, this is Dr. Bruce Banner and Agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton," Fury finished. Ashlyn's eyes flickered up to see the agents nod in acknowledgment and Dr. Banner give her a small, kind smile. "If you could all take a seat and we could start?"

Ashlyn followed Steve like a blind, lost puppy, sliding into the seat next to him. When they were all seated, Davis spoke. Ashlyn remained fixated on the table.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has discovered unpleasant things on our radar recently. There is a man who goes by the name of Dr. Schwarzlose. Apparently he has taken a liking to playing with radiation and poses a threat on civilization. There has been a rise in murder and kidnap count in the area we believe he had lived in, but when S.H.I.E.L.D tried to move in he disappeared without a trace. We're not sure exactly what he wants with people, but it can't be good, especially if radiation is involved. The type of energy he has been messing around with has the potential to not only making very destructive bombs and weapons, but can make a muck with human chromosomes and DNA by altering them and causing mutations."

Ashlyn's curiosity burned inside of her. Why had Davis began with the same long-winded, memorized explanation for Dr. Banner he had told Ashlyn and Steve the day when she had awoken in S.H.I.E.L.D? Was it more efficient that way?

"And I have a feeling some sort of gamma radiation is involved?" Dr. Banner replied.

"Yes, Doctor. We want you, Miss Harland, and Stark to track him down," Davis said. Dr. Banner sighed.

"The information you found in Europe, Agent Romanoff and Barton?" Nick Fury got to his feet and placed his hands behind his back as he began to pace the room.

"Dr. Schwarzlose is on the move," Romanoff stated professionally. "We weren't able to track him efficiently because whenever we were able to pick up a good trail or hints of his whereabouts, they seemed to vanish. We were able to collect intel about his project. He's trying to make recombinant lifeforms. Super humans. The nutcase believes that he can create a synthetic apocalypse to send the world into ruin so his mutants can rule, a threat that should not be taken lightly. He has the resources to do so."

Ashlyn's stomach clenched. "A synthetic apocalypse. Chemical warfare would be involved. That has to be avoided at all costs. Radiation would be deadly and only spread more mutations. And recombinant lifeforms could be possible with the right materials and technology, which he has. Mutations are supposed to occur naturally, for the better or worse. It is like when an animal evolves better camouflage over another member of its species. The animal with the worse camouflage would be more likely to be killed...or eaten...and the animal who mutated would be able to pass his genes on without the competition or because he had survived longer. It's all evolution. So does the doctor want to fill the world with mutants? Or create an army of them? They would adapt easily. But the human race would have to adapt to catch up. And if they're traits are already better, it would drown out the other, like the animal."

Her head shot up as she realized she had muttered that rambled mess aloud. She turned a deep red, observing the others reactions. Dr. Banner simply looked amused while Steve was nonplussed. Agents Romanoff and Barton were staring but Fury nodded in her direction. Davis's expression was sober. Ashlyn resumed her gazing at the table, her cheeks burning fiery hot in embarrassment. She had always been prone to thinking aloud and it was only worse when it was a matter she actually cared and knew about. _'They probably think I'm crazy. I didn't mean to say all of that! Gosh why am I such a stammering idiot?' _

"Exactly, Miss Harland," Davis said. "Which is just another reason why you are working with us."

"We already have a lab here set up for you to work in. Davis, you will lead Dr. Banner and Miss Harland to the lab. We will all be boarding the helicarrier once we get a hit on Schwarzlose. You're dismissed," said Fury. Ashlyn got to her feet and waited by Steve, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Miss Harland, Dr. Banner, follow me." Davis waved for Ashlyn to follow. Ashlyn peered back at Rogers, wishing for him to come with her. Down a few flights of stairs and back underground, Davis opened up to a large room that was the lab. There were three stands with what appeared to be a large, square glass plate sitting on each easel. They were set in different positions around a large, black-top lab table. There were also several chairs and two other smaller tables.

"Here you are," Davis handed her a small silver flash drive on a chain. "For you incase you need to store any information. I already know Dr. Banner has one on his or he would have asked for one."

"Sadly, I prefer the Stark issued. Much higher store limit," Dr. Banner reached into his back pocket, pulling out a red and gold flash drive. "A bit flashy for my taste, but you know Stark."

"And I'm happy to see it that way," a new voice spoke. Ashlyn spun around to find the world famous Tony Stark standing behind her, the glow of his arc reactor leaking through a black AC/DC t-shirt. He raised an eyebrow, smirking at Dr. Banner.

"Tony," Bruce smiled a bit, sliding his flash drive back into his pocket.

"Did Fury already-"

"Debrief me?" Stark interrupted Davis, raising an eyebrow. "Unfortunately no. I was sent a packet. A little risky if my mail was intercepted, you S.H.I.E.L.D lackeys should know better."

"Right then. I'll leave you three to it." The glass doors slid shut behind Davis and Ashlyn felt even more alone.

"_Hell_ooo! And who might you be?" Tony inquired, sticking his hand out to Ashlyn.

"A-A-Ashlyn," Ashlyn mumbled, giving his hand and timid shake. "Ashlyn Harland."

"So you're the new eye candy Fury spoke about," Tony grinned. "I desperately need some. Bruce may be fun to hang out with and everything, but I'm not exactly attracted to the male sex."

Ashlyn's face flushed, her heart beat quickening anxiously. _'Can I please just go be with Steve?' _

"Tony," Dr. Banner warned.

Tony heaved a sigh. "Fine fine fine. Shall we play?"

* * *

**4:34 PM **

Ashlyn worked in silence, researching recombinant lifeforms on her touch screen while she listened to Dr. Banner's and Tony Stark's banter. Now she knew who Steve was talking about from there first conversation. Dr. Banner was quiet and sincere, but laughed along with Tony nevertheless. Stark's snarky attitude and witty comments mad whole conversation exciting interesting. She knew she probably wouldn't come much in handy in the lab even if she knew so much about mutations, physics, and more. She could put money on it that Nick Fury was waiting for her next trance, waiting for her to "predict the future". He was probably trying to crack the code on her past recorded blackouts from her folder. At least he had the decency of keeping her gift under wraps, of not telling the others. She was thankful for that no matter how much she wanted to run away from S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ashlyn tapped her screen twice, switching it off before rubbing her temples. Her head was throbbing from all the information she was absorbing, her mind soaking it up like a sponge. Her body felt cold and strange in her crew neck sweater, her muscles weak almost like she had the flu.

"Hey, Ash! I can call you that, right Ash?"

Ashlyn turned her body, the inside of her wrist still pressed against her skull. Tony grinned at her, holding out a bag of blueberries. "Want one?"

Ashlyn wasn't exactly sure where he had gotten them, but if Bruce was munching away at them, they were safe.

"Thank you." Ashlyn stuck her hand in the bag, drawing out a handful of delicious berries and plopped a few in her mouth.

"So how did Nick Fury abduct you into S.H.I.E.L.D anyway?" Stark continued, eating as he spoke.

"How did you know?" Ashlyn's timid voice was tense with anxiety.

"I read up on some of your files for one. It's really not that hard for me to hack into the systems," Tony bragged, tapping a finger on his forehead. "Duh, _genius _here. But the rest of it is classified and locked up worse than the Berlin Wall, besides the simple stuff. It would probably take me a few days to a week to decode. Fury doesn't make it any fun for me. Plus, most people don't come to S.H.I.E.L.D because they want to, sweet cheeks."

"For my degrees, I guess," Ashlyn replied with a shrug. That wasn't a lie.

"And your photographic memory?"

"Don't you have one?"

"I may be an amazing super genius, honey bunches, but that doesn't mean I have one. I can't lie, I'm slightly envious." At his comment, Ashlyn's nervous blush and finger drumming was back. Tony strode over to her, sitting up on the lab table. Ashlyn slid slightly away from him, uncomfortable with his open (and flirtatious) posture. She bit her lip, looking down at the ground as her hands clenched together.

"What degrees do you have?"

"B-Biology and p-physics are my main. I was w-working on one in chemistry..."

"Tony," Bruce alerted slowly. Ashlyn heard the doors slide open.

"Hold on, Doc, I got a good one for this. So Ashlyn, why don't you teach me some biology?"

"Tony," Bruce warned again. Stark waved him off.

"We could study anatomy together," Tony purred with a smirk, causing Ashlyn's face to burn beat red.

"Stark!" Rogers snapped, storming up to the lab table and shoving himself between Ashlyn and Tony.

"Capsicle!" Tony grinned happily. "How are you? I haven't seen you since we-"

"Leave her alone," Steve growled, cutting Tony off.

Tony held up his hands. "Hey, I'm just having a little fun! If we can't poke at the new recruits-"

"You have no right to speak to a woman like that, especially Ashlyn. Like I said-_Leave. Her. Alone," _Rogers snarled. Ashlyn winced, shrinking back a bit at the menace in his voice.

"Fine!" Tony exclaimed. "Fine. No fun for me, no thrill ride for her. I'm hungry for some real food so I'm heading out to the commons." Just as he was about to exit through the automatic doors, he turned and looked at Ashlyn. "Have you ever thought about loosing the glasses, dollface? To be terribly honest, they're a little nerdy, Ashie," Tony told her.

"I-I-I-I," Ashlyn stuttered, unsure what to say.

"I like them," Steve stated, his voice assertive. Tony rolled his eyes, chuckled to himself, and left.

"Ma'am, I'm going to get something to eat also. Would you like something? Dr. Banner, would you like anything also?" Rogers asked, his eyes finding Ashlyn's.

"Can I get a granola bar?" Steve nodded at her selection.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Captain," Bruce said. Steve stood there a moment longer before dipping his head and exiting. Ashlyn watched him leave with a numb feeling. Her stomach flip flopped and she gazed down, noticing that her hand was stained and dripping with the juice of crushed blueberries. She groaned slightly. The stress of the constant anxiety of staying at S.H.I.E.L.D was taking its toll with constant trances and more nausea. But perhaps that was what Fury wanted. More "predicting the future".

Ashlyn shuddered as there was a dull buzz in her ears along with a faint tingling in the back of her mind. She winced, her head pounding brutally as she grasped her cranium with her clean hand.

"Are you alright?"

_'Oh no, not here not here not here...' _

A shiver rocketed up Ashlyn's spine as her hands landed on a piece of paper and the world went black.

Numbers danced across the darkness of her vision, flashing about. She could hear multiple voices calling what sounded to be her name, alarmed clamor of crashing tables and moving objects nearly drowning out the voices. The white numbers leaped, growing in size before her sight went completely white.

Ashlyn came to with a gasp, heavy pressure in her skull. On the paper covered in blue fingerprints and painted out with her wet hand was the same numbers from her last vision, arranged in the same order. _12 8 12, 6 4 7 3. _

Ashlyn's numb body was faintly aware of Dr. Banner's hands on her shoulders, steadying her slightly swaying body. She felt weak in the knees and was fighting the urge to vomit.

"What on earth just happened to you?" Dr. Banner asked, pulling up a stool for her to sit on. Ashlyn sat down, clutching the table and paper with her hand, digging her fingernails into her scalp with the other.

_'He just saw my trance. Oh my god he knows. He knows that there is something wrong with me,' _Ashlyn's thoughts screamed, angry tears prickling in the back of her eyes. She swallowed hard as Bruce removed her glasses, examining her pupils as he pressed two fingers to her wrist to take her pulse.

"One of your pupils is slightly bigger than the other," the doctor said. "That could be due to the amount of light reaching the retina in your right could be just a bit less than your left."

"No, they've always been different sizes," Ashlyn uttered. "I don't have a concussion."

"Then what happened? You just experienced some sort of seizure. Do you have epilepsy?"

"Dr. Banner, this is going to sound very strange and you might not believe me, but it is one hundred percent true," Ashlyn explained, her voice trembling in fear as her head throbbed more angrily. She gasped in pain, trying to regulate her breathing.

"I'm listening," he replied, a hand remaining on her shoulder in case she fell or blacked out again.

Ashlyn took a deep breath. "When I was a little girl I-I...I started experiences what I call trances. I would black out for a length of time and awake with a series of numbers d-drawn out in front of me. Whether it was by pencil on paper or by carving in wood, they have to be written down. My parents wanted to put me in an-an-an...an asylum because I was obsessed with numbers and had constant blackouts which would result in the writing down of numbers. The problem is I can't forget them. Everything I have ever seen is permanently implanted in my brain because of my photographic m-memory that comes with the trances. I believe it's because my brain want's me to remember the numbers and visions. Sometimes I see a vision along with the numbers which means I have to draw it with the numbers. But for how ever long I stay under or what amount of information had come f-from the t-trance results in various amounts of head pain which I am experiencing _n-n-n-now. _I wasn't brought here just because of my memory or my degrees. I was brought here to S.H.I.E.L.D because these trances let me predict the future."

Dr. Banner was silent, his eyes unfocused as if he was processing this new information. "So you're almost like a seer?"

"I guess you could say that," Ashlyn replied weakly. "Kinda like that."

"That is why your file is classified. Because no one but Fury is supposed to know about it. About is ulterior motive."

"Yes. Also because I don't want anyone to know," Ashlyn mumbled. "Thank you for believing me."

"I trust you," Dr. Banner said. "I'm not sure why, but we-_I_ just get that feeling about you."

There was the swish of the doors sliding open and Ashlyn shot Dr. Banner a look. He moved his head in the tiniest of nods, standing up straight. She craned her neck around Bruce to watch Rogers enter the room.

"Here is your energy bar, Ashlyn," Rogers handed her the bar, his eyes roaming over her face. "Are you alright? You're very pale," he remarked. Ashlyn opened her mouth to reply, shivering violently.

"Ashlyn isn't feeling very well, Steve," Bruce announced. "She needs to go back to her room."

"I'll escort you, ma'am," Steve offered his arm. Ashlyn's felt her cheeks warm as she slipped her arm through the loop of his. As they were about to exit the lab she peered back at Dr. Banner and he nodded reassuringly. He would keep her secret safe.

* * *

_~Illumini_


	5. Liberation

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** I always always ALWAYS love your reviews. They make me feel so happy and special inside. I think you'll really like the next chapter after this one.**  
**

**miller330- **Thanks for jumping on the bandwagon! I'm so happy that you like how I try to portray them, and I hope I can live up to your expectations. I just have a bit of trouble with Stark because you have to mix in the right amount of snarkiness with obnoxiousness to get his attitude perfect.**  
**

**Amore2210. Loves . Fanfic- **I'm just so glad that this story is starting to attract more people!**  
**

**ohvafltn- **Thank you for all the kind words. I really appreciate it. And I won't give up :D

**xxLiveLoveReadxx- **Here's the next chapter for you :)**  
**

**Ali- **I'm glad he sounds like Tony :3

**********Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! **I know I say thank you a_ lot_, but I really do mean it. Thank you so much for sticking with this story or just boarding the boat. You're kind words mean the world to me and inspire me to update quickly.  


* * *

**I personally can't wait till the chapter after this one because I think it will be much more exciting. But this one was sort of a necessary filler for the plot. It stinks because I accidentally left my charger for my MacBook at school so I have to type on my PC now. It's not so bad as long as the document writer on here doesn't keep glitching and screwing up. I'll drive over and steal my friend's charger if need be!**

** I should have the next one up very soon, most likely this weekend. And it's much longer than this one, trust me.  
**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~LIBERATION~***

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D BASE **

**New York Branch **

**December 7****th**

**12:00 PM**

Ashlyn slid her finger across the screen of her touch screen computer before using two to drag down the next picture. Bruce stood at his own computer, punching in numbers as he studied a map on the screen before him. Ashlyn watched him for a moment, hugging herself as she shivered in her red crew neck. It was never warm enough in the facility for Ashlyn's taste or for her delicate frame. Dr. Banner caught her stare and shudder, his eye flashing with worry.

"Are you going to-"

"No," Ashlyn shook her head, cutting him off. "I don't feel numb, just cold."

Banner nodded, his posture relaxing. He busied himself by toying with a pencil in his hands before asking, "How _do _you tell exactly? I don't mean to bother, it's just the scientist in me."

Ashlyn swallowed, trying to brush away her uncomfortableness. Talking with Dr. Banner was much easier than with anyone she had ever met. Her father had intimidated her, but she had loved him. Her mother was a different, nice by strict. Talking with Bruce was almost like speaking with a lifelong friend. Ashlyn was more open and much chattier even with her soft-spokeness. Bruce was to be trusted. He was a nice man through and through. "I get this kind of...tingling in the back of my mind. Then very cold, like...like someone had dumped a bucket of ice over me. Then I get numb and go under."

Bruce tapped at his screen, nodding once again as he took this information in. "What do you see?"

"Pardon?"

"When you have the...trance you call it," Dr. Banner elucidated. Ashlyn hesitated and Bruce saw this, quickly adding, "You don't have to continue. I don't mean to pry."

"N-N-No. It's fine." Ashlyn locked her jaw. She would get through his conversation. "It's just a touchy subject. A lot of people think I'm crazy because of it."

"I'm in that same boat," Bruce said with a sigh. "A lot of people think I'm evil. And I am."

"Why would people think that?" The brunette questioned.

"Because when I'm angry I turn into the Hulk."

Ashlyn's eyes widened, the words like a punch in the gut. She honestly hadn't been expecting that. She had known about just the Hulk (he was hard to miss him on the clips of the invasion), but Ashlyn never would have guessed that Dr. Banner hosted the Hulk under his calm, quiet, and sincere exterior.

"If you don't want to associate with me, I get it," Bruce said, his tone coated with ice. "But I just thought because I know your secret, you ought to know about who I really am."

"I don't care," Ashlyn mumbled, her eyes fixated on her shoes.

"I didn't catch that, Miss Harland."

"I s-said I don't care," Ashlyn repeated louder, facing him with meek determination. "We all have our demons, don't we?"

Dr. Banner was quiet for a moment, playing with something on his screen. When he finally replied, it was off subject. "Are you finding anything?"

"Some with people running around with fake wings. Some crude, speaking of nasty lab experiments. What about you, Dr. Banner?" Ashlyn replied softly.

"I told Fury that I've picked up a faint gamma trail, but it's going to take awhile to track. He said that I'll have to hope for a breakthrough," Bruce said, glancing at her pointedly.

"He means m-me?" Ashlyn asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's easy to pick it out of the subtext. He doesn't know I know about you," Bruce said with a shrug.

"He doesn't know about my recent lapses either. I feel like he's trying to stress me into having them, pushing for me to find this German man. But what he doesn't understand is that they are very elusive and unpredictable. It is rare for me to actually get visions and when I do, it is either because I've been thoroughly thoroughly stressed and on edge or because they want to appear to make my life difficult," Ashlyn explained.

"Fury's secrets have secrets," Bruce responded simply, clicking away on his keyboard. "That's why Tony has practically made it his life goal to figure them out."

There was the hiss of the automatic doors and Bruce uttered, "Speak of the devil."

"Banner! Ash! How are you?" Tony greeted. Ashlyn swiftly went back to surfing the internet.

"Sleeping, Stark?" Dr. Banner inquired, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Ixnay. I was checking out the facilities here," Stark replied. "I was going to go visit Robin hood but I couldn't find him. Then I was hungry, got told by some newbies that I was supposed to be working, and ended up here. It's the hard knock life," Tony explained, plopping into a seat and kicking his feet up on a table. "They really don't serve the best food here. I think being a huge secret company and all they would be at least able to hire a chef or something. I think my pancakes had a hair in them."

_'Lovely...?' _Ashlyn thought to Tony, zooming in on a picture of some girl with cat ears. _'Cheap photoshop.' _Ashlyn flicked her finger, sending it flying away again.

"Ashie, you're quiet this morning," Tony commented.

"Thinking," Ashlyn uttered, not particularly wanting to talk to the billionaire. "I'll be...um...back."

Ashlyn shut off her computer and headed towards the doors to exit the lab, only to come face to face with Captain Rogers. Steve grinned slightly and Ashlyn couldn't help but return with a small smile.

"I was just coming to get you," Steve said, clearing his throat. "I wanted to talk to you. Are you busy?"

Ashlyn shook her head, much more comfortable now that Rogers was there. "No, I...I was just leaving."

Steve stepped back between the two doors, holding them open for her. Ashlyn thanked him, heading out to the hallway. Once the doors were closed, Steve spoke.

"Do you...uhum...do you...?" Ashlyn watched as he blushed, pushing his shoulders back before trying again. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Oh." It was Ashlyn's turn to redden. "Tony doesn't recommend the food here."

"I was thinking about going out to town, ma'am." Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought it would be nice for a change of scenery."

"Sure," Ashlyn responded immediately, desperate to leave the confinement of the underground base. "T-That would be very nice, thank you."

* * *

**12:30 PM **

Steve held open the door for Ashlyn, watching the look of amazement on her face as she stepped out into the falling snow. He smiled as she looked up to the sky, inhaling a deep breath of fresh frosty air. Her scarf waved in the breeze as she turned, taking in all the snow.

"Haven't you ever seen snow before, ma'am?" Steve asked, slightly surprised.

"I have in the mountains," Ashlyn said, smiling to herself. "It's just more slush than snow in Oregon."

Steve couldn't help but grin as she took in all the snow around them, rubbing her mittened hands together to keep warm. The empty void seemed to fill in the Captain's chest whenever he was around Ashlyn. The cavity that Peggy had helped occupy at the time had been vacant since he had awoke. Now Ashlyn was there, helping him patch up his broken self. He knew it would take time, but the broad was hurrying that along. He felt much happier in her company. It was almost like he was back in the forties with the dame. He expected to see Bucky walk down the sidewalk with a few girl's giggling and lagging behind. But the roar of the oncoming traffic and the big screens plastered to every skyscraper told him otherwise.

"Where are we going?" Ashlyn looked to Steve, breaking him out of his daydreams.

"Barton told me how to get to a good restaurant in walking distance from here if you would like to go," Steve replied.

"O-Okay," Ashlyn agreed. "Lead the way."

Rogers dipped his head, heading down the sidewalk. Ashlyn walked by side, eyes skimming over every surface as she observed the booming metropolis. They arrived at the restaurant shortly, Steve trying to decipher the name.

"It's in Chinese, I believe," Ashlyn told him.

"I've never had Chinese before," he answered honestly.

"I think you'll like it," Ashlyn said.

They entered the restaurant, foreign music resounding around the tiny building, exotic smells wafting up Steve's nostrils. They were led to their seat by a tiny Asian woman who took their order and offered drinks before scampering off.

"T-This is nice," Ashlyn said, sipping from her ice water. "Thank you, Steve."

"It's not a problem, ma'am," Rogers returned politely. "I just hope the food is good."

"I just always get the sesame chicken on white rice and some veggies," said Ashlyn. "You're noodles should be good."

Steve drank his own drink, trying to brush away his nerves from talking with a girl. Bucky was always much more skilled in this area of expertise. They were mostly quiet, making small talk till their food came. Rogers dug into his noodles (which were _very _good) and Ashlyn ate her own dish.

"So will you be going back to your unit once we find the doctor?" Ashlyn inquired softly after some time.

"Yes, ma'am," Steve said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I've been working with them already."

"Oh."

"How is working with Dr. Banner and Stark?"

"Bruce is a very nice man. Stark is cheeky. He...he kind of intimidates me sometimes. O-Otherwise I'm learning. A-Adapting to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"If he's ever rude to you again, tell me," Steve vocalized, feeling protective of Ashlyn as he set money on the table. "I'll straighten him out."

Ashlyn's eyes fell on the cash. "Oh you don't-"

"I insist," Steve broke in, grabbing her coat for her and holding it up. Her face flushed at his gallant behavior, buttoning up her coat and tugging on her hat, mittens, and scarf. Steve put his leather jacket over his sweater, thanking their waitress before holding the door and allowing Ashlyn to exit ahead of him.

"Thank you, Steve, for taking me to lunch."

"Not a problem, ma'am." Rogers smiled. "I enjoyed it. The food and company was nice."

He watched as Ashlyn shivered violently as the breeze picked up, almost blowing the hat from her head. Steve unzipped his jacket, placing it over her shoulders. Ashlyn glanced up in shock, about to protest. Her cheeks were rosy and bitten with the cold, thick, fat flakes scattered in her hair like a wintery crown. Steve felt his stomach flip-flop.

"I don't get very chilly easily, I'm perfectly fine and you need it more than me," Rogers assured, offering his arm. "You must forgive me, I'm a bit old fashioned."

Ashlyn looped her arm in his, snuggling into his jacket and into his embrace. Steve blushed as she leaned against him while they walked, getting over the feeling in a matter of seconds. He loved the feeling of Ashlyn's frame against his, her head resting against his chest. At that moment he wanted to do a lot of things, to hug her and hold her close, to keep her as his best friend and maybe more. To tell her his true identity, to share with her that he was the man out of time, the famous Captain America.

"Thank you, Steve." Came Ashlyn's quiet reply.

_'Gee whiz I think I like her. I think I_ like her, _like her_. _I should have told her in the first place. At least I know she likes me for me, not because I'm the man in the spangled suit.' _

* * *

_~Illumini_


	6. Faint

**Amore2210 . Loves. Fanfic- **Thank you! And it should only begin to start picking up and up :)**  
**

**Lexicon04- **Thank you thank you thank you! Wow. I'm so happy you think that. I work so hard and...I just have all these feels.**  
**

**Protagonist Of Life- **You're pretty good yourself :)**  
**

**miller330- **Writing that is going to be so much fun. I'll have to write it with you in mind. Maybe you'll get a dedication :D**  
**

**Ali- **That's my favorite part about it. I love sweet, cheesy, awkward crushes.I also enjoy long romantic walks to the fridge.

**xxLiveLoveReadxx- **Okay! Thanks for the feedback, I really appreciate it. I'll make sure he is.**  
**

**Forever-a-spartan- **You're even better for reviewing :D**  
**

**ohvafltn- **Here you are!**  
**

* * *

**Yup, writing this chapter was a blast. It was great because I didn't have the charger for my MacBook, my PC writing document glitched and wouldn't work, and I resorted to sketching out a rough copy of this is a notebook. Needless to say we then lost power and heat. The house became **_**freaking**_** cold so we partied at another house with power and my friend (who I am eternally grateful too) let me borrow her charger because her parents have another. So until our power gets back on, I'll be here, huddled under ten blankets, popping out chapters for my multiple stories (I hope...we all know how plans go). I hope to have another one out while I'm on Christmas Break, but on the 26****th**** I have to get oral surgery (apparently I need a tooth exposed, gross, right? D:) so we'll see how everything turns out. **

**Moving on from the rambled mess, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR :D I hope you all have a great one! **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~FAINT~***

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D BASE **

**New York Branch **

**December 8****th**

**9:32 AM **

_Beep Beep Beep. _

The shriek of the agonizingly irritating alarm was permanently silenced by a fist slamming down on the cursed clock, another yanking the cord from the socket. A small, blissful sigh rose from the mound of covers, gently rising and falling with the breath of the person underneath falling back into a light slumber.

_Rap Rap Rap. _

"Miss Harland?"

The mass of sheets groaned, a body wiggling deeper into the cocoon of blankets. The annoying hand knocked at the door and called her name once again.

"Miss Harland, you need to get down to the lab. You have a meeting later with the Director and you need to get your information gathered!" Davis called.

Ashlyn groaned, kicking the shrouds of warmth from her and swinging her legs over the side of the cot. She yawned and stretched, pulled her shirt back down with a lazy hand when her abdomen was exposed, and slumped out of bed and across the room to her tiny dresser to grab her glasses and get changed. The small amount of clothes they had grabbed for her were in the laundry and she was resorted to wearing S.H.I.E.L.D issued garments. The insignia she despised was plastered in white to the front of the black, tight t-shirt that was too tight for her taste (it fit perfectly fine, it was just Ashlyn had never been a huge fan of her body so she stuck to baggy shirts and sweaters. She was never comfortable in her skin, let alone display her petite body in a snugly fit shirt). Once her teeth and hair were brushed she quickly deodorized, slipped on her shoes and socks, and exited the room.

Ashlyn was greeted by two bagels glued together by cream cheese being tossed in her direction. Ashlyn nearly missed but caught her breakfast and took a hesitant bite before chowing down.

"Thank you, Tony," Ashlyn thanked.

"No problem, kiddo. I ran across the street to the bakery so I didn't have to eat those disgusting water-based eggs. Fury wants to meet with us so get cracking," Tony told her before turning on Bruce. "What about you, Banner? Do I get any cognizance from you?"

Bruce grinned sheepishly from his work station. "Thanks, Tony."

Stark waved him away and began to click away at his computer. Then to Ashlyn he commented, "I like the shirt better than the others, Ashie. Maybe you're finally starting to crawl out from under your rock."

Ashlyn's cheeks grew hot at his sincere remark, squirming slightly. The brunette mumbled something incoherent in reply, removing her flash drive from around her neck and inserting it into the side of her screen.

"Have you managed to track that crackpot yet?" Tony inquired, breaking the silence.

Bruce bounced his head back and fourth, zooming in on a map of Europe to show Tony. He pointed to a faint green line that zigzagged across the diagram. "Yes and no. I've got a trail on him, but no location where it ends yet."

"You know, you should get a cool nickname. Your alter ego gets one, so why not you?" Tony replied, rounding on him with some sort of sharp tool in his hand.

"We already got nicknamed the Science Bros by Barton," Bruce said with a shrug.

"I know, but that's me and you we're talking about. Remind me to think of some ultra-secretly-cool handshake."

Banner shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Whatever you say, Star-ow!"

Ashlyn jumped and pivoted to see Banner rubbing his side. Stark must have jabbed him with the tool.

"Nothing, Banner? Really?"

"I wouldn't come if I couldn't handle pointy objects."

They both grinned at one another as if they were sharing some sort of private joke. After a moment Tony spoke again.

"Wow, you really got a lid on that, Bruce Ban the Science Man...hey wait! That's perfect!"

"Bruce Ban the Science Man?" Bruce chortled at that. "Like Bill Nye?"

Tony turned back to his work. "Whatever floats your boat."

Ashlyn laughed weakly to herself, typing away on her screen. The two men really were something else.

It was awhile before anyone spoke again. Ashlyn gathered up her information, seeking out reliable resources and memorizing more about Dr. Schwarzlose. She only hoped that she would not have to give a presentation. The stress and her fear of public speaking would overwhelm her. What if she puked? Ashlyn was getting jittery at the thought of it. Surely Nick Fury wasn't evil enough to make her speak out loud?

"Hey, Ashie? Banner and I will be right back, okay?" Stark said. Ashlyn nodded and the two men left the room, nearly running into Rogers as he tried to enter.

"Capsicle! What's the rush?" Tony asked.

"I would like to speak with Miss Harland," Steve responded. Bruce nodded, gesturing for him to pass before pulling Stark out of the room.

"Hi, Steve." Ashlyn waved shyly from her seat at the screen. "What do you need?"

"Good morning, ma'am," Steve greeted officially. "Do you have all of your work done?"

Ashlyn nodded. "I was just gathering it. D-Do you know when the meeting is?"

"I'm not sure what time, but I know that it will be in here. Would you mind if I sat with you?"

"N-Not at all," Ashlyn said, swallowing to stop her tongue from getting tied. It was just Steve. They were friends. She didn't need to stammer like an idiot. She moved to pull him up a chair but Steve was ahead of her.

"Thank you."

"I like the company," Ashlyn assured him, getting back to work on gathering up all of her info. Steve held up some sort of notebook in his arm, looking as if he was writing something out. He looked up over his work, gazing at the screen.

"How do you know how to work that?" Steve inquired.

Ashlyn tapped a few buttons before answering. "My father loved technology, so we always had some sort of computer or device in our home. I picked up how work them by watching him. I'm always working with computers, whether it be writing a report for class or making a project. Our generation has been working with this sort of stuff, and the newer generation is practically born knowing how to operate computers and iPads and other things."

"Our generation?"

"How old are you?"

Steve paused for a moment before answering, "Twenty-three."

"I'm twenty-two," Ashlyn smiled slightly. "I-I figured y-you had to be around my age."

Steve looked uncomfortable so Ashlyn cleared her throat, holding her hand up to the screen. "It's just remembering what buttons do what. I-If you press this, this brings up the internet. And this one can create a chart with information you give it."

Rogers nodded, leaning over to peek at the buttons she gestured too. He touched the screen, jerking when a loud series of beeps blared from the computer.

"You turned on the sound," Ashlyn flicked it back off. "W-What are you working on?"

Steve's cheeks grew pink before fading, holding out his book. "Nothing to grandstand about. It would bore you."

Ashlyn's gaze fell down on the paper, her eyes widening in awe. There on the sketch pad was a gorgeous girl_. _Every detail was perfectly crafted and beautifully drawn, her hair falling in tumbling, dark waves, the soft details of her face, even ripples in the sweater. Her glasses were shaded and flawlessly rounded. Wrapped up by the woman's hands was a coffee cup, her downcast eyes gazing at the steaming liquid so her long lashes kissed her cheeks. Her lips were parted in the tiniest of smiles, her pretty face angled down at the table she was sitting at. Ashlyn was even more shocked when she realized the ravishing woman was _her. _

Ashlyn's eyes flitted up to Steve's as she raised her jaw back up so it didn't continue to hang open. Steve's face was wary, analyzing her reaction.

"Oh Steve..."

"You don't like it?"

"I...I...I don't know what to say. It's _beautiful." _

A slow grin spread across Steve's face. "You like it? I thought you would get creeped out and take a powder."

"Why me?" Ashlyn stared back down at the drawing of her. "Out of everything you could have drawn...?"

Steve opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Dr. Banner and Stark reentering the room. Ashlyn flipped the page, handing him back his drawing.

"Fury's rounding the corner with Barton and Romanoff," Stark warned. Ashlyn nodded, looking meaningfully at Steve before getting back to work.

"Stark, Dr. Banner, Miss Harland, Captain," Fury said once he entered the room. "What do you have so far?"

Dr. Banner showed his map to Fury, explaining the complexity of the situation. "I have a trail but it doesn't seem to end anywhere. There are high concentrations of gamma radiation at these points, but they don't connect or end anywhere. I'm still trying to figure out how to crack the code."

"You might need a miracle, Doctor," Fury replied bluntly, his eyes finding Ashlyn's. "What about you, Miss Harland?"

Ashlyn's stomach clenched, blinking. "Uhhumum?"

"Can you tell us what you've found?"

Cold sweat broke out on Ashlyn's face, a familiar tingle in the back of her mind. Before she could even say a word or think anything, her thought process seemed to screech to a halt as a tremor rocketed up her spine, her limbs growing numb. Her hand reached out, grappling for pen and paper, her hands coming back empty.

"Miss Harland?" Nick Fury's voice died out as a buzz in her ears blocked out all sound. Their lips moved but no sound reached her ears, only the buzz of deafness. She patted her side, trying to find her notebook before she remembered it was confiscated. She turned to Dr. Banner, her eyes widening in alarm as she extended an arm towards him. His figure multiplied to several as black spots appeared in her vision as the floor rushed up into her sights and the world went black.

* * *

**10:14 AM **

Tables and chairs were thrown, a chorus of Ashlyn's and Miss Harland's adding to the ruckus as Ashlyn's knees buckled and she collapsed face first onto the floor. Steve leaped over the lab table and fallen chairs, rushing to Ashlyn's side. Dr. Banner was already crouched next to her, flipping her over onto her side and grabbing her wrist to check her pulse. Her other hand twitched, her fingertips dragging as they carved shapes in the tile. Ashlyn's chest heaved up and down as she drew in fast, shallow gulps of air.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?" Steve asked, his voice panicked.

"She's fainted." Bruce glared up at Fury, waving at him to back off as he approached. Steve's heart thumped in his ears as worry and fear coursed through his veins.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tony questioned, kneeling next to Bruce.

"She's experiencing some form of seizure. It's most likely stress related," Dr. Banner responded, pushing back her hair from her face to reveal beads of blood blossoming on forehead. "That would be from the fall."

Steve left out a sigh of relief when her eyes cracked open.

* * *

As Ashlyn's eyes fluttered open, she instantly regretted the action. Steve and Bruce Banner swam in her vision, numbers spinning across their faces. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton waited at the side along with Fury, their heads exploding into more numbers when she tried to peek.

It was like someone was sawing her head in half, shoving needled into her eyes and ears and then applying thousands of white hot pokers to her skull. Ashlyn cried out, trying to clutch her head but the vision was not over yet.

No. It was never over to begin with.

* * *

"We need to take her to the medical ward," Bruce said, looking anxious now.

Steve scooped Ashlyn up into his arms before she could start screaming, his heartbeat like hummingbird wings. Her eyes closed again and instead her lips opened, crying out and moaning in agony. He held her head against his shoulder so it couldn't loll about, his other arm supporting his body underneath her.

"Lead me there."

They sprinted down the hall behind Fury, up the stairs and to the west wing. Medics were there waiting with a gurney as if they had been called. Steve set Ashlyn down on the stretcher but was held back as he moved to follow.

"I have to make sure she's okay," Steve objected as two of the doctors blocked his path.

"She's in the right hands now, Captain," one of the doctors said. Steve's heart continued to race, his stomach clenched in an iron fist of anxiety and terror.

"I have to-"

"Captain Rogers."

Steve backed down, turning around and settling down into a chair.

"Don't worry, Cap, she's being taken care of," Barton reassured.

Steve wished to voice his opinion, to hold Ashlyn in his arms and make sure she was truly going to be alright. The Captain didn't know how to say it, but for the first time since he had woken up, he had found a true friend in Ashlyn. Sure the rest of the Avengers were his friends, but they were more colleague than actual friends. Ashlyn had actually listened to him when he spoke, not because she had to but because she wanted to. She had class and was quiet and shy and perfect. Peggy had been beautiful, classy, and impressive, but she was long gone. Steve had mourned her and he knew she would want him to move on, to be happy. That was why Steve hated going to sleep, especially since he met Ashlyn Harland. Rogers was deathly afraid of falling asleep and waking up in about another seventy years and everything he knew and loved would be gone again. He couldn't bare the fact of loosing the Avengers, and now he couldn't even think about loosing Ashlyn.

Steve bent over, gazing down at his hands that were folded over his knees. They said Ashlyn would be okay, that she was in good hands, but he felt like there was something more. She hadn't just fainted due to stress, there was something fundamentally wrong with her. He had witnessed the agony in her expression when she had awoken momentarily only to pass out again. Now that he was thinking about it, she had been sick when he had escorted her back to her room. And in the commons when she claimed to be having head pain.

Bruce Banner knew a lot more than he was letting on. The look of pure scorn and contempt he had given Fury when he had tried to approach Ashlyn when she had fallen. What this Fury's fault? Was he to blame? What did Dr. Banner know about Ashlyn Harland that he did not?

"Dr. Banner?" Steve asked, getting to his feet. Fury, Barton, and Romanoff had left for some other meeting. Tony claimed he wanted a drink. The rest of the room was empty except for them. "What's wrong with Ashlyn?"

"She's had some sort of seizure, Cap," Dr. Banner said, running his hand across his face.

"What's _really_ wrong with her? Do seizures honestly cause that much pain?"

Dr. Banner crossed his arms over his chest. "I told you as much as I know. Ashlyn will divulge if need be. Right now you just need to hope she's going to be fine."

"But I thought you said-"

"Seizures tend to vary. I've never seen one like this in my life and I'm exposed to a lot of freaky things." Something suddenly buzzed in Banner's pocket and Bruce pulled out some sort of square device. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Tony would like to speak with me."

Steve watched as the troubled man crossed the waiting room to the door and left. Steve heaved a sigh. He went back to his thoughts but was soon interrupted.

"Captain Rogers?" A nurse peeked her head out from the door. "Ashlyn is fine. She would like to see you."

* * *

A wave of excruciating pain shot through Ashlyn's cranium, making her nearly tear the paper in her white-knuckled hand. _12 12 12. _She had begged the doctors for pen and paper, knowing that the pain would only begin to subside once she freed her mind of the nefarious numbers. Her vision had been dark and awful, full of numbers and a group of teenagers. One with blonde hair and blue eyes. Another with flaming orange hair and blue eyes and turned amber halfway through her vision. A boy with dark hair and dark eyes. Another boy with curly brown hair and green eyes. The four of them danced in her vision, displaying tremendous significance and power. The sneering picture of the evil German scientist, Dr. Schwarzlose was among the teens. There had been a map, one outlining certain points and numbers. The one that stuck out most in her mind was Helsinki, the capital of Finland, decorated in the same series of numbers. _12 12 12. _

Nick Fury had visited first, right when she had awoken. She told him of the vision, the points, the numbers. He gave her back her folder and took off with many thanks. He would page Banner and get him to work on checking out the gamma levels in Helsinki.

All Ashlyn wanted was to see Steve, to sit with him and assure him that she was all right. She wasn't even in a hospital gown, and according to the doctors she could leave when her head pain had subdued some.

"Ma'am?"

Ashlyn smiled when Steve entered her room and pulled up a chair to sit by her bedside. She sat up, immediately regretting the action when her head throbbed again.

"H-H-Hi, Steve."

"I was really worried about..." Steve trailed off, his eyes boring into hers. "Are you okay?"

Ashlyn nodded, feeling anxious now that he was here. Now he knew something was wrong with her. "They said I can leave when my head pain calms down. They said the incident was s-s-stress related, more or less. I'm sorry for s-scaring you."

"And you're going to be alright now?" The sincerity, longing, and panic in Steve's eyes was extremely touching. Ashlyn's heart skipped a beat and she dipped her head again, trying to hide the blush creeping across her cheeks. _'I've never felt this way about anyone before...do I like Steve? I think I do...God...I think I Steve...does he like me?' _

Ashlyn gave him a bashful, tiny smile with a small shrug. "I hope so."

* * *

**1:15 PM **

Nick Fury stood in his room in the command center, a map of Europe with several points highlighted on the map. He peered at the agents and officers standing on the other side of the table, each a head of a specific branch. He cleared his throat, issuing one last command.

"Get ready. We're boarding the helicarrier and moving out December 12th."

* * *

_~Illumini_


	7. Discovery

**Lexicon04-** I'm happy it makes you happy! :D

**Amore2210. Loves. Fanfic-** I figured it would be super cute :3 And thanks!

**ohvafltn-** Well now you get too~

**miller330-** I really like your suggestions. I really do, they make my day and inspire me to write more.

**Torilovesu-** Thanks! And here you are!

**Theta-McBride-** Thank you :)

* * *

**Wow. I updated this really really fast.  
**

**Here's the next chapter for you. I'm not sure if the next one will be up this fast because I want to finish up a one-shot for Finnick x Annie I've been working on and then Christmas is right around the corner.  
**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~DISCOVERY~***

* * *

**Helsinki, Finland**

**December 12****th**

**1:34 PM **

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, _oh goddammit!" _

Tony Stark soared through the skies, cursing as loudly as his suit would permit. He had been having a pleasant early morning visiting with Pepper, but of course that all had to be ruined by a call from S.H.I.E.L.D blabbing about some trouble brewing in Scandinavia (or whatever the bloody hell they called the place that was inhabited with penguins or some other arctic dwelling creatures, Tony never did enjoy geography). He was simply told that Avengers needed to check it out along a bunch of other useless crap that had spewed from Nick Fury's mouth.

Fortunately, his annoyance was somewhat smoothed by the fact that he would be able to fight. Of course, another genius not quite as magnificent as him quoted that violence was never the answer, but hey. He got to jam to AC/DC and blow some stuff up. That sounded pretty great to him, even if it meant no amorous times over the phone with Miss Pepper Potts.

The only thing that made his kinda-maybe-sorta excitement die before he could even say "billionaire" was the fact that he was currently being bombarded with attacks from all directions and he still could not figure out where they were coming from. Spandex (or as Tony was currently trying to refer Steve Rogers as) was on the battle scene below, blocking the aerial attack with his indestructible shield. Somewhere he knew Clint was trying to find a higher perch (_'Haha, no pun intended,' _Tony thought briefly) and Romanoff was off either pretending to be a damsel in distress or kicking someone's ass.

_'Ah crap,' _Stark groaned, blasted back by a sudden explosion. He spun through the air, quickly loosing altitude before he regained powers to his thrusters. _'Whatever is attacking really needs to reveal itself. This is goddamn irritating.' _

_"Stark, are you listening?"_ Rogers' voice shouted through his earpiece.

"Loud and clear, Captain Spandex," Tony replied. "Although, a bit _too _loud-"

_"Listen, Stark, Clint has reached higher ground and he has spotted some sort of mirage in the sky-" _

"Hawkeye figured it out, has he?" Tony interrupted, tumbling through the air as another explosion shook the ground close by, sending a few dozen civilians flying. "Aww shit, that doesn't look too grand..."

"_Are you_ paying attention?!"

"Geesh, again with the yelling," the philanthropist rolled his eyes. "I told you, I'm listening, Cap."

Roger's irritation was audible through the earpiece. _"Just head on over towards Clint so we can end this and go back to the helicarrier!" _

"Over and out." Tony rolled his eyes once again, saluting the World War II veteran as he zoomed over him.

Stark figured the Finnish capital of Helsinki had been once peaceful and a great place to live (though, the genius didn't consider it as wonderful as New York due to the fact that he didn't have any branches of Stark Industry in Fenno-Scandinavia) before it had been attacked by some sort of invisible fiend. Now the city was littered with giant craters and parts of buildings erupted. The projectiles, however, varied in visibility. The ones that did the most damage were near invisible. The only way a person could tell that they were there was the flickering of the sky when they moved and the whistle of the incoming bomb. Obviously their camouflage wasn't perfect. The ones that did the littlest damage looked like bullets but they packed a powerful punch. They flocked in groups and Tony had been hit with several already. They had left huge dents in his iron suit.

"Clint!" Tony exclaimed, dodging a spray of bullets before they could leave more dimples in his suit. Stark landed, following Barton's gaze down to where S.H.I.E.L.D agents were running about, firing at the bullets and helping civilians away from the explosions.

"It's chaos down there," Clint noted, hidden worry in his voice. "I've found the attackers, but I'm not sure how we can get to them. If Thor was here he could light it up."

"But, alas, he's watching the Ice Queen," Stark said. "At least we know Loki isn't behind this."

"We'll, they aren't here so it doesn't matter." Clint got to his feet, launching into action. "You see that in the sky?"

The master archer pointed to the heavens above. Tony looked up, finding what Rogers had been talking about. There in the air were moving waves and the flickering image of the sky. Obviously there was a poorly hidden jet shooting at the civilians below. Clint then moved his finger up to point at the top of a nearby building. Around the roof was the same shaky illusion of the sky. Bullets were flying from every direction down at the earth from the top of the skyscraper. The same went for the roof top of several other buildings.

"Hidden shooters?" Tony sighed. "You would think their technique would be better."

"Thankfully it's not."

Stark spun around to find Romanoff coming up behind them, pistol in hand and flanked by several muscular S.H.I.E.L.D buffoons. Her face was bloodied by several scratches and her arm was bleeding.

"Scarlet, carrot-top, buddy!" Tony greeted.

The red-head ignored him. "Clint, see how the gray patch appears when they unleash another torrent of bombs? Shoot it with an explosive tip arrow to deactivate the camouflage. Do you know if there are any others?"

"None that I have spotted. If we take that out and the shooters up there, we should be good to go!" Clint yelled over the roar of a nearby explosion.

_"I need some help down here! We've got several pedestrians trapped in a flaming building!" _Captain's voice shouted through the earpiece.

Romanoff put two fingers to her earpiece. "Agents Harold, Jett, and Fisher, go help out the Captain."

There was a crackle of response and Roger's thanked the assassin.

"Should I go help him out? You don't honestly think they'll be able-"

Tony was cut off by Clint as he began barking orders. "Forget it, they'll be fine. Stark, go take out the shooters up there, I think you'll be able to penetrate their defense with a few blasts. I'll shoot the jet down when it comes by again."

"But shouldn't I-"

_"Go, Stark!" _

Tony took to the sky and grumbled, "God, when did you become my mother?" before he headed out to the shooters.

Taking the group of idiots out was easy. With a few blasts their shields were down and he was able to shoot them apart. With a few swoops and kicks he took out most of the guns and sent the other's flying.

_'Child's play.' _Tony smirked as JARVIS turned on his music. Stark was rocking out to Ozzy and Styx as he soared, taking out the other bands of terrorists.

"Hey, Shield Boy, did you save that family yet?" Tony questioned as he was working on his last group of shooters. "I bet its much more fun than this,"

Rogers didn't reply. Tony took his lack of response as he was either busy or annoyed. Most likely the latter.

But what he saw next simply astounded him.

There was the roar of a jet flying closer and closer, and Tony turned in the air to find a no longer invisible plane flying at top speeds right at him. His eyes widened as he shot through the air, commanding JARVIS to put everything they had into the thrusters. He headed down to the rows of skyscrapers, the jet slowly gaining on him.

"I need to find a narrow area, JARVIS!" Tony yelled.

The artificial intelligence quickly pulled a map up, pointing Stark in the right direction. But at this rate if he didn't start pulling evasive moves, the plane was going to take him out.

"Clint! Someone! Take that freaking jet out before I get squashed!" Tony cried.

His pleads were answered when the plane suddenly began to crumple, slowing down. Stark couldn't help but watch as the engines corrupted first, the metal of the plane bending and groaning as it started to collapse upon itself. It fell out of the sky, taking out a nearby building as it continued to contort and bend.

_"What happened?" _Rogers asked. _"What's happening? Who took out that plane?" _

"Does it sound like I have a clue?" Tony sighed. "It must have been Clint and his fancy arrows. Thank God he took it down in time."

_ "Stark, meet us by the plane," _Natasha ordered.

"Got it. I'll be right down,"

Within a few seconds, Tony landed beside the smoldering plane. The air was clouded with plume of debris and gasoline, tattered paper and ash flying about. He was glad he had recently installed an air circulation system in his suit from after the whole taking the nuke into space and almost dying from lack of oxygen and power incident.

Captain America was the first to show up, followed by Clint and Natasha. Tony shook Clint's hand, thanking him for saving his life.

"I didn't do that," Clint said, thoroughly confused. "I only stopped the camouflage. I was working on taking it down when it chased after you."

"Was it you, Cap? Natasha?" Tony asked. They both shook their heads.

_"It wasn't any of you. But we found out who it did," _Nick Fury's voice cut through Tony's system, flicking off his music. _"Remain by the fallen jet. We're coming to you now." _

"Well," Tony commented breaking the following silence, "this outta be fun."

"I wonder what it was that destroyed it," Natasha thought aloud. Clint shrugged.

"I guess what ever it was, we need to be thankful that it didn't kill Stark," Rogers said.

"Aww, Cap, you don't mean that do you?" Tony pretended to gush, his mask flicking back to reveal his face. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said about me."

Steve ignored him.

Then, through the fog, emerged several figures walking in a tight circle, Nick Fury at the head. He dipped his head in acknowledgment to the Avengers.

"The city wants to thank you for what you have done today. Once they've cleaned up the city, they have invited all of you back for a dinner in your honor," Fury started.

"Oh goodie, a party," Stark said. "They better serve good food-"

"We have also found the person responsible for the collapse of the jet." Nick stepped aside and to Tony's astonishment a teenager was brought forward, restrained by two S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Gore was trickling down the whole left side of her face from a gash on her forehead, blood gushing from an open wound sliced through her jeans. Her dirty blonde hairwas jaggedly cut, resting just below her shoulders and was matted with blood and dirt. Her shirt was ripped in several places like her jeans. She had obviously been in the center of it all during the attack.

The teenager struggled quietly, a scowl twisting the features of her face. Her lips moved as she mumbled under her breath.

"Why are you holding her hostage?" Steve said, taking a step toward the girl.

"She refused to come with us so we reprehended her," Fury stated calmly. "We say her taking out the plane and refused to come in for questioning,"

The girl shouted loudly in some sort of other language gibberish Tony did not know. He couldn't help but internally laugh slightly at her spite. He then joked, "Nicky, I don't exactly think she wants to be hanging out with us,"

The girl's head shot up to look at him, her blue eyes ablaze with vexation. Her jaw relaxed, but her glare remained.

"How did she destroy the plane?" Natasha stepped up besides Steve. Clint followed, sticking next to the fellow assassin's side.

"We believe she has metalkenetic powers," Fury explained.

"English, please," Rogers grumbled.

"They think she can manipulate metal with their mind," Tony answered. "Meaning I'm pretty screwed trapped up in my suit."

"How can a person control metal like that?" Clint asked.

"That's what we want to figure out. She refused to answer our questions or come with us, so we're taking her back to the helicarrier." Fury said simply.

"That's not right." Steve shook his head. "She has the right to be free. You can't just kidnap her from her home. That goes against what we live and fight for!"

"I'm going to have to agree with Capisicle here," Tony said.

"As cruel as this sounds this isn't exactly America," Fury retorted bluntly. "We believe she has some connection with the mystery attack and with the gamma radiation caused by Dr. Schwarzlose. This could open many doors for S.H.I.E.L.D and for the Avengers."

"How?" Natasha piped up, her voice slightly venomous. For once, Nick Fury did not have an answer. Stark knew he didn't want to reveal the inner gears of S.H.I.E.L.D. There was probably some sort of large amount of money involved, maybe even her power added to the S.H.I.E.L.D agency. Tony knew if she was to leave with them now, the teenager was only going to be a puppet of the organization.

"We'll have Banner take a look at her," Fury pivoted, speaking to his goons.

"You can't do this," Steve tried again, advancing towards the men. "Even she is involved somehow in the whole Dr. Schwarzlose mess it isn't right, Fury, you have no right-"

"S.H.I.E.L.D has every right if she was involved in this mess," Nick's lip curled slightly in response. "We'll let her go when we're done with her. If you interfere, Captain, I will have to place you under arrest."

Rogers took a step back, his face raging with emotion as he mumbled something incoherent. Stark had never seen a man look so defeated, look as if his inner turmoil was actually causing him physical pain. As much as he hated to be saved by some teenage girl and have it hurt his moral, the billionaire pretty much knew right from wrong (even if it usually came down to him bending the rules). And _this_ was wrong. Even his overly large ego had to accept that.

His eyes found the girl again. She was muttering fast in a different language, her eyes searching for an escape route. He had once been in her position, locked in the steel grip of an enemy, fighting for any possible hope to bolt.

"Thanks for saving my life," Tony raised his chin in challenge for anyone to mock him. Once again their eyes met as she lifted her head.

"_Perkele_," she scoffed darkly. Stark wasn't sure what it meant, but he defiantly knew by that tone it didn't mean "thank you".

"You really think it's safe to bring her on the helicarrier?" One of the idiot agents questioned. "I mean, it'd kind of made of-"

And then, that girl took her chance when the speaker moved to adjust his grip on her arm. She swung around, her knee connecting with his crotch. The guard groaned and the other moved to help but she stomped on his big toe, swinging to kick the other in the shin. The Avengers didn't move to help either from shock or irritation. Tony was secretly hoping she would try escape.

Then the other guards came to their senses, tackling her to the ground. The teen was shrieking in her strange language, shouting dirty things at the men. They hauled her up into the air kicking and screaming, her body thrashing about. Steve moved to help, Natasha right behind him.

"You do anything and you'll be demoted!" Fury yelled. The girl was already being dragged through the mist.

"Sir-" Clint started.

"We'll be fine," Fury snapped. "I know just where to keep her till she decides to cooperate,"

Tony glimpsed over at Steve who was looking very enraged by the whole situation. His hand was clamped tight around his shield. Stark knew that if it wasn't indestructible, it would be bending in his grip.

"Get to the jet," Fury commanded.

"Screw this," Stark caught Rogers uttering on their way to the jet. "Why did they ever dig me out of the ice?"

* * *

**Air over Finland **

**2:56 PM **

Steve rubbed his forehead, his thoughts on Ashlyn. Had she been brought to S.H.I.E.L.D like the teenager? He knew Fury had all the answers, but he would never spill them to Steve. He knew the only man who would talk to him would be Banner. Banner seemed like he knew what was going on with Ashlyn, why she had fainted the other day. Steve knew that he had the information he desperately needed. Luckily enough, he just happened to be on the jet with him.

The Avenger's jet was large enough to have a few separate sections: a debriefing/meeting room, and lounge, and the pilot's area which was large enough for the whole crew to fit in. Normally Natasha and Barton remained in there and everyone else waited in the lounge. Steve got to his feet, waving Bruce Banner over to the debriefing room. Bruce nodded and followed, locking the door behind them.

"Doctor, I have to speak with you," Steve started.

"You want to speak about Ashlyn?"

Steve watched, shocked slightly, as Banner sat down and gazed down at the table. "How did you know?"

"Good intuition. You're worried about her, Cap. I can tell," Bruce said.

"I just want to know what happened with her when she fainted. I don't believe it was a seizure, and neither do you, do you?"

Bruce sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No. It wasn't. I know you have her best intentions at heart but I'm allowed to tell you what-"

Steve opened his mouth, blurting out what was on his mind before he realized what he was saying. "She doesn't know about me. She thinks I'm just a solider."

Banner stared at him for a moment, eyes wandering over his face. "You really care about Ashlyn, don't you?"

Steve took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts for a moment and strode across to the opposite side of the small portion of the jet. He refused to look at Banner.

"If you promise me that you will tell Ashlyn that you are Captain America, then I will tell you what happened on Saturday. And you have to promise me that no matter what you will not judge Ashlyn. That would will still remain close to her."

Steve took the seat across from Dr. Banner and nodded. "I promise."

Bruce took a deep breath and told Steve all he knew. "Ashlyn is a seer, which means she can see sometimes the future. Although it is not very clear, what happens is that she'll get glimpses and flashes of numbers and visions. They are called trances. Fury abducted her from her home in Oregon to come work with S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers to help track down Dr. Schwarzlose. What happened on Saturday is that she had a vision. They can cause head pains, but for some reason the one she experienced on the eighth was different than usual and much more painful. I don't know all the details, I have no intentions of reading her file. That is all she told me."

Steve had been quiet as he spoke, his mind whirring at the new information. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She thought you would think she was a freak and cast her away. Apparently that's the usual reaction. Ashlyn only told me because I saw one of her trances when you were out getting her that energy bar. I don't think she would have told us otherwise," Banner explained.

"I just don't understand why she would think I would do that," Steve shook his head. "I would never do that to her."

"Why haven't you told her that you were Captain America?" Bruce inquired, putting his glasses back on. "Because you thought she would judge you?"

"That is entirely different."

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Is it, Cap? Is it really?"

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**3:16 PM **

The helicarrier seemed to be something out of a dream. Not only was it large and spacious, but it was a boat that could fly. There was reason to question if she was awake or not.

Ashlyn sat in her room, rifling through her folder of papers. She couldn't find Steve anywhere, not even running drills with the troops aboard the giant metal flying deathtrap. It was finally Agent Hill that told her that he was down in Helsinki. Ashlyn longed for his company, to be able to talk with him. Wherever he was in the Finnish Capital, she hoped he was okay.

When her door suddenly slide open and a man stepped into her small, living area, Ashlyn recognized him right away. It was Captain America in all his spangly-suited glory, shield attached to his arm and mask up over his head. She got to her feet, perplexed at why he would be standing in _her _room. Sure, she knew he would probably be on the helicarrier with the rest of the Avengers, but why in the world was he in _her room? _

He didn't say a word, just looked at her with those familiar blue eyes. Ashlyn observed him for a moment, brow wrinkled in confusion. Her mind knew the face, the lips, the jawline, the blue eyes. But why wasn't her mind making the connection?

And when he opened his mouth to speak, she didn't even need him to lower his mask. "Hi, Ashlyn."

_ "Steve?!"_

* * *

**And now you probably all hate me. **

****_~Illumini_


	8. Hazard

**Applejax XD- **This is how ;D**  
**

**Amore2210. Loves. Fanfic-** Sorry if it was confusing for you D;

**Lexicon04-** THANK YOU /flails

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** *falls of chair* Do not expect any more chapters. I am dead. Dead. _Dead. _

**Ali-** He never was one to, was he?

**ohvafltn-** I AM SANTA MERRY CHRISTMAS HO HO HO.

**miller330-** Here you are :3

**Theta-McBride-** Thanks! I just love cliffhangers.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, MERRY CHRISTMAS, MERRY CHRISTMAS :D **

**Would any of you be interested in a tumblr page for this story? An answer of yes or no would be a very nice mention in a review or PM. **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~HAZARD~***

* * *

**SCHWARZLOSE LABRATORIES **

**Berlin, Germany **

**December 12****th**

**2:46 PM **

A drill shrieked followed by human screams of agony, only adding to the catastrophic amount of noise reverberating through the underground laboratories. A man of small stature dressed in a white turtleneck, white pants, white socks, and white shoes strode down a long white hall, the only decoration glass windows on either side. Each peered into a separate lab where some sort of experiment was going on. In one three men in all white were mixing bottles of chemicals together. In others other men and women dressed in the same white attire were with children and young adults, observing them or conducting experiments, strapping them down to tables to shoot foreign liquids into their veins.

At one window he stopped, peeked in, and slid his keycard through the slot and entered. Inside stood a man with spiky, unkempt blonde hair dressed in black and a blood splattered and chemical stained apron, working on a small child restrained down to a filthy table.

"I am sorry to interrupt, doctor, but I come baring grave news."

Dr. Schwarzlose turned away from his experiment, gazing up and over his clipboard at the assistant standing in the doorway. He then replied in a thick german accent, "Yes, yes, out with it."

"A subject from our Titanium Project has escaped in the transfer from a small station in Finland to our headquarters here. They tried to apprehend her but all out war broke out," the dark-haired man responded. "Planes, bullets, men...you name it, they tried it."

"Which subject would it be?" Dr. Schwarzlose inquired, his voice sinking to a dangerous growl.

"Subject Eight, the one part of the I.I.P. They were unable to apprehend her due to the fact everything they used against her was made of metal-"

"Fools!" The doctor cut in.

"And the Avengers got involved once chaos broke out and civilians started perishing. She is now in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D."

The doctor started cursing loudly in German, snapping his clipboard in two before chucking it across the room. The boy on the table whimpered.

_"__HALT DEINE VERDAMMTE FRESSE!__" _Schwarzlose barked.

The doctor removed the goggled from his head and too whipped it into the shatterproof window. It ricocheted, clobbering the boy on the face. He then began to cry which made him receive another scolding.

"We will have to take appropriate actions," the blonde said after a moment. "Come with me."

The doctor untied his apron and let it drop to the floor, pulling on his lab coat and holding shoving open the door. The two men exited, heading down the hall. The harsh florescent lights soon began to dim the further they traveled down the corridor till they were in near darkness. At the very end of the hall was one heavily locked door, looming sinisterly.

"It looks like we will have to take drastic measures. I do not want to do this, but I will have to initiate another member of the I.I.P. if our plan is to work, we will need all of the members. Not on, not two, but _all four. _They are unstoppable when together."

"How will we know if she will work for us? Subject Eight turned and fled at the chance," the assistant asked, his voice timid at the thought of entering the room.

"Conflagration of Project Inferno has been locked in this isolation chamber for a reason. Until I am able to perfect the mind controlling drug, we will have to travel down a very risky road," Schwarzlose expounded, busting open the series of locks and passwords before pulling open the door and ushering the dark-haired assistant through the doorway. Surprisingly there was much light inside once the scientist turned a knob on the control table. There in the center of the room was what looked to be a huge and elongated oval shaped black coffin. Machines beeped to the side, measuring vital signs of whatever creature was stored in the chamber. Dr. Schwarzlose pulled back a flap near the front, peering in. The assistant caught a glimpse of orange, fiery hair.

"What what type of risky road are we talking about?" The smaller man finally said.

Dr. Schwarzlose laughed darkly. "Oh, Bargs, how you amuse me. The path we will be taking is toying with the subject's rage module, of course."

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**Air Above Finland**

**December 12****th**

**3:02 PM **

Although the genius scientist agreed to examine the hostage face to face, Bruce Banner bluntly refused to make a young girl an experiment. He did not want to view her as something to dissect.

When they suggested that he remove all the metal from him before he entered the room, he was intrigued and decline politely. Whatever metal had to do with the girl, he did not want to make himself seem like a threat for not carrying something that was related to the situation. If they didn't force him to remove it from him, he did not need to. After all, it _was_ only a highly recommended suggestion.

When the armed forces handed him a first aid kit and dipped their heads for him to proceed, Banner wasn't sure what to expect for.

The moment he entered the large room, Bruce couldn't help but have an odd feeling of nostalgia wash over him. The room was empty accept for the somewhat trapezoid-shaped holding cell that was suspended in the middle of the room above a circular plate. He knew with the press of the button that plate would shoot open, and with the flick of a switch the indestructible glass dungeon would drop a very long way before splatting on the ground.

He descended the stairs to the holding cell that had originally been built for him (well not exactly him, but _him_). He hesitated at the doors, wondering if S.H.I.E.L.D wanted him to enter. The doors swished open and he preceded to do so, not knowing what to expect.

A girl sat with her back to him, her dark blonde hair slung over her back. He noticed right away that it was a reddish-brown at the top as if it had been dyed incorrectly. He stood there for a moment, collecting his thoughts before he cleared his throat to speak.

"Um...hello. I'm Bruce Banner."

The girl jolted and spun around, quickly getting to her feet. She was nearly as tall as him at her height of maybe 5'8". Now that she had revealed herself to him, he could see that it was not hair coloring in her hair but dried blood. Blood was caked to the right side of her face from a slowly scabbing cut on her forehead and there were several cuts and scraps on her face and arms. He could tell by the large amount of blood dried on her jeans and the way she wasn't putting pressure on her leg that her thigh was badly injured as well. Now he realized why they had given him a first aid kit.

She said something in a different language he didn't understand. "I don't understand," he replied, pushing his anger at her condition to the back of his mind. "Sorry. But you don't have to worry, I'm not going-"

"You're not going to hurt me?" The girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, even more agitated than before. There was a slight accent to her voice Bruce didn't recognize. "They all said that, and in the end it just comes down to getting what they want, doesn't it?"

"Who's hurt you?" Bruce asked quietly, his brows furrowing in concern.

"Why am I here?" She shot back, her lip curling in a snarl. "Why are you holding me hostage?"

Bruce didn't know how to exactly respond to that. "I'm not sure, actually. I came here to figure that out."

"I know I'm different, you don't need to explain that to me again," the girl snapped. His watch and glasses strangely began to tremble as she spoke. "I know what I can do, what I'm capable of. I was made that way. And you would think I would get something for saving lives. Instead I'm stuck in this stupid thing." She gestured around her, her eyes flaring.

"What can you do?"

In answer to his question his watch snapped and flew off of his wrist, the metal crumpling and the glass shattering into a million little pieces when it hit the ground. The doctor knew he should be angry but the only emotion he felt was amazement. _'So that's what they meant when...' _

He voiced his thoughts aloud, not bothering to hide his stupefaction. "You're metalkenetic?"

"Clearly," she said with a snort.A strange series of emotions flickered across her face and she squinted at Bruce, the gash on her forehead reopening and gushing down her face.

"Can I...?" He held up the first aid kit for her to see, fighting to keep calm. If there was one thing he could not stand it was things like this. She scowled for a minute, blood spilling down her face, but her pain won out and she took a shaky step towards him, her leg almost giving out on her. As Bruce put a hand on her back and as he helped her to the ground her back trembled under his touch. Once she was sitting he quickly released her, popping open the first aid kit and getting out the disinfectant spray and gauze.

Bruce worked in silence, the girl twitching when something stung or wincing when he accidentally pushed on a wound too hard. He moved next to her thigh, cutting the jeans on her right leg into shorts so he could get a full look at her injury. It wasn't down to the bone but it was still deep and slowly oozing blood. He tended to her leg, wrapping her thigh and moving to her minor injuries. He was dabbing the cuts on her face when Bruce finally spoke.

"Have you been like this since yesterday?"

She didn't reply, but her angry blue eyes were like an open book. It was quite obvious by her condition that she had been.

"Who did this to you? The attack? No one here hurt you, right?" He asked, washing the blood off her face.

"Not too badly," she grumbled. "I banged my head trying to get away."

"And...And they didn't take care of you?"

She swallowed before slightly shaking her head. "No."

Bruce took a deep breath, closing his eyes as his arms shook. He fought to keep his heart rate even as he thought of the girl's condition and how much he was starting to hate Nick Fury.

"What's up with you?" When Bruce opened his eyes he found the Finn gazing at him.

"I'm trying to not get angry."

"Why?"

"Because when I'm angry I turn into a big green rage monster."

She started to scoff before noticing the look on his face. Her stare turned quizzical. "Seriously?"

"It was an accident with gamma ray radiation," the doctor explained, calming down some. "I'm just frustrated that your injuries were not taken care of."

"I think they were going to offer but I shot them down. I kinda screamed at them," the girl mumbled, her eyes flitting away at the word _radiation_.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

_"__Vihaan niitä," _her rage flared, her lip curling a bit. _"Turpa kiinni."_

They sat in silence again, Bruce finishing up on her wounds. It wasn't awhile before he opened his mouth to speak.

"There," he said, finishing up the last bandage. The girl turned her head to examine herself in the reflection. She nodded in satisfaction.

"Do you think I could get your name?" Bruce continued, putting the first air kit back together.

The blonde didn't respond right away. When she did, her reply was slow and drawn out. "My name is Adelina. You can call me Nae though."

"Adelina," Bruce said with a smile. "I like-"

"You really can call me Nae," Adelina interrupted, her chin raised as if she waited for him to challenge her. But Bruce didn't.

"Okay, Nae. Like I said before, I'm Dr. Bruce Banner."

She flopped down on her back, covering her face with an arm and let out a sigh. _"Perekele."_

* * *

"She doesn't mean us any harm, Fury," Bruce stated calmly once he had been pulled out of the chamber and into the lobby. "She shouldn't be locked up in there-"

"It doesn't matter what you think, it's the precautions we have to take," Fury retorted sharply. "You did good by going in there, but you didn't necessarily get what we wanted."

"What was I supposed to get from her?" Bruce shot back. "Her life story?"

"Frankly, yes," Fury growled. "I need to know how and why it has-"

"_It?" _Banner's nose crinkled in disgust as he let out a chuckle of disbelief. "Out of all the people, Fury..._she_ has a _name _you know,"

"We can't determine what the hell she is till we get more information on her, Banner!" Fury responded. "Doctor-"

But Bruce interrupted once again. "Adelina means us no harm, of that I am certain of. Somehow she's gotten jumbled up into all of this. It could have been an exposure to some sort of material, look what happened to me! When I was with her, I felt some sort of odd change in me. I felt myself begin to relax. _Relax. _It was like...like the big guy didn't exist. It was only me. There's something special about Nae, I don't know what it is but it's something all right. I will not tolerate her being mistreated, Fury. I will defend her case till I am black and blue in the face," Bruce explained quietly, his voice forceful. He rubbed his temples, sitting down. "I'm sorry for snapping."

"I understand where you are coming from, Doctor," Fury replied after a moment of silence. "But I'm afraid she's going to have to remain in the holding cell till we figure out more about her. You are dismissed."

* * *

**3:16 PM **

"Hi, Ashlyn," Steve repeated with a tiny, bashful smile. He pulled back his mask to reveal the rest of his face, his blue eyes cautious as they locked on hers.

"You're...you're Captain America?" Ashlyn breathed, too shocked to speak properly. Now that she was thinking about it, it made since. The puzzle pieces were all finally fitting together. The dark subtext on certain things relating with age and time, the old fashioned sayings and gentleman attitude. Captain America was from the 1940's, trapped in the ice from when his plane went down and kept alive by the cosmic cube in his long slumber. Discovered, stabilized, and thrust back into action. The man was twenty-five in brain, appearance, and heart but in all reality, technically _Captain _Steve Rogers was ninety something. He was a super solider, a super _human_. A living, breathing miracle.

_'Capsicle. Tony referred to him as Capsicle! It makes sense now!' _

"One and the same," Steve replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Captain America?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your trances?"

Ashlyn's heart leaped in and out of her throat, skipping a beat in the process. "My what?"

"Dr. Banner explained everything to me, and in turn I told him I would tell you who I really was. If you're going to be upset at anyone, be mad at me."

"S-So you know about my...condition?" Her shock was evaporating and replaced by disappointment, her spirits sinking in turn. This was where Steve would leave. This was where everyone had left. At the point of no return. "I'm...I'm sorry..."

"About what?"

"About not telling you. For being the way I am," Ashlyn couldn't bare to let her eyes leave his, her insides compressed with apprehensiveness. He shook his head, laughing a little bit. "What? What's so funny?"

"You don't think I'm the abnormality? I'm from the an entirely different era," Steve remarked, his eyes glimmering with amusement.

"You're _the _super solider, C-Captain. Sure it's something you have to w-wrap your head around, but your a national hero. I'm just the number girl with head pains," Ashlyn answered quietly, silently cursing her nervous stutter.

"It makes you unique," Rogers insisted.

"Maybe so, but it's a burden. I've lost potential f-friends over it."

"You're not loosing me, Ashlyn," Steve reached over, taking her hand in his and giving it a friendly squeeze. Ashlyn blushed, gazing down at their hands, little in big.

"How about we both agree we were fat-heads for not being honest with one another?"

Ashlyn nodded. "That would be good."

"And we'll be honest with one another from now on," Steve continued. "Promise?"

Ashlyn let her eyes meet his once again, her heart racing not with fear, but this time in infatuation. She clutched his hand back in reply, her next words soft, but strong. "I promise."

"Andmaybewecoulddosomethingto gethersometime?"

Her eyebrows few up at his rushed exclamation, barely able to keep up with his swift outburst. "I'm sorry, Steve, I don't understand."

Rogers took a deep breath to calm his nerves, gauging her expression as he tried again. "Would you like to go out and do something some time with me?"

"Like...like as in a date?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Ashlyn smiled, her blush spreading across her cheeks and she let out a nervous, breathy laugh. "Okay. Sure. I-I'd like that."

Steve released her hand, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Thank you, Ashlyn."

_'No, Steve,' _Ashlyn thought as she smiled back at Captain Rogers. _'Thank you.' _

* * *

_~Illumini_


	9. Detonation

**Amore2210. Loves. Fanfic-** Thanks! And just so you know, Nae is a teenager. Bruce is like...in his late thirties isn't he?

**Applejax XD-** Oh, dude, it only gets better.

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** I've died again. _Died. _

**miller330-** I think I might just use that idea! :D

**ohvafltn-** But it is strange because my mother and Santa have the same handwriting. _My life might just be a lie. _

**Lexicon04-** ROBBING THE CRADLE BIG TIME THERE XDDDDD

* * *

**My oral surgery went okay. Hyped up on sedatives and laughing gas I made a huge fool of myself :D  
**

**Please Enjoy.  
**

* * *

***~DETONATION~***

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**Air Above the Atlantic Ocean**

**December 14****th**

**4:22 PM **

"So they're finally tying the knot," Steve commented, staring down at the invitation in his hand that was labeled _Capsicle. _"And so soon too."

"Tony said he only finally got around to handing them out to us, that we're some of the last to get some," Ashlyn said, tucking her own invite named _Ashie _away. "I'm just surprised that I got one."

"Stark is fond of you," Bruce told her, eyes on the card in his hands. The front read _Bruce Ban the Science Man._ "He just has an odd way of showing it."

"Would you like something from the commons, Dr. Banner?" Ashlyn asked.

"Thanks, but I have to catch up on something real fast. Just don't forget that Fury wants to see us in a few. You remember what room, right?" Ashlyn gave him a shy, knowing look and he grinned slightly before adding, "Sorry. Dumb question."

Steve followed Ashlyn into the snack line once Banner was gone, checking his watch. "We have just under ten minutes till he wants to see us."

"I think we'll make it," Ashlyn responded. "Do you think Tony will be there? I'll have to thank him for inviting me to his and Pepper's wedding."

"Maybe, maybe not. He runs on Stark Time. It's his way or the highway," Steve said, pulling out his wallet to pay for his sandwich and Ashlyn's energy bar.

"I can-"

"I insist, ma'am," Rogers gave her a smile, paying for her food.

"I find it redundant that they make us pay for food outside of our allotted meals," Ashlyn remarked softly once they were out of the line. "They pay you for working here and then take it back for this kind of stuff."

"Business is business. It's really no problem. I don't mind paying for beautiful dames-um girls, no you...ah..." Steve's insides squeezed together nervously as he blushed, glancing over at Ashlyn before focusing on his sandwich. Talking with Ashlyn Harland had started to become very easy. Even Ashlyn was opening up around him, no longer stuttering unless she was very anxious and eager to hold a conversation. Every once and awhile, one of them said something that seemed awkward, and this time it was him. Ashlyn's cheeks grew pink at the complement, her eyes glimmering behind her glasses in amusement.

"You really don't know how to t-talk to girls, do you?"

"No, ma'am, I don't."

"T-That's okay. I can't talk to guys either."

Steve couldn't help but smile to himself at that, stifling a laugh as it threatened to gurgle out from between his lips. _'I have enough trouble talking to you as it is.'_

"Ashlyn?" Steve asked, trying to change the subject. "If you don't mind me asking, when did you start...seeing things?"

Ashlyn bit her lip and Steve mentally face palmed at his stupidity. He had prodded a touchy subject. "You don't have to-"

"When I was young. I had my first blackout when I had just turned three, but it was only scribbles and gargled pictures. I didn't really understand what numbers were yet."

"You can remember it?" Steve's eye widened in awe.

"Vividly."

They were quiet as they walked side by side, Ashlyn leading the way to the door they lead to the room they were supposed to meet in. Finally Ashlyn asked, "What were the 1940s like?"

Steve thought for a moment before answering. "Sometimes it is the same, and sometimes it is very different. There wasn't the technology that there is now."

"Oh."

"I miss it a lot. I miss my comrades and old sights. My best friend was named James, but everyone called him Bucky. He took me dancing every weekend, blindly matching me up to some mystery broad-_girl," _Steve explained.

"Are you a good dancer?"

"I'm no ducky shincracker. More of a dead hoofer."

"Does that mean you're a good dancer or...?" Ashlyn met his eyes with interest.

"It means I'm not a very good dancer."

"Neither am I," Ashlyn replied sheepishly.

They were silent for a few more moments, left to their own thoughts before Steve spoke again.

"You know how you said on Wednesday that you would like to go out some time?" Steve watched as Ashlyn's cheeks grew pink once again.

"Yes," Ashlyn inclined her head to meet his gaze, stopping out in front of the door of the room they were being summoned to.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the wedding. As a date," Steve continued, his heart thumping loudly against his ribcage.

Ashlyn smiled. "Um s-sure. Yes. Thank you."

Steve's heart leaped for joy as he beamed down at her, clearing his throat as he pushed open the door. "Good. Thanks."

The room was large and spacious with railing and stairs leading down to a metallic walkway. Suspended over a large metal plate in the center of the room was some sort of glass shape, some sort of cell. Ashlyn's eyes wandered across the glass chamber, finding a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting in the back if it. She looked up when they entered, her nose crinkling in distaste. As soon as their eyes met a jolt shot right through Ashlyn's head, ripping through her skull. She clutched her head and winced, let out a hiss of pain, and stumbled, nearly falling down the stairs.

As soon as her legs started to trip, Steve had grabbed her at once, wrapping an arm around her and tugging her towards his chest. "Ma'am? Are you okay?"

Ashlyn nodded and Steve released her, worry lingering in his blue eyes. "Are you going to...?"

"No," Ashlyn shook her head, her voice shaky. She looked back over at the blonde girl who observed her with interest. "I'm fine. It's just I've seen her before. She was...she was in my last vision."

"Was she, Miss Harland?" Nick Fury's voice rose up from the control panel. For the first time Ashlyn noticed him and Bruce Banner standing there. She had been so focused on the strange girl that she hadn't paid attention.

The brunette descended down the metal steps, walking over the platform with super solider on her heels. "Mr. Fury, wh-what is she doing here?"

"We found her in Helsinki, thanks to what you saw. We believe she has something to do with Dr. Schwarzlose," Fury said.

Another spasm of pain reverberated through her cranium and uttered, "I can believe that."

"They took her hostage and kidnapped her from her home," Bruce's lip curled as he spat the words towards the metal plating under his feet. "They seem to do that a lot around here."

_'That's how they took me. Drugged and then kidnapped,' _Ashlyn reflected bitterly. Steve noticed the crinkle form between her brows and a confused look followed quickly by understanding crossed his handsome features.

"Why are you holding her here? She's not dangerous to us," Steve grumbled.

"We were hoping we could get her to explain to us what happened to her and what made her the way she is. You see, Miss Harland, our Fin here has metalkenetic powers." Fury ignored Bruce, eyes still on Ashlyn. "But, she won't talk."

"I think she has something to do with Dr. Schwarzlose," Ashlyn muttered, rubbing her left temple. "I'm pretty sure..."

"I would appreciate it if you would stop talking in third person about me," the girl said, finally speaking up. "I'm right here you know."

"Ashlyn, Steve, meet Nae. Nae, this is Ashlyn Harland and Steve Rogers," Bruce gestured to them as he introduced them in turn. Ashlyn waved and Steve nodded. Nae remained silent, observing them with watchful eyes.

"I don't understand what you want me to do," Ashlyn replied to Fury.

"I need you to try to go into a trance and see what you can pick up about our friend Nae here."

Ashlyn's eyes narrowed, wondering if he was joking. She shook her head in cynicism. "I can't c-control them, I can't just go into them at a moment's notice."

"You might be able to if you tried. Dr. Banner could help you-"

"I'm not up for that, Fury," Bruce disagreed.

Ashlyn glimpsed over at Nae, their eyes meeting. Ashlyn's stomach churned uneasily and she was suddenly very nauseous and nervous. She just wanted to go home. She didn't want anything more to do with S.H.I.E.L.D, she didn't want to be held against her will, she wanted to set Nae and herself free...

"I...I...I need..." Ashlyn trembled before bolting from the room, slamming the door open and sprinting down through the hall. Her head throbbed, heart beating in her ears. She wanted to be free, to stand out in the snow, to be in Oregon even if it meant going back to the slush. She wanted to see her parents, to hug her mother. She wanted to sit in the coffee shop without a care in the world, typing away on a paper or working on a chem assignment. She didn't want to be a pawn in the games of S.H.I.E.L.D, she was done running through their mazes, leaping through their hurdles.

"Ashlyn!" Steve was soon upon her, his long, powerful legs easily matching her stride. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here," Ashlyn puffed, fighting to catch her breath. For some reason she was finding it difficult to breathe, to think, to reason. She just wanted out.

"Ashlyn, wait," Steve stepped in front of her, forehead crinkled in concern. "You're...you're crying."

More angry tears welled up in her eyes, streaming down her cheeks as her chest heaved. "I-I'm sorry," she managed between furious sobs and gasps, eyes on the ground and hands in fists. "I-I just...I don't want to do this...I want-I wh-wh-want to go home..."

"It's going to be all right, Ashlyn," Steve assured her, his voice softer and gentler than usual. "Everything is going to be fine."

As his hands rested reassuringly on her shoulders, Ashlyn gazed up into his eyes and swallowed hard. Butterflies danced in her belly as they looked at one another and she knew everything would be all right. As long as Steve was there, she would be all right.

And just as the space between them began to close the world violently rocked and exploded right before Ashlyn's eyes.

* * *

** If you weren't hating me before, you're certainly going to despise me now. **

_~Illumini_


	10. Peril

**miller330-** Here you are!

**Amore2210. Loves. Fanfic-** They are so cute it pains me.

**mckono4ever-** THOR SHALL BE APPEARING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ALONG WITH ALL BREEDS OF POPPING TARTS.

**Guest-** Spare the children, _spare the children!_ My more barbaric side yells for sacrifice but yet _spare those lovely children. _

**ohvafltn-** You are very much welcome!

**Lexicon04-** ROMANCE KNOWS NO AGE OR BOUND EXCEPT FOR THIS ONE.

**Theta-McBride-** Are you over it yet? ;3

**Forever-a-spartan-** Yay thanks!

**maruaderlove-** Because I am an evil mastermind and love to torture you poor adoring readers.

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** Darling, you need to be moved the the most wanted murder list because _you have freaking killed me again. _

* * *

**I've pretty much fully recovered from surgery (my mouth hurts and is bleeding dear god help me oww) and I'm up and running again! The only bad thing is that Winter Break ends in a short few days so I need to get a head start on chapter count before school consumes my entire life again. I plan on making a Tumblr page for this if more people show interest. **

**I have to confess something. It's going to sound stupid but I always get scared before posting a new chapter because I'm nervous that you guys won't like it or for some reason get mad at me or something stupid why am I even scared?  
**

**Anyway, here you are.  
**

**Please Enjoy.  
**

* * *

***~PERIL~***

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**Air Above the Atlantic Ocean**

**December 14****th**

**4:40 PM **

Flames erupted around them as the ground quaked brutally, convulsing below them. Scraps rained down from the ceiling in a flurry of flaming debris down upon the Captain's back, burning through the back of his shirt. There was another severe tremor and a loud, echoing roar like a magnified super-gun. Steve's grip increased around Ashlyn, smothering her underneath of him to protect her from the whatever was wrecking havoc. He could feel Ashlyn's face pressed up against his chest, her legs curled under him and her fists clinging to his shirt. Steve glanced up and looked around him, screaming and chaos echoing in his ears. Rogers leaped up, pulled Ashlyn to her feet, and guided her through the hallway towards the Avengers room where his suit and shield waited.

The mob of agents shrieking for order and panicked workers pressed against them and Steve watched in horror as he was separated from Ashlyn. Her small form disappeared into the wiggling swarm and he fought to follow her with his eyes, hearing her voice begin to yell his name before she was cut off, disappearing under the boots of the crowd.

Steve's heart seemed to thud to a stop as he swooped down, shoving people aside and grabbed Ashlyn before she could be trampled in the hysteria. She clutched to his hand, her eyes giving him all the thanks he needed before he pushed his way through the crowd back towards the chamber they had exited from earlier.

"I can reach my suit from here, it's through that door and to the right," Rogers informed Ashlyn.

"What's going on out there?" Nae demanded as the whole room shook. Her hands were pressed up against the glass. "What's happening?"

"The helicarrier is under attack," Steve told the teenager. "Come, Ashlyn, through here.  
"Wait!" Ashlyn released his hand, eyes circling the room, landing on him, the control board, and then Nae. "I have to let her out. She can help."

"We have to go." Steve shook his head.

"Yes! Let me out! I can help!"

"You change and I'll release her. I'll be right here," Ashlyn tried again, her voice firm this time. "I promise."

Steve hesitated before giving her a stiff nod and bolting from the room. He sprinted through the corridor to his glass where his stuff hung, whipping off his stuff and got dressed at light speed. He donned his mask, grabbed his shield, and flung the strap to a machine gun over his shoulder before returning back to the glass prison. There Ashlyn stood at the controls, fingers flying across the touchscreen in a desperate attempt to hack into the system. In the blink of an eye the glass flew open and the blonde girl stepped out, clasping Ashlyn's hands in a quick shake.

"I owe you one. Thank you." She then turned to Steve. "Where to now, Cap?"

Steve fought the urge to ask her how she knew he was a Captain, instead focusing his energy on a game plan, pushing in his ear piece as he spoke. "We need to head to the center of the attack. The others should be gathering there."

_"Cap? You copy?" _

"Loud and clear," Steve beckoned the girls to follow, Nae sticking close to Ashlyn. "Report."

_"Instead of the usual men in black, we've got men in white," _Barton said. _"They're easy to take out, they're not that well trained. We should finish them off in no time." _

Rogers winced as another explosion rocked the ground. "Then what's the problem?" He asked, pushing open the door to the hallway the lead to the commons, waving the ladies through.

_"It's what they've brought with them. They've got some sort of super freak with them. She's the cause of all the fire and energy. She's got freaking orange eyes! _Orange! _See for yourself." _

"What's up?" Nae asked, blasting the next door open with the wave of her hand. "What's the source of the commotion?"

"Men in white with some sort of fiery being with orange eyes," Rogers said, his eyes narrowing as he tried to process what he had just said. But Nae's gasp told him all he needed to know.

"_Perkele! Jumalauta!_ Oh my God! They've dragged Inferno into this!"

* * *

Nae burst ahead, blocking the door. "You guys can't go in there. You have to go somewhere else till she simmers down!"

"Let me through. I have to take care of this," Captain Rogers demanded. Nae continued to shake her head, forcing the metal door shut.

"_She _can't go in there! She'll get fried!" Nae exclaimed, pointing at Ashlyn.

The brunette glanced over at Steve and the two shared a look before she nodded in agreement. "I'll go back to the chamber-"

_"No," _Nae spat in her anxiety. "That will be the first place they look. They want me back. Go back to your room or whatever you have on this metal hellhole."

The woman pivoted, turning to leave before Steve moved to to grab her arm. They exchanged a look, the American man's pain and Ashlyn's assurance. She pressed her finger to her temple in some private gesture between to two. "I'll be fine. You just...just save the helicarrier, okay?"

The Captain nodded and Nae regarded the two with an inquisitive stare. She could see the chemistry between the two, the close bond that they shared. She always picked up on those things. Maybe it was the enhanced human part of her. Maybe it was just in attentiveness. But she could see that they cared deeply for one another.

Once Ashlyn has bolted, she asked Rogers, "Are you two an item?"

"Item?"

"Yeah. Dating. Going steady. Wooed. Courting. Going out with."

Nae could see the blush redden the lower part of his cheeks. "Not yet. We have a date."

Nae observed in in amusement before another loud, ground shaking tremor shook them both. Her face sobered and she nodded. "A piece of advice. Don't' try to kill her and don't get near her. Any attempts to hurt her will be what you Americans call futile. I also want to you to know that your opponent isn't in control of herself. She is like your Hulk. Ring up your buddies up and tell them."

The Captain did as she instructed as Nae opened the door. She wasn't exactly sure if she was fully prepared for what she would find.

In the middle of the room stood a girl of about sixteen or seventeen, her vibrant orange hair billowing, her amber eyes narrowed into angry slits. Everything within a nine foot circumference of her was ablaze with the amount of fiery energy her body was emitting. Nae watched as guns aimed and bullets fired, racing in her direction. The girl pivoted on her toes, crossing her arms in an 'x' as there was a loud sucking sound, like someone trying to gulp in a deep breath. She flung her arms wide and with a whoosh and a boom ring of pure, flaming energy was released from her body. It rocketed around the room, knocking some unlucky agents from both sides and created a huge, circular cut through the commons' wall.

Nae took a deep breath, calming herself. The metal objects and walls around her had started to quiver as her emotions waved up and down. She had worked with Amara before, seen both sides of her. In the lab the four of them had to run tests together. Nae remember the boys, the curly haired winged boy named Nikolai from Germany and the dark and serious mindreader called Ozymandias of Norway. She had met with them all, grown to love them. They all had been trapped in the dark world of needles, tests, and imprisonment.

At that moment the scientists had angered Amara into the point of no return: Inferno Mode. Inferno sometimes acted as the energy hybrid's alter ego. It didn't help that the Dane had a short fuse and it didn't take much to set her off. Once she Inferno took over, she didn't know who she was, where she was at, or who what the bad guy or good guy. All she knew as death, destruction, and her rage. Nae knew there were only certain ways to drawn Amara out of Inferno mode or grab her attention. The foolproof way was to dump a bucket of water on her. That was enough to shock her and put out the flame. The only bad thing was was that it made her sick for a bit till she got her energy back up.

Nae was pulled out of her thinking to see the Captain rushing into the fight to meet up with Ironman who was blasting some sort of energy beam at her enraged friend. She watched, ducking behind a table, as the blast hit the energy fire girl, only causing her to stumble sightly as she absorbed the blow. She turned around and sent a wave of energy at Stark who took to the air and swerved to avoid it. The men in white were exchanging fire with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Nae peeked her head up, twisted her wrists, and focused on the men who worked for Schwarzlose. The barrels of their guns were quickly twisted into a knot, their bullets deflecting and shooting back at them.

Nae grinned to herself, rushing into the heat of the battle. She got the white mens' attention and they rushed to apprehend her. Her hands trembled as her mind groped for any source of metal on her body, smirking slightly when she realized the soles of their shoes were metal. She focused and held out her hands, closing them into sideways fists as their shoes squeezed in, shattering bones as their feet were constricted. She the continued towards the fire girl, sliding under a ring of flaming energy and rushing into the kitchen. She knew she had to end this and do it now. If she could awaken her friend and let the agents finish off the white workers, they would be golden.

There was a roar and the pounding of feet that shook the whole helicarrier. Nae spun around, nearly screaming when she saw the Hulk adding to the destruction. He was working his way towards Inferno, her shooting off pulses of energy and fiery blasts that even had him stumbling and slightly dazed. Inferno was powerful. But she wouldn't be strong enough once the Hulk reached her.

With a bucket of water in hand, Nae spirited back towards Inferno, careful to keep a close distance away from her, just enough so she wouldn't get fried. When her back was turned to deal with the raging green monster that was Dr. Banner, Nae hovered the metal bucket high into the air, letting the water come gushing down upon the energy beast.

Amara dropped like a rock, her legs crumpling and the fire around her extinguishing, the energy sizzling out. Nae watched in horror as the Hulk stormed on, his fists raised to crush the red head-

On instinct Nae reached her hands high to the heaven and with a mighty heave the roof groaned and shrieked in protest, flipping out to block the unconscious and soaking wet Amara from the Hulk. She knew he would blast through it in a matter of seconds, but it was just enough time to grab her friend and drag her to the safety of behind a fallen stack of tables. Nae took cover as the Hulk bust through, letting out an ear blasting bellow once he realized his opponent was gone. Rogers advanced followed by Ironman, Barton, and Romanoff. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents were finishing off the men in white who were retreating back to their jets. All that was left were the Avengers, the two mutant freaks, and the still steaming Hulk.

Nae got to her feet, holding her hands up. The Hulk spotted her and she got ready to protect herself with another bit of roof in need be. He roared and stormed, Nae using all the strength she could muster to pull the bit of roof he had broken, mending it together, and she spun her hands, wrapping it around him in a thick, metal rope. She continued to wrap him, keeping his attention while he fought with the metal trying to detain him.

Nae held on tight, a vein in her forehead bulging in effort and strain to keep the metal together. The Hulk soon would rip through it when she could no longer hold, and most likely before that-he was much too strong. She found his eyes, trying to plead with him to calm down through her gaze. Something behind his eyes stirred when his eyes found the teen's, but he had dropped to his knees by that time. Nae craned her head and noticed a thick needled sticking out of her shoulder. A sedative.

No longer in danger Nae bent down to tend to her friend, placing her ear on her chest to make sure she was still breathing and her heart was still beating. Her skin was still hot to the touch, but she tried to ignore the pain of placing her hand around her unconscious friend's.

The Avengers were suddenly next to Nae, all staring down at her friend.

"Will she still be dangerous when she wakes? Should we prepare a sedative for her too?" Romanoff asked.

Nae shook her head. "No. She'll just be a little discombobulated."

"Who were those men?" Ironman flipped back his hood to look at her. "Sweet power, bee tee dubs. The whole moving the roof thing was great. It made even JARVIS a little nervous for my safety."

Nae couldn't help but grin a little at that. But her grin only widened as she looked down as Amara stirred, her eyes fluttering open and she gave a weak cough.

"Hey, Blaze," Nae greeted. "You gave us one hell of a ride. The idiot 'Loze nearly had you destroy the place. What are you doing here?"

Blaze blinked hard a few times, her blue eyes fighting in to focus on Nae. She then smirked a little bit and answered in a thick, Danish accent, "Selling girl guide cookies. Want some?"

* * *

**5:20 PM**

Her head throbbed, pounding from the stress from the day. She sat close to the Captain, happy that the immediate danger of the day was finally over. Ashlyn's eyelids sagged as she yawned, wishing she could be dismissed to go to bed. But the debriefing Nick Fury had called for was most likely far from over.

They all stood or sat in various positions around the table, the Avengers still suited up. Bruce Banner sat at the far side of the table away from everyone else, rubbing the back of his neck and temples. Ashlyn knew he had to be ashamed and terrible for Hulking out and attempting to kill the Avengers and the two foreigners. Fury stood at the head of the table, his eyes on the two girls who were chatting in some Nordic language to one another.

"Would you mind filling us in on exactly what happened?" Fury said. "If you'll finally talk, that is."

Nae sighed and the red shot a glare in his direction. Nae muttered something in another language and the fire-haired girl said, "I am Amara, but call me Blaze if you want to keep your head."

"Well?" Fury gave Nae a pointed glance.

"I'm trying to figure out where to start," Nae's eyes narrowed slightly. She thought for a moment before she burst into explanation.

"Blaze and I come from different countries, but we were still kidnapped and brought to Germany for the same purpose-to be experimented on by Dr. Schwarzlose. Blaze started out much earlier than I, but she was born into the program while I was not. You all should know about Dr. Schwarzlose's attempt to rise to power, correct? How he wants to use children from babies to about nineteen? He is trying to create the perfect race, and he doesn't care how long it takes, he wants it done. So far he has created four. Your eyes are looking at two of them.

"We're lab experiments. We've been tested on, had multiple surgeries, locked in cages and chambers all for his purpose. He thinks that if he creates a perfect race then he can conquer all of Germany, Europe, Asia, Africa, and eventually the world. He believes that humans have had their time and that they are destroying the earth. That is why he is testing kids, creating a new race out of children to take over and start a new generation. One of perfection." Nae rolled her eyes and continued. "Of course, his definition of perfection is far from right..."

"You said there are four. Who are the others?" Fury inquired.

"Nikolai and Ozymandias. They have escaped." Blaze ran her hand through her hair, shivering slightly as she grinned. "Thanks to me. Once they awakened me from the isolation chamber I was kept in because I was too powerful for Doctor Nutty as a Fruitcake to handle. The dumb-ass had me woken up by his assistants. Let's just say they didn't know what they were messing with. I destroyed a good section of his lab. Nikolai took flew for the hills. Oz is still somewhere in Norway or Sweden, maybe Finland. I wouldn't be surprised if he was looking for you, Nae."

"We're part of different projects, the best of each. I am from Project Titanium. Don't ask me how he did it, but I have some sort of inner magnet in my body that allows me to bend metal at my will. In the lab I'm known as Subject Eight, or better yet Titan. Blaze is called Conflagration. She's from Project Inferno. They messed with her anger module and now she's like your Hulk. She has some sort of absorbent in her bloodstream and somehow fire or something in her DNA. Together the four of us form the I.I.P." Nae shrugged.

"I.I.P? Why does that sound familiar...?" Romanoff placed a hand on her cheek in thought.

"The Insurgence Initiative Program." Blaze's lip curled at the name.

"And we stop Dr. Schwarzlose by you four," Ashlyn piped up softly after a moment of quiet.

Nae nodded. "Exactly. You take away his perfect freaks, he'll be at a huge disadvantage. We have to find Oz and Lai if we want to get anywhere."

"What can they do?" Barton looked up from cleaning his bow.

"Nikolai is an avian human. He has wings. We believe he's some sort of falcon or eagle hybrid. He has super speed and strength. Ozymandias is an enhanced human like me. He has super senses and can read minds. Not only does he know your every move before you make them, he's been trained all his life and is a fighting machine," Nae elucidated.

Ashlyn felt her jaw drop in awe. _'It feels like this is all out of some fiction novel. Maybe that's what has happened. I'm trapped in a book. Or a dream. I wish that was the answer.' _

"Thank you. You're information has helped us a lot. You can stay out of the glass cell. I'll have Agent Hill find you both separate rooms," said Fury, getting to his feet.

"I'm staying with Nae," Blaze snapped.

"Then Agent Hill will find you a room."

"Where are we going now?" Steve questioned.

"We're heading back for Scandinavia," Fury informed.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What about my wedding?" Tony complained.

"We'll have you back by the twenty first," Fury exited the room with an eye roll. "You're all dismissed."

* * *

_~Illumini_


	11. Identify

**Lexicon04- **Thank you so much! They should be appearing _sooooooon _:3

**mckono4ever- **I've got a huge surprise planned out for the wedding. One that will probably be the highlight of this story!

**Amore2210. Loves. Fanfic- **Thank you so much! It makes me so happy to hear such kind words.

**Ohvafltn- **Thank you! My mouth is much better. Now I can eat many Reese's :D

**Forever-a-spartan- **You're pretty good yourself for reviewing!

**miller330- **You'll have to wait and see!

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh- **YES. SMITHE HIM WITH YOUR FIST. A SWORD. PERHAPS AN MIDGARDIAN TOOL CALLED A BLENDER.

* * *

**_¡IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!_  
**

**I'VE MADE A TUMBLR BLOG FOR THIS STORY. IF YOU HAVE A TUMBLR YOU SHOULD FOLLOW IT :D **

**ALAS MY AUTHOR'S NOTE IS TRAPPED ON THE BILLY MAYS KEY. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY. **

** trance is great . tumblr . com  
**

**Just remove the spaces and you'll be golden.  
**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~IDENTIFY~***

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**Air Above Norway**

**December 16****th**

**10:24 AM **

"When will Thor be arriving?" Ashlyn asked, eyes not leaving her screen as she continued to work diligently.

"Some time today," Bruce responded after a few clicks on his own screen. Nae sat near by him, observing his work from over his shoulder. Blaze laid sprawled out on the ground, fingers rapping out a quick beat on the tile. They had worked all of yesterday with Fury and now they spent their new freedom sitting in the lab. Nae was intrigued. Feisty Blaze, on the other hand, looked bored out of her mind.

Ashlyn thought back to the day before when Fury had made them all meet in the debriefing room for a few short moments to give out their assignments. Barton and Romanoff were out scouting Scandinavia for any whispers of the two boys while Ashlyn, Tony, and Bruce were sent back to the lab. Steve was free to do what he wanted so when he wasn't off drawing or eating, he was sitting with Ashlyn, watching her work.

_"Nae and Blaze, I'll be needing some more information from you. Today, you are going to be working with me," Fury said. _

_ "Why? What can we do?" Nae inquired suspiciously. _

_ "You know the most about Dr. Schwarzlose. I'll need all the intel you can give S.H.I.E.L.D."_

_ Blaze's nose crinkled, a faint snarl tugging on her upper lip. She spat something in Norwegian at Nae and she quickly replied. They bickered for a moment before Nae gained the upper hand, shooting Blaze a deadly look that made her purse her lips in a frustrated silence. _

_ "Out of curiosity, what was that all about?" Banner raised his eyebrows in questioning. _

_ Nae and Blaze exchanged a look. "Blaze wants to take the doctor on herself. I told her that I want revenge as well, but it is that rash thinking that will get her killed." _

_ "That's not what I said!" Blaze crossed her arms indignantly._

_ "It was rude." _

_ "It was _true!"

_ They argued for a moment longer in the sam foreign language before Nae exclaimed, "Well you have a mouth! You use it then!" _

_ Blaze's fingers twitched, curling into claws."I'm going to fry his balls off." _

_ Tony snorted and clutched his gut, roaring with laughter. "I like this one! Can we keep her?" _

"Ma'am?"

Ashlyn blinked, emerging from her reverie. "Yes?"

"You were staring," Steve said politely.

"Sorry," Ashlyn mumbled, abashed. "I was thinking."

She met Rogers' eyes for a moment longer before moving back to her work, submerging back into inattentiveness.

_"Thank you, Steve. For protecting me during the attack." _

_ Steve smiled modestly and let out a small chuckle. "I was just doing my job." _

_ Ashlyn looped her arm from out of his, opening her door. She turned around, stood up on her tiptoes, craned her neck upwards, and pecked him lightly on the cheek before shutting the door to her living quarters. She sunk down to the floor behind her door, biting her lip in a large smile as her eyes rolled upwards and closed happily. _

Little did she know, Steve had stood outside the door for the longest time, one hand poised to knock while the other sat on his tingling face where her lips had graced his cheek, skin flushed pink in embarrassment and contentment.

"I told you, I do not want to talk about it," Blaze said from her position on the floor.

"Ooooh you're just an angry little elf aren't you?" Tony cooed, doodling on his screen. "You know, keeping all that resentment and anger bottle up inside can have some nasty consequences. Just as the Science Man."

"I'm staying out of this." Bruce shook his head, working on his map. Nae sighed.

"Like you're so tall," Blaze huffed. "Most of your height is ego, old man."

Tony's mouth dropped as he pretended to be offended. "I would like to say I am remarkably sexy-"

"And your ego is the universe, what else is new?" Blaze replied.

"I don't appreciate your attitude."

"I don't appreciate you wasting my precious oxygen."

Nae laughed, telling Blaze something in an alien tongue. Bruce chuckled, muttering about needing ice for a burn. Ashlyn couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Every time you open your mouth it only assures me further that we need to be friends," Tony smirked. Blaze rolled her eyes, flopping over onto her stomach.

"I can't wait till Thor get's here," Tony continued. "I can't help but miss that blonde Neanderthal."

"He is the norse god, correct?" Blaze asked and Nae rewarded her with a nod. "Too bad Oz isn't here. He's probably be all about Thor. He always did have a thing for history. You know, before he was kidnapped."

Ashlyn glanced at Nae in time to see an odd expression flit across her face before it was replaced by calm. Ashlyn shifted uncomfortably in her short sleeve shirt, wishing she could put a name on the sort of emotion she had seen Nae experience. Steve gazed at Ashlyn with a worry in his blue eyes, causing Ashlyn to give him a small, reassuring smile.

"I'm hungry." Blaze sat up abruptly from the floor, getting to her feet and standing erect. "Where is the food in this joint?"

"You don't even need food, Amara," Nae commented, slipping off her seat as well.

"Just because I run off of energy, doesn't mean I don't like to stuff a few hamburgers down my throat once in awhile!"

"I'll come. I skipped breakfast," Bruce said, peeking down at his watch. "I'll still be able to have it."

"You know, the whole energy thing reminds me of my arc reactor." Tony gestured to the glowing circle in his chest as the four exited the lab. "I think you'd like to meet my-"

Whatever she was going to be meeting, Ashlyn never found out because the door had closed behind them and her and Steve were left alone in the lab. The Captain was scribbling on his sketch pad, lost to the world till Ashlyn's voice brought him back.

"What are you drawing now?"

Steve lowered his pad, revealing a faint outline of a person. He frowned a little and replied, "I'm not sure yet."

"I bet it will be good when it's finished," Ashlyn told him with a shy smile.

"Thank you," Steve beamed. He paused for a moment before adding, "What do you think of them?"

"Blaze and Nae?"

"Yes."

Ashlyn thought for a moment. "They're both nice enough. Nae is a lot friendlier than Blaze, and that's saying something. She was pretty gruff when she got here."

"Fury is having a tough time tracking down the other two," Rogers admitted. "But I wonder if they really can help us stop the doctor. The two dames are very powerful. I just dislike the fact that this Schwarzlose guy hides in the shadows. We haven't seen any action from him."

"He prefers to work through others," Ashlyn concluded.

"He's elusive."

"He w-won't know what's hit him." At her words, Steve's lip quirked up into a smile. His eyes glowed with delight and fell back on his paper.

Ashlyn shuddered as a familiar chill swept through her body, submerging her in iciness. A tremor twisted up her spine, the back of her mind tingling. Her hand quivered, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a pen and small notebook, flipping to a fresh page.

"Ashlyn?" Steve's hesitant vice questioned as her vision spun and the trance took over, immersing her world in darkness.

* * *

A shiver snaked through Steve, unsure what to do. This trance was much different than the first one he had witnessed. For one, Ashlyn wasn't on the ground screaming in pain. Instead she only slumped slightly in her seat, eyes glued to the page her pen was racing across. It was eerie to witness her like this, her lips parted and mouth slightly ajar, eyes unfocused and almost glazed. Wrinkles stretched across her forehead, a wince etched across her face.

He watched as numbers blossomed on the page, followed by six letters. _12 17 12 _at the top, _2 16 _at the bottom. In the middle one word appeared: _Bergen. _

Ashlyn's head dipped forward and snapped up, dark blue eyes wide in alarm. She drew in a rattling breath, forehead no longer creased in pain but in fear. It only increased the longer they stared at one another.

"Ma'am? Are...are you alright?" Steve queried fretfully.

Ashlyn slowly nodded, biting her lip as her hands began to drum on her side. Steve longed to reach down, to squeeze her hands in his to not only silence her nervous habit but to offer her reassurance. It was going to be okay. Sure, seeing the event was a bit unnerving and strange, but he didn't care. He didn't want to see Ashlyn's pretty face contorted in uneasiness and terror.

"He's in Bergen," Ashlyn whispered mostly to herself. "I saw him. The black haired boy. And he's going to be in trouble if we don't hurry."

"Should I go tell Fury?"

"No. Wait. Yes. But we can't get him till tomorrow," Ashlyn answered. "It's important that we wait to get him till tomorrow. He'll be there in Bryggen. And Blaze...Blaze needs to stay on the ship. Or maybe not. It's really unclear..." She rubbed her forehead painfully with her fingertips. "But something is going to happen. And he'll be in the right spot tomorrow. Right in the center-"

Ashlyn was interrupted by a loud, roaring laugh echoing down the hallway and through the opening doors. Bruce and Nae entered first, followed by Tony, Blaze, and a large, hunky blonde man dressed in strange armor. Steve glanced over at Thor and back to Ashlyn, sealing his lips tight to tell her to keep the new information under wraps for that moment in time.

"Lady Amara, your charm is exceptional!" Thor chuckled, seeming to rock the who helicarrier with his chortling.

"How come he gets to call her by her real name?" Tony pretended to pout to Nae. Nae ignored him, sticking close to Bruce as she stared at the strange blonde man.

"You're not too bad yourself, Goldilocks," Blaze quipped with a smirk.

"Hello, Thor," Steve held out his hand to Thor but was instead pulled in for a spine-shattering embrace.

"Greetings, my friend!" Thor replied. "It has been to long since we have been up in arms together."

Steve pulled out of the hug with a nervous laugh. "Too long."

"And who might this fair maiden be?" Thor turned his attention onto Ashlyn.

"I-I'm A-Ashlyn." Ashlyn held her hand out for a shake but he instead grabbed her fist and planted a kiss on her knuckles. Ashlyn's face flushed bright pink. Steve felt something stir inside of him at the sight of Thor's lips on Ashlyn's hand, a new strange emotion that made him want to grab his shield and thrust it deep into Thor's gut.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Lady Ashlyn. I am Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard," Thor boomed, his manner much too friendly in the Captain's eyes. "Will you be joining us on this journey?"

"I-I suppose," Ashlyn stammered.

"She works with S.H.I.E.L.D now," Steve cut in, his jaw locking.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot! Pepper's ordered you a crate of Poptarts, Thor," Tony broke in suddenly. "They were supposed to be here yesterday, but S.H.I.E.L.D denied the box because it was too big."

Blaze laughed, coughing out something in Danish. Steve watched as Nae bit her tongue in effort to keep quiet but a splurt of laughter escaped her lips. Blaze then remarked for all to hear, "Poptart fetish?"

A look of dubiety crossed Thor's face while Tony laughed again, tapping on his screen. Bruce snorted and Steve blushed slightly, glancing over at Ashlyn who was chewing on her lip and typing away on her computer in order to keep herself out of the conversation. Steve had spent plenty of time around Romanoff and Barton to know that it was appropriate now to swear around dames (and for dames to ever spew a few curses) but he still couldn't help but feel that it was inappropriate. Especially around Ashlyn. He didn't want such crude language to tarnish her ears or her loveliness.

And as the conversation and playful banter picked back up, beginning with Blaze explaining exactly what a fetish was to Thor, the protective feeling over Ashlyn only heightened. Rogers watched as Ashlyn rubbed her head, continuing to type with one hand. Even in the pain that followed a blackout she was still dedicated to her work. He wished that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her close, to breath in her scent and run his fingers through her long, tumbling brown hair that looked so soft and silky. Ashlyn's dark blue eyes flew up and met his light blue ones, catching him staring. He blushed and went back to drawing on his sketch pad, thousands of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

There was a buzz and Ashlyn reached into her back pocket, pushing back her sweater. She clicked the touch screen on her cell phone (a strange communication device that Steve wasn't fully sure how it worked or _how _to _work _one) and pushed back her hair to reach her ear.

"Hello?"

There was the buzz of a deep voice on the other end and Ashlyn nodded multiple times before switching it off and slipping it back into her pocket. She grabbed her notebook off the table top, pushed the pen behind her ear, gave Steve a little sad wave, and left the room.

Steve watched her leave, knowing that she was taking his heart with her.

* * *

_~Illumini_


	12. Pinpoint

**Obsessed with fanfic- **Ohhai, nice to see you there! And thanks for adding my story to your community! It means so much to me.

**W8ing4rain- **Thank you so much for the review and jumping on the boat! I'm so happy you like my story!

**SarcasticRaven- **Thank you! You too!

**Amore2210. Loves. Fanfic- **Jealous Steve for the win :D And thank you! Apparently I'm and English Prodigy or something?

**TheAssassinWhoWaited- **Well let's thank the fates for bringing you here to my story! And I'm happy you like her name, it is so pretty. I don't know about killing Ashlyn, that would be so terribly sad!

**Lexicon04- **It was really fun writing for them. There's actually a reason behind that. It will all be revealed sooner or later muhahaha.

**BeautifulMisery7- **They will, trust me! And thank you! They do make a cute couple, don't they?

**Applejax XD- **IT IS A VERY VERY LARGE BOX :'D

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh- **Yes. We must have a great discussion about Thor and such. And Steve. And you. And me :D

**miller330- **Thank you! And he'll be comin' 'round the mountain.

**Ohvafltn- **Yes, master, your wishes are my command!

* * *

_**¡IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE LOOK HERE!**_

**I've been thinking. Would it be better if this story came with a Sequel? Or do you want just one huge story? I think a sequel would be better personally, but that's just me. **

** I think it would be fun to write some kind of huge list or write some Guidelines to living with the Avengers with drabbles and such from Ashlyn's point of view. What do you think? **

** AND OMG OVER SEVENTY REVIEWS?! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! MY FEELS. **

** This is great. Asdfghjkldsfadsjfanjfgaerg I think you have broke me. All the reviews are wonderful and amazing and my story has so many favorites and follows and now it's on a community...! /flails **

** Seriously, guys. Thank you. Thank you all so much. **

** With school back in action updating is getting harder and I have a feeling my life is only going to get busier. I'm trying out for our school play and I'll be playing soccer so I'll try to keep the updates coming as fast as I can. I'll try to have one up at least once a week. Also, you should all check out that Tumblr Blog. Link is on my profile ;)**

** Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~PINPOINT~***

* * *

**Bryggen in Bergen, Norway**

**December 17****th**

**1:57 PM **

According to Tony Stark's AI JARVIS, Bryggen was a must see for any visitor going to Norway or Bergen. It once was a town that was the hub of trade and exports for about four hundred years when the Hanseatic League dominated the trade in Northern Europe. Now all that remained were lines of similar looking port houses, painted up in a wide array of colors. They had been kept up and transformed into museums, workshops, and cafes galore.

The only eerie thing was that the normal clamor of the historical attraction was dim, not a tourist in site. Steve stood in the center of one of the quiet streets in his patriotic getup, his shield uneasily raised as he observed the silence.

"Stark? How does it look from the skies?" Steve asked.

There was a crackle and buzz before Tony answered. _"Things look clear, Cap. Oh, and just so you know, it's unnecessary to hold your fingers to the ear piece. You just look ridiculous." _

"Oh, sorry. Thanks, Stark," Steve responded quietly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

_"If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. Or turn off your mic. That always works too." _

_ "When do you think the kid will turn up?"_ Barton's voice inquired. Steve knew he was up on the rooftops somewhere, bow poised and arrow ready for release.

_"It's a waiting game, according to Fury. But he'll be here, that he's certain of,"_ Romanoff answered.

_'They still don't know about Ashlyn,' _Steve concluded from their conversation and lack of information. _'I would tell them but I would break her trust and I would loose her as a friend. I can't let that happen. I can't loose Ashlyn. She will tell them at the right time.' _

_ "I just don't see why we had to come," _Blaze complained.

_ "Ozymandias will only come work with S.H.I.E.L.D because of us," _Nae responded sharply.

_"Well forgive me for wanting to sleep in," _Blaze grumbled.

_"He's never going to show up if we all keep talking," _Barton added.

"Don't you think that's it's a little _too _quiet?" Steve butted in. "Something feels...off. This is supposed to be a huge tourist attraction and it seems to just be us."

_"For once the Capsicle has a point," _Tony said. Steve had trouble resisting the urge to snap something back.

"Stark-" He opened his mouth to continue but the loud bang of a gunshot made him stop dead in his tracks as the area around him detonated into battle.

_"Whoohoo! Party time!" _Blaze whooped, her outburst followed by a huge whoosh and explosion from her end.

_"Lady Amara, I am joining in on your festivities!" _Thor thundered through the mic, nearly rupturing Steve's eardrums. He winced as there was another whoosh and Thor took to the sky, roaring a battle cry as he launched into action along side with Blaze and Nae.

Men in white jumped out all around him, guns aiming to kill. Rogers deflected their bullets with his shield, taking out quite a few before whipping his spangled weapon like a frisbee to annihilate the other white members. But it seemed with every attack two more appeared to take their place. He weaved in and out of the road and buildings, punching, kicking, deflecting, and batting away with his shield. The Captain was soon joined by Barton's arrows and Romanoff's bullets. One man neared Steve and the super solider jabbed him in the gut multiple times, sending him flying. Another grabbed Rogers by the forearm, meaning to twist his arm out of socket but instead he was elbowed in the face, her nose shattering and gushing blood. The bleeding man now wearing red pointed a pistol at Steve's head, his lip curling. Several of his teeth went flying when the Captain's fist met his mouth, a viciously hard clout over the head, and then a kick in the chest that made him launch all the way to the opposite building across the street.

There were several loud shrieks of agony then the sizzle of electricity, the boom of a hammer, the squealing of crumpling metal, and the kaboom of a blast of fiery energy. Steve, who was working several other men into the ground with his fists and shield, glanced up to see Blaze scamper into the street, only to be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. They leaped upon her in a mass of wriggling white and Steve moved to help but instead was forced to duck and move under his shield when there was a huge explosion. A shock wave of fire succeeded the eruption, blasting the men into hot, red meaty, quickly blackening chunks of goons splatter the walls and pavement of everything near by. Rogers gagged, wiping some of the gore off with a tatted and singed white shirt that blew in his direction from Blaze's attack.

_"Hold on, Blaze, I'm giving you a lift_."

Ironman swooped down from the air, lifting the teen up into his arms and rocketing off onto another site. Steve followed from the ground, happy that the men in his area were gone. He pursued the flying two right into the center of Bryggen.

There smack dab in the core of the historical hotspot the men were most concentrated, but the Avengers were working through them fast. Romanoff was on the ground, exchanging bullets and blows. Hawkeye was picking them off quickly from the rooftops and taking out the big mobs with explosive tips. Ironman was blasting with his energy rays (or whatever Stark called them, Steve had no idea), and Thor was certainly putting him hammer down. Blaze and Nae worked back to back, winding in and out of one another's movements, blocking for the other, ducking when appropriate, or speeding to the offense. They remained in synch, eyes roaming in a longing search of the other member of their mutant quartet.

"Lady Amara!" Thor bellowed. "I will be victorious!"

"I'm _wiiinnniinnnggg!" _Blaze sang, side stepping and spinning on her toe to swing kick a guy across the face. The men in white were directing their attacks on the two in a desperate attempt to capture them.

"Blaze pay attention!" Nae called, unaware that her partner had left her back side to near the norse god.

"I'm perfectly-" but in that split second of unfocusedness a man in white lunged for Fin, his filthy hands wrapping around her throat and gripping tight. Steve watched in horror as the young girl was strangled before his very eyes, clawing and lacerating the man's arms, huge bloody trails left from her nails as she struggled to breath and free herself. Before anyone could even react another person leaped into the scene, fists whirring as he freed Nae and pummeled the colorless man into a pulp. Nae gasped for breath, eyes streaming as she croaked one word.

_"Oz!" _

* * *

**2:16 PM **

Steve slashed into another few men in white, sending them flying so he could at least have a few brief seconds to study the newcomer. Unlike the scientist goons he was nearly dressed in all black. His t-shirt was dark along with his pants, but his sneakers were a bright, startling, nearly tear-jerking red. His hair was shaggy and black with a jaggedness that looked as if his hair had been cut by a scalpel or a knife other than scissors. His eyes were deep and dark like the night, so dark that it was impossible to see where his pupil started and his iris ended. He looked about seventeen and stood near a height of six feet.

"_Hei, _Adelina," the teen replied, his voice thickly coated in a Norwegian accent. He smiled slightly, snapping out a foot behind him to get rid of a man in white.

Nae responded in fast Norwegian, throwing her arms around the dark-haired teen and smothering her face deep in his chest. For a moment is was just the two of them in the whole world, clinging to one another in a tight, unbreakable embrace. Then they split apart, the boy wheeling, kicking and punching like a fighting machine and Nae kicking and contorting their guns and metal on their bodies, finishing them off with kicks to the head.

Blaze leaped in between the two, shouting the male's name with a huge grin. She laughed something in what seemed to be Danish and he replied with a small smirk in Norwegian. Steve wasn't sure what language they were using, all he knew is that it wasn't English.

It was impressive how they moved. It was like Blaze and Nae had, but with Oz there the unit was only missing one member but made the best of it. Rogers watched them duck, weave, punch, kick. They hit the floor when Blaze shot them a certain look or moved into a certain position between the three of them. Steve knew if they were on the other side of the battle, it would not be quick work for the Avengers to take them out. And as soon as they got the German boy, he was no longer uncertain that they were dangerous to Dr. Schwarzlose. They weren't teens or perfect humans, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Then, a suddenly as the fight had began, it was over. Steve thumped the last white man over the head with his shield but when he looked to see where the man landed there wasn't one in sight. In fact, now that he pivoted and glanced around, there wasn't a single body anywhere.

_"Now that's just freaky," _Tony remarked through the ear piece, landing across the street. _"What did they do? Teleport?" _

Steve opened his mouth to ask but the mindreader was a step ahead of him. "They have..." the dark haired teen looked to Nae and she muttered something in his language. "They have...e_vaporated." _

"Evaporated?" Romanoff put a hand on her hip, shoving her pistols back into their holsters. Clint stood next to her, bow lowered.

"Is this some sort of illusion?" Thor demanded, turning place as he tried to find a new enemy to fight. "Reveal yourself at once!"

"They're gone, Thor," Rogers said. "You know, this reminds me of HYDRA. The case is so similar it's scary."

"We are working with them now? Are you sure they are to be trusted?" Oz muttered. "I have heard of the Avengers and I would be happy to be with them. It is just S.H.I.E.L.D I am not eager for."

"They are trustworthy. They want to bring down the Schwarzmeister," Blaze commented.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Nae added, clasping his hand. He nodded and turned towards the Captain and the rest of the Avengers who had gathered together.

"I am Ozymandias. I will be working with Blaze and Nae," he introduced. "And yes, Stark, before you even ask I know who all of you are. Don't let it inflate your ego."

"Wow you new comers really just do _not _like me," Stark scoffed, the hood of his Ironman mask flicking back.

"I would like to speak with Director Fury now," Oz finished quietly.

"Barton and I will call down the jet," Romanoff nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**Air Above Norway**

**3:00 PM **

Ashlyn held wedding invitation in her grasp, looking down at the information. Her insides squirmed in excitement and delight as she glanced back up at her screen where Pepper Potts' face smiled from the Skype box.

"I can't thank you enough for inviting all of us. Especially me just when I've only met all of them and now you," Ashlyn said.

_"It was no problem at all, Ashlyn. I'm so happy that you'll be coming. And that you've nailed a date with Captain Steve Rogers! You two would be so cute together, I just know it." _

Ashlyn's blushed, happy yet embarrassed. Her enthusiasm suddenly plummeted and face fell. "But...I don't have anything to wear. I don't own any dresses and I've never done my hair or anything."

_"I can take care of that. Don't worry. I'll get you a dress and we'll make you look fantastic." _

"Oh, no I can't do that," Ashlyn shook her head. "I can't take your money."

_"It will be the billionaire's treat. Tony won't mind, he really wants you to come. He's got it all planned out, even the surprise." _Pepper waved her away, a grin on her face.

"Why?" Ashlyn asked in amazement. "Why would he go through all that trouble for me? I've barely known him."

_"As arrogant and self-centered as Tony can be, he's got a thing for picking out people and spoiling those that he likes. Although he'll never admit it. He's got a strange way of showing that he cares. Usually through cheesy and witty pickup lines or simple to extravagant presents." _

"I really can't thank you enough."

_"I think blue would look very nice on you. Or red. You've got the prettiest eyes hidden behind those glasses. You have contacts don't you?" _

"I...I think I do. In my room. I normally don't wear them..."

_"Well we're going the change that. You're going to be _radiant. _Steve won't be able to take his eyes off of you." _

* * *

_~Illumini_


	13. Matrimony

**w8ing4rain-** Thank you so much! Here you are!

**SarcasticRaven-** Thank you too!

**miller330-** Now you get to see ;)

**i-love-tea-and-coffee-** The two of them make me laugh when they get together. They make good fighting partners if...you know, Blaze could control herself.

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** ASDFGHJKL**LOVEYOU**ASDFGHJKL. Now here is your dose of Thor :3

**ohvafltn-** Thank you! I think I will do just that!

* * *

**NOTICE:**** I have what Ashlyn's dress looks like on my profile. The links are near the bottom of my page. **

**I will also put up Pepper's dress if I can get the link to work. I'm not sure whether I will keep the links up or not, my profile is sexy enough as it is ;D  
**

**40's Vocab: Active duty- sexually promiscuous boy**

**Doll dizzy – girl crazy**

**Welcome to Part One of the Stark Wedding! **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~MATRIMONY~***

* * *

**Malibu, California **

**December 23****rd**

**9:30 AM **

"There will be a car to pick you up that will take you to go get your hair done and your dress is waiting there. From there a limo will take you to the wedding. Understand?" Pepper's assistant asked. Ashlyn, who was getting her nails done by two women, one working on her feet and the other on her hands, nodded and pressed her phone harder against her shoulder so it didn't slip.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Miss Potts highly recommends you get further acquainted with the ladies that are also getting the treatment with you."

"Tell her I-I'll try," Ashlyn said.

"I have to leave now. Miss Potts needs me to grab a few more things for her. Goodbye." There was a click of the call ending and Ashlyn lifted her chin, ducking her shoulder in so the phone slipped into her lap. She sighed wishing that she at least had someone she knew to talk to, not Pepper's squealing "acquaintances". They had shrieked in delight at her timid voice when Ashlyn had first introduced herself and prided her much too enthusiastically over having achieved her amount of degrees. The ones who had a good head on their shoulders merely rolled their eyes and laughed at the bimbos' thrills. Ashlyn would talk to Nae at this point, or even Blaze who intimidated her. She remembered that Tony had really only invited Blaze but the loyal, fiery hothead wouldn't come without Nae and Ozymandias. The three had decided not to stop working for the wedding and were tracking down the German mutant named Nikolai with some S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

So instead of getting her nails done side-by-side with the two teens, she was in a crowd full of airheads that buried the ones she wouldn't mind talking to. Unfortunately they sat farthest away.

"I'm just _so _excited for the wedding! It's going to be _so _amazing!" One blonde commented, clapping her freshly manicured hands together.

"Do you think they'll have party bags or party favors?" Another asked.

"Tony and Pepper are just so cute together! They are _totally _like pepperoni_, _but with like...like with a 'y' or something!I am _so_ shipping that on Tumblr! What do you think, Ashlyn?!"

Ashlyn was just beginning to seriously like Pepper, but certainly not her friends. "I...um..."

The brunette was saved by the two women doing her nails wheeling her chair back to dunk her hands in a sink.

"I heard that the Avengers might be at his wedding or after party reception!" A girl chirped. "I'm so excited that I got invited!"

"So did I," a flirtatious, very curvaceous woman with beautiful, flowing raven locks and long lashed, emerald green eyes announced. "I'm hoping for a steamy hook up with that drop-dead gorgeous super solider."

_"Captain America?!" _The girls shrieked in unison.

Ashlyn glared into the sink, a strange pain pulling on her heartstrings. _'He's _my _date. They don't even know who Steve is. They only want him because he's the famous Captain America. She only wants to sleep with him. Revolting.' _

"What's wrong, cutie? Did they pinch your hands?" The raven haired woman's attention was suddenly on Ashlyn.

"N-No," Ashlyn mumbled, oddly struggling to keep venom out of her usually soft voice. "Just thinking."

The dark haired woman stared at her with piercing eyes for a heartbeat longer before pivoting her chair back to face her friends, her long hair swishing around her.

Ashlyn closed her eyes, thinking back to when Steve had arrived back at base, bedraggled and battle worn. His blue eyes had been tired and muddled up with jumbled thoughts. She had been sitting in the lab, unsure and concerned. But when he entered the room, all worries were pushed aside and he managed to put a genuine smile on his face when he spotted Ashlyn. She shoved away her edgy nerves and greeted him with a grin of her own.

_"How did it go?" _

_ "We got the boy," Steve replied, sliding into the seat next to her. "The same men in white showed up again and we had to fight them off." _

_ "And Blaze?" Ashlyn questioned. _

_ "What about her?" _

_ "In my vision there was mixed emotions about her." _

_ Steve bit his lip, smirking slightly as he fought back an anxious laugh. "Well...she sort of...broke Bryggen." _

_ "She _broke Bryggen?!" _Ashlyn gasped in bewilderment. _

_ "You know how her body somehow lets out pulses of flaming energy or whatever it is she can do?" _

_ "Y-Yes...?" _

_ "Well they ripped through a lot of buildings in the area. It was useful in battle but her tactics destroyed most of the town." _

As Ashlyn was left to her thoughts and daydreams, before she knew it a chauffeur was there at the salon to pick her up.

"I will be escorting you to where you you're date will be picking you up," the driver explained in an official manner.

"Who would want to date her?" A voice hissed. The girls surrounding the dark haired lady burst into giggles.

"She's not even a one!" Ashlyn blushed furiously and the whispers followed her out the door. The man held the door to the Sedan and she got in, hands shaking in her lap. The whole ride was silent, Ashlyn chewing on her lip and submerged in memories of her old, dreadful high school years. She snuggled deeper in her sweater, suddenly cold even though it the temperature was warm and the weather glorious.

The car pulled up a winding drive, past a helicopter landing pad and to a huge, modern white house with several stories of stretching, horizontal lines of windows and futuristic architecture. The car parked by the front doors in the looping driveway and she got out, the chauffeur pointing her inside.

Ashlyn entered the home of Tony Stark, a disembodied voice greeting her as soon as she entered.

_"Welcome, Miss Harland." _

Ashlyn jumped before remembering it was only JARVIS, Tony's Artificial Intelligence. "H-Hello?"

_"If you fully enter you'll find two women ready to prepare you for the wedding." _

"You know about me? And the wedding?" Ashlyn inquired, walking further into the mansion.

_"Of course I do. I practically run Tony Stark's life." _

Ashlyn couldn't help but smile at the snark in the AI's British voice. She didn't know that AI's could be sassy. Inside what seemed to be a huge living room was a chair and two women waiting there, scissors and combs in their hands.

_"Ladies, Miss Harland has arrived." _

"We 'ave eyes," the blonde hairdresser who looked to be in her forties said to the sky, her French accent very prominent.

_"Forgive me for trying to be of service, Madam Zajac," _JARVIS apologized.

"Sit," Madam Zajac pointed to the chair, loudly popping a piece of gum. Ashlyn did as she was told and cape was draped over her shoulders, her head thrusted back into a sink.

Ashlyn winced as sharply manicured nails viciously scrubbed her hair, shampooing and rising before conditioning. It was almost relaxing except for the jabbing pain of claws digging into her scalp. The pretty, silvery blond hairdresser was much more gentle coming out her hair, her younger fingers relaxing as they massaged and ran through her hair. She looked about as old as Ashlyn, maybe a year or two older, and spoke in rapid French with her mentor.

Ashlyn received a light trim and they dried her hair, pulling it up off her neck.

"You wear zee contacts, _wee_?" The younger woman, who Ashlyn learned to be named Madam Delacour, questioned.

Ashlyn nodded. "Yes, but I don't normally wear-"

There was a loud snap and Ashlyn's head bolted up and squinted her eyes to see the snapped remains of her glasses in Madam Zajac's hands. "Now zey are permanent."

"I know my maman, my _mother,_ use zey cruel tactic, but you thank 'er later," Madam Delacour whispered.

Madam Zajac nodded and clapped her hands. "Now Fleur does your makeup!"

Ashlyn held still as Madam Delacour worked on her face, working so gently that Ashlyn could barely tell that she was there. She could only hope that her face would not be painted up in bright, drastic colors with puckered lips and neon eyes. There was a light dab here and there, a damp brush on her lips and a slight rubbing on her eyes. Ashlyn was helped up and undressed to her extreme discomfort, handed a strapless bra, a dress bag, a pair of heels, her contacts, and was shoved into a bathroom.

When she emerged, a whole new woman stared back at her in the mirror. Ashlyn stood by the body length mirror in awe, wondering if that really was her staring back at her. She gave her dress a twirl, the fabric billowing and rippling around her legs. She didn't care if her old standards thought it too short. She didn't care that she felt anxious or nervous, uncomfortable in her skin, or overjoyed. The female in the mirror was _breathtaking. _

"We did a good job, no?"

Not caring that they were complete strangers Ashlyn hugged them both. "I can't thank you enough."

Madam Delacour embraced her fully, Madam Zajac awkwardly.

"We are so 'appy you like it," Madam Delacour gushed. "You look very very beautiful. Insanely so."

_"Your ride had arrived, Miss Harland,"_ JARVIS notified.

"T-Thank you again. Really. Thank you so much," Ashlyn smiled as Fleur punched her number into Ashlyn's cell phone.

"It was no problem. Enjoy yourself at wedding," Madam Zajac dipped her head. "As Fleur 'as said. You look great."

* * *

**11:30 AM**

Steve felt his mouth drop in surprise as soon as Ashlyn neared him. She stopped before him, gauging his reaction as she bit her lip.

The girl in the before him had eyelids that glimmered softly with every blink-nothing overpowering but pretty. The neutral eyeliner brought out her deep blue eyes so they seemed even darker, kinder, and somewhat more mysterious. Her face seemed to radiate with a healthy, clean glow. Her lips were glossed with a pale pink so it enhanced the color of her lips and whitened her straight teeth even more so. The gorgeous girl's brown hair was pulled up into an elegant bun near the top of her head, her perfectly rounded and manicured fingers clutching one another as she clasped her hands together. Ashlyn's dress was strapless with a heart neckline and fitted and curved to her body in all the right places, the flowing, scarlet fabric falling just above her knee caps. Simple, but fetching and elegant. On her feet were matching red heels.

"Ma'am you look...you look..." Steve fought to find the right words for each description he pulled up was simply not enough. "You look..._stunning." _

Ashlyn's face lit up in a wide grin, a blush staining her cheeks. "Thank you, Steve. You look v-v-very h-handsome in your suit."

It was Steve's turn to blush. He felt his body shiver slightly in his black three piece suit and matching suit coat at her complement. He let his eyes fall down on his tie, Ashlyn's gaze following his, and laughing when he realized that it was the same color of her dress. "I almost didn't recognize you without your glasses!"

"H-Honestly," Ashlyn rubbed the back of her neck, continuing to smile, "I almost didn't either."

They stood there for a few seconds longer in the warm Malibu air, Steve's eyes roaming over Ashlyn's face, overtaken by her beauty. He blinked hard a few times and cleared his throat, popping open the car door and gesturing for her to enter.

"After you."

Steve shut the door behind her, grinning widely and letting out a sigh as he walked behind the car to his door. _'I'm a little doll dizzy, but gosh she looks so swell. I'll have to beat off the ones on active duty with a stick!' _The super solider remarked to himself as he got in the car and they took off to the wedding.

Most of the car ride was silent, the awkward gaps filled with small talk. Steve's tongue felt heavy and tied and he found himself constantly sneaking peeks over at Ashlyn. He still wasn't sure why Tony was doing all of this for them on _his _wedding day, but he didn't have time to be confused. This was his first ever real date and he wanted it to be perfect.

When they arrived at the scene of the wedding, Steve walked around, getting Ashlyn's door and holding out his hand to her to help her get out. She smiled her thanks and the Captain offered his arm and she smiled again, this time much more shyly, and looped her arm through his.

As they neared the tall, prestigious building where the vows would be made, the buzz of conversation only grew. When Steve and Ashlyn entered the place the style of the inside screamed Tony's name as a place he would agree to get married. The beauty was there for Pepper as well, such as the ivory marble walls and the high-domed ceiling, but for Tony there was still a modern, futuristic look about the architecture. It was a place that they both would love (and obviously agreed) to get married in.

"We're up front with the rest," Steve told Ashlyn, who was taking the whole place in with wide eyes. As they walked up towards their seats Ashlyn would occasionally mutter, "I know who she is!" or "I saw him on TV!". Steve, who had no knowledge of the celebrities of that time, merely nodded and smiled at his date's glee and enthusiasm.

"Wow, Ashlyn, you clean up well," Romanoff commented, Steve careful to only look her in the eyes. Her little black dress was a bit..._revealing. _

"T-T-Thank you," Ashlyn thanked, and Steve was happy to see that the two were on a first-name basis. "You look very nice as well."

"Doesn't she?" Hawkeye elbowed his own date lightly in the ribs. Natasha rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand. Steve had only recently found out that they were dating much to Stark's amusement.

_"Honestly, Cap, you don't notice anything," _he had said. _"You're about as near-sighted as Ashie. Literally. That girl is _freaking blind!"

"I must concur, Lady Ashlyn," Thor agreed. He had been stuffed in a suit as well, but unlike Steve, his was gray. "I am exhilarated for witnessing a Midgardian ceremony such as this and for the festivities later this evening. I have brought some Asgardian mead in celebration!"

"Hey, didn't Tony challenge you to a drinking contest?" Barton asked the demigod.

Thor nodded. "I do not think Lady Potts would appreciate it if her new husband was to drink, but I have promised him a sip and I hope the affects are not too drastic."

"Save me and Natasha some of that, will you? Her Russian blood will give you a run for your money, big guy-"

_"-Barton!__" _

"I happily accept your provocation," Thor gave a booming laugh, turning to Steve as he did so. "Would you like to accompany us?"

"Another time," Steve said, watching as Ashlyn chatted with Dr. Banner. "Do you know when the wedding st-"

The Captain was cut off by the sound of music and the clamor of guests taking their seats. Ashlyn returned to Ashlyn's side and the Avengers and Ashlyn Steve made sure they got in their reserved seats in the right order, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, himself, Ashlyn, and finally Thor.

Tony passed by them along with his best man Steve knew as Rhodey, winking at the Avengers. He was dressed in a black tux with a blue bow tie and was smirking like a mad man.

Then, everyone was getting to their feet. There, coming down the aisle shortly after the flower girl had strew flower petals came Pepper Potts transformed into a beautiful bride in a white, strapless dress that hugged her chest most of her hips, flowing out, draping down to the floor and the silk material rippling with every graceful movement. Her hair was pulled up into an elaborate looking braid that wrapped around her head and fell down her right shoulder, her veil tucked into the back so it flowed down her back. The audience gasped at the allure of the woman, slowly sitting when she joined Tony.

"She looks so beautiful," Ashlyn whispered to Thor and Steve.

_'So do you,' _Steve thought.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite two souls in holy matrimony. Fate has brought them together and as lovers they will…"

Steve's mind wandered as the man talked, observing the differences and comparing a modern wedding to the few he had attended in the 1940's. There were minute differences here and there, but most of it was the same.

"I, Virginia Potts, take you Tony Stark, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, for even poorer when I've been shopping a lot, to keep your dirty paws off the alcohol unless there is enough to share, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Steve couldn't help but laugh along with the crowd. Pepper stared at Tony for a moment before he cleared his throat, deep emotion creeping into his gaze but the smirk remained on his face.

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. I can't guarantee laying off the booze now that I have someone to share it with, or not beg you for lots of wonderful, amazing sex. Pepper, I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life and let us always honor and respect each other."

"Looks like Stark managed to sprinkle in some filth into that cheese-fest," Clint snickered. Steve couldn't help but flush at his open minded, dirty mouth.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Stark. You may now kiss the bride."

"Keep it PG!" Rhodey called with a laugh. Tony wrapped Pepper up in his arms, pressing his lips to hers, and raised one hand to flip his best man off behind her back.

Once again the crowd was back on their feet, Thor leading the whoops and cheering, huzzahing loudly and raising his fist to the sky. Clint and Natasha laughed, Banner smiling in merriment, and Steve and Ashlyn clapping loudly with the rest of the crowd. There were several catcalls and wolf whistles (mainly by Barton) as the make out session lasted for a bit longer. They walked across the flower petaled ground, both grinning like maniacs, their hands intertwined.

"Let us commence in the festivities!" Thor announced to the Avengers group. "And like you Midgardians say, _party hard." _

* * *

_~Illumini_


	14. Soirée

**Applejax XD-** Oh why thank you! Here you are!

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** You are too hilarious, my married brain twin.

**TheAssassinWhoWaited-** Foreshadowing muhahahaha.

**i-love-tea-and-coffee-** Harry Potter is my...like...life.

**Theta-McBride-** THANK YOU SO MUCH I AM CRYING.

**Guest-** I think writing shy characters is now my favorite. Well, besides writing rash, witty characters like Tony Stark.

**w8ing4rain-** Thanks so much!

**ohvafltn-** It is only a recipe for disaster.

**Amore2210. Loves. Fanfic-** I love the fluff :3

**miller330-** Oh oh oh oh wait and see :D

* * *

**Welcome to Part Two of the Stark Wedding! After this chapter we have one more of the Avengers and Ashlyn on break and then we're back to the main story line. **

**There is now a poll on my profile! Go vote! **

**40's Lingo: Share crop – sexually promiscuous girl**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~SOIRÉE~***

* * *

**Malibu, California **

**December 23****rd**

**Stark Mansion **

**7:14 PM **

The cocktail party had been very enjoyable. Tony sat with the rest of the Avengers and Ashlyn, cracking jokes and glowing more radiantly than the sun. Thor congratulated him heartily, nearly sending him flying across the courtyard when he patted him on the back. Ashlyn basked in the laughter, the witty comments and banter, wondering what on earth Pepper could be doing to permit her to miss the cocktail hour. The dinner in the hall was fantastic. Ashlyn sat and ate with Steve, the two trying all sorts of food the diverse array had to offer and laughing when one or the other didn't like the taste of something or loved the flavor or another. The two were having a grand time.

Ashlyn had rode with all of the Avengers this time in a huge hummer limo to the reception, keeping close to Steve's side. The two didn't need words to know that they were having fun or cared about one another. The company was all that mattered. The feeling of her arm through his muscled one was enough to give her goosebumps and cause her to blush. Getting to know the Avengers was a dream come true.

Tony teased her to death about that blush. The time spent together working and hanging out durning their week off was enough to show Ashlyn that deep down he really did care about her. And when he wasn't drunk and screeching innuendos at the top of his lungs, he actually made good company. She almost didn't mind his teasing anymore. She didn't even mind that he called her Ashie, even though she would never admit she was growing slightly fond of his pet name.

Romanoff and Barton were starting to grow on her. They were beginning to be less and less intimidating to the point where she could almost hold a decent, short conversation with them without her tongue knotting up every time she tried to speak. Hawkeye was friendlier that Romanoff at that point in time, but they were all warming up to one another.

Thor was...well...Thor. He was polite, loud, and happy, and overenthusiastic at all times. Sometimes he was so adorable that she just wanted to rub their cheeks together. He called her Lady Ashlyn at all times without blinking twice and was always happy to oblige or accompany her wherever she went just to talk. She was surprised when he asked her about science and physics, telling her with a shy smile that he wanted to learn a little more about Jane's studies and proclaiming his love about her whenever they were upon the subject or if Ashlyn asked (or didn't ask). It was always worth the time to sit down and watch him down a few boxes of "popping tarts".

Bruce, much like Steve, was friendly and sincere. He and Ashlyn were always talking science or on one subject or another. Sometimes they would just talk about life, sometimes they wouldn't even talk at all. Bruce was always very open and honest with Ashlyn, and Ashlyn was as well.

And Steve...oh Steve. The way her heart fluttered when she heard his name, thought of his name, saw his face and smile, thought of his handsome face and smile, heard his voice, his laugh, his _everything. _Everything about him made her heart leap, made her eyes crinkle in a grin that he would happily return. Just being next to him, hearing his breath was enough. Time with Steve was bliss.

When the limo pulled up to the mansion and the Avengers got out, they found that the helicopter pad had been transformed into a club, a huge, silver tent. There was a DJ booth surrounded by speakers, a bar, and tables. It was the biggest tarp unit she had ever seen, even bigger than the circus big top she had once visited when she was a little girl. The party was already starting to get going, the bass reverberating through the quivering silk walls and into the inky darkness of night. Ashlyn entered on Steve's arm and he glanced around in confusion as if he had never heard the music before.

_'Oh wait. He probably hasn't,' _Ashlyn mentally face palmed at her stupidity.

"I was hoping for more harps and lutes but this Midgardian music will have to do," Thor mused. "The beat is rather infectious."

"Maybe you'll find a pretty lady to dance with," Hawkeye teased, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"My devotion is to Lady Jane!" Thor boomed, appalled. "You should be ashamed of such a statement as that!"

"That's what I like to hear," a new voice said, a beam detectable in their tone. Behind Thor walked up a pretty woman with light brown hair in a blue dress with capped sleeves and high heels. Thor pivoted, gasping as he did so.

"Lady Jane!" He exclaimed, swooping her up in a hug. "How I have missed you so!"

_'So that's Jane. The girl Thor is in love with,' _Ashlyn thought as the two kissed briefly, continuing to cling to each other. _'They're perfect for one another.' _

"Did Tony invite you here to the festivities?" When she nodded in answer to his question he looked as if he was about to cry. He buried his face in her hair, kissing her repeatedly on the neck and head.

Ashlyn felt her cheeks grow hot, turning to face Steve. "We should probably..."

Steve cleared his throat, turning towards the entrance as the music picked up and the dance floor parted. "Ehrm. Yes. I agree. What's going on?"

_"Me not working hard? Yeah right, picture that with a Kodak or better yet, go to Times Square take a picture of me with a Kodak." _

Ashlyn watched as Tony and Pepper, still dressed in tux and dress, entered the tent, the crowd going wild. They gripped one another, holding their intertwined hands up into the sky. Ashlyn clapped and cheered along.

_ "Took my life from negative to positive I just want y'all to know that, and tonight, let's enjoy life Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo, Tesra..." _

"Pit bull? Isn't that a dog?" Steve's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"He is also a modern rapper," Ashlyn replied.

"Ah," Steve nodded.

_"Tonight. I will love, love you tonight. Give me everything tonight for all we know we might not get tomorrow let's do it tonight." _

Tony and Pepper danced down the walkway (Tony doing it somewhat inappropriately) and took to the middle of the helicopter pad dance floor as the song continued on. Tony and Pepper continued to party in the middle as the crowd surrounded them. Barton looked over to Natasha and offered his hand and they began to dance. Thor and Jane were dancing close to one another, holding hands and grinning widely. Ashlyn peeked over at Bruce, finding him looking deliberately at Steve and moving his eyebrows up as if to motion for him to do something.

"Would you like to...?"

Ashlyn blushed, feeling bad for Bruce. He was much like a third wheel or a wingman. Hopefully he would maybe find a pretty girl at the dance. "I would love to. Even though I stink."

Steve smiled lightly. "We can stink together."

Steve started off with a pitiful boogie, causing them both to giggle and blush. Ashlyn focused in on Steve, blocking out all of the other people and listening to the music as she swayed to the beat.

_"Grab somebody sexy tell them hey! Give me everything tonight! Give me everything tonight! Give me everything tonight! Give me everything tonight! _

Steve grabbed Ashlyn's wrist, causing her to twirl in a clumsy spin. She pushed her nerves aside, remember to focus on Steve. They were making fools of themselves. But did she really care? She was there with Steve, both attempting to dance and were having fun as they failed pitifully. The colors were swirling faster, the music picking up and getting louder.

_"Excuse me! I might drink a little more than I should tonight I might take you home with me if I could tonight, baby imma make you feel so good tonight because we might not get tomorrow...tonight I want all of you tonight! Give me everything tonight, for all we know we might not get tomorrow let's do it tonight..." _

They were moving in synch, enjoying themselves more and more. Ashlyn's heart raced faster than the beat, Tony grabbing Pepper and yelling "hey!" at the top of his lungs every time the lyrics commanded him to grab somebody sexy and greet them. Tony swayed back and forth behind Pepper, his arms spread wide in a shimmy. Ashlyn couldn't help but laugh as Pepper smacked him off her and rolled her eyes, grinning and kissing him nevertheless.

Steve spun her again and Ashlyn didn't nearly fall over that time. She turned, her dress swishing around her as the music ended and the crowd cheered, Ashlyn and Steve beaming at one another when they found themselves face to face.

"I guess we don't...eherm..._suck_ too bad," Steve smiled slightly, trying the word foreign to his time out on his tongue.

The music slowed drastically as Tony and Pepper wrapped their arms around one another, having their first dance, a spot light shining upon them as they swayed and moved in leisurely circles. Ashlyn watched side-by-side with Steve when a finger tapped her on the shoulder.

Ashlyn's heart skipped a beat when she turned and her jaw dropped._ "Mom?! Dad?!"_

* * *

Steve turned just in time to see Ashlyn fling herself into a woman's arms. The woman looked just like Ashlyn, delicate frame, hair, and face (although hers was older), all except for the eyes which were a greenish-gray. The man was a brunette as well but was showing signs of silver and was nearly as tall as Steve.

"W-What are you doing here?" Ashlyn whispered, clutching her mother's hands as her eyes darted back and forth between the two of them.

"You're friend Tony Stark invited us to surprise you," Mr. Harland smiled. "Where are your glasses, Ash?"

"You look so beautiful!"

"Thanks," Ashlyn's cheeks grew faintly pink, a small smile tugging on her lips. She then released her mother's hands, stepping back by Steve. "Mom, Dad, this is m-my date."

Steve's skin prickled with goosebumps at her words. _''My date'...'_

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Harland," Steve held out his hand, shaking both of theirs. "I'm Steve Rogers."

"'Steve Rogers'," Mr. Harland echoed, still grasping the Captain's hand. The man's enthusiasm spiked, shaking Steve's hand more vigorously with both of his own. "Captain Steve Rogers! You're Captain America!"

Steve smiled modestly. "Pleased to meet you both."

Mr. Harland released Steve's hand from his own, eyes focusing on Ashlyn. "Ash, would you mind grabbing me plate of appetizers over at the bar? I forgot to eat dinner."

"Sure. Um, I'll be right back," Ashlyn said with a nod, walking through the crowd as the music picked back up and the dancing started once again.

"I'm going to go with Ashlyn," Mrs. Harland announced after exchanging a look with her husband. "By the way, it was very nice meeting you. You seem like a lovely young man. Just what our Ashlyn needs."

Steve felt his fave burn. "T-Thank you, ma'am."

Once she was gone, Mr. Harland turned to Steve and said, "You've really changed her."

"Pardon?"

"Ashlyn. She's changed. I can tell. She's not wearing her glasses, she's wearing a _dress_...she's blossoming." Mr. Harland's eyes bore into Steve's. The Captain jolted slightly when he realized they were the same exact deep blue color of Ashlyn's. "We've been trying all of our lives, my wife and I, that is, to help Ashlyn. To get her to come out of her shell and not be so uptight and shy and antisocial. To not be such a downer. I saw her dancing with you from across the room. Ashlyn never dances. She wouldn't even dance with me at the father daughter dances that her school provided growing up. But she danced with you."

"I'm not sure if I quite understand what you are letting on, sir."

Steve watched as Mr. Harland rubbed his cleanly shaven chin, studying Rogers with an intense stare. "I signed her up to eventually work with S.H.I.E.L.D because I knew she would do great things. She's capable of that. _Very _capable. I knew that if she moved out of her town and got out of her comfort zone it would either be disastrous or turn out great. Fury told me she was a nervous wreck until she started hanging out with you. It's not she who is starting to change herself, you're changing her, Captain. You are helping her cope. _You_ are making her great."

Mr. Harland reached up and patted him on the shoulder. "Keep it up. You have my permission to be with her. She needs you as much as you need her. But if you break my daughter's heart...we're going to have a serious problem, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Steve agreed with a nod. "I understand completely."

"Good. Here they come," Mr. Harland said, sighing suddenly. "Bless her soul. She managed to grab me some peperoncinis!"

Steve mulled Mr. Harland's words over in his head as they parted to take a seat. _'I _am _changing her. For the better. And I have his permission to be with her...I can ask her to go steady with me...!'_

* * *

**9:56 PM**

After almost three whole hours of fierce (and awkward) dancing with Steve and the rest of the Avengers, Ashlyn was having more fun than she had ever had in her life before. Thor had shown her some Asgardian moves and Natasha and Barton and taught Bruce, Ashlyn, and Steve a cool dance that they had learned on one of their undercover mission. Just when Ashlyn thought nothing in the world could get better, Tony finally spoke up.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my favorite Captain Spangles in Spandex," Tony announced, his snarky voice magnified by the microphone at the DJ's booth. "Because at some point in our lives we all just have to let our hair down."

Ashlyn flinched when a familiar song suddenly roared out of the speakers, the upbeat causing Ashlyn's feet to tap. She couldn't help but unleash a nervous giggle when she couldn't decide whether to be horrified or amused. Tony had an ulterior motive behind everything. But out of all the dance songs in the world, why couldn't he have smothered his ego and _chose a different one? _

"What song is this?" Steve inquired, his forehead creasing in confusion.

"One that you'll either cause you to laugh or get mad," Ashlyn bit her lip, trying to hide her grin. Rogers spotted it and the wrinkles only increased, a wary look in his eyes.

"But you know it, correct?"

Ashlyn laughed a bit, moving to run her hand through her hair until she remembered it was pulled up. Of course she knew this song. "Yes. I know it alright."

"Well, don't let me down, Cap! Get out there and dance!" Tony's voice crowed over the music before the song took over once again. Ashlyn grabbed Steve's hand, dragging him out onto the dance floor. She wasn't a very good dancer when it came to technique and random music, but when it was a song that came with a dance and one that she had grown up dancing too (after all, it was her favorite one to sing and dance to growing up in the privacy of her room), it was easy enough to do once she shoved away embarrassment.

Ashlyn guided Steve through the first verse, the two bouncing and rocking happily to the beat. Then when the chorus came up, Ashlyn's heart leaped in her chest. This was her favorite part and she was afraid Steve was going to hate it.

_ "It's just a jump to the left__!" _Ashlyn did so, helping Steve do what was instructed.

_ "__And then a step to the right!" _Ashlyn stepped and Steve copied, bemused and entertained.

_ "With __your hands on your hips!" _Steve did so, a new look of confusion washing over his face.

_ "You__ bring your knees in tight!" _Ashlyn moved in one fluid motion, Steve stumbling over the new move until his legs were pinched together at the strange angle; knee cap to knee cap. Tony suddenly leaped in next to Ashlyn so she was between the two men, belting out the lyrics at the top of his lungs.

_ "__But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insaannnyaaannnyaannnyaaannn e!" _Ashlyn sung loudly with the music, thrusting her hips and moving them in a circle. Tony did the move very forcefully, violently, and what he ego thought was seductive, wiggling an eyebrow at the two. Steve's eyes widened and he blushed before doing the same without all the suggestiveness.

_ "Let's do__..." _Ashlyn flung her hands in the air. Steve complied. _"The _Time Warp_ again!" _

Steve froze in mid dance, shooting a glare down at Stark. "Tony! That's not funny!"

"Sorry, Cap!" Tony sung, dancing away through the crowd back to his new wife. "But it was completely appropriate!"

Ashlyn gazed up at him with an apologetic smile. Steve sighed and shrugged, staring at the ground for a moment. Ashlyn watched him, gnawing on her bottom lip before she spotted his shoulders shaking up and down-this time with laughter.

"I figured Stark has a reason. He really is something."

"Are you mad?" Ashlyn swallowed, her voice soft with anxiousness.

"Nah. He want's me to let my hair down so I might as well, you know?" Steve smiled, taking her hands and beginning to dance with her once again. Halfway through the last hour he had taken off his suit coat so he only wore his white button up shirt and black vest. The song continued, morphing into another when suddenly Tony and Pepper were there, dragging the Avengers, Jane, and Ashlyn into the center of the dance floor. A wide grin spread over Banner's face as he took the head point as Tony and Pepper forced the group into an upside-down 'v'.

_"Oppan Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style!" _

"Oh my freaking god," Natasha gaped. "You're seriously making us do this, Tony?"

"What? What is he making us do?" Steve asked anxiously.

"How do I do this Midgardian ritual?!"

"Just follow Bruce! Pretend you're riding a horse, blondie!" Tony called as he and Pepper got in line behind Bruce.

"A _horse_? Why on Midgard-"

Ashlyn blushed as she realized that they were being video taped. "Tony-"

"Ashie let your hair down and go with the flow!" Stark replied.

"It can't be that bad..." Clint shrugged.

As the song went on, Ashlyn quickly showed Thor and Steve the moves to the dance. "I don't want to do this anymore than you do."

"Actually, this is entertaining! You mortals and your strange dances!" Thor laughed, doing the dance.

"Tony do I have to?" Ashlyn tried again, embarrassed now that everyone was staring at them.

"Of course!" Tony then added to her annoyance, "YOLO!"

"Here we go!" Bruce shouted, grinning. Ashlyn was surprised to see him so eager to dance.

_"OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!" _The mob shouted as the whole reception broke out into dance during the chorus. Ashlyn complied, blushing furiously as she did the dance, pretending to ride a horse and shuffling from side to side when the dance called for it._"EHHHHHHHHHH SEXAY LADAY!" _

Then, to her great horror the 'v' parted and Steve was suddenly sprawled out on the ground as Tony forced him to reenact the elevator scene from the Korean song's music video. Tony put his hand behind his head, thrusting and grinning as Steve struggled to get out from under his legs. Tony put his foot down on Steve's back and continued to literally almost hump the Captain's head and the air around him, swinging his hips in circles. Steve squirmed, writhed, and wriggled, his floundering body catching Tony's legs and causing the billionaire to collapse on top of him. Steve finally managed to get away not before Stark could strike a few seductive poses and lash his tongue.

Tony had obviously gotten into Thor's Asgardian mead.

_"STARK!" _Steve snarled, his whole body trembling in embarrassment and his face beat red. Ashlyn pulled him back by her side as the chorus arrived again, the two staring at one another as they were forced to do the dance by an overenthusiastic Thor and a literally sobbing and choking Clint.

"He's lucky it's his wedding day," Steve grumbled. "And that we're being recorded."

Once the song was over and Thor had managed to snap a few pictures on his new camera Jane had given him. He asked Steve if he wanted to see some of the pictures on his "magic portable photo machine" of Tony dancing on him, but Ashlyn politely declined for Steve, dragging him to a table.

"Y-You wait here, okay? I'll get us s-some punch."

Ashlyn shook off his attempts to escort her, but she simply replied that he needed a minute to cool off and that she would be right back.

What she found when she returned wasn't pleasant.

Steve was on his feet, a familiar woman with a curvaceous body squeezed into a skimpy green dress grinding and hanging on Ashlyn's date. Ashlyn dropped the punch glasses in shock, tears welling up in her eyes.

The Captain's eyes found hers and he shook his head, calling her name. The floozy from the salon turned, glaring daggers and the grin wiped right off of her face.

"Oh. It's you."

Ashlyn's anger spiked, her hands clenching into fists. "I-I have a n-n-name you know."

"I didn't bother to remember it. Who would? You're just a no body. Scram."

Steve opened his mouth to make a retort but another person was too quick.

"Excuse me, your tacky perfume is gagging everyone within a mile radius," Natasha put a hand on her hip, waving a hand as if to bat away a foul smell. "Do you just drown yourself in the essence of _Skank_ or is that a born trait?"

The woman with the black hair stood dumbstruck as she stared up at the female Avenger. Steve finally managed to pry the dame off of him and moved to Ashlyn's side.

"Ashlyn, I didn't want any of that, honestly," Steve explained, calming Ashlyn's tears that threatened to spill over. "The share crop just started dancing on me and I wasn't sure what to do."

Ashlyn nodded, swallowing hard. "Sorry. It was just...just kind of...shocking."

Steve's head perked up as the beat stopped and a slow song came on. He held out his hand and Ashlyn gratefully took it, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. They stood their awkwardly for a moment before Steve put his hands on Ashlyn's hips and she put hers on his broad shoulders.

They stood still for a moment before slowly moving to the slow tune of the love song, Ashlyn's heart hammering in her ears. She stared down at the floor before letting her eyes wander up and onto Steve's light blue ones. They held each others stares, Ashlyn still over come with thoughts and her anger starting to simmer at the black haired woman.

_"I have died everyday waiting for you darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I loved you for a thousand more..." _

Ashlyn's anger was completely gone then, her eyes still focused on Steve's. A deep emotion existed in his eyes, one that she could feel in her own. She pressed closer to him and before she knew it her head was resting on his chest, his arms were wrapped tightly around her, and they were hugging more than dancing. Steve's breath rushed through her hair as he lowered his head to rest it on the top of hers.

_"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have love you for a thousand years...I love you for a thousand more...and all along I believed I would find you time had brought heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I love you for a thousand more..." _

Ashlyn felt her heart fill at the words of her all time favorite love song as she clung to Steve, biting her lip and fought the urge to cry. A strange new feeling was coursing through her veins, cascading into her bloodstream and warming her whole body. Steve's arms squeezed her tighter as the song came closer to the end.

_"One step closer...one step closer..." _

Her body was melting into his, sweetness and adoration overwhelming her. She had never felt that way before, never felt so alive, so close, so _loved. _

"_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have love you for a thousand years I love you for a thousand more...and all along I believed I would find you time had brought heart to me I have loved you for a thousand year I love you for a thousand more..." _

And even after the song ended they continued to stand there as if frozen in time. No one mattered at all, no other person was around them. They were the only two people in the world, overcome by emotion and feeling. They were perfect for one another and coexisted together. Together they stood, divided they would fall.

* * *

_~Illumini_


	15. Osculate

**Lexicon04-** Thank you so so so much. Can I just hug you? Please?

**Kai-Aala-** Thank you so much! I try to catch all of the mistakes, but some just slip past. I wish I had a beta.

**transmogrified-** I KNOW RIGHT?! I just want to marry Steve Rogers. Why can't I have my own Steve Rogers?

**Super Agent Sprinkles-** I like the penname :D Tony and blaze are just so fun together, aren't they?

**TheAssassinWhoWaited-** I TOLD YOU I AM EVIL MUHAHAHAHA. Don't worry. I won't endanger your feels. We can be feels buddies together!

**ohvafltn-** Doesn't it? :'D

**i-love-tea-and-coffee-** Thanks!

**miller330-** Here you are! Enjoy!

**Theta-McBride-** Thank you so much!

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** BRAIN TWIN YOU ARE KILLING ME AND MAKING ME CRY I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO DIE OR SOB.

* * *

**A kind of short, fluffy chapter. But even though it is short, trust me. You are going to love it.  
**

**_Love it. _  
**

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

***~OSCULATE~***

* * *

**Manhattan, New York **

**Stark Tower**

**December 25****th**

**8:00 PM**

On Christmas morning Ashlyn had been awoken by a thunderous battle cry, the smashing of glass, the sizzle and aroma of cooking breakfast, and the sound of multiple palms smacking against a forehead.

The rest of the wedding reception had gone very well. Ashlyn had spent the remainder of the time talking and dancing with Steve, watching Clint, Tony, and Thor stumble around like idiots, Banner playing the role of mother hen in Rogers' absence, and Natasha laughing at their antics. After the wedding they spent the night in the futuristic mansion and the next morning they had been shipped of on Tony's private jet to his tower in New York. Ashlyn had thought that the remainder of her break was going to be cozy and quaint, but it had been anything but. Needless to say, the shenanigans had not stopped and the "partying hard" continued on (along with the breaking of several prized and worthless objects, including Ashlyn's cell phone).

Ashlyn's mind wandered, bored as she sat there on the couch and recalled what had happened that morning.

_Ashlyn threw on her favorite t-shirt, hopped into a pair of jeans, popped in her contacts, and slipped on her socks to go investigate what latest mischief was breaking out in the kitchen. _

_ "ANOTHER!" Thor roared, whipping his coffee mug onto the ground where it promptly shattered into a million pieces. Ashlyn jumped back in surprise at the god's outburst. _

_ "Thor! How many times have I told you that that is not how you ask for a drink?" Jane scolded, reprimanding the norse god. _

_ "But I liked the beverage," Thor explained. _

_ "Then just say so, don't try to kill us all by breaking a glass!" _

_ "He's already broken several of my mugs," Tony rolled his eyes. "You keep this up and you'll have to drink from the sink." He headed towards the cabinet where the cups were stored, spotting Ashlyn as he did so. "Well good morning, Ashie!" _

_ "Merry Christmas, Lady Ashlyn!" Thor boomed happily. "I am so overjoyed to be able to spend this wonderful Midgardian holiday with you all." _

_ "Merry Christmas, Thor," Ashlyn replied with a smile. She remained in the doorway, unsure of whether to approach or not due to the large amount of glass on the ground. _

_ Pepper grinned, shaking a huge pan of bacon as she moved to flip several pancakes. "You can wait in the living room till everyone else gets up. Then we'll have breakfast." _

_ Ashlyn nodded, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. There she was greeted by a smiling Steve. Her heart fluttered. _

_ "Merry Christmas, Ashlyn." _

_ "Merry Christmas," Ashlyn echoed, wholeheartedly returning his grin. _

She glanced over at the huge tree that Pepper and Steve had insisted upon getting and decorating. Ashlyn and Thor were more than happy to help, Steve had commented on their enthusiasm by calling them "eager beavers", which resulted in Clint and Tony quickly labeling Ashlyn and Thor the Beaver Twins. Ashlyn, who had learned not to be easily offended by anything Tony Stark said, didn't let the nickname rub her the wrong way too much. The tree that they had embellished was now stocked with presents underneath and she was still surprised to see that some had her name on them.

Apparently, according to Tony, it was a Stark tradition to open presents Christmas night. Ashlyn still wasn't sure if she believed him. She was pretty sure he only wanted to get a rise out of everyone (especially Thor) by making them wait to unwrap their presents.

So there she sat, wondering if Christmas would pass before she was able to see what she had received. She was more than overjoyed when Thor asked Tony if it was time and the billionaire nodded.

"Presents!" Thor beamed.

They settled down in the living room, Ashlyn plopping down on the couch next to Bruce and Clint as everyone else sat down, Steve helping Tony hand out gifts. It was a bit strange to see the two cooperating without bickering once. Ashlyn mused whether or not they had both been possessed by holiday spirits.

And then in a flurry of flying hands, laughter, and amusement presents were being opened, Bruce, Clint, and Tony chucking wadded up balls of wrapping paper at one another. Ashlyn ripped her first gift open, eyes widening when she found a new fancy cell phone with a touch screen, one from a generation that was yet to come out (and maybe even _exist_).

Ashlyn held it up to show Pepper who pointed to Tony with a smile. The billionaire was too absorbed with a package he had received from his new wife to notice Ashlyn's wide grin.

"What exactly is this?" Steve questioned, holding the same phone Ashlyn had received but it was wearing a case painted like an American flag. "A communication device, correct?"

"It's a cell phone, Steve," Ashlyn told him, moving to sit next to him. "Look, I got one too!"

Ashlyn showed him how to turn it on, finding that it had already been preprogrammed. The name on the screen was _Capsicle. _

Ashlyn flicked on her phone and tapped the screen, finding that hers was already named _Mrs. Ashlyn Rogers. _

The brunette blushed a deep tomato red, eyes shooting up to glare at Tony. He caught her stare and bit his lip, eyebrows raised as he shook with silent laughter.

"Is something wrong?" Rogers asked, his eyes sparking with concern.

"N-Nothing," Ashlyn replied, quickly editing her name. She scrolled through her contacts, finding_ The 'Rents,_ _Legolas, Russian, Bruce Ban the Science Man, Captain Patriotic, Pep, Jane, _and (Ashlyn mentally face palmed) _The Sexiest Man Alive_.

_'That idiot,' _Ashlyn thought with a sigh.

Her next few presents consisted of a beautiful, knitted sweater from Pepper, a new pair of glasses that matched her prescription and old frames exactly (Ashlyn had revealed what happened to her last pair), a purple Stark flash drive on a necklace so she could wear it around her neck or attach it to her belt loop like the S.H.I.E.L.D issued one, a gorgeous and very deadly looking knife from Natasha and Clint, an Asgardian bracelet that Thor promised would bring her luck, and one last present that remained in her lap for Tony had told her to open it last.

"I hate to admit it, but these are actually kind of cool," Clint chortled. "And are kind of cliché."

Ashlyn's eyes skimmed the room to find that the Avengers were all opening their last presents. They were all crew neck sweaters and black in color, each one reading something different across the front. Natasha's said BLACK WIDOW in red letters with a knife running behind the letters while Clint's said HAWKEYE in white, an arrow behind his. Steve held up one that read CAPTAIN AMERICA in red, white, and blue, Tony's IRON MAN in red and gold, Bruce's THE HULK in green, and the Norse god's THOR in red with a lightning bolt cutting across the letters behind them. On the back of each sweater was printed in red said AVENGER.

"Put them on! I'll take a picture for you, Thor," Pepper offered.

"Wait for Ashlyn. She didn't open hers yet." Tony held up a hand towards his wife.

Ashlyn looked down at her present, cautiously ripping open the paper to find a sweater waiting for her. She grinned when she found the team name printed across the back of the crew neck, her delightedness to be an official member of the team evaporating as soon as she read the front of the sweater.

There printed in blue letters on the front was the word FORESIGHT. In the blue lettering were various tiny silver and white numbers. She held up the sweater with quivering hands, her heart hammering in her ears as blood pounded through her bloodstream and thumped against her brain, causing her head to wallop. She looked up at Stark, realization and horror dawning on her quickly paling face. _'I'm part of the Avengers. My team name is Foresight. Foresight. Oh my God. _Foresight. _And the numbers. Tony...Tony knows. He knows! How does he know?!'_

Ashlyn dropped the sweater and raced out of the room.

* * *

**8:23 PM**

Steve stared at where Ashlyn had bolted, wondering what had made her so upset. Tony had told the rest of the Avengers that Fury had agreed to letting Ashlyn join the team. According to Stark it should of happened as soon as she was brought in. He was a bit overly fond of the brunette which was both comforting and disturbing to the Captain. When Steve had asked why, Stark had grudgingly admitted that she was like the tiny, cute little sister he had always secretly wanted. As long he was nice to Ashlyn, Steve didn't really care what Stark thought of her. The Captain had thought that Ashlyn would have loved her gift.

"What's up with her?" Clint inquired.

"Is something wrong with Lady Ashlyn? Why is she unhappy?" Thor asked.

Bruce scooped up her gift, studying the front. A dangerous amount of calm malice crept into his tone. "That is not funny, Stark. Not at all."

"What? I thought she would like it!"

"How did you find out?" Banner growled. "You really had JARVIS go through and hack into her damn files?"

Steve snatched the sweater away from the doctor and read the front. "_Stark..." _

"I couldn't help it!" Tony exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I had to know! I didn't mean-"

"But couldn't you keep your big, ugly mouth shut?" Steve snarled, furious that he had hurt Ashlyn in such a way. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't go a few rounds."

Steve glared at Tony for a long moment, only breaking away when Clint muttered something about both of them taking some Midol.

The Captain's knuckles whitened as he curled his hands into fists, shaking his head. "You disgust me."

He strode out of the room, JARVIS directing him outside. He put on his shoes before heading out the door and into the wintery air.

The Captain didn't have to go far. He felt his heart sank when he found Ashlyn sitting on the frigid, snow covered ground, arms wrapped around her legs and head resting on her knees. He could barely hear her sobbing over the wind.

"A-Ashlyn?"

Her head shot up, revealing her tear streaked face. Steve moved to sit next to her but she got to her feet, flinging herself into his arms.

He stumbled backwards slightly out of shock, but met her embrace, comforting her as they hugged one another.

"I-I-I just, I j-just didn't want t-t-them to find o-out like that," Ashlyn cried into his chest. "I-I'm sorry. I j-j-just..."

"It's going to be alright, okay? Everything is going to be fine," Steve replied. "I promise."

Ashlyn's shivering form gripped his shirt tighter and he only held her closer, butterflies rocketing around in his belly. He was still furious with Stark, but he had to shove that aside. Ashlyn needed him.

"W-W-What i-if they don't l-like me?"

"They will. They will. If they accepted the Hulk, I'm more than certain they c-can accept you."

He wasn't sure how long they stood like that out in the snow, thick fat flakes falling from the heavens and onto his shoulders, drifting down into her hair. After a long moment she finally broke away from him, wiping her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry y-you had to see that," she whispered.

"You're entitled to your feelings. Be proud of who you are," Steve reassured. _'That sounded really cheesy...' _

"Gosh, you sound like my mother." Ashlyn laughed slightly, still rubbing her eyes.

"I...I got you something," Steve reached into his back pocket, pulling out a jewelry box. "M-Merry Christmas."

Ashlyn clicked the box open with delicate fingers, eyes widening at what she found inside.

"I forgot to wrap it. It was in box of my items that was collected from my old apartment and some of my old stuff back in the 1940's. S.H.I.E.L.D somehow got a hold of it and gave it the box to me. It used to be my mother's. A-An antique. According to Dr. Banner it's worth some money, or he thinks so. A-And it always looked so pretty on her. So I thought it might look nice on you," Steve explained, his heart racing.

Ashlyn lifted the necklace out of the box, revealing a band of diamonds resting on a silver chain. "It's...it's _beautiful." _

"Here," Steve said, blushing and happy that she liked his present. He took the ends of the necklace, moved her hair, and put it on her. It rested perfectly right on her collar bone.

And suddenly they were staring at one another, light blue on dark blue. The beast inside of him that had roared jealously at Thor was purring, his heart beat quickening. Then his lips were on hers, gently, innocently, yet passionately. It was unlike any kiss he had ever received before with Peggy, not one that meant goodbye but one that meant hello. It was one of hidden love that was then revealed, a love so deep it scared him senseless but comforted him all at the same time. One that meant someone cared. And ever though it only lasted for a few seconds and the two were staring at one another once again, gauging each others reactions, Steve was begging for more.

And apparently, so was Ashlyn because she granted him another kiss, one so ideal that the cold wintery air was no longer biting him and he was flooded with warmth. Her arms were up around his neck and his were around her waist, causing her to stand on her tiptoes and pulled Ashlyn slightly off the ground. It felt so good, so right, so pure, so _perfect. _

When they broke away again the words rushed from his mouth. "Will you go steady with me?"

Ashlyn looked at him, at first confused by his forties lingo. But then a huge grin split across her face and she nodded.

"Yes. Of course."

Steve was grinning too and then they were kissing again, both beaming so widely that the kiss was more of a joined smile than two lips meeting. Steve held out her sweater and Ashlyn looked at it for a minute.

"I'm really part of the Avengers?"

Rogers nodded.

Ashlyn slipped the sweater on over her t-shirt pulling her hair back into a high ponytail using a hair tie that was around her wrist. "I guess you're right. I should be proud. Not scared."

"A sudden change of heart?"

Ashlyn tilted her head, their eyes meeting again. "If all goes wrong I have you."

They both smiled and Ashlyn slipped her hand into his, big over little. He squeezed her hand and muttered, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

He loved the feeling of her hand in his. His heart was racing, leaping, jumping. He was walking on air. Nothing in the world could go wrong.

After all, they had each other.

* * *

**A PICTURE OF ASHLYN'S NECKLACE IS ON MY PROFILE! **

_~Illumini_


	16. Deride

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh- **ASDFGHJKL BRAIN TWIN I LOVE YOU.

**Theta-McBride-** Thank you! He's such a little devil.

**The AssassinWhoWaited- **MUHAHAHAHA PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM.

**SarcasticRaven- **Thanks!

**Transmogrified- **Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. _Thank you. _Let's hope we both find gentlemen.

**Louise- **Thank you! I love you too!

**Lexicon04- ***megaflyingtackleglompcuddleh ug*

**Kai-Aala- **I LOVE that movie! _"Your dog dropped little bombs in my yard." _Hahaha thanks! :D

**w8ing4rain- **Thank you :3

**m9ower- **When I get a cell phone I'm totally doing that. Thank you so much.

**miller330- **Thanks! Here you are!

**ohvafltn- **Aren't they? They make my ovaries want to explode.

* * *

**OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS SL;GFkhdsjkgbakjfdbgklajdfbgjkl aberlgto4785yoq3847yto8472yt 6987y1h34itguhaeriluaghaoiud fzhgkaherklgaherliugharlkagh lkajerghlkuardhgkjehlrgjbens rkjg**

_**i cant cope i am dead**_

**Lots of action coming soon!**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~DERIDE~***

* * *

**Manhattan, New York **

**Stark Tower**

**December 25****th**

**8:30 PM**

As soon as Ashlyn opened the door and entered the living room once again, all eyes were on her. She knew her eyes were still a bit puffy from crying, but she honestly didn't care. If her secret was going to be out and she was going to be judged, it might as well of been from her mouth.

Bruce looked her way, his eyes concerned. She gave him a tiny nod before walking to stand before the gathered Avengers, Pepper, and Jane. No one said a word. They were all looking her way, waiting for her to speak. She opened her mouth, her tongue curving and avoiding the explanation she wished to give, but her bothersome nerves seemed to have another idea.

_ "It makes you unique. Be proud of who you are," _Steve had said.

Her ex-best friend thought otherwise. The girls in high school, the hyenas, thought her an ugly monstrosity as soon as she opened her mouth to talk and revealed how smart she really was.

_'If all goes wrong, at least I have Steve.' _Her eyes swept around the room once again, her mind quickly adding. _'And Bruce. Maybe even Tony.' _

Then she spoke.

"W-When I was younger, in my freshman year of high school, everything collapsed. It had started going down hill since middle school. My best friend, the one I could confide in and tell her anything, hated me and despised me because I was d-different. Her and a group of girls got together and made my high school years the worst years of my life. They bullied m-me, called me horrible names, made come home crying every day, vandalized my stuff, whispered and spread rumors behind my back, and made me eat l-lunch all alone under the stairwell from the cafeteria downstairs up to the first floor. I was isolated from the rest of my class all because I was the p-prodigy with a photographic memory, the abnormality."

Ashlyn's eyes roamed around the room, landing on Dr. Banner. He seemed to be urging her on with his eyes.

"Ever since I was a young child, I began having these blackouts. I would see numbers f-flash across my vision and have to write them down to free them from my mind or s-suffer the consequences. I-In my room at home where I grew up, the n-numbers are everywhere. Carved into the walls and the floors. Written on my desk and in my closet with permanent ink. I began to call them trances. I kept them a secret from my parents and the r-rest of the world because I knew if word got out, I would either be in a straight jacket or in the lime light. Until I told my parents was w-was really going on, I was almost t-thrown in an asylum.

"The n-numbers are in a scrambled o-order from some code I have yet to break," Ashlyn said, pulling out her notebook from her back pocket to show them. "S-Sometimes they come with pictures I draw while in a trance. They are t-the reason I had the break down while i-in your presence and was put in the infirmary. They are also the reason S.H.I.E.L.D a-a-abducted me from my home and put me on this case. Because they allow me to see the future."

Ashlyn looked up from her notebook and swallowed hard, all eyes locked on hers. She then tapped the lettering on her sweater and added, "Hence the name Foresight."

"Tony, you jackass," Romanoff grumbled, burying her face in her hands.

"The r-reason I didn't want t-to tell you was because I-I thought you would treat me like the girls did. L-Like Whitney did," Ashlyn continued.

"Whiney?" Pepper inquired, the name catching her attention. "I know a Whitney."

Ashlyn nodded. "Yes. I know. She came to your reception."

"Whitney Griffins?" Pepper went on.

Ashlyn closed her eyes, seeing the flash of dark, flowing hair. She heard the giggling of playing children, seeing a young girl with raven colored hair and green eyes holding up one of Ashlyn's dolls as they played daycare.

"You met her, Steve," Ashlyn announced. "So did you, Natasha. You called her a skank."

Steve's face flushed a dark red. "The dame who was dancing on me?"

Ashlyn dipped her head. "She used to be my best friend. We were inseparable."

"Until she turned into an evil, lying, conniving bitch!" Tony finally spoke up.

"Who are these fools who oppress you? I will smite them," Thor growled.

"Calm down, you might start a thunderstorm," Clint said.

"Y-You guys really don't care?"

All eyes were on Ashlyn once again. To her surprise, it was Natasha who responded.

"We work with the Hulk, a god from another realm, and a man who looks twenty five but is actually ninety something. I think we can handle you being able to see the future."

"It is almost like my brother's magic," Thor responded.

Ashlyn peeked over at Steve who gave her a look that could only be read as _I told you so. _

"And...I um...I'm sorry I hacked into your files," Tony admitted. "Curiosity killed the cat after all."

_'Tony Stark is actually apologizing to me?' _

Her mind darted away for a second, recalling one of the many times Stark had tried to charm her with pick up lines.

_"Ashie, are your legs tired?" _

_ The brunette glanced up from her paper work in bewilderment. "No, why do you ask?" _

_ "Because you've been running through my mind all day!" _

_ Ashlyn face palmed. "That was terrible." _

_ "Half the time I think he's only trying to compensate for something," Bruce commented with an eye roll. _

_"I'll have you know, I've got one so big that it should have a choking hazard sign," Stark retorted. _

_ Blaze then spoke up in her from across the room in her aesthetic Danish accent, "I was pretty sure those were only for small objects." _

Ashlyn smiled a tiny bit at the memory. _'I never thought that would ever happen. I thought his ego was much too big for apologies.' _

"I'm j-just excited to be part of the Avengers," Ashlyn said, relieved that they were not going to judge her. "And that I was able to come clean."

"Yeah, well you deserve it," Tony smirked.

The seer's gaze skimmed the living room again, landing on Thor who was devouring a box of Poptarts he had gotten for Christmas.

"I was kind of afraid you wouldn't like that flavor," Jane told him.

"Well, as long as it is a popping tart, it is my favorite species of popping tart!" Thor assured her merrily.

_ "Mr. Stark, Director Fury is on the phone," _JARVIS spoke suddenly.

"Hang up on him!" Tony said to the heavens. "We're not home!"

_"I heard that, Stark," _Fury's voice growled, replacing JARVIS's voice. _"Your break ends on Monday. I need you all to come in." _

"But what about our New Years Party?" Tony huffed.

_"I'm sure that the day will still arrive while you are aboard the helicarrier. Amara, Ozymandias, and Adelina have found the last member of their group and we need to get to work putting a stop to Dr. Schwarzlose. Got it?" _

"We'll be there," Steve agreed.

_"Good. You've got to get a load of the one called Nikolai." _

* * *

**SCHWARZLOSE LABRATORIES **

**Berlin, Germany **

**December 27****th**

**5:13 AM **

"They've obtained all the mutants from the Insurgence Initiative Program, doctor."

The doctor crouched over his lab table, his fist slamming down on a tray of tools. The sharp equipment flew in all directions, nearly piercing the assistant in his kidney. He ducked and squatted down, arms over his head as he prepared for the doctor's wrath.

"I cannot say that I am not angry," the doctor said, his accented voice quivering with dangerously calm fury, "But I have created a backup plan that will cover the loss of the I.I.P mutants."

The assistant continued to cower, his whole body trembling in fear. "W-What is that, doctor?"

Schwarzlose's face slip into a wide and toothy grin. He smirked down at his assistant, insanity glimmering in his eyes.

"I have created another member for the I.I.P. _This _one will actually obey."

That caught the helper's attention. "You have perfected the ability to comply?"

"Not only have I perfected mind control..." The doctor simpered even more from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat, "...I have finally perfected _perfection."_

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D AIRBASE**

**New York, New York **

**1:56 AM **

Ashlyn yawned, groggily rubbing her eyes. Her head dipped back and forth as she fought to stay awake before it finally tipped and landed on Steve, her face squished up on his shoulder and her glasses askew.

She had spent a whole day up and about. being tortured and teased endlessly by Stark about his Vestal Spandex Temple dating his Virgin Mary. He would make Steve blush five different shades of red whenever Tony started teasing him about his sexless sexlife that was soon about to end and how he needed to get a move on it before his one hundred year old body drying up like a juiceless prune. Stark somehow managed to pluck a little pink bow and set of arrows from one of his drawers and handed it to Hawkeye, demanding that Cupid get to work (there was a spree of arrow shooting and all of them managed to find their targets on Ashlyn's and Steve's bodies). Then, after Ashlyn shot him many dirty glares and muttered murderous thoughts under her breath, the playboy would comment on how Steve was majorly robbing the cradle big time and he should probably be arrested for such a repulsive crime.

It had simply drove the brunette to the brink of lunacy where she was about to stand up, freak the freak out, and start shouting that she was coo coo for Cocoa Puffs. So when she was shoved into an ever closer quarters with the rest of the smirking, teasing, and congratulating by a certain giant, blonde teddy bear Avengers, it was enough to make her succumb into exhaustion while they waited for their jet. It also didn't help that it was almost two freaking o'clock in the morning. She was allowed to pass out and let her face remained squished up against Steve's shoulder.

Steve couldn't help but smile when Ashlyn's head face planted on his arm and her mouth fell open with a tiny snore.

"Look, Capsicle, you must be so dazzling that you've knocked her unconscious."

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes at Stark's remark. Without moving he gently removed Ashlyn's glasses from her face and hooked them on the collar of his shirt so he wouldn't loose them.

"I honestly thought that she would have lasted a bit longer," Hawkeye admitted.

"It's late," Steve defended. "And maybe she would have if you hadn't shot arrows at her all day."

"She should be thankful that my ammo was tiny, cheap, and plastic," Clint said with a small smirk.

"And they were pink!" Tony added. "Ashlyn likes pink."

"Ashlyn hates the color pink," Steve told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Pink, shmink. It's the thought that counts."

"Yes. Because you are certainly one to want to do something nice and that counts, right?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "When is that jet going to get here?"

Natasha looked down at her watch. "Soon. I think. S.H.I.E.L.D times can vary."

"Just like Stark Time," Bruce quipped from where he seemed to have been sleeping in his chair. "Except Stark Time is a lot more unpredictable."

"Ah ah ah!" Tony wagged his finger. "I was on time. You guys are just always early."

"Define 'on time', Stark," Banner said, the corner of his lip quirking up in a smirk.

"Okay, maybe I was fashionably late. All that mattered was that I had a stash of alcohol and a beautiful wife to attend to. She _needed _me."

Ashlyn mumbled something in her sleep which caused Steve to smile again.

"So how long have you known she can see the future?" Tony asked suddenly.

The Captain bit the inside of his lip. "It's a touchy subject with her. I'm not sure if Ashlyn would appreciate us talking about it."

"She's got to come into terms with the world sometime in her life. Maybe she'll see it in a vision and then bluntly deny it," Stark went on. "Do you think she could predict my future?"

"I don't know," Rogers told him, shaking his head. A small crease formed between his eyes. "I don't think it works like that."

"It would be pretty cool. Like palm reading or dream searching," Tony said with a shrug.

"That sounds like Harry Potter or something." Both Thor and Steve were confused by Clint's reference.

"Next thing you know she'll be seeing the Grim in a tea cup," Natasha sighed.

"What do you think, Brucie? We all know you've known the longest," Tony prodded.

Banner held his hands up. "I'd rather not get into it."

"If I could have you move this way," a S.H.I.E.L.D agent directed from a desk. "Your jet has arrived."

Steve turned to Ashlyn. "Ma'am? The plane is here."

Ashlyn's eyes fluttered and she blinked hard, her eyes fighting to focus on the Captain. "Whhhaazzuh?"

Steve helped Ashlyn to her feet, the sleepy brunette almost flopping over. Tony snickered, tapping her shoulder slightly and causing her to tumble right into Steve's arms.

"Look! She's head over heels for you!"

Steve mumbled something that sounds like a death threat at Tony under his breath.

"C'mon, Ashlyn," Steve whispered before wrapping an arm around the wobbling seer and leading her towards the plane.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**Air Above the Atlantic Ocean**

**December 28****th**

**1:00 PM **

Even as handsome as the teenager was with his curly headed mop of brown hair or his piercing green eyes, lean and tall figure with toned muscles, and a million dollar smile, it wasn't any of that that grabbed Ashlyn's attention. Nikolai himself, as nice as he seemed (and _sounded_ with his dense and _thick _German accent as he babbled with Blaze in his native tongue), wasn't what captivated her. It was peculiar how when he took off his black jacket and crossed the room to set his coat down there were large slits cut through the back of his shirt. Ashlyn payed close attention and if she listened hard, there was a faint ruffle of what sounded to be feathers.

But when he turned back to the Avengers he first glanced over at his fellow mutants for permission. His friendly gaze turned shy and somewhat nervous as if the people before him were going to judge him.

_"Ja?" _Nikolai asked.

_"__Ja. Alles gut." _Blaze nodded.

Then there was a whoosh and wings unfurled out from behind Nikolai through the slits in his shirt. He rolled his shoulders, shaking out _his wings_. They spread wide in about sixteen feet of raw muscle and power. He seemed to have the wings of some sort of falcon; gray feathers intermixed and peppered with white and black.

Stark whistled. Ashlyn felt her jaw drop, wondering if it had hit the floor. Even the cool, calm, emotionless, and collected Natasha Romanoff was looking stunned. The boy moved from side to side, rotating his shoulders slowly back and forth as he moved and wiggled his wings.

_"Alles gut," _Blaze reminded him.

"Can you fly with those things?" Barton questioned.

Nikolai dipped his head. "Very high, very fast, and very far. But I haven't had much practice. I have flown some, but you are not able to test them out in a cage."

"I think Birdy wants a pair," Stark stated. "Then you really would be like a hawk."

"And you have a developed system that would enable you to fly, correct?" Bruce inquired.

Nikolai squirmed slightly. "Uhh...my heart and lugs are much big and much efficient. Much more than normal. I have air sacks besides my diaphragm and a huge lung capacity for when the air is minimum. I am leaner and bones are light. I am made for flight."

"Interesting. That's very interesting," Bruce said, rubbing his chin as he stared at the teen's wings.

"_Wunderbar," _Stark announced with a small smirk. "That's all I know."

_"Danke," _Nikolai thanked with the tiniest of smiles.

"Is he a fellow god?" Thor muttered in confusion to Ashlyn. Ashlyn shook her head.

"Well!" Fury clapped his hands together. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

* * *

_~Illumini_


	17. Possession

**i-love-tea-and-coffee-** Ship them as hard as you want. I have so many ships it's not even funny.

**Lexicon04-** Oh yes, he's sort of based off of the bird kid idea. I love Maximum Ride, but I hate the series. They only got worse and worse. I'm dreading reading the last book D: But thanks so much! And that's cool that you knew it!

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** BRAIN TWIN I LOVE YOU THANKS SWEETIE :3

**TheAssassinWhoWaited-** Am I considered a super villain yet? If not, you just wait for what I have planned out muhahaha.

**liontaming-** I love Harry Potter. I couldn't resist :D

**transmogrified-** YES! NERDFIGHTERS UNITE! Dude. I love you. *tackles*

**m9ower-** Thanks! We be Harry Potter diehard fans together :3

**ohvafltn-** Glad I could be of service!

* * *

**Hi, everyone. I'm trying to keep updates quick but with me in the middle of dress rehearsal week for the current one act play I am in (we're taking to a festival :D) I don't even have much time to think, let alone write. I'll soon be starting another play, **_**Annie, **_**so I'll please forgive me when my time starts being consumed. I'll try to keep the updates as quick as possible. **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~POSSESSION~***

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**English Channel**

**December 29****th**

**5:00 PM **

Her vision was engulfed by fire. There was a skull shattering boom that resounded through her brain, reverberating in her bones, and lifting her off of her feet. She was airborne. The sweet bliss of flight turned into agony as she hit the ground and the world around her collapsed into fire. Hot pain raced through her body like the inferno that made up the earth, that made up her life, her entire existence...

_"Paragon is ready." _

The voice whispered in her ears as figures zapped across her sights, their outlines only slight. A man with electric blue eyes grinning a toothy simper. A cowering smaller man with a clip board. A huge, lumbering, dark haired man with ice for eyes.

_"You know what the mission is, correct?" _

The dark haired man began to transform, his body shrinking and morphing. When the changed one finally answered, it was in the high voice of a cold, brainwashed child.

_"To carry out your wishes. To destroy." _

_ "Then destroy. Destroy everything." _

She blinked hard as flaming debris rained down upon her and her ears were deaf to all sound except the ringing. Her ears buzzed with the high pitch squeal, her head throbbing and bones vibrating with the sound...with the ringing...

And then she was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Ashlyn awoke from her vision with a start, her whole body trembling and fear and danger lingering in her every pore. Her heart hammered as it felt like an explosion had gone off not only inside her cranium, but in every single cell that made up her body. Her breaths were ragged with pain as the brunette clutched the railing of the front of her bed, thumping her head repeatedly against the cool metal in order to find some sort of relief. Her forehead caught on something sharp and a hot, sticky crimson liquid began to trickle down her face. The blood carved a path down the side of her nose, staining her cheek and dribbling into her mouth. But she didn't care. Every inch of her was on fire with pain.

This time her paper read _F-1 R-3. _

It was pain like no other. She needed to find refugee from the torture that was her body. Her emotions were high, almost higher than the pain. Something terrible was going to happen. What if it was her fault?  
'_"To carry out your wishes. To destroy."_' Her thoughts echoed.'_"Then destroy. Destroy everything."_'

She struggled to her feet, overturning her chair. The clatter of the noise gave her brain some relief, some entertainment away from the pain. She pushed her chair across the room, her blood pumping. Ashlyn looked at her desk, knowing that it would provide her solace.

And in one fluid movement, her desk was overturned and papers were flying everywhere. She ripped the sheets from her bed, completely overcome and unaware of what she was doing. It was as if something else was controlling her body, her thoughts, her emotions, and moving her limbs for her. A vase on her bedside table made the most beautiful noise when it erupted on the floor. Still her pain continued, but the anger pumping through her bloodstream and total loss of control was comforting in some sort of insane way.

Ashlyn's pain only increased when her door burst open and Dr. Banner found the young woman tearing apart her room. Ashlyn barely heard him yell her name over the hammering in her crown. Yet she didn't struggle when his arms flew around her and pinned her arms to her side. Ashlyn turned in his arms, looking into his eyes and saw the fear there. The fear she had seen in her vision.

"It hurts," she managed.

Bruce kicked the door shut with his foot, lowering them both down to the floor. He snatched up a ripped sheet from his left, cleaning off Ashlyn's face and pressing it onto the already healing cut.

"What hurts? What's going on?"

The panic in his voice helped with the pain when she knew that someone cared. "The vision. It w-was so much...so much _pain_..."

"And that gave you the genius idea to destroy your room?" Bruce asked, exasperated.

Ashlyn was quiet for a moment before she answered. "I needed an outlet."

Banner only chuckled quietly. "You needed help."

Ashlyn bowed her head, ashamed. "I-I don't know what happened, Bruce. One moment I was fine and the next I was in pain and destroying. It was like...I couldn't control myself. It was like I was told to do it."

"I think you need to lay down," Bruce pressed the back of her hand to the non-bloody part of her forehead. He frowned, helping her to her feet. "You're burning up."

"I want Steve," Ashlyn whimpered, sounding like a lost child begging for their mother. "Where's Steve?"

Bruce shook his head. "He's out on a mission, Ashlyn."

Ashlyn let the doctor lead her over to her bed, sitting on the side and waiting for her to fall asleep. Before she knew it, the burst of unreason had left her and was replaced by sleep.

_'"Then destroy. Destroy everything."' _

* * *

**Paris, France**

**December 29****th**

**5:00 PM **

Hawkeye let another arrow fly from his bow, striking his target down. His hand flew up behind his head again, plucking another arrow from his quiver and took a heart beat to aim. With the whoosh his deadly projectile found it's mark through a Lab Rat's throat.

The men in white, or Lab Rats as the group had taken to calling them for it was easier on the mouth and much catchier, were easy work to pick off. Their techniques were primitive and unorganized, their methods to try to take out the Avengers were inefficient. They may have had numbers, but their tactics were undeveloped and in all honesty _stupid. _

They lacked the finesse that Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff had.

Clint joked half the mission with Natasha, the two commenting on how ignorant the Lab Rats' battle strategies were and that they should have stayed cooped up in their laboratory, working on their science. The idiots didn't deserve to be on the battle field.

Hawkeye surveyed the scene around him, letting an explosive arrow fly to break up a large group of Lab Rats. He made and opening for Rogers, the Captain thanking him over his earpiece.

The mission was simple: break into the lab, collect intel, and get out. Dr. Banner had traced a trail of gamma radiation to Paris to where one of Schwarzlose's labs were set up. The information stored in the lab in the French city would be crucial to finding the main lab and the German doctor's HQ. Unlike the chaotic episode in Helsinki, the attack in Paris was kept to a minimal area and out of the public eye. There were no huge explosions or pedestrians whatsoever.

_"The area is clear. We can advance though the doors," _Rogers informed.

"Time to get this show on the road," Barton said, smirking to himself.

_"Always eager," _Natasha replied teasingly. _"Eager beaver." _

_ "Lady Romanoff I believe you are mistaken. I thought it was Lady Ashlyn and I who were nicknamed these strange, fervent Midgardian creatures." _

Hawkeye rolled his eyes at Thor's remarked, leaping down from his perch and scrabbling down the escape ladder with ease. Natasha always commented on the beauty of the way he moved. The way he stalked his prey with exact, fluid actions as he moved with purpose, muscles coiling, contracting, and releasing. Clint found the way his partner moved much more intriguing and _much_ more beautiful. She was like a lioness: swift, agile, and precise. Everything about her was gorgeous and graceful from the way she vaulted and attacked to her normal strut. Plus she had the _prettiest _hair...

Clint shook his head slightly to send his thoughts of endearment spiraling away as he focused back on his mission. Break into the lab, get the intel. Break into the lab, get the intel.

The lab was in the back alleys of a more vacant part of Paris. Two large brick walls stretched up to the sky on either side and at the very end was a single door that was sloped towards the ground. Stark blasted the door open and the Captain entered.

Bow raised and arrow poised for release, Clint took the back end of the group, watching behind them for any other Lab Rats. He assumed a protective stance as they walked, always aiming his deadly weapon about, ears straining for any odd noise, and keen eyes searching for any sign of danger. He stared into the thickening darkness as they plunged further under ground towards the lair, the air becoming cool and damp. He could almost slurp the moisture right out of the air to soothe his parched throat.

The Captain lead them to a room with rows upon rows of computers. Rogers directed Stark and Natasha towards them while he, Thor, and Clint were to take up guard incase there were any strays. On the side of the room he was ordered to stand by was a large curtain draped across the wall like one that would cover a window. He glanced around him before curiosity got the best of him and he shoved the curtain over with the tip of his arrow, bow still ready for attack.

There behind the drapes was a small square cut out in the concrete that wasn't even big enough to squeeze himself into. And much to his surprise the space in the wall was occupied by a small child.

The little girl was curled up in the space, knees pulled tight to her chest and big, blue eyes wide with fright. Her white-blonde hair was frazzled and her face, legs, and arms were smeared with dirt and grime. The tiny female's body trembled in her thin paper gown, eyes focused on Clint's weapon.

"Guys? I think you might want to take a look at this."

"What is it Barton?" Rogers asked, walking over.

"There's a...a small girl. Here," Clint dipped his head in the tiny girl's direction. Her frail body only shook more when Steve's huge figure came into view.

"Is she hurt?"

_"__Au secours," _the girl begged, her voice quiet with anxiety. "_S'il vous plaît." _

Clint, who was lucky enough to have picked up several languages in his training with S.H.I.E.L.D, understood the girl's cry for help. _"Est-ce que vous parlez anglais?" _

The blonde's head raised from her knees. It was a moment before she spoke again. _"Oui. Est-ce...est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider?" _

"What is the young one saying?" Thor, who had joined in the small group starting to cluster around the hidden girl, asked.

The girl's eyes widened and she looked over to Clint. Clint felt his heart jolt at the big, hopeless, and lost blue eyes.

"Yes. Of course we will help you." Barton nodded. "What is your name?"

"Desiree," the miniscule blonde whispered.

"That is a very lovely name, Lady Desiree," Thor said with a smile.

_"M-M-Merci, monsieur." _Her little arms reached up towards Clint who pulled the girl up into his arms, setting her onto the ground beside him.

"We've found a child," Rogers announced to Tony and Natasha.

"We're not deaf, we heard the whole thing," Tony replied rather cheekily. Ironman's head tilted up as he unplugged some hacking device from the computers and an alarm started buzzing. "Shit. We've got to get out of here."

Desiree screamed when a mob of Lab Rats flooded into the control room, screaming death threats. Thor scooped the girl up into one of his arms, electrocuting a good part of the group. Clint let several arrows fly, retreating back up into the alley way so they could escape. Rogers beat them back with his shield, deflecting bullets as he was the caboose of the fleeing Avengers. Stark blasted the group back, kicking the doors back open and sealing them closed with another powerful, metal melting ray.

As they loaded back into the aircraft, Clint turned to Natasha.

"Why do you think she was down there? Do you think she's a mutant?"

Natasha nodded, keeping her voice low as she raised them up into the air. "Most likely. She's dirty, was in a lab, and she's dressed in a paper gown. If she's not already one, she was going to be."

Clint rubbed his temples. He glimpsed over at the small French girl who still had her face glued to the chest of Thor's armor. She seemed unscathed on the outside except for malnutrition. But on the inside would be a load emotional trauma and damage. She seemed normal enough.

They didn't speak again until Natasha was lowering their aircraft back onto the helicarrier. "Maybe the four others will know."

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**English Channel**

**December 29****th**

**5:43 PM **

The Captain took a seat in the debriefing room on the helicarrier, wondering where Bruce and Ashlyn could be. They were scheduled to meet with Fury as soon as the group had gotten back with the intel but neither of the dark haired scientists were in sight.

Then, just as Fury called the meeting to order, Dr. Banner entered the room, muttering apologies about his lateness.

"And where is Miss Harland?" Fury questioned.

Bruce paused and took a beat to think. "Sick."

Rogers felt Bruce's eyes land on him. The Captain peeked up from his gloved hands, his pulse quickening as soon as he saw the worry in the doctor's eyes.

"That does not matter. We have collected important information and we need everyone working on his case to be present."

Steve's hands clenched and he felt his knuckled whiten under their red coverings. _'She's had a trance or she really is sick, Fury. She deserves to rest.' _

"Miss Harland is asleep and not feeling well." Bruce's jaw locked. Steve felt a muscle in his mandible twitch and spasm protectively over the seer he adored.

"If Lady Ashlyn has fallen ill, she needs to be at leisure," Thor butted in.

"We can just tell Ash later-" Tony began to add, but he was silenced by a stern look from Fury.

"I'm sorry, but it does not matter. I need her to be here, so go wake her."

Then Nae, who was seated in a chair across the room so she was looking out of the glass wall of the debriefing room, said, "I have not known Ashlyn very long, but I think if she would only not join us if she was not healthy enough too."

The director's good eye swept around the room, landing on the three other mutants who he knew would back Nae up (maybe rather violently if it was Blaze, who was already a loose cannon, or Ozymandias). He finally nodded and Steve felt himself relax. He would check up on Ashlyn later.

"So I ask for intel and you bring me back a child," Fury declared.

"We got what you wanted," Stark held up the device in his still armored hand, sliding it across the table.

"What did you want us to do? Just leave her there?" Steve inquired, his eyebrows raised. The tiny French girl was still clutching onto Thor, scared to look at Fury. He felt his eyes wander towards the four mutants, the raven haired Ozymandias staring at the small white-blonde. He was clearly puzzled by the expression on his face. Blaze looked just as confused as well.

"Desiree's related to the case. And she needed help," Barton vocalized. Clint looked to the girl, asking her a question in French. She hesitantly replied, dipping her head. "She's a lab experiment."

"The little one is an avian hybrid," Nikolai announced, tilting his head to the side. He glanced over to Oz for conformation, who nodded. "I may have raptor hearing and sight, but Oz has the super senses."

"How do you know?" Natasha's forehead crinkled.

"I could hear her feathers shake when she moved. She has wings like me," Nikolai explained. "Don't you, little one?"

And much to Steve surprise, the five or six year old wiggled her shoulders from side to side, and a pair of dirty, tattered white wings clumsily fell out from out of the back of her gown. She then whispered in a soft voice some French to Clint. They spoke back and forth for a moment ending with Desiree shaking her head violently and pressing her face into Thor's chest. She refused to release him.

"Desiree doesn't have very good control of her wings because she doesn't know how to use them," Clint translated.

"Nikolai can fix that." Nae looked over to her German friend. He nodded and shrugged.

"We will make room for her and she can stay here until further notice. I need to take this to the lab. You are dismissed and make sure Ashlyn gets the needed info," Fury commanded, sweeping from the room and motioning for Thor to follow so he could take Desiree to the medical wing. Once the three had left the room, Oz snorted and rubbed his head.

"What's up with you?" Tony raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't hear her thoughts," Oz replied in disbelief. "I can't get anything from her. When I try to enter her mind, I get shoved out. And it...it _hurts." _

"I can't feel anything on her either," Blaze uttered, shaking her head in uncertainty. "It's as if her energy levels are either hidden or non existent. I can't see or feel them."

"Perhaps she is programed that way?" Steve offered.

Ozymandias cocked his head, nodding slowly. "That might be it. Or it might just be a defense mechanism. I'll try to figure it out. It's just odd for both of us not being able to pick up anything."

"I'm going to check up on Ashlyn," Steve said. Bruce got to his feet and nodded.

"I'll come with you and fill you in," he told the super solider once they were both out in the hall and heading towards Ashlyn's room. "Trust me. It's not pretty."

* * *

**Please forgive me if the French isn't correct or written well. I don't speak the language, so. **

**French Dialogue**

Desiree: Help me. Please.

Clint: Do you speak English?

Desiree: Yes. Can you help me?

Desiree (when getting out of hole): Thank you, sir.

_~Illumini_


	18. Incredulity

**Lunar Mist-** I can't thank you enough for the wonderful reviews (especially your really long one!) They really mean the world to me. Thank you so much.

**i-love-tea-and-coffee**- I know, right?

**TheAssassinWhoWaited-** Maybe I should get a cape and be a super villain.

**Lexicon04-** I'm so glad you like Nae! :D Thanks but she's MINE. jkjk If you ever want to use her with anything, feel free to ask. Just as long as the credit is in the right place ;3

**Theta-McBride-** Thank you so much!

**weareserialkillers-** THANK YOU SO MUCH ASDFGHJKL.

**transmogrified-** Thanks! Captain America Fans for the win!

**ohvafltn-** Thank you for all of your support :D I might cry.

**miller330-** Here you are with plenty of coddling!

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** Brain Twin you are just so smart. I love you. 2 Hearts Forever!

**m9ower-** He's just a great big teddy bear.

**You've all killed me. How dare you. I am sobbing on the floor right now. Just dead. ad;lkgfjha;lkgljfkfdg**

* * *

**Sort of a brief chapter. More of a "let me play with your feels" update. Full of fluff. **

**And then the good stuff starts next. **

**Muhahahaha.**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~INCREDULITY~***

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**English Channel**

**December 29****th**

**5:58 PM **

Shock. Overwhelming shock. Surprise that made Steve Rogers stagger slightly and his jaw nearly dislocate from dropping so far and quickly. The super solider gazed around at the dimly lit and destroyed room before inching forward in appall. A desk and chair were overturned, papers strewn across the floor. Shimmering shards of glass were scattered from a shattered vase and sheets were shredded, ripped, and some were spotted with blood. A pillow had exploded, coating the room in feathers and the other Ashlyn was currently resting on had plumage peeking out from the broken seams. The real unnerving sight was little Ashlyn nestled up on her bare mattress with a healing and bruising scab on her forehead. Her figure was broken, weak, and looked much littler than usual curled up on her big bed.

_"She's had some sort of vision. She's in a lot of pain. I'm not sure exactly what happened." _

_ Steve glanced over at the scientist. "Does she need to go to the medical wing again?" _

_ "No. That will only make it worse," Dr. Banner insisted, shaking his head. _

_ "What's happened, though? What is so terrible?" Steve asked, afraid from Bruce's worry._

_ Bruce only sighed. _

"Oh, Ashlyn," Steve whispered in horror and sorrow. He rubbed his forehead with a free hand, pulling himself out of the memory of him walking to Ashlyn's room with Bruce.

Before he knew it Ashlyn's face scrunched up in pain and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

The Captain nearly leaped out of his skin as Ashlyn began to flail and continued to shriek as if she was in unbearable pain.

"Ma'am! Ashlyn! _Ashlyn?!" _Steve cried, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her. Ashlyn whimpered and moaned, screaming again. Steve rattled her again, yelling her name and begged for her to be okay.

Then the brunette's eyes opened. She jerked with a gasp, unable to free herself from Rogers' strong clasp. He could tell she was fighting to focus on his probably blurry form with her nearsighted eyes. Steve knew that without her glasses she was pretty much blind. He probably looked like some hulking figure who was about to beat her in the dark of the room.

"Ma'am, it's me! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

Ashlyn visibly relaxed before tensing up again, her eyes sweeping around her ruined room aboard the helicarrier. Her face grew a dark red and she shuttered in embarrassment, gnawing on her lip. She then looked back to Steve and tried to find his eyes.

"N-Nightmare," she choked out, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath. "I-I-I think."

Steve released Ashlyn and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, squeezing the blanket Banner had forced into the Captain's arms. At first he didn't understand what it was for but as he stared at the scared seer he understood. He flipped the blanket out so it spread wide, wrapping it around Ashlyn. The woman rubbed her eyes and drew in a rattling breath. She then grabbed Steve, pulling him up onto her bed next to her.

It went against everything he knew to be in a bed with a woman but he figured because not only was Ashlyn his girlfriend and they weren't _doing _anything (he was only trying to comfort her) it would be okay. He swallowed hard and tried to shove his uncomfortableness away and before he knew it Ashlyn curled up in his lap, her trembling form clinging to his spangled uniform.

Whatever had caused her to scream as Ashlyn had (nightmare or whatever it might have been) it had obviously scared Ashlyn (and the Captain) silly. Her whole body shook with frightened tremors and Steve wrapped his arms around her blanketed body, trying to soothe her shaking and horror. He shushed her, rocking back and forth slightly as he ran a hand through her hair. He rested his head upon to top of hers, eyes drooping slightly. Ashlyn's ear was pressed to his chest, listening to the strong beat of his heart.

Steve felt a sudden urge to protect the dame in his arms as his fingers continued to trail through her long brown locks. It felt so right to hold her, to run his hand through her hair, to comfort her as he did.

"I don't know w-what happened," Ashlyn breathed. "It's never happened before...I-I've never had a trance while asleep..."

"It's okay. It was only a bad dream."

"It was really s-scary, Steve!"

"Shhhhh. Everything's going to be alright. Everything is going to be fine," he muttered.

"What if I'm turning bad?" Ashlyn whimpered. "What if I'm changing? What if I hurt someone?"

"That won't happen."

"But what if it does?" Ashlyn winced, her grip tightening on his uniform. "I don't feel myself, I don't feel right-"

"I'll protect you." Steve lightly kissing the top of her head, squeezing her tighter. "I'll always be here for you no matter what."

And as the silence rolled in, the couple remained snuggled up under the blanket. Ashlyn descended into sleep much quicker than Steve who fought to stay awake for his conflicted morals and incase Ashlyn woke again. But the solider's body was exhausted from fight and worry and soon his falling eyelids did not open again.

Seconds, minutes, maybe hours later the door swished open with a faint click, a shaft of glimmering light illuminating a small portion of the room the rays landed upon. Natasha peeked in and saw the sleeping couple, Steve upright and slumped against the wall and Ashlyn curled up in his lap.

"Don't tell Stark, he'll never let Steve or Ashlyn live this down," the red-headed Russian uttered to her companion with anger management issues.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Bruce assured, taking a turn to peek through the open door slot. "They've both been teased enough to last a life time."

For the next few nights they were informed by Ashlyn's screams that the nightmares continued-and only got worse.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**Copenhagen, Denmark**

**December 31****st**** and January 1****st**

As Fury promised, the last day of December rolled around and the Avengers were excused early from their duties to celebrate. Even though they had tracked the gamma radiation to Denmark, as long as they were visiting, Stark thought that they should make the best of it. Tony made all of the guys and girls get up and dressed, proclaiming that it was going to be a party that they would remember forever (or barely remember if they all got smashed).

And so they were all shoved in their new matching sweaters and jeans and sent out into Copenhagen. The capital of Denmark was beautiful and right on the harbor with tall, many windowed buildings and friendly residents. Bikes were aplenty and everywhere with separate highways and paths for biking apart from the main road and walkways for pedestrians on foot.

The Avengers were quite a spectacle. Fans swamped the scene wishing for autographs and just to be able to shake an Avengers' hand. Ashlyn clung to Steve, their hands intertwined throughout the progression. Soon they all hopped on bikes and began the tour the Capital, the usually sassy and hotheaded Blaze babbling happily with her brethren strangers in their native tongue. Nae occasionally piped in but mostly chatted with Oz in Norwegian. Nikolai kept his shoulder blades back and gleefully talked back and forth with Blaze in German, translating for him when he desired to talk with someone in Danish.

The four foreigners to the American Avengers (excluding Natasha because not only was she Russian but could easily communicate with the Danes in their language) seemed odd but were finally at home. It was only scary when Blaze (joined in by several other biking townsfolk) started shouting at and cussing out group of Icelandic tourists who thought that the bicycle path was the sidewalk. The sudden outburst nearly caused Ashlyn to fall off of her bike.

Thor, who had never rode a bicycle in his life, had much trouble in the beginning. He toppled over several times and cursed Midgardian transportation, almost breaking his bike. With Ashlyn's and Natasha's help (Blaze refused, she thought the angry Asgardian was much too funny) he soon got the hang of it and was off in a flash, taking up the Dane's habits to yell at confused tourists on the bike path (though his advanced, accented Asgardian insults didn't have much effect except for making the brain want to explode from such wording).

Other than the passing insults and shouting outbursts, Ashlyn was having a lot of fun biking with Steve. He was more than happy to remain at her pace (the super solider had super legs, after all) and just talk and laugh about anything and everything that wasn't work related.

"Smile!" Thor suddenly exclaimed, holding up his camera and pointing it at Ashlyn and Steve. The two put a foot down to steady their bikes, grinning for the shot.

"Funny one now," Thor instructed. Steve struck and pose and a face that made Ashlyn laugh so hard that her sides ached afterwards.

Thor nodded and smiled, thanking them and snapped a few other photos of the group before he politely asked a man to take a group photo for them.

The first one was just the Avengers. Thor threw his arms around Tony and Bruce, pulling them in tight and almost causing their bikes to fall over. Natasha and Clint smiled and remained on their bikes next to Bruce and Ashlyn and Steve pulled in on the other side of Tony, Ashlyn once again squished between the two men. Then, to Thor's great amusement, Blaze, Nae, Oz, and Nikolai all crammed in for a funny photo.

_"Tak!" _Blaze thanked, handing the camera back to Thor and hopping off of his back. _"Undskyld. Ja. __Jeg leder efter skøjtebane?"_

After their ride (and with directions), they ended up at an ice rink. Ashlyn, who was slightly dreading getting on the ice, strapped on skates along with everyone else and scrambled onto the rink inside of the building.

It didn't go too bad at first. Thor laughed about Midgardian hobbies, skating in circles. Clint and Natasha, who were both always extremely skilled in everything they did, started showing off, jumping and skating backwards. Ashlyn gulped and stepped onto the rink, gripping the railing before releasing. She slid a few feet before nearly falling on her face.

If it wasn't for Steve, Ashlyn would have ate ice. He was suddenly in front of the brunette, hands propped under her armpits and keeping her from landing on the ground while her legs splayed out.

"You're not good at this, are you?" Tony observed, skating around them and following Blaze when she whipped past, accidentally causing a small puddle in her wake from using too much energy for her speed.

"You don't say?" Ashlyn shot back as Steve helped her stand up, both of them laughing when she almost fell over again.

"Here. I got you." Steve smiled, naturally graceful and on balance due to the serum coursing through his veins.

They skated side-by-side, Steve keeping a slugs pace and helping Ashlyn. Soon they both gained speed as the seer got more comfortable on the ice.

"Watch out!" Nae yelled, hand outstretched as she snatched the back of Oz's coat in order to keep him on his feet. Ashlyn glanced down to see that one of the blades on Ozymandias ice skates was warped and bent out at a strange angle.

"Sorry, that was completely my fault," Nae explained, apologizing for both almost running into Steve and Ashlyn and for almost hurting Oz. She twisted her hand, the metal straightening back out. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

They ate at a popular Danish restaurant and traveled the streets again back to where they would be picked up by a quinjet. Oddly, Natasha and Clint left just before dinner and didn't come back till their transportation was about to take off. But in their absence the group toured the streets as the sun was setting, Ashlyn getting butterflies when Steve offered his arm or his hand.

Once back on the helicarrier, they reined in the New Year with a party in the debriefing room. Tony blasted music and danced on the tables with Clint. Natasha and Clint didn't want to say anything at first, but when Ashlyn spotted the ring on the red-head's hand, she couldn't help but gasp and ask.

"You and Clint are engaged?"

Natasha bit her lip and shook her head. "We...um...kind of...got _married_."

"Y-You eloped?!" Ashlyn felt her eyes grow wide.

All eyes were on Clint and Natasha. Clint was the first to speak, gazing down at the band on his hand.

"No offense to any of you. We just wanted to keep it small and get it over with. Nothing big. Just signed some papers. Natasha and I have been planning it for awhile, even before you found out we were together."

"Congratulations!" Thor beamed, hugging them both. "I am so happy for the both of you!"

"Yes, congrats, you traitor," Tony punched Clint in the shoulder. "Thanks a lot, Legolas. I at least wanted to attend that and get smashed. This calls for more drinks."

There were more drinks all around and the partying continued on. But that wasn't the only highlight of the night.

Tony left the room when his phone rang and returned a few minutes later, pale as a ghost. He slumped down in a chair, eyes wide and running his hand through his hair. All of his usual Stark cheek and attitude were gone, replaced by shock.

"What? What is it?" Bruce demanded, assuming the role of doctor as he checked Tony over. "What's happened?"

Tony tried to form words but he couldn't manage to speak. Even Steve was concerned.

"What's wrong with you, Stark?" Steve asked, tone filled with worry.

He finally mumbled something only Bruce could hear. Bruce stared at him for a moment before grinning and shaking his head.

"Nuh-uh. No way. Really?"

Tony nodded, still pale as ever. Bruce stepped to the side, motioning for Tony to say something. Tony tried again, but failed miserably. He cleared his throat and attempted to speak one last time.

"Pepper's pregnant."

The room burst into laughter and congratulations. Thor embraced Tony, hugging his pale form before forcing a beer into his hand. Tony looked down at the drink, only half-heartedly taking a swig.

"Why so shocked? It was bound to happen?" Clint crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's just...I don't know...it's just...I'm going to be a father...a dad..." Tony stammered, stumbling over his words. He took a drink of his beverage, rubbing his forehead and falling into thoughts and memories.

They left him alone for the rest of the night while he drank himself into oblivion. But even with the great news of the newly wedded Natasha and Clint, and Tony who was going to be a father, that was not the best part of Ashlyn's night.

It was when the clock struck twelve and the Avengers cried "Happy New Year!" Steve turned to Ashlyn a planted his lips right on hers. And afterwards they stood, noses touching, and grinning at one another.

What a way to bring in the new year right.

* * *

**Danish Dialogue**

Blaze: Thanks! Excuse me. Yes. I'm looking for the ice rink?

_~Illumini_


	19. Surge

**i-love-tea-and-coffee-** I know I'm just so excited!

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** OMG THEY ARE MY OTP TOO BRAINTWIN ASDFGHJKL.

**Lexicon04-** YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE FEELS.

**emalinaloop-** Thank you! :D

**transmogrified-** I know! As soon as I start talking about the Avengers everyone in my crowd just...stops...listening. It's depressing.

**ohvafltn-** I know I'm such a tease. I love to leave you all hanging because I just love you all so much.

**m9ower-** You guys will have to help me decide on baby names!

* * *

**I SLAVED AWAY ALL DAY AT THIS FOR YOU CHILDREN.  
**

**And now all your precious little feels are all about to die.  
**

**Muhahahaha.  
**

**Please Enjoy.  
**

* * *

***~SURGE~***

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**Air Above Stockholm, Sweden**

**January 2****nd**

**2:14 AM **

Blaze was afraid of the dark. The dark meant oppression and nonexistence. Being beat into a dazed coma of misapprehension while the world spun and fists and feet continued to collide with her legs, her ribcage, and gut, her _face_ was the easy part. It was being locked in the isolation chamber, forced into an unconscious numbness and infinite black that carried on boundlessly that made her collapse into fear. Past the extreme terror and onto the brink of insanity. She would rather feel herself being beaten senseless because of something she had done or didn't do then feel absolutely nothing.

To feel oneself in limbo was to sense nothingness. To see only darkness. To taste obscurity. To hear only the empty void in ones brain caused by the tank. Even though you were floating and it felt like you were drowning, as soon as the oxygen mask was strapped on the vacuum of nullity began.

That was why Amara roomed with her friends. Even with a nightlight she needed to cling to someone, to know that her senses still existed. To know that when her hands clenched too tight and she felt the prick of icy needles, first unbearably cold then rage like an inferno, they were only a memory. It was only one of the reasons she remained in Thor's orbit, rotating around him like a little satellite. The force and energy that existed inside of him was startling and refreshing. He was such a powerful being that just looking at him gave her instant life. He was a safe harbor of energy. While fiery vivacity coursed through her veins, electricity effervescence ran through his. The Norse god was the sun that chased away the darkness, the nightmares, the nothingness of the watery isolation chamber. As long as he was around, she could cope.

With Nae it was different. Nae saw things from one point of view and one point of view only. Blaze was open, full of pep and, life, fury, stubbornness, and pizazz. Nae was closed and considered her options. She observed. She weighed the risks before leaping in. Although she wasn't the short fuse her friend was, her anger still existed. Sometimes she would have to clutch the back of a chair during an excruciating flashback. Adelina would feel the pricking of the white hot needles that burned as if her whole body was aflame and then melt and freeze, liquid ice racing through her bloodstream. If she did something wrong or the testing did not go in her favor, she was placed in a padded room, no metallic shimmer in sight. Her interior magnet craved for the metal she needed to coexist with. Without metal she was nothing. The Fin missed the time when she had a family, when she was normal. She remembered her parents who were slaughtered before her very eyes. She imagined it was darker to be Blaze, who (as a young girl) had accidentally launched into Inferno Mode when her parents had said the wrong thing and all that was left of her family was a crumbling, blazing house and two boney piles of ash.

Nae missed the time when she was innocent and pure. The time when the earth held endless possibilities for her. Now her lovely abode, her world, had deteriorated into a corpse, a decaying carcass that was devoured from the inside out by the withering maggots who worked for Schwarzlose.

With Oz it was different. While Blaze craved feeling and light, he (like Nae who had felt enough pain to last multiple lifetimes) _wanted_ the darkness. He wanted to be numb. When you could hear, see, feel, and taste too much, a person desired the emptiness of an isolation tank. He remembered when he had first stepped outside and the sights, sounds, and thoughts bombarded him to the point where he was in agony. One moment he was watching a girl contort her face and hear her thoughts curse and complain, then the next moment he was whisked away a mile or so to the shrieking of sirens and the smell of a burger joint. It was impossible to focus on one thing. He was a multitasker-he had been programmed that way. It took much time to practice listening to one thing and not have your thoughts race away to hear and see something else unfold. Ozymandias still didn't have the hang of it.

Nikolai just wanted out. He didn't care about the pain or the nothingness or the everlasting everything. He simply aspired to spread his wings and take flight to a faraway place where he didn't have to painfully cram his wings neatly against his spine. He wanted to be able to let them hang loose and to feel freedom whisper through his feathers. That was why he tried to laugh and keep a smile on his face. Lai had been naked when the world had torn the exterior of his ragged content from his back and he had been invisible like the gray tears of disappointment that rolled down his face, staining his cheeks at the news of the family's betrayal. He had felt unreal like the stone wall of abhor he had carefully built around his brain as the scientists brawled against him in the battle of unjustness to keep him locked out from humanity. Most of all, he had been unwanted like last meal's scraps, tossed away into the silver bins of melancholy and barreled elsewhere out of their keen, sinful eyes.

That was why they all roomed together. Why they grasped one another when the nightmares became too much. When Blaze awoke that night and slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, her other hand landed in Nikolai's hair. The German unconsciously reached up and grabbed her wrist, cooling down her naturally scorching skin. The fiery ginger felt her eyes flash amber and she chomped down on her flesh, drawing blood. She couldn't let her fear transform to anger. That was why she bent her spine down and smothered her face in Lai's shirt.

They all thirsted something that they could never have. That was why they stood together. When the world crumbled and shattered into oblivion, they held each other and watched everything cascade down into the dark little abyss their lives had become.

Schwarzlose was pure evil.

* * *

**SCHWARZLOSE LABORATORIES **

**Berlin, Germany **

**January 2****nd**

**4:23 AM**

"I expect you have arrived to bring me more bad news?" Dr. Schwarzlose snarled, pounding more numbers into his keyboard.

"N-N-Negative, sir. I am here to inform you that the mole had arrived at their destination," the trembling, dark-haired assistant stammered.

"Good!" The doctor barked, smirking. "_Ja! _This is excellent! Bargs! You get a promotion! I am raising your pay grade!"

"T-Thank you sir! You are too k-kind, sir!" Bargs bowed, looking as if he was about to crawl over and kiss Schwarzlose's feet.

The blonde doctor rubbed his hands together and continued his evil smile. "S.H.I.E.L.D won't know what hits them. Paragon, my quintessential creation, can change himself at will."

"And our mole is sure not to reveal himself?"

"Of course! I didn't put my perfect Davis on this case for nothing! Davis knows what he is doing. He will keep a close eye on things." Schwarzlose snapped. "Keep up this stupidity and you are going to loose your promotion!"

"S-S-Sorry, sir. M-M-My apologizes, sir."

The doctor crossed the room to where there several nuclear weapons were brought up on a screen. "Launch the attack in Stockholm. We will deploy these soon once our plan falls into action. All will be great. The new world will be mine at last!"

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**Waters by Stockholm, Sweden**

**January 2****nd**

**7:00 AM **

"We need you all to suit up. We have a hit in Stockholm and we'll be dropping you off there. Chaos is unfolding in the city and you need to put a stop to it," Fury instructed, tapping a few buttons on one of his many screens at his post on the helicarrier.

"What are we to do? What's happening down there?" Clint asked.

"Much like what happened in Finland. The city is in peril due to the Lab Rats attacking so put a stop to it."

Ashlyn had awoken to Blake Davis bursting into her room, yelling at her to get up and dressed because Fury needed to see her right away. Ashlyn pulled on jeans, her Avengers sweater, and popped in her contacts, making sure she was decent before Steve came to escort her to Fury's post. There she met up with the other Avengers for debriefing.

"Dr. Banner, you'll be suiting up along with them. You too, Miss Harland."

_'Wait. What?!' _Ashlyn felt her eyes widen. "M-M-Me too?"

"Yes, you too. We need all the help we can get," Fury said with a nod.

"B-But I can't suit up! I don't have a u-uniform or a-a-anything! I can't _suit up," _Ashlyn explained, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Ashlyn doesn't have any sort of suit or training, Fury," Steve said, his stance upright and protective of his girlfriend.

"She can wear one of my suits!" Tony piped up with a smirk. "You can take it for a joyride. First I'll have to have you take a mentality test before I just let you hop in one of my babies-"

"Stark, enough. We'll get her a bullet proof vest and a weapon and suit her up. Unless you want to figure out some sort of uniform for our psychic in about five seconds, it will have to do. We need her down in the field. Now let's move. Natasha, you help Miss Harland out."

Fury dismissed them and they were off and running, Natasha almost literally dragging Ashlyn along. Terror and dread pumped through Ashlyn, her heart hammering in her ears. Why did she have to come along? Did Fury honestly think that she had some sort of super power that would be useful on the battle field? If anyone should have been going it was Nae or one of the other mutants! They were much more powerful than her!

"Until we figure out what you are going to wear, you'll be needing this," Natasha explained, pulling the brunette into the room that held all of the Avengers' stuff.

"Here." Natasha grabbed Ashlyn's sweater, pulling it off her so she only stood in her bra and tank top. Ashlyn blushed profusely as she was exposed to the rest of the room, willing none of the men to look over. Natasha shoved a bullet proof vest over Ashlyn's head, strapping her in and attaching the lethal looking knife Ashlyn had received from her for Christmas into the back of her vest. Romanoff then wrapped a holster around Ashlyn's hip, clipping on a pack or two of ammo, and pushing a pistol into the holder.

"Lookin' cute, Ashie," Stark remarked as his suit formed around him. Ashlyn blushed even more, Natasha shoving the seer back into her Avengers sweater.

"You know, I was thinking about making you one that said 'Property of Captain Rogers'," Tony went on, sliding his helmet over his head. "Would you like that?"

"Enough with the gobbledygook," a certain blushing Captain announced. "We've got a job to do."

"I-I-I don't know how to use this," Ashlyn stammered, finally speaking up once they were on the quinjet and about to land in Stockholm. To keep her twitching fingers entertained she had dutch braided her hair down the back of her head. With her hair pulled back her pale face was revealed, her cheeks flushed with nervous color.

"Ma'am." Steve's masked face stared back at her a he cupped her face in his big hands. His blue eyes were kind and glimmered with concern. "You're going to be fine. I'll be right here with you the whole time."

Ashlyn bit her lip but managed to nod, swaying slightly as the jet landed. Steve rubbed his hands up and down her arms and released her, pulling his shield off his back and slipping his arm through the band on the back of his spangled weapon. Ashlyn pushed in her communication device so she could keep in contact with the rest of them, the blue tooth molding nicely to her ear. Ashlyn rubbed her torso, finding the feeling of her Stark flash drive against her chest very comforting.

They were off like a shot, Ironman taking to the air to observe the scene, Thor clenching his hammer, and Clint scaling a building to find a sniper position. Bruce squeezed Ashlyn's quivering hand. She would be staying with him and help him play the role of medic until the Other Guy was needed.

Stockholm was in pandemonium. The sound of spraying bullets and deafening roars of explosions reverberated through the city, the shrieking of civilians only adding to the tremendous mayhem. Immediately the swarming Lab Rats that had been targeting and trying to kidnap pedestrians turned on the Avengers, aiming to kill.

Bruce grabbed Ashlyn and pushed her head down, leading her towards a building where a large amount of moaning and screaming was coming from. Steve followed, blocking with his shield and deflecting bullets, sending back towards their owners as they moved. Ashlyn's head continued to pound as her hand gripped her holster, hoping that she would not have to use the gun.

Captain America helped them into the building, resuming the fight and taking out all of the Lab Rats that tried to get inside. Ashlyn's nose scrunched up at the metallic odor of blood and ripped flesh, wincing when Bruce handed her a first-aid kit.

"Take this and try to help the ones you know you are able to. If the wound is too much or you are not sure what to do, please ask," the doctor explained, already beginning to help a wounded Swede.

It seemed that the group had been smart enough to take cover in the building, but the Lab Rats had flooded in, shooting and taking who they wanted before scampering out. Ashlyn turned and looked down to see two tiny little faces with petrified green eyes and rosy tear stained cheeks staring up at her. There were multiple lacerations on their faces, but the bleeding corpse on top of the siblings that used to be their mother had taken the bullets.

"Shh, shh..." Ashlyn shushed the crying children, helping them out from under their dead mother. Ashlyn opened the kit, cleaning the girl's cuts first and wrapped some gauze around a deep slash in the boy's arms.

"Stay here, okay? You're going to be fine," Ashlyn soothed. Her heart rate was oddly slowing and she found her normal nervous stutter gone as she worked on the injured. Bruce had been right about healing for it did calm the nerves. As long as she was calm the people she worked on did not panic either.

Ashlyn made sure to talk to each person as she worked, trying to assure them whether they knew English or not. A little old lady hugged her. A bleeding woman blessed her soul. A wounded boy kissed her cheek. She held and comforted dying man, helping Bruce save his life.

When it was time to move on, her heart wrenched at the thought of leaving the people there defenseless. But the Lab Rats had moved on. Hopefully, they would not come back.

"You're doing very good," Bruce told her as they rushed to help more injured people.

"I'm trying," Ashlyn gulped.

_'Bruce, Ashlyn? We've got a situation over here. We've got a girl badly wounded over here. Hurry.' _Clint's voice explained through their ear pieces.

"Where are you at?" Bruce asked.

_ "Up ahead about a block. I've cleared a path for the two of you."_

The trio did as they were instructed, Steve leading them there with his shield raised incase of attack.

_"Cap, I need you!" _Tony shouted. _"The Lab Rats are everywhere and are taking out a lot of people." _

"I'll be right there," Steve nodded. He made sure that Ashlyn and Bruce reached their destination before turning to Ashlyn.

"You'll be alright over here?" The Captain asked.

Ashlyn nodded, trying to push away the dark forbidding in the back of her mind. Something wasn't right. "I've got Bruce and a gun I barely know how to use. I think I'll be fine."

They both smiled at one another before Steve bit the inside of his cheek and leaned in, urgently pressing his lips against Ashlyn's. Apparently he felt the menace as well. The brunette almost fell over in surprise, kissing him back before he stared into his eyes.

"Just stay safe." He then shot off, sprinting away as fast as his enhanced legs could carry him.

Bruce raised his eyebrows at her. Ashlyn's cheeks grew hot, the adrenaline rush from the sudden kiss causing her heart to skip a beat and thud loudly in her chest.

Ashlyn watched as Bruce walked a but, crouching down next to the preteen Clint had spoke about. As soon as he came in the girl's sights her whole bloodied face lit up.

"Y-You're Bruce Ban-Ban...Banner," she choked out, eyes shimmering with happiness. Her voice wasn't Swedish, but American. "The Hulk saved me in Manhattan!"

She winced as Bruce started working on her gaping wounds as she struggled for breath, her body looking much like crimson, gory Swiss cheese.

"You have to hold still, okay?" Bruce swallowed hard. The girl was bleeding out much too fast.

Ashlyn squatted down, helping the doctor press gauze onto the teenager's wounds.

"Are you an Avenger too?" The girl croaked. "I saw y-you kiss Captain America. Are you two together?"

Ashlyn bit her lip and nodded, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. "Yes. We are."

"It's getting hard to breathe," the girl continued on, her breathing labored. "Got shot...in the lung...I think..."

"You're taking this very well," Bruce commented woefully, moving quickly as he fought to save her life.

The girl swallowed hard. "E-Everyone else is dead. The men killed them. I'll just be joining them."

"Y-You're going to be okay." Ashlyn's voice faltered, her breath hitching.

"I-I'm Rosalie, but everyone c-calls me Rose," the preteen explained, her blue eyes drooping slightly. Her dark hair was soft like a blackbird's down. "T-Thank y-you for saving me i-in Manhattan," Rose whispered, blood blubbing out from her mouth and down her chin.

It was Bruce's turn to swallow. Tears welled up in his eyes as the girl's blood-stained hand reached up and touched his face. "S-Sure thing, sweetheart."

Her eyes flashed with panic as Ashlyn's hand ran through her hair. "I don't want to die," her voice breathed.

"Everything's going to be alright, sweetie. Just h-hang in there," Bruce managed.

Rose's watering blue eyes found Ashlyn's. "M-My mother used to s-sing to me. W-When I was s-scared. She was such...such a nice lady..."

"I bet she was." Ashlyn's lip quivered.

"C-Can you sing...sing to me? _Please?_"

Ashlyn gazed down at the dying girl, stroking her bloody face. She opened her mouth, singing the first song that came to her mind.

_"Heaven sent the promise land...looks alright from where I stand 'cuz I'm the man on the outside looking in." _

Ashlyn watched as the girl's eyes began to droop further and further. Her breath struggled as Rose fought to keep her eyes open. Her lips moved, mouthing the word _home. _Ashlyn sniffled and took a breath, continuing on.

_ "Waiting on the first step show me where the key is kept point me down the right line because it's time...to let me in from the cold...turn my land into gold 'cuz there's a chill wind, blowing in my soul and I think I'm growing old." _

Rose's eyes shut and her chest fell, not rising again. Ashlyn inhaled a quivering breath, unable to cope. She had just watched the poor, innocent girl died. Ashlyn's eyes lifted off the body and onto Bruce's teary face, Rose's bloodied hand print on his cheek.

"M-My father used to play that for me when I was upset," Ashlyn sniveled. "_Wot's uh the Deal _by Pink Floyd. It calmed me right down every time, n-no matter how upset or how bleak things looked."

"That was very sweet of you," Bruce said, taking a deep breath and wiping off his face. "W-We have to move on."

"O-Okay," Ashlyn replied with a nod.

As soon as they both got to their feet and took a step, the whole street detonated.

Her vision was engulfed by fire. There was a skull shattering boom that resounded through her brain, reverberating in her bones, and lifting her off of her feet. She was airborne. The sweet bliss of flight turned into agony as she hit the ground and the world around her collapsed into fire. Hot pain raced through her body like the inferno that made up the earth, that made up her life, her entire existence...

She blinked hard as flaming debris rained down upon her and her ears were deaf to all sound except the ringing. Her ears buzzed with the high pitch squeal, her head throbbing and bones vibrating with the sound...with the ringing...

And then she was plunged into darkness.

* * *

_~Illumini_


	20. Asphyxiate

**PurpleLunaWolf-** I'll have you know I only cried over ten times. So BA, right? No, I'm just kidding. Thank you so much! And I never liked him either ;A;

**i-love-tea-and-coffee-** I'm sorry but I love you!

**Lexicon04-** Thank you me too :')

**Radwoman-** Hahaha thanks :D

**TheAssassinWhoWaited-** I am so ebul muhahaha I love you you know that?

**ohvafltn-** ...Just a little bit.

**m9ower-** Thanks! Here you are!

**transmogrified-** I hate people like that (even though Tony Stark is pretty sexy ;3)! Thank you so much! I'll try to let you know!

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** Oh brain twin I love you too.

**miller330-** Here you are! Thanks!

* * *

**I'm too tired. But I love you so here you are.**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~ASPHYXIATE~***

* * *

**Stockholm, Sweden**

**January 2****nd**

**8:02 AM **

Steve had been blown off his feet by the shock wave of the blast, struggling to his feet as he turned to see the Hulk smashing at the nearby Lab Rats. The Captain had staggered and attempted to focus as he shook his ringing head. The explosion had been a huge one.

They won right after that. There wasn't a Lab Rat in sight. They seemed to just have evaporated into thing air, bodies and all.

_"They're gone again." _Stark said.

"_Do you think they can teleport or something?" _Natasha inquired. He could hear her footsteps rushing towards the scene through his ear piece.

_"Maybe. There had got to be some explanation on how they just poof," _Clint added.

"All Avengers report," Rogers commanded, pressing his ear piece.

_"I am here," _Thor announced. _"My hammer made quick work of these Rats of the Lab." _

_ "I hear you loud and clear," _Natasha answered.

_"Same," _Clint's voice said.

_"Heyo, Capsicle," _Tony greeted, flying over.

_"H-Here," _Bruce stammered. He had returned to his normal form. _"But Ashlyn's gone. I can't find her." _

Steve's heart skipped a beat and he stopped dead in his tracks. "She's not with you?"

_"The explosion separated us," _Bruce replied, his voice raised an octave with panic. _"Cap, the bomb was huge. The pedestrians near by are all dead. I thought I saw her when I hulked out. But the memory is so blurry. I can't..." _His voice went up and broke at the end.

"Ashlyn?" Steve questioned into his communication device.

_"Ashie? Ash?" _Stark joined in.

"Ma'am," Steve asked again, concerned. He broke into a run towards the sight of the bomb. "Ashlyn. _Ashlyn?! _Are you there? Do you copy?"

Steve skidded, finding Bruce in a pair of ragged, too big pants curled up on the ground with his head in his hands.

"Dr. Banner, what's wrong?" Steve shook him. He was finding it increasingly hard to breath as his anxiety picked up, already subconsciously knowing the words that were about to spew from Bruce's mouth.

"Oh my God I think I might have hurt her," Bruce responded, his voice strangled. His head shot up and he looked into Steve's eyes, fresh tears streaming down his face. "It's all so blurry...what if I hurt her? What if I'm the reason she's missing?!"

Steve felt his throat close up as he began to hyperventilate. "No. She's got to be here." He walked in a frantic circle, searching through the rubble as the other Avengers joined in, calling Ashlyn's name.

"Steve," Tony said, placing a hand on Steve's shoulders. Stark's face was blank, his dark eyes full of devastation. "I had JARVIS scan the area. All that was found was...was blood."

"No. No. She's got to be here. She has too," Steve insisted, shaking his head vigorously.

Steve couldn't loose her just as he had found her. Ashlyn was the number one reason why he got up everyday. She completed him. She was his everything. He wouldn't loose her, not like he had lost the forties. Not like he has lost his his comrades and Bucky. Not like he had lost Peggy.

_Stark had called him by his first name. _

"Captain. I'm sorry...but if...if the Hulk didn't do anything, she couldn't have survived the blast. No one else in the area did." Clint clarified, his face somber.

Natasha bit her lip.

Tony rubbed his face.

Thor wiped away a tear.

Bruce let out a sob.

The world was closing in around Steve, the soot stained and bloodied Avengers swimming in his vision. Everything he knew was crumbling and crashing down before him. His celestial body, _his_ star that lit up his life, his _Ashlyn_ had blinked out leaving him buried in a mound of dark desolation. His heart raced faster and faster before it just_...shattered._ Someone was screaming. Maybe it was him. He felt his eyes roll up into his head as his vision went black.

_'All that was found was blood.'_

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**Gulf of Bothnia**

**January 2****nd**

**12:30 PM**

Steve's sobbing shook the whole room as he buried his face in Ashlyn's mattress, the blanket he had brought her wrapped up in his arms. The rest of the Avengers had informed Fury of Ashlyn's disappearance and he only clarified what they thought to be true. Ashlyn Harland was gone.

Permanently.

Bruce had to be locked in the chamber originally built for him due to his high emotions and constant crying. He was sure that he had been the cause of Ashlyn's death. Nae had screamed at the news and fought and cried so hard she had to be sedated. Blaze broke down and had to be shut up with Bruce. Oz and Nikolai were both sober and emotionless even though there was pain in their eyes. Little Desiree, who was still in the medical wing, only shed a tear.

The whole mood of the helicarrier had gone downhill. The workers had grown fond of the shy, quiet, sensitive, and compassionate brunette. Ashlyn's parents were informed of their daughter's passing and a funeral with an empty casket was to be scheduled. Everyone was in mourning.

Steve didn't hear the knock on Ashlyn's door, not did he realize Thor had entered the room, a pack of photographs in hand.

"I...I hope you are better from your fainting episode, Steven. Jane had these printed for me. She was originally going to be giving the duplicates to Lady Ashlyn but..." the blonde god gulped, unable to finish. Red faced, tear soaked, puffy-eyed Steve managed a nod and gripped the envelope tight.

First he had beaten many punching bags to a pulp. Then he had cried himself to the point of tearlessness. He felt empty and there was only a void where his heart used to be. People had tried to talk to him, attempted to reach him but when he sat through the debriefing and conferences, their lips had moved but he had no idea what they had been saying. Nothing made sense. He knew Ashlyn had been just his girlfriend and they had been close, but it was much more than that. As cheesy as it sounded in his thoughts Ashlyn _had _been his everything. When he was with her it was as if the rest of the world was gone and they were the last two people on earth. Miss Harland had been the most beautiful female he had ever encountered with enough class and inner beauty to knock the rest of the forties gals on their rear ends. She was stunning and her eyes had been the favorite part of her appearance. Her dark blue eyes were two pools of constant ecstasy upon his soul. Steve could stare endlessly into her blue depths and never grow bored. When they flickered away he would feel lost and long for more, wishing to satisfy his limitless craving.

Steve ripped the wrapping open to reveal stack of photos. He shuffled through them, spending time looking at every photo. They started off at Tony's and Pepper's wedding and as Steve thumbed through them he had to admit Thor had a gift for photography.

There was a picture of Bruce doing Gangnam Style with a big smirk and there was a few others of the Avengers, Ashlyn, Jane, and Pepper all dancing to the song. There were a few pictures from different angles of Steve flailing on the floor while Tony danced over him with a triumphant look on his face. He could see Ashlyn in the background, hands over her mouth and Clint was leaning on her for support while he nearly died of laughter. There was another picture of Natasha and Clint dancing together and a few shots of Tony and Bruce, then Tony with his new wife. Underneath those was a picture of Thor and Jane, Thor with a happy, lopsided smile and Jane grinning from ear to ear. A pic of Natasha holding Pepper's bouquet that she had caught and her leg straight out sexily while Clint slid Pepper's garter (that Tony had removed with his teeth) up Natasha's leg. There was also a photograph of all of the men together holding their beers high into the air, their faces lifted up in merry shouts and cheers.

To his surprise Thor had taken many pictures of him and Ashlyn. He moaned and broke into another round of crying as soon as her smiling face appeared. There was one of them dancing clumsily (but gleefully) together. There was another of Steve spinning Ashlyn under his arm without his overcoat on and his muscles showing through his white, long sleeved shirt while Ashlyn's red dress spun around her legs. The two of them doing the _Time Warp_ and _Gangnam Style_. Another of them just grinning at one another. The last one from the wedding of them slow dancing to _A Thousand Years, _Ashlyn pressed into Steve's chest while his head rested on top of hers.

He nearly suffocated from choking on a sob.

Christmas day. The Avengers, Jane, and Pepper all sitting around the table eating breakfast. Clint holding a piece of bacon over his head, preparing to devour it. Bruce sipping his coffee. Tony's eyes squinted shut and his lips on Pepper's cheek while she laughed at the camera. Ashlyn giving the camera (essentially Thor who was behind the photographing device) a shy smile and wave (which made Steve retch, moan, and choke on more tears for Ashlyn's stunning blue eyes glimmered up at the camera and the little bashful smirk on her face was too adorable to even comprehend). Ashlyn and Bruce playing chess, Tony and Bruce playing chess, then Ashlyn and Steve teaching Thor how to play checkers. Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Ashlyn, and Steve all caught up in some sort of card game. Jane opening a present from Thor (some sort of beautiful Asgardian gift), and Tony, Bruce, and Clint whipping wrapping paper balls at one another. Ashlyn showing Steve how to work his cellphone. Natasha holding up her new sweater and Thor wearing his, smiling proudly with an arm squeezed around Jane.

A shot of Ashlyn glaring at a smirking Tony. Clint shooting Steve and Ashlyn with his tiny pink bow and plastic arrows. Natasha looking down at a Nerf gun while Tony peppered Bruce with the little foam bullets with suction cup endings.

A picture of Blaze, her hands glowing with energy. Nae spinning a metal coin between her fingers, around her hands, and over her head to amuse herself. Little Desiree flexing her wings with Lai. Ashlyn asleep on Steve's shoulder while he smiled fondly down at her (he nearly ripped the picture from the crying that one brought on). Thor learning how to ride a bike with Natasha and Ashlyn helping him stay steady. The photo of Steve and Ashlyn with their bikes, then another with Steve crossing his eyes and scrunching up his face while Ashlyn laughed beside him. The group shot of all the Avengers standing together in their matching sweaters. Then in the next, the four mutants were in the shot with Blaze hopped up onto Thor's back, Nae exchanging an exuberant high-five with Bruce, and Oz and Lai stood back to back making guns with their fingers. Clint had slung an arm over Natasha's shoulders, pulling her in and sticking his tongue out while she crinkled her nose in disgust, but still smiled. Tony had slipped off his sunglasses and stuck them on Ashlyn's face, pressing them on lopsidedly while she laughed as they nearly fell off. Steve was snorting at the sight.

Steve and Ashlyn at the ice rink, Steve's hands under her armpits and her legs splayed like they were about to give out on her. Natasha and Bruce skating together with Clint up on one leg as he crossed through the background and made a funny face in order to photo bomb the picture. Blaze accidentally melting the ice and Nae shooting a hand out to grab Oz when he nearly fell on his face from the bent blade mishap. Tony standing off to the side, leaning against the railing and watching them all through his brown eyes.

New Years with Tony dancing on top of a table with Clint. Bruce watching in delight. Natasha peeking through the slits between her fingers while she flashed her ring at the camera. Ashlyn and Steve caught up in the moment, nose to nose and smiling sweetly at one another (the squalling that one brought on made the whole room tremble). The last photo was of Steve and Ashlyn walking down the streets of Copenhagen as the sun started to set, back turned to the camera, snow descending down upon them, and hands intertwined.

In all of the photos they were all smiling, looking as if they were having the time of their lives together. Even though none of them wanted to admit it, as long as they were together, their lives were complete.

But Ashlyn was gone. His whole world had collapsed and had fallen down around him. The rubble of his past life with Ashlyn was suffocating him, trapping him under a tangled shroud of misery.

Ashlyn. His Ashlyn. She was gone.

* * *

**SCHWARZLOSE LABRATORIES **

**Berlin, Germany **

**January 2****nd**

**12:30 PM **

Pain. Mist. Fog. Drenched. Blood. Fire. Pain. Fire. Pain. Embers. Flames. Agony. Fading mist. Receding. Struggling. Wishing. Attempting. Almost. Trying again. Moaning. Trying to blink. Wishing to blink. Still dark. Voices. Soft then loud. Getting louder. Louder. Softer. _Light. _

Ashlyn's eyes slowly opened.

* * *

_~Illumini_


	21. Chicanery

**Lollypops101-** Thank you! And welcome to the story!

**Lexicon04-** I cried a generous amount also ;-;

**Amore2210. Loves. Fanfic-** Thank you! And yes! Cry no more!

**ohvafltn-** Don't worry! I can't be mean to you guys or Steve forever!

**TheAssassinWhoWaited-** OMG YOU MUST BE A GENIUS. And thank you for the mask and badge! I'll wear them and flaunt them happily!

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** I'M SORRY I WILL SIT WHEN CAN I COME OUT CAN I LEAVE THE CORNER NOW?

**Applejax XD-** Here you are!

* * *

**I finally got back from the Theater Festival! My One Act got a standing ovation from all 500 plus people! I was so happy and now I'm back in the flow. **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~CHICANERY~***

* * *

**SCHWARZLOSE LABRATORIES **

**Berlin, Germany **

**January 2****nd**

**12:35 PM **

At first her whole world was made up of fire and she was the inferno in the conflagration that blazed through the confined ebony darkness of her mind. The mist that had been so inviting at first began to recede, outside forces worming their way into her brain and disrupting the unconscious state of her thoughts. The mumble of a chattering group. A faint, distant buzzing of ringing ears. The unobtrusive pull on the back of her mind that had been getting stronger by the minute.

She could still hear the Hulk smashing. The crying children dancing aflame in the streets. Rose's soft voice garbled as the preteen died in her arms.

The fire retreated from her mind and off of her skin, leaving her just a flickering, weakly glowing ember, parched for oxygen as it fought to stay lit. The voices grew louder and the pull stronger to the point where it was agonizing. Numbers flashed across her obstructed vision then a burst of light.

Ashlyn's eyes slowly opened.

The seer blinked hard a few times, her pupils struggling to adjust. Ashlyn took a deep breath, her mouth ajar as she took in her surroundings and struggled into consciousness.

The first thing Ashlyn was aware of was the cold, metal barrel of a gun resting against the back of her head.

Ashlyn panicked for a moment, her heart hammering rapidly and her chest rising and falling much too quick to be healthy. Her head jerked slightly as she tried to take in her surroundings but the pressure from the gun only increased.

The next thing she realized was that she was not alone.

Ashlyn wished to turn her head behind her to see who was digging the weapon into her skull but two burly men dressed in white held her back. They sunk their fingers into her shoulders, squeezing so hard she cried out in pain. The brunette instantly regretted the action because the gun only pushed harder into her skin.

After that she saw that she was being recorded.

A video camera was propped up on a tripod, the little red light indicating that they were rolling. Ashlyn's eyes fell upon the lens, looking directly into the camera. Fingers laced their way into Ashlyn's locks, yanking her hair tight against her scalp. She let out a hiss of pain between her teeth, her hairline aflame as her head yanked backwards as the pistol moved to her temple. With one tug she would loose a good chunk of her hair along with a layer of skin.

"As you can see we have captured your weak little clairvoyant," a thick German accented voice growled. Ashlyn's eyes shot up and her heart sunk to find Dr. Schwarzlose glaring down at her. "As pathetic as she may seem, she has her useful properties. The letter will tell you the extra details. By now my Paragon will have annihilated your precious Avengers, Mr. Fury, and you will be forced to hand it over. The task is simple enough, the money portion will be easy for you. It will only be the decision that is tough. I'll have you know if you choose the wrong path to tread down upon and I do not get what is inscribed, not only will the female here suffer a most painful demise but I will be forced to unleash my nuclear stash."

Ashlyn fought to catch her breath as the gun pressed harder and the bindings around her grew tighter. She swallowed, looking back into the camera. _'By now my Paragon will have annihilated your precious Avengers...'_

Ashlyn's mouth shot open, her mind racing along to the quickening beat of her heart.

"Steve!" She screamed.

It probably wasn't the best idea to act so rashly with a gun threatening to blast out her brains and bulky men with beef hands crunching and trying to make a shoulder purée out of her arms, but the blast of fear that had shot through her made it feel logical. Was Steve alright? The rest of the Avengers? Did his 'paragon' thing really tear them limb from limb?

The next thing she knew her chair had clattered to the ground and a foot had collided with her stomach. Ashlyn yelled as another foot met her gut, then another, the feet and hands thrashing her senseless. Even though they scrambled and frightened her, the attack didn't have the effect she thought it would have. She played along, knowing they didn't know she was still clipped into her bulletproof vest.

"You are running out of time!" Schwarzlose bellowed over Ashlyn's sobs of pain, moving to switch the camera off. Ashlyn remained on the ground, panting and playing the part of the hurt victim on the frigid cement.

"You underestimate me, girl," the insane blonde German spat. "If you value your life and the ones of your loved ones, do not act up again."

_'Steve...oh Steve...is he really going to get killed? He can't. He has to be free, he has to be alive. So does Tony and Bruce, Natasha, Thor, and Clint...they all have to be alive. They can't die. They are the Avengers. They have to survive,' _Ashlyn thought frantically, her terror spiking at Schwarzlose's open death threats. _'Mom, dad. He doesn't know them. He can't. But if he already knows about my trances...he called me a fortune teller...' _

"Look here," Schwarzlose reached down, grabbing her chin and squishing Ashlyn's face all up. "Behave or suffer the consequences. Boys, cart her off. I will deal with her later." He started to walk away, snapping his fingers. "Bargs! Mail out that video from the right location, preferably out of this country!"

"Y-Y-Yes sir! Thank you sir!" Ashlyn watched as a man grabbed the camera, tripod and all, and rushed out of the room in a different direction than the doctor had taken. The two remaining men hauled up Ashlyn and dragged her across the room while she was still attached to the chair. She watched as they passed window after window, the walls inside of the rooms bloody and chain ridden. One of the men seized Ashlyn while the other cut her ties, opening a door up for the other.

Dumped on her face and the door slammed behind her, Ashlyn gazed up, noticing that room was so small that her head would probably graze the low ceiling. There wasn't much walking room, only several feet in either direction. The most peculiar sight of the room was that on the ceiling was a barred grate that was only letting in shafts of afternoon light and a weak breeze. She struggled to her feet, her knees quaking. Ashlyn grabbed the prison cell bars, shaking and hoping one was loose. If she could pop all of them or the whole thing off she would have enough space to pull herself out and escape. They didn't budge. It was almost as if the doctor was taunting her. Freedom was so close yet so far out of her reach.

The brunette rubbed her eyes, her heart still beating loudly. It only increased more so when she rubbed her back and felt the bulletproof vest. Her eyes widened and she reached up into the back of the protective gear, her fingers wrapping around the hilt of her lethal gift: the beautiful and deadly knife she received for Christmas.

Ashlyn whipped it out, about to try to saw through the metal bars before she realized that would be hopeless. It would only hurt her knife. She slid it back up into the holder, sunk to the ground, and closed her eyes.

_'Oh Steve...please be all right...' _

* * *

In a world of fire, she fought to stay away from the flames. Every path she took lead to a dead end of fire, every short cut a gory body with a shrieking child, and every leap an explosion.

_"Ash?" _Bruce called, suddenly screaming in agony as his voice quivered with sobs of pain. The Hulk then roared out, _"ASHLYN!" _

_ "Ashie?!" _Ashlyn turned, spinning in the spot as another voice hit her. Tony laid on the ground grasping his chest as the blaze was about to hit him. _"Ashlyn?!" _

He vanished in a burst of fire and blood, replaced by Clint who whipped past as a running human torch. Ashlyn wailed his name, reaching out as he dropped to the ground and continued to combust. Ashlyn screeched, tears flooding from her eyes as Thor appeared with his hammer raised and knocked down a flaming building to clear the way but instead the towering skyscraper landed upon him. Natasha appeared, gripping Ashlyn's hands and trying to say something. The brunette watched in horror as the Russian disintegrated into a pile of dust.

_"Ashlyn!" _Ashlyn's head shot to the side to find Steve rushing towards her.

_"Steve!" _Ashlyn reached as Steve's arms flew wide open and just as she was expecting to be pulled into his embrace he moved right through her as if she was just a ghost, a mere cloud of insignificant fog. She cried his name as he raced away, still yelling her name as he searched for the girl he thought he had just seen until he was gone from her vision.

Rosalie was suddenly there, the reflection of the fire dancing two orbs of ice that were not originally her eyes. Ashlyn collapsed to the ground and covered her ears, curling up in a small ball as Rose's distorted, sinister voice began to sing the song that lulled her into death.

Ashlyn rocked slightly, trying to get the song that once gave her comfort out of her head. The preteen only got louder and louder, voice more distorted, and even more creepy.

Then everything exploded into an array of numbers, hot sticky blood splattering Ashlyn until she was drowning in it.

Ashlyn awoke with a scream, clawing the walls as she tried to escape once again. Something terrible was going to happen. She had just experience something that had never happened before: Ashlyn had seen an exact repeat of the terrible trance that haunted her childhood. When she was younger she never knew who the people were, the creepy singing preteen with ice eyes that were not hers, who the man with the hammer was, or the redheaded woman who dissolved into ash, or the muscly blonde who she had never met that oddly consoled her at the sight of him. Sometimes when she was feeling lonely or like nothing would ever get better the older man had caught her in his embrace and held her close and kept her safe. But just like that time when she was lost and in pain, Steve always ran right through her.

No wonder she felt so close around the Avengers. She had been dreaming of their future (now current) selves all her life.

But the haunting never changed. The trance was the one of the world as she knew it ending in an ocean of fire and blood.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**Gulf of Bothnia**

**January 5****th**

**4:00 PM **

"Headed somewhere?"

Romanoff spun on her heel to find Clint standing behind her, arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in his Avenger's wear, quiver and bow ready to go while she was up and ready in her black cat suit and dual pistols loaded into their holsters. They were both ready for something. The Russian's hand curled as she dug her nails into the palm of her hand, her wedding ring flashing in the light.

The mood had still been low on the helicarrier and Steve a mess. The Captain was barely eating and his emotions were a raging mess. Thor, the usually happy-go-lucky blonde teddy bear, was moody. Tony Stark, for once, had lost his snark and kept to himself. She didn't even want to go into the insanity that was the self loathing and hating Dr. Banner. Even though they had to move on in life, it was hard to let go. Natasha knew how to mask her pain and sentiment behind a facade of calm stoic. Clint wore his handsome disguise well. The masquerade had to go on.

"I was just going to check on the French girl," she explained cooly before adding, "Desiree."

"Well that's a bit odd," Clint replied, continuing to stare her down. "You never were one for children."

"Neither were you," Natasha commented. "Yet here we are."

Secretly, Natasha wanted to head back to Sweden with one of the quinjets and check out the scene of attack, but she knew her new husband would never allow it. She refused to think Ashlyn Harland as dead. The girl was just as much as a fighter as she was except the seer had a different way of revealing it. Natasha wasn't afraid to show it in brash actions, fast movements, and a tongue that cracked like a whip. Ashlyn was introverted and soft with an inner fire that just didn't burn out. Natasha knew that for she could read people like a book. It was a gift of hers.

"Yet here we are," Clint echoed. "And we're both dressed for action."

The couple stared at each other for a moment longer before Clint broke the silence once again. "Where are you going? Or hoping to go without getting caught."

"I was hoping I could get out of here without a fuss. But I'm not going to accomplish that now, am I?" Natasha responded, pursing her lips slightly.

Clint smirked. "Not really. Unless we're both heading to the same place, which I'm pretty sure we are. In which case, we should probably hit the road."

The hall was empty, Natasha had planned it that way. She walked up to Clint, nearly nose to nose with the man. They looked each other in the eye, staring each other down-Clint with a small smirk and Natasha with pursed lips.

She wasn't sure who initiated the kiss, but all she knew is that they were both suddenly making out with one another right in the hallway of the helicarrier so intensely and passionately it frightened her. From all the kissing in the Avengers she had seen, this seemed to be a whole different breed. With Tony and Pepper they fooled around from little pecks to smooches. Jane and Thor were always looking into each other's eyes, Thor choosing to rather kiss her hand in public than her lips or cheek. Natasha had only seen Ashlyn and Steve kiss once and their kiss wasn't overpoweringly passionate but instead gentle and sweet.

With Natasha and Clint it was a full on make out, hands in hair and bodies close. Of course, they never really had an open display of affection in front of anyone before. They acted more like close friends around the Avengers and in public. So to kiss in the hall on S.H.I.E.L.D where there were camera bound to be watching was risqué.

"So we're going to Sweden?" Clint broke away, holding Natasha's shoulders.

"I don't think she died," Natasha answered.

"Neither do I. Something had to have happened, something connected to the Lab Rats and Schwarzlose. But why would you want to go out and find her? You were two were never close. That's what I'm really interested in."

"Neither were you two."

Clint raised his eyebrows. "I believe we're in it for the same reason also."

Natasha blinked as Clint observed her. The redhead collected her thoughts, stating the truth. "For the sake of the Avengers...and-and Steve. Ashlyn needs to be found because our group is falling apart. And the Captain is lost without her."

Clint smiled. "I'm proud to call you my wife. To set aside your differences to help someone out that doesn't have something in it for you or I...that's the real Natasha. That's the soft side I love."

"Bastard," she huffed, kissing him again. She straightened up and assumed an official manner. "We should get going."

They started walking down the hallway as there was a buzz in their earpieces. _"Agent Romanoff and Barton, you're needed in the debriefing room ASAP." _

Natasha sighed and tapped her bluetooth so her talk was on. "Fury, are you sure? I'm in the middle of something."

_ "Come now. That is an order. Miss Harland has been found." _

* * *

**4:10 PM **

Steve had been called into the debriefing room and had been sitting their moping when it happened. His appearance wasn't the best for he had just woke up and just slumped his way over in sweatpants and a t-shirt with a five o'clock shadow and his blonde hair disheveled. He had plopped down in chair next to Thor, adjacent to a seemingly cuddly pair of assassins that he currently was repelled from, and across from Stark and an even worse looking Bruce, putting his head in his arms. The four mutants down the table were silent.

"Hi, Steve."

Rogers' head shot up at the sound of a strikingly familiar voice. _Her _voice. He jumped to his feet and pivoted to find Ashlyn walking in the door with Nick Fury.

The room was then in an uproar, everyone rushing towards Ashlyn to shower her in hugs and greetings. Dr. Banner was hysterically sobbing his eyes out with a limp Ashlyn locked in his arms, his face buried deep in her hair. Tony hugged Ashlyn around the back so she was a squished sandwich between the two scientists. Then Thor added to the hugging chaos, scooping all three of them up into a bear hug. Blaze and Nae hopped up on his back to join in on the hugging, Natasha, Clint, Lai, and Oz each patting Ashlyn or attempting to give her a small, awkward hug in turn. Once everyone had gotten a hug or made some sort of contact with Ashlyn, they moved with Thor still hugging the weeping Banner.

When they broke apart Steve and Ashlyn looked at one another. Ashlyn looked up into his eyes and Steve down into hers. Her usually warm gaze felt different some how and much cooler than before. Where was her smile? Her laugh? Why hadn't she hugged anyone back but simply just made sure that she grabbed their wrist or let their skin meet at least once?

Behind Ashlyn, Oz and Blaze were both looking slightly confused.

Steve pulled Ashlyn up into a hug, but it was barely returned. Sure, she wrapped her arms around him, but the tenderness wasn't there. It was almost like she _didn't _want to hug him back. He released Ashlyn and continued to look at her in wonder.

"I-I-I'm just so happy you-you aren't _dead_," Steve choked out, the chilliness he was receiving hurting him badly on the inside. "I wish I could have saved you, helped you, protected you like I promise...what happened to you?"

As Ashlyn spoke, her eyes never left his. "After the explosion, I woke up to an empty street filled with rubble. I was buried quite a bit. I climbed out, lost and confused, and got in contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. They picked me up in Stockholm and here I am."

"Are you okay?" Nae asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at the seer with interest.

"Of course I am," Ashlyn replied quickly. "Why wouldn't I be? I only got left in the street."

"We thought you were dead," Steve whispered, his heart that had repaired itself at the sound of her voice breaking all over again.

"I just wish you could have looked harder," Ashlyn shook her head. "It was terrible."

Then she left the room. Steve followed quickly, hoping to catch up and apologize again.

Once they were both gone, everyone looked to Oz and Blaze who were taken aback.

"I can't read her thoughts," Oz squinted, trying to focus. "I could before, but now I can't."

"And I can barely pick up on her energy levels either," Blaze added. "They're there but only a tiny tiny bit. And weak. Something happened to her in Sweden, and I think the Lab Rats had something to do with it."

* * *

_~Illumini_


	22. Carnage

**miller330-** Thanks! Here you are!

**Applejax XD-** We'll I've got an update for you right here :D

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** Butbutbutbutbut...but...CAN I COME OUT YET?

**Amore2210. Loves. Fanfic-** Thanks! And you'll have to see!

**TheAssassinWhoWaited-** You've got great ideas, but you'll find out the truth here :3

**Lexicon04-** Thank you so so so much! *tackles*

**ohvafltn-** You're welcome! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kai-Aala-** Thanks 8D

**Lollypops101-** You'll see now!

* * *

**Thank you so so so so so so much for all the wonderful and beautiful reviews and you lurkers out there for reading! I get all teary thinking about it! You guys really are the best readers/reviewers a writer could ever want and I love you all so much! Writing these chapters are starting to get bittersweet because I'm we're coming to the end of TRANCE. D:  
**

**My goal is to hit at least 200 reviews by the time this installment gets over. What do you think? Do you think we can do it?  
**

**_¡IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!_  
**

**I need baby names! If you could review in with a boy name and a girl name, I would be very very very grateful! I'm still trying to figure out the gender and name of the Stark Baby and I need suggestions! **

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

***~CARNAGE~***

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**Gulf of Bothnia**

**January 6****th**

**9:17 AM **

It was obvious something was up with Ashlyn Harland. It didn't even take his genius capabilities to put two and two together. It wasn't rocket science (which he could do, thank you very much). It wasn't just her new, icy attitude that told him that or how she wasn't clinging to the Spangled Man with a Plan, staring up at him with those deep blue eyes and getting all mushy mushy with him. No. That wasn't what was obvious. What told Tony Stark that Ashlyn Harland was not herself was when he called her by her nickname in the hallway and she didn't respond.

_"Hey! Ashie!" Stark called, striding after the brunette as she made her way to the commons. When she didn't respond, Tony tried again. "Oi! Ashlyn!" _

_ Ashlyn stopped and her arms shook by her side slightly, but she made no move to turn around. Tony walked around the girl and stopped in front of her to he could see her eyes. _

_ "What is it, Mr. Stark?" _

_ Tony's eyebrows shot up when she addressed him by his last name. "Ah, hello? What's with the formalities?" _

_ "I thought we were speaking." _

_ "I'm not a formal sort of guy, you know that." _

_ Ashlyn made a face. "What do you want?" _

_ Tony tilted his head slightly. "Is your name Campbell? 'Cuz you're mmm mmm good!" _

_ When the brunette made no sign that she had heard him, Tony spoke once more. "You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'I' together." _

_ Ashlyn simply stepped around him and didn't look back. _

No one denied the power of Stark's pickup-lines. Especially not Ashlyn.

This doppelgänger was too conspicuous and it seemed only the non emotionally driven were picking up on it. Natasha and Clint had come to him to confirm their suspicions just after the first hour spent with the new Ashlyn. She was too discernible for comfort and it made Tony very uneasy. Villains wanted to have their secret plans, to traverse and spin their silky webs of secrets to trap the flies they desired. They hid their poisons, remained undercover, and relied on constant plot twists. Whoever made this new Ashlyn needed to dabble in another hobby because it was a sorry attempt at evil.

Well, that was what Stark thought at first. He would quickly change his mind and views about the matter.

In all his cute, innocent ways that Tony Stark hated, Steve had yet to realize that this Ashlyn was not Ashlyn. He knew something wad up, but he was mainly devastated by the fact that "Ashlyn" was treating him so badly. Tony asked him about it and the Capsicle had responded that he thought something was up, but he thought it was because he had not come back to help Ashlyn. That he had broken his promise by not protecting her. Tony mentally called him a love stricken fool, afraid that if he said it aloud that Rogers emotions would get the better of him and his fist would mingle and become well acquainted with Stark's gorgeous face. It was against nature to mar a gift sent down from the Gods.

Stark also hated the fact that he had to keep quiet. He badly wanted to go up to "Ashlyn", grab her face, and have a nice little Scooby Doo moment with Robin Hood and Widow. Maybe if they were lucky, the fake underneath would yell that they were rotten, meddling kids.

It was like the Clone Wars up in that joint that was the helicarrier and Stark wanted out. Most of all, he just wanted his Ashie back.

"Did you pick up anything yet?" Natasha asked Oz who was sitting in the corner of the Avengers' room with his fingers pressed to his temples. Tony walked along, admiring the suits (mostly his) that were held in their glass cases on the walls as he paced. He stopped at his and opened his case so he could scoop up the bracelets that were sitting at the bottom.

"I can hear her in her room. Her heartbeat doesn't even sound like Ashlyn's...it sounds bigger...and stronger..."

"Dude, you can hear her heartbeat all the way from here?" Tony questioned, clipping on his bracelets and closing his case.

"Super senses," Nae reminded, crossing one of her arms over her torso. She twisted her hand slightly by her side, causing the metal devices on his wrists to rock. The Finn glanced at him in question.

Tony tapped a fingertip on his lips. "So that means you can hear all of ours? Do you like memorize the beats or something?"

"Yes, I can," Oz nodded and then answered the question Tony was thinking about. "And yes, it may seem slightly disturbing to be able to hear the blood gushing and pumping through your body, but that is just one way to tell you all apart. If I was to go blind, I could listen to your heart, your breathing, or just run my hand over your skin and I would know who you are. And no it is not cool, it is a curse. Please keep your thoughts to yourself."

"You are like Heimdall."

"Thanks, I think," Ozymandias said with a shrug.

"He sees all," Thor finished. "Much like you. That is why you remind me of him."

Oz nodded and glared at Stark as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You hang out with Banner too much. You're like Edward Cullen. Lay of the Twilight stuff, kid, it's making me nauseous." Tony commented, waving a hand. Oz scowled more.

"What's Cap doing?" Clint inquired.

Oz listened for a quick moment. "He's headed this way. He want's to talk about Ashlyn."

"Eww. I would like to stay out of his love life, thank you," Stark sat down and leaned against the wall, bent his knees up, and spread his legs wide as he relaxed.

"You sit much like my brother," Thor pointed out. Oz suddenly snorted, causing Tony to glance over at him and the annoyed Natasha.

"What?"

"Nicely put, she believes you look like a hooker."

Tony rolled his eyes at the mind reader and the redhead. "I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but you should stop admiring and get back to work. I want my Ashie back."

"What work? You're doing nothing."

Tony's eyes flicked up as he held the stormy gaze of Hawkeye. "I'm doing plenty of work. _I_ organized this whole shebang."

"What about now?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Now I'm taking a nap," Tony answered, closing his eyes as Steve entered the room.

"Oh. You're all here," Steve said, his eyes sweeping around the room at the gathered Avengers and the four mutants. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"About Ashlyn?" Tony looked up from the floor, tipping over so he was laying down as he closed his eyes. "Go on. They're listening."

Stark heard Steve exhale forcefully at his comment, but the Captain plowed on. "Ashlyn's different. You've probably all noticed that by now, correct?"

"Yeah," Clint agreed with a nod.

"I was wondering if you could help me figure out exactly what is wrong with her," Steve continued.

"She no longer like being in my presence, so I am afraid will not be much help," Thor stated miserably.

"That's why we've all gathered here, Captain," Natasha broke in. "We know something's up. Ashlyn isn't-"

_"Bonjour?" _A little voice questioned hesitantly from the doorway. Tony listened as Clint muttered something in French that he didn't care enough to have JARVIS translate for him.

"I was looking for you," Desiree's thickly accented voice announced. "I needed 'elp getting around so I asked Monsieur Davis..."

Tony's eyes suddenly shot open as the gears in his mind spun rapidly, his thoughts connecting the dots. Oz gasped from across the room, watching with a nod as Tony got to his feet. Stark strode over to where Desiree stood dressed in all black, her big blue eyes making weak puppy dog faces at him as the genius loomed over her.

"You've been a very bad girl, Desiree," Stark said, his lip curling up and his nose crinkling is disgust. He grabbed Desiree by the back of her neck, shoving her into the wall. Around him the Avengers screamed at his sudden abuse, Clint grabbing Stark's hair in order to stop him from touching Desiree again.

"Tony! What's wrong with you?!" Natasha spat, reaching for her gun. Tony only glared at Desiree and made no movement to stop Clint from trying to yank the hair from his head.

From the floor Desiree pushed herself up onto all fours, a low animal-like growl ripping from her throat and out from her clenched teeth. Her head twisted up at an odd angle to look at Tony, her once beautiful eyes deranged. He watched as her irises faded and became the color of ice, her gaze just as cold as the starling frosty hue. Clint's grip slackened and a loud, painful gasp was released from Blaze's lips as she almost doubled over from the amount of energy that began to radiate from the little girl. Stark could feel it as well, it made a chill sweep through the condensing air and his blood run cold.

The tiny blonde began to change.

Her body grew taller, her hips wider, and her flat child-chest expanding. Brown stained her scalp, running down each strand of blonde hair and turning it brown. Her legs and arms extended, her pale skin darkening slightly along with her eyebrows. Before they knew it, Ashlyn crouched below them on the balls of her feet, her fingers like claws as the dug into the ground and one of her elbows twisted out, the other forward. The same demented snarl remained on her face along with her icy eyes. The shape shifter looked like some sort of demon with her body twisted at unnatural angles.

Again, she morphed.

Her scalp grew dark and spread down the rest of her hair, staining each stand an inky black. Her long hair receded back into her head and up from her forehead until it was short, spiky, and uneven. Her chest flattened and her torso grew, legs, arms, feet, and hands stretching in length. There was the ripping of cloth and a spurt of blood, a pair of black wings ripping from out of her flesh and spreading wide so the were revealed to be sticky and dripping with gore. Her face widened and her jaw bone became more prominent, squaring out. She flexed her jaw, teeth growing and two of her eye teeth sucking up into her gums. A new, larger and much sharper fang-like pair took their place, slashing back out of the gums with a gush of blood.

Then, right before their eyes, the innocent little Desiree that could not hurt a fly became a bloodthirsty monster.

The man stood up in his true form as his body quivered, muscles popping up into his skin and the unique pair of clothes that stretched and grew with him straining as his muscle mass grew. He towered above all of them at a height of near seven feet and although he looked only about eighteen or nineteen, he had just as much muscle as Rogers and Thor did, maybe even more.

The beast's hand extended and before Tony could even blink, one giant hand wrapped itself around his throat and lifted Tony into the air.

The billionaire grabbed the creature's arm, holding himself up so he wasn't hung by the giant one's grip. Tony scrabbled as his feet desperately tried to find ground and his chest heaved and mouth opened as he fought to breathe.

"You dare touch me? You dare knock me down?" The icy-eyed monster barked, a growl still rumbling deep in his chest and throat. "You dare try to degrade me? I, Paragon, who. Is. _PERFECTION?!" _

Tony soared through the air as he was chucked into the far wall. His body crashed painfully into the hard metal and he slid down, his head pounding as his vision spun. Blaze let out a scream as she rushed to fling herself between the brute called Paragon and Tony Stark.

The Avengers remained frozen, still staring at the little girl who had transformed into a savage. Much to Tony's surprise, Nae was the first to act.

The Finn sprung and forced out her hands, prying a huge chunk of metal from the ceiling and dropping it down upon Paragon. The transformer grabbed the piece of ceiling and flung it back at Nae, who was forced to squeeze it up into a ball and force it down onto the floor. She wiped her hand through the air and spread the sheet back out, manipulating it so it latched on around Paragon's legs. He roared and reached down to free himself.

In that moment, Blaze unleashed a powerful blast of energy, screeching for everyone to duck. The Avengers and mutants hit the ground as the ring of fire rocketed around the room with huge bang, tearing into Paragon who let out another angry bellow.

Cap hit the button to his container and grabbed his shield, whipping it at Paragon's skull. It met it's mark and caused Paragon's head to dent in and bleed, but it had not other effect. Agent Romanoff shot multiple bullets into the creature and they cut through him. Clint got out his bow and arrows and landed a few in his throat.

Banner ducked out of the way, skidding over to land next to Tony. "Stark! Are you okay?"

Tony let out a grunt, blinking hard. The world was still rocking but it was getting better the more he breathed. "Help me up, will you?"

Bruce grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him to his feet. Fueled by anger and hate, Tony clicked on his bracelets and rushed into the battle. The metal body of his suit shot out of the glass and formed around him, JARVIS greeting him soberly.

_"Sir. The attacks are not doing much affecting this mutant," _JARVIS informed.

"Scan and find a weak spot, J," Tony said, blasting Paragon multiple times. "We need to take him down."

_"It will take some time to analyze." _

"I'll make the time, just do it! Alert Fury that we need help in here!"

Thor brought out his hammer, pummeling the creature. Ozymandias punched and kicked. Nikolai attacked at super speeds, but Paragon was just as powerful, just as fast and strong, and even more deadly. He grabbed Nikolai and twisted his arm behind him, popping it out of socket. The German boy cried out in pain, stumbling back where Banner helped him put it back in place. Steve punched and hit with his shield, but Paragon kicked hard at Steve's feet and sent him crashing to the ground. Blaze's irises began to grow amber around the edges in the heat of battle, fighting to stay in control of herself when the beast grabbed her by the hair and smacked her repeatedly into the floor.

Then, S.H.I.E.L.D agents rushed into the room and began shooting, Fury and Agent Hill among them. Tony hit Paragon right in the face with a powerful blast, causing the monster to stagger. Steve, who was attacking behind, hit him right in the spine with a robust punch and there was a sickening crack as the dark-haired mutant fell to the floor.

Everyone took a step back as the monster lay still as if he was dead.

_"What is going on in here?!"_ Fury exclaimed. "Where did he come from?"

"It's a shape shifter!" Nikolai answered. "Schwarzlose had been talking about trying to create one..."

"The dead man you are looking pretended to be Ashlyn and Desiree. This is his true form," Steve spat, wiping some blood from his mouth.

"I wouldn't say dead just yet..." Tony warned.

Just then Paragon's body began to twist and convulse on the ground. There were clicks and cracks as his bones healed. The bullets wormed out of his back and the holes healed over, the arrows falling out from his next. He got back up onto his deformed all-fours stance, his bent back turning and neck swiveling as his spine straighten and snapped back into place. He then glared up, the gaping wound on his forehead closing back up and his dented skull popping back out.

The battle broke out once again with a mighty roar and agitated, thrashing wings and limbs.

The S.H.I.E.L.D members took cover, shooting from behind tables and chairs to avoid Blaze's fire. Tony shot and blasted with all his might and power would allow, Clint unleashing arrows that were caught and thrown back, and Steve breaking more of his bones with his shield. Thor's electrocuting seemed to have little affect and Paragon dodged every attack with the powerful hammer.

_"Sir, I have scanned this Paragon and I have found no weaknesses. He has an uncanny ability of self-healing, a dense bone structure, thick skin, and powerful strength and speed. He can change his appearance at will and can take in, absorb, and memorize the details, powers, and gifts of others. He truly is a 'perfect' mutant. The only unusual thing is what lies in his blood stream and in his bones," _JARVIS announced to Tony.

"Well spit it out! What's up?" Tony questioned, shooting at Paragon when he came too close for comfort.

_"Sir, his bones are made up of mostly titanium and his bloodstream has metal in it." _

At that moment, Tony knew exactly how to end the battle. But before he could even say anything, Nae acted first.

Paragon had grabbed Oz and held his arms, preparing to rip him apart. Nae screamed, her hands shooting out with fire and fear in her eyes. The beast suddenly stopped and let out an angry, shocked cry as his body went rigid and he dropped Oz. The whole room seemed to freeze, weapons raised and eyes calculating. Nae's hands shook as her whole body trembled and she let out a pained sob, forcing the beasts hands back behind him. His legs bent and splayed, Paragon's head shaking back and forth angrily as she locked his jaws together. She then put him on his knees, continuing to hold out her hands.

"Ask him what you want quick!" Nae shouted angrily, tears oddly streaking down her face. When no one moved, she screamed, _"Hurry up!" _

"Who sent you here?" Fury asked. Paragon fought for a moment against Nae before she twisted her hand, making the truth shoot out of him.

"Dr. Schwarzlose. His head quarters are in Berlin, Germany."

Nae yelled something in Norwegian to Oz, her face scrunching up in agony. Tony watched in awe as the skin around Paragon's head bubbled before laying flat again. He let out a pitiful sob and scream.

"I'm going to shift through him mind now that Nae has opened it up. You need to hurry, she can't hold it for long," Oz said, placing a hand on Paragon's head. He snarled up at Oz, his eyes the only thing he was able to move.

"Where is Ashlyn Harland? Is she alive?" Steve questioned.

Paragon struggled, his words coming out in pants. "She's alive. In lab. Berlin."

"Why and how are you here?" Fury said, keeping his gun aimed at Paragon's skull.

"Schwarzlose created me to destroy the Avengers. I can change. Change my appearance at will. I am perfection. His perfect. _Creation. _I changed into a little girl after killing her. Took her appearance and name. Back story. Came here to kill."

Nae let out a long scream as her hands quaked even more violently and then Paragon's skull crushed together, brains, blood, and gore shooting out of his ears and eyes as he collapsed to the floor, finally dead.

Nae took a deep breath and sobbed, sinking to the floor and screaming again. Banner came to her side and pulled her the crying girl into a hug, unable to do anything more than comfort her.

Tony swallowed hard as JARVIS spoke to him again. _"Sir, there is a disk tucked into his shirt. I believe you and the others would be very interested in watching it." _

Tony gagged as he stepped through the blood, lifting up Paragon's shirt and pulled a packaged disk out from the side of his pants. He held it out and examined the cover, the words HOSTAGE printed across the front.

"Cap, I think we should check this out," Tony suggested somberly, handing the DVD to Steve.

Steve swallowed and nodded. "Director Fury, do you have a machine that can play these around here?"

Fury nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

_~Illumini_


	23. Agony

**Chocopon-** Thanks! I'm really sad too D: **  
**

**TheAssassinWhoWaited-** Muahahaha! Thanks for all the names!

**Lexicon04-** Thanks so much! I'm glad I could hold your attention :D I think I shocked a lot of people with that plot twist.

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** ASDFGHJKL THANKS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU.

**callieandjack-** Thanks :3

**Radwoman-** Here you are!

**ohvafltn-** Happy to have been of service!

**Kiki Wei-** Thanks! Here's the next one :D

**Guest-** Thank you!

**miller330-** Perhaps there might be...*cackles evilly* Here's the next chapter for you ;3

* * *

**asdfghjkl i spend too much time on tumblr asd;fgjnrkjgnekrtgh**

**S****ALUTATIONS, MY LOVES! **

**Here's the next chapter for all of you readers. I'm still needing baby names and gender for the Stark Baby so even just one would be of tremendous help. **

**For your information, ice monkey and Russian Swede are both very derogatory terms for a Finlander. Ice Monkey refers to their clean skin and facial features and Russian Swede is a joke that Finns don't have an identity of their own. That is why it is so appalling when they are used later in this chapter. **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~AGONY~***

* * *

**SCHWARZLOSE ****LABORATORIES**

**Berlin, Germany **

**January 6****th**

**9:49 AM **

Ashlyn's head exploded.

Not literally, but with pain. It was worse than a serrated blade slowing sawing her head in half. More agonizing than thousands of white hot needles piercing her skin and traveling through her brain. Even more so than someone hammering in her skull. It seemed the only logical explanation for a trance of the size she had just received was to say her cranium had ruptured.

Ashlyn wished she could drag her nails down her face and just stop the pain. She wished that she was in the arms of one of the Avengers, even bloody Nick Fury's, than being trapped in her cell. It was as if the cell magnified her trances and caused them to be even more aching and torturous than ever before.

The brunette had been playing around with her vision, trying to work them into seeing what she desired. She figured if she was able to get bouts and flashes of the future, why not try to have them appear when she wanted them to? Ashlyn had time (countless hours upon hours trapped in her dirty cell) to toy with her power and think things through. When things had finally been going her way, when she had finally started to see glimpses of Steve, the other vision struck. The one filled with ice blue eyes that glowed, bleed, and then petered out. The one of immense pain and self healing, contorted limbs and reforming bones, one of the Avengers battling the strange creature that thirsted for their blood.

The creature that Schwarzlose must have sent over to destroy.

Ashlyn had almost gone made with grief when she had a trance about Desiree transforming into her, and then her morphing into the large, sick monster. She wailed and screamed for Steve, trying to warn him but her efforts were futile. They would never hear her from the small, underground chamber.

As Ashlyn laid curled up in a ball in the weak rays of sun that filtered through the bars above, rubbing her temples as she tried to ebb her pain, the door creaked open. She swallowed hard, pushing up with her hands as she fought to sit up. A chunk of bread and a cup of water on a plate slide to her and the door shut again.

Ashlyn dug into her meal and held down her cup whenever it sloshed dangerously. She picked the bread apart and only ate the inside (the crust was spotted with mold). Then she gradually sipped down her water, savoring the cool liquid that was sweet relief on her throat.

Once again the door opened just as Ashlyn was about to lay back down. An icy dose of fear shot through her system, rendering her immobile and terrified.

Dr. Schwarzlose stood in the doorway, his goons by his side. He pointed to Ashlyn with a nod before exiting off down the hall. The Lab Rats swept in and grabbed her arms, hauling her out into the hallway. Petrified with fear, Ashlyn made no move to attack or to flee. The next thing she knew she was shoved in a room that was made up of all white and was strapped down to a white table.

Ashlyn shivered as the restraints clicked around her wrists, ankles, hips, and neck. The metal was cool and frosty on her skin, causing her to shudder in cold and fear. Dr. Schwarzlose appeared next to her, dressed in all black except for his white, blood splattered apron. The blonde man ran a hand through his hair, his blue eyes narrowing as he gave the seer a toothy smirk.

"Bargs," the doctor snapped, holding out his hand. The assistant in the corner walked over, his whole body quaking. He then put something in his boss's hand. Ashlyn fought to what the object was, but she instantly regretted it.

Dr. Schwarzlose held up a shot with the longest needle the brunette had ever seen. He grabbed her arm and she flinched away, but his grip was much stronger and held her in place. He then lowered the needle to her arm.

"N-N-No!" Ashlyn whimpered, trying to tug away. "S-Stop! Please!"

The doctor paused and gave her what he thought was an evil, reassuring smile before injecting the opaque, bluish-silver liquid right into her arm.

Liquid fire raced through her bloodstream, a layer of frost covering her veins in the wake of the fire. She screamed, flailed, and convulsed in pain, trying to fight the restraints as Schwarzlose took two pipets and started dropping something into her eyes. Then he took the other and dropped the liquid into her ears. Ashlyn's vision started to cloud and then it was gone all together as the pain raced on, her heart thumping wildly in my chest. Ashlyn shrieked and sobbed, her fighting increasing as she went deaf. She figured that even though she was starting to go numb, she was still wailing because she could still feel the shrieks of agony ripping through her throat. The pain she was experiencing was worse than her head exploding, worse than anything she had ever experienced in her whole life. Her whole body screamed with her, her nerves, flesh, and inside and inferno of fire and ice. She begged for death, trying to scream please and for them to stop the pain, stop the tests, _stop her life..._

Ashlyn grew numb as the intense agony only spread. Her senses slowly started to come back to her but her sight remained elusive. Her hearing took over again and she heard the door squeak and slam, Bargs' startlingly clear footsteps taking off down the hall and up the stairs. Someone was having a fierce whispered debate above them and Schwarzlose was cackling like a madman, fighting to breathe. But none of it mattered as Ashlyn continued to howl and thrash about, her pain only intensifying before the numbness finally took over.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**Baltic Sea**

**January 6****th**

**10:10 AM**

"How did you know about Desiree...or this Paragon?" Steve asked, trying to grab Stark's attention as they followed Fury.

Tony swallowed, examining his armored arm. "It was obvious."

"No one else figured it out. And please don't give me the genius excuse," Steve pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I put the pieces together. Ozymandias couldn't read Desiree's mind or the fake Ashlyn's. Then, she made the fatal mistake of sounding like Ashlyn with a fake accent when she talked. The perfect creation wasn't so perfect after all."

"I guess..." Steve sighed, running his hand through his hair. "At that point in time, I didn't try to think about it because I thought that at least Ashlyn was safe. I didn't care that she was upset with me, I just wanted her to be alright. And now that I know that it was a fake and that the real Ashlyn is alive, I can't help but be happy even if she is captured. I thought she was dead. It felt...it felt as if my whole world had come crashing down."

Tony's tongue revolved over his teeth under his lips. "I guess I know what you mean." Steve watch as he pretended to be very interested in the new dent in his arm piece. "I've had lows before. I would want the same for Pepper even if it meant she was totally pissed at me."

For the first time the two had been in the presence of one another, Steve gave Tony a genuine smile. "Is this a heart to heart, Stark?"

Tony made an odd expression as if he had smelled a very unpleasant odor. "Yeah, well don't get use to it."

"In here," Fury directed, Agent Hill holding open the door for them. They were in a room Steve had never been in before with a large, simple table set horizontally facing the front and numerous chairs. At the front of the room was some sort of modern projecting device and a white screen.

"Is this like a picture show?" Steve couldn't help but ask. Clint laughed slightly.

"Take a seat while I get the DVD ready. This should shed some light upon what is happening in Berlin," Fury informed them, inserting the round silver disk into the machine. Steve settled down between Thor and Blaze. He had thought about taking a seat next to Bruce but Nae was still crying for whatever reason was causing her pain.

The lights flicked off in the room and then the machine projected a movie up onto the screen.

What he thought was a movie was actually a recording from somewhere in Schwarzlose's laboratory. There were heavy brick walls behind the group that was gathered at the front, the doctor standing behind a person in a chair. Two beefy Lab Rats waited on either side.

The slumped mass of brunette hair rose, revealing Ashlyn sitting in the chair, blinking hard as she took in her surroundings. Steve gasped when he saw her face. She was bruised and bloody, one side of her head caked with dried trails of blood that also traveled down her neck from some old wound on her head. He watched as she took a deep breath and her mouth opened slightly, her lip cut on the side along with some of the gashes on her face.

Steve felt the temperature in the room drop about fifty degrees when Ashlyn's chest began to rise and fall rapidly with fear and confusion. Schwarzlose dug his hand into her shoulder, causing Ashlyn to cry out in pain. Steve nearly stood up but then he remembered that he couldn't help from his position.

Ashlyn looked directly into the camera, her dark blue eyes petrified. Schwarzlose grabbed her hair and pulled hard, pushing a gun into her temple. Steve's heart started racing and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead when he saw the pistol. When Ashlyn let out an exhale of pain, Steve wasn't the only one who let out a cry this time and tried to get up. Tony's arc reactor glowed bright and menacingly and Thor lifted his hammer.

_"As you can see we have captured your weak little clairvoyant," _Dr. Schwarzlose said. Ashlyn's eyes flew up in dismay when she heard him._ "As pathetic as she may seem, she has her useful properties. The letter will tell you the extra details. By now my Paragon will have annihilated your precious Avengers, Mr. Fury, and you will be forced to hand it over. The task is simple enough, the money portion will be easy for you. It will only be the decision that is tough. I'll have you know if you choose the wrong path to tread down upon and I do not get what is inscribed, not only will the female here suffer a most painful demise but I will be forced to unleash my nuclear stash." _

Steve felt his heart wrench and his eyes prickle uncomfortably. He wished he could shove his hand through the screen and beat the German in unconscious, grab his girlfriend, and then run. On screen, Ashlyn was fighting to catch her breath as the gun pressed harder into her skin. She then looked right into the camera, opened her mouth, and screamed, _"Steve!"_

Steve's breathing picked up and he swallowed hard, whispering Ashlyn's name. The whole room was then in an uproar when the Lab Rats shoved her chair over and began beating her, Ashlyn's screams and sobs of agony the only thing they could hear or see of her.

_"You are running out of time!"_ Schwarzlose roared, stomping over to turn off the camera. The clip then ended.

After that, the video changed into a tour, the date at the bottom shifting to the spring of 2012. A Lab Rat was showing a huge group around, laughing and talking as he gave the tour.

"_You see here, these are our specialties. These band of children are genetically modified so they have that extra somethin'." _

The tour group laughed. The Lab Rat smiled a dazzling smile, running his hand through his glossy dark hair, his green gaze set on the pack of people he was leading.

_"Tonight, we are going to have an auction. We're going to be selling some of our precious mutants for your cause. Bids will start at the amount the subjects are worth, and then it will go from there. Right now, I think I'll show you are our wonderful facility." _

The Lab Rate beckoned the group of ten or so people all holding clipboards to follow him.

_"Mrs. Kesherman, how are you this evening?"_ The Lab Rat questioned as he lead the group. The camea turned to reveal a prissy woman with puckered lips and a thick fur coat. She simply nodded.

_"Fine, Markus,"_ she replied snootily.

_"Well, Mrs. Kesherman, I just wanted to say that some Subjects here might be of your purpose. And Mr. Anderson, how are you...?" _

The group followed Markus down a white, sterile hall, their shoes softly clicking on the shining tile as the bright, florescent lights glared above them.

_"Our mutants are up here, you see,"_ Markus showed them with a large gesture, his white lab coat flowing around his legs as he did so. _"Through this door, is something none of you have _ever_ experienced before. Subjects of all size and species, mutated to do things no ordinary human can do. Masterpieces, they are._"

The Lab Rat lead the group of people into the next room. It was a large hallway lined with huge glass windows.

_"Vhat are the vindows for?" _A Russian man in the back spoke up.

_"The widows each represent a room. In each room is a mutant or a few. They will show off what they can do for you, and you can write down if you want to bid on them later. Each Subject has a number and a label. If you would take a peek on your clipboards..." _

The spectators looked down at their clipboards, peeking down at the layers of papers.

_"See what I mean? Like if you wanted a subject in this window, you would just make a check mark in their box. To remind yourself later." _

The group nodded.

_"Okay. Let's get this tour started, shall we? In our first window, we have subjects we like to call Camos. They have chamelon DNA intertwined with theirs so they are able to blend in to their surroundings. They have camouflage!" _

The tour continued on, the Lab Rat named Markus pointing out a few of their different mutants. With each one, each taunt, and each laugh Steve's stomach twisted farther and farther at the sick display to the point where he was about to barf on the carpet. It was so wrong what they were doing, so powerfully wrong that Steve felt himself going a little mad at the thought of Ashlyn trapped in that place. Then, Markus came to one last windos.

_"Unfortunately, these one mutant is not for sale for it is too important to the doctor's cause. There are three others, but they are currently in different branches. The one we have hear tonight is only on display so you can see what the wonderful genius who runs this place plans for the future!" _

The camera pivoted away from the tour guide and to the window. It zoomed in, focusing, and then showed a girl sitting crumpled in the room. Her wrists and ankles were cuffed and chain draped away from the metal to where it connected to the wall. Her dark blonde hair was bedraggled and dirty, stained with blood and dirt.

Much to Steve's displeasure, Markus rapped on the window and shouted, _"Oi! Filthy mongrel!"_

The blonde's head snapped up, her eyes two raging blue infernos of fury. Nae's lip curled and let out an inhuman snarl as she bared her teeth, a scowl twisting the features of her face.

Steve glanced over at the current Nae who had let out a low hiss and buried her face into Bruce's chest. Banner was watching the whole thing, appalled and angry with what he was seeing.

_ "She hates me," _Markus laughed, making a face at Nae. _"C'mon, you dull creature! Is that all you got?" _

Nae leaped to her feet and rushed, but her chains caught her. She skidded and was thrown back into the wall with an angry, animal-like growl. Markus laughed, taunting her weak attempt.

Nae sunk back to the ground, her body bent and defeated. Her eyes still glowed with hateful fire.

_"You weak, pathetic ice monkey! You're just a little Russian Swede!__**" **_Markus jeered.

Natasha gasped at the names.

Nae's head twitched and she slowly got to her feet, her whole body shaking with rage. If it was even possible, her lip curled even higher and her teeth bore even more. Her knees bent and she shot up on the balls of her feet, looking like a powerful predator crouching and calculating its spring before it took down its prey.

_"Take that back." _

The voice that had snapped out of Nae didn't even sound like the current Finn that was cowering in Bruce's lap. Her voice was rough and a growl like some sort of fanged big cat.

_"Oooooh! It speaks!" _A woman's voice giggled.

_"Apparently it hasn't learned from its countless beatings!" _Another chirped.

_"No," _Markus stated simply and with a smirk.

Nae's hand twitched by her side, her fingers curling into shaking claws. She stared at Markus for a moment, her whole body trembling even more.

_ "I said...take. It. BACK!" _

The roar was much like a lion and her body a lioness as she pounced, her hands rotating sharply so all of her cuffs snapped off and removed themselves from the wall. Nae shot out her hands, the metal flying at the window at super speeds, right towards Markus. They hit the window and...

And...bounced off. The whole tour group fell over in a bout of uncontrollable laughter. Nae tried again, the chains thrashing against the window before they clattered to the ground, defeated and dejected just like their controller.

_"And that was our metalkenetic everyone!" _

Just when Steve thought the video was over, Steve was forced back into his chair when Dr. Schwarzlose appeared back on the screen, this time alone. He was holding up a small vial filled with a silver liquid with a bluish tint to it.

_"I am currently working on my own serum, as you can see," _the German scientist explained with a smirk, shaking the glass container slightly so the insides splashed against the cap. _"One that will be like the one that runs through your super solider's veins. I'm still working out all the bugs and so far we are uncertain to test it because we are sure at its current state it is poison to the human system. I am not sure if it even works, but I think it might be deadly...or not." _

Steve watched as the doctor walked down a hallway, handing the vial to his assistant who was holding the camera. He then was joined by two burly Lab Rats. _"We are going to test out my poison today." _

They stopped at a room marked _4b, Ay89. "Here is our new experiment a-y-eighty-nine." _

The doctor grinned knowingly at the camera, his eyes boring into Steve's soul. Steve's hands clenched together, his knuckles growing white as he clutched the table. As they pushed the door open the camera blacked out.

Dr. Schwarzlose appeared on the screen in what looked to be an all white doctor's office. The room radiated with the blankness so much it made Steve's eyes water.

_"We injected the serum into Ay89 and we believe there is poison now lacing in its systems. Other than that, we believe the serum, eyedrops, or eardrops did not work. The subject was in beautiful agony. We tried testing the subject for any signs of new skill, but it did not respond to the tests. When punished, Ay89 still refused, sitting blankly and staring off into space. For all the screaming and thrashing that the subject did, we were sure it would have worked. The whole attempt was a failure. The subject will most likely be dead by tomorrow morning." _

The movie blacked out, truly done. By that point, Nae was up and facing the screen in her own chair, her facial blank unlike the angry twisted look she had been wearing at the auction.

"We've got to get Ashlyn's back," Blaze said as she stood up, her eyes tinted with amber. She flexed her fingers by her side, swallowed hard, and began to pace.

"I realize that, but we have to take precautions," Fury stated. "First we need to figure out where the base is located, which might or might not be simple. Then we have to get the troops ready and-"

"I don't give a flying _fuck_ what you have to do, Nickyboy," Blaze snarled, stopping her pacing to glare at the director. "We have to get her out of there, and we've got to get her out of there _now." _

"I said, I understand that-"

"No you don't!" Blaze yelled. "You don't know anything at _all!_ Take it from someone's who's been trapped all her life in that hellhole! I know what I'm talking about. _You don't." _

"I think we should listen to her," Steve said quietly, his jaw locking.

"You're driven by your emotions for Ashlyn, Captain," Fury announced. "We have to think logically about this."

"I'm pretty sure she's using logic," Tony butted in.

"No, she's being driven by anger and revenge," Fury snapped.

Much to Steve's surprise, Natasha was the next to speak up. "No, Fury. _You're _the one who's not thinking logically. We've just seen what Miss Harland is stuck in and we should do our best to free her from it, not take silly little 'precautions' and 'extra steps'. We've battled the Lab Rats and beaten them easily every time."

"Natasha's right," Clint stood up as well. "We need to get going. For all we know, Ashlyn could be Ay89."

Steve's gut twisted in horror.

"Am I the only one thinking here?" Fury exclaimed. "We have to prepare first!"

_"WE'RE PREPARED AS WE'RE EVER GOING TO BE!"_ Bruce bellowed, leaping to his feet. His deafening cry made Steve stand up as well, cautious that The Other Guy was about to make an appearance.

"I agree with the doctor," Thor nodded, rising up and gripping his hammer.

"Bruce..." Clint tried, holding up his hands.

"Dr. Banner, you need to calm down," Fury warned.

"You always do this, Fury, you always do!" Banner shouted, his eyes flashing green as his whole body quivered. "They could be doing countless tests on her as we speak! We need to go _now." _

"You just can't agree that Blaze is right," Tony shot at Fury.

"Dr. Banner-"

"I don't care what you say! I will not calm down during your attempted reign of tyranny," Bruce growled dangerously. "You are a _hypocrite_."

"Bruce," Nae said, getting up and grabbing Bruce's wrist. The doctor turned, his eyes falling back to their normal color at her stern look. Banner took a deep, slow breath and regained control of himself.

Now with everyone on their feet and staring Nick Fury down, the S.H.I.E.L.D director took a breath and nodded.

"Fine. The rest of you who aren't already ready, suit up while I gather the troops."

With that, Fury and Agent Hill left the room. Blaze swallowed hard and walked over to Stark.

"Y-You can call me Amara if you want," she said sheepishly.

Tony grinned. "C'mon. I have something to show you."

Once everyone filed out of the room, Steve was the only one left. He replayed the images of the first time he had met Ashlyn to when he had seen her on the screen, bloody and hurt.

For the first time in his life, Steve Rogers was more than happy to suit up. As he walked out of the room with his heart hammering in his ears and body flowing with desperation, he could hear Ashlyn's laugh in his head, followed by her cry for him.

_'Don't worry. We're coming for you.' _

* * *

_~Illumini_


	24. Conquest

**Kiki Wei-** Thanks! Here you are!

**miller330-** Here you are ;D

**Lunar Mist-** Thank you so so much!

**Lexicon04-** Hahahaha thanks :3

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** muahahaha ebulness the feels

**Kai-Aala-** Thank you omg thank you thank you. You'll have to wait and see...NEXT CHAPTER!

**ohvafltn-** She will, don't you worry!

**Theonlyredhead-** Thank you for the reviews! Now here's the next chapter for you.

* * *

**I accidentally screwed up Steve's age. I did some research and calculations, and our lovely Captain is actually **_**twenty three. **_**If you don't mind, I'm pushing him back two years to that age. I hope that is all okay with you guys.**

**A BIG THANK YOU GOES OUT TO Fairwilloftheangel AND Obsessed with fanfic! Thank you so much for adding my story to your communities. I feel so so SO honored! **

**HAPPY (LATE) VALENTINES DAY!**

**It's sort of a shorted update. Sorry about that. **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~CONQUEST~***

* * *

**SCHWARZLOSE LABORATORIES**

**Berlin, Germany **

**January 6****th**

**9:52 AM **

Ashlyn's insides felt like the ends of an electric wire, her nerves fried and her skin prickling. Her sight and hearing was wavering; for a few seconds she could hear and see and the next everything was a soft, blurred mess as if she was trapped miles and miles underwater. Her whole body felt limp and weak even though her insides still screamed for relief.

The brunette received the sweet bliss of being able to remain on her back, looking up at the spinning ceiling while Dr. Schwarzlose's face swum in and out. She could feel his cold, papery fingers prying her eyes wide open so he could shine a light down into her eyes. He grabbed her jaw, pinching her skin and forcing her mouth open. He peered into her mouth and shoved her jaw back shut, grabbing one of her arms as he did so. He held up her lip arm, Ashlyn's limb feeling as if it was boneless and made of rubber.

The German scientist said something and Ashlyn fought to make out what his lips were saying. She caught the words _flex _and _fingers _and she simply stared at him, confused. His hand came down hard across her face and he held her hand out in his. The seer's hand twitched, her fingers wriggling feebly. The tingling on her reddening cheek was barely noticeable compared to her inner pain.

Ashlyn couldn't put her feelings into words, but when she pushed away the pain and concentrated on the strange sensation zapping through her body, the only word she could find for the situation was fatigued. She felt sickly and her body frail. It was as if death was waiting around the corner, wielding his scythe of demise stained with crimson and desperation. It was as if Ashlyn's whole body was at war. She was burned and broken, hurt and helpless. The days of her past slipped by, screams and voices echoing in her ears. The brunette could feel Steve's smile, Tony's smirk, Bruce yelling something at the top of his lungs. Blaze was screaming at Fury. Thor had his hammer raised. They were on their feet.

The doctor left for a few seconds, a minute, maybe an hour before coming back. Ashlyn had no perception of time. He said something about transmitting the video to a DVD as he turned back to Ashlyn. She grabbed her and hauled her up so she was in a slumped sitting position, her head lolling about as Ashlyn fought to get a grasp of reality. She could feel her sweat-soaked sweater being slashed from her body and cool air washed over her skin, soothing her tingling skin. They unclipped her bulletproof vest, setting it down on the side of the lab table without a second thought. The brunette wasn't even conscious enough to feel troublesome about only sitting in a bra and jeans in front of the three men.

The doctor took her heartbeat, blood pressure, and temperature, shaking his head. Ashlyn managed to see that the red bar was at 105º.

"She's dying," Schwarzlose spat, overturning a nearby table in his anger. Ashlyn let the words sink in, but she felt no fear. Only a wave of numb pain that kept lashing back. Her head fell on her shoulder then circled back up as her eyes drooped. "Experiment...failure...take...away."

Ashlyn felt two meaty hands on her and she head the slamming of the door. The seer blinked and the next thing she knew was that an oxygen mask was strapped to her face and she was being submerged in water. The lid of what looked like a casket closed above her and she was plunged into darkness.

_'Isolation chamber...' _Ashlyn thought weakly as her body sunk deeper into what felt like a never ending ocean of ebony black. The woman was quickly loosing all feeling in her body as if she was being anesthetized. Her toes disappeared from her senses followed by her ankles. The warmth flooded to her legs and traveled up her body. Ashlyn took a deep breath and kept her eyes closed as she began to drown in the numbness once it was to her neck.

Ashlyn gave into the feeling of nothing, much to tired to fight it. The tranquility of oblivion was startling. To taste, feel, see, and hear nothing was ecstasy to her suffering body.

And then everything was gone.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**Waters Beside German**

**January 6****th**

**4:00 PM **

Steve Rogers ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time that day, flexing his fingers anxiously as he waited. There was still no news of the exact location of Ashlyn as the helicarrier floated near Germany. Steve wanted to just grab a quinjet and take off for Berlin but the trip would be pointless unless he knew the general location of the lab. As he sat waiting in the debriefing room, he shuffled through the photos that he had received from Thor. The one "Desiree" had been featured in was ripped into shreds. But the photo that Steve lingered on was the one of Ashlyn waving at the camera with her shy, bashful little smile. He felt creepy for doing so, sitting there staring lovestruck and lost at the brunette's face and her lovely dark blue eyes.

"Captain," Blake Davis greeted, entering the room. Rogers tucked away the photos into the envelope and got to his feet.

"Yes? What is it?"

"A man has arrived from Schwarzlose's lab. Apparently, he's switching sides."

The Captain grabbed the envelope and nodded, following the agent to Fury's post where him, Agent Hill, the four teenagers, and the rest of the Avengers were waiting. There stood a small, timid newcomer with dark hair.

"Captain Rogers, this is Bargs," Fury introduced. Steve disliked the man for once working with the man who was holding Ashlyn and countless other victims hostage but he held out his hand towards him anyway. The tiny man grabbed his hand and shook it with wide eyes.

"Y-you are Captain America," Bargs stammered in a thick German accent. "The serum that runs thought your veins, Dr. Schwarzlose tried recreating it."

"We get it, we saw the video," Blaze snapped. The four obviously had a great distaste for the ex-Lab Rat.

Bargs released Steve's hand and withdrew it back to his side, fearfully glimpsing over at the mutants out of the corner of his eye. "I came h-here because I want to help. I was kidnapped and forced out of my home by Schwarzlose at g-g-g-gunpoint to work with him. He was interested in my v-veterinary work a-and with DNA. He t-thought paying me and c-constant threat would keep me there."

"How do you know if we can trust him?" Natasha questioned cooly, her narrowed eyes focusing on him. Oz tapped his temple and Nikolai growled something in German. Bargs returned with what sounded like apologetic words.

"Do you know who this is?" Steve inquired to break up the tension between the five. He pulled out the picture of Ashlyn he had been looking at.

"Y-Yes!" Bargs nodded vigorously. "She is who he calls Experiment Ay89! She is the one the doctor believes to be dying."

Steve's heart sunk and he let out an exhale of misery. He then perked back up with the rest of the dejected team when Bargs continued on with a, "But, I do not believe she is."

"How do you know?" Fury asked.

"Because he's smart, as much as I hate to admit it," Nae replied, her lip curling slightly. "Stop being dramatic and dragging this out, Bargs. Spit it out already."

Bargs took a deep breath and inclined his head. "After the test I fled the room, unable to watch her in p-p-pain. Too much remorse. At t-that moment, I knew I had to risk it a-and leave. The doctor thought the procedure was a failure. But after they shoved her i-in an isolation chamber t-to die-" He was interrupted by Amara's growl, "I checked her vital signs. I-Instead of falling they...they were _soaring." _

"Where is her location? Take us to her," Tony demanded.

Bargs nodded again. "O-of course. I would be more than willing. I'll come-"

"No," Nae snapped, shaking her head. "You'll get in the way. You should stay here."

"Give me the details and I will tell them where to go," Fury said. "The rest of you make sure you are all ready to go. You also, Nikolai, Blaze-"

"Call us the Mutants."Oz suggested. "The four of us are a team."

"We could be theGenetic Quad!" Nikolai insisted heartily. "Or the Freaky Foursome! I want a suit!"

"Scrap something up then...er..._Freaky Foursome," _Fury responded. "And Avengers, prepare. We head out in an hour."

* * *

_~Illumini_


	25. Vigor

**SarcasticRaven-** Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me :3

**miller330-** I will, I will, I promise!

**Kiki Wei-** Aww thank you! I'm sure your just as good at writing, maybe even better. It just take practice!

**Kai-Aala-** Yes you do! Please enjoy it!

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** asdfghjkl; dont die on me SKJfhkjrngk;av

**ohvafltn-** I promise, here you are! :D

* * *

**I've broken the whole fight up into a few different chapters. I believe there should be one more after this, maybe two more of the huge battle. **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~VIGOR~***

* * *

**SCHWARZLOSE LABORATORIES**

**Berlin, Germany **

**January 7****th**

**12:00 AM**

Natasha couldn't help but admire the strategic planning of the underground laboratory. The Lab Rats were actually more of a challenge getting past than usual, their tactics less idiotic and more thought out. They had worked for hours getting into the city of Berlin and actually towards the base of the German madman's lair. The scientists had poured in from all the other labs he had stationed all over Europe, their beefy lackeys fighting like brainwashed savages. Natasha had trouble keeping up sometimes. Thor only remarked that he had fought tougher. It was always easier for a _god. _The main problem was that they had to battle at top speeds and get to the base quickly. They were on a frantic rush to get into city with not only Ashlyn's life on the line, but the world as they knew it.

According to Bargs (ugh she couldn't stand that whimpering coward), Schwarzlose was put out and enraged by the fact that the serum was a failure. The nuclear stash he had threatened Fury with was actually very much real and dangerous.

The plan for him was to fill the missiles with a special gas that attacked the DNA of humans and encouraged mutations whether unsuccessful and harming to self-boosting and effective. Planted inside the gas were molecules of what he called cerebrum jurisdiction. The two interlaced gasses would not only activate the changes but would affect a human's brains and make them susceptible to being completely and utterly under control of the doctor.

He was a genius. A brilliant, deranged, and foul mastermind.

"Why do these freaks always want to take over?" Clint asked his wife as they fought together. With the two of them it was an intricate dance of springing, leaping, flipping, kicking, and punching. Back to back, front to front, side to side, hand in hand or boosting one another up and around. Natasha waited till Clint had whacked a Lab Rat unconscious before answering.

"They think they deserve it," Natasha replied, rolling her eyes as she shot a Lab Rat in the shoulder and knocked his feet out from under him.

"Duck!" Clint instructed. Natasha swung herself under his bow as he shot, taking out another barbarian who tried to hit her husband while he had his weapon drawn. He thanked her and said, "It's all tragic sob stories with these people."

"Let's just hope that his is the last threat. I'm getting real tired of these fools who think that they can just waltz in with their special technology and threaten my planet."

"_You're _planet? Oooh, feeling a little possessive are we?"

Natasha made a face at Clint, jabbing a Lab Rat in the face over his shoulder and kicking back her foot to hit another in the face. The archer spun on his toes to smack a ruffian right in the throat with his foot.

"It's like they're on steroids!"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Natasha commented. "This is an evil doctor we're talking about."

The two of them followed Cap down the street once it was clear, turning quickly down another side road. The Russian watched as the blonde Finlander held out her hand and clenched her fingers together, crushing the remaining Lab Rat's metal helmets into their skulls.

_"Yuck. Doesn't anyone think it's the tiniest bit scary how she can do that?" _Stark questioned over the com as him and the winged Nikolai landed next to the group. Nikolai folded in his massive wings and grinned at Nae. Nae gave Tony a smirk over her shoulder.

"You're just scared of her turning on you and your metal suit," Hawkeye teased back.

At the end of the road stood a small, worn down, and abandoned shack with a heavy metal door. Blaze focused and sent a pulse of energy at the door, blasting it off its hinges and melting it halfway down.

"Yet you do not find that frighting?" Ozymandias raised an eyebrow.

_"Yeah, well I trust Vivacity a lot more than Titan, our native rock," _Tony responded.

"That was your first mistake," Blaze claimed.

"Focus." Steve broke up the raillery with a stern look. "We've got to get in, rescue Ashlyn, and shut down the weapons before Schwarzlose gets them in operating condition. Let's go."

And then as Natasha followed Steve into the shack and down a flight of stairs, Lab Rats swamped the scene and all hell broke loose.

* * *

**12:10 AM**

Ashlyn no longer yearned for the black curtain of relief that lingered lovingly behind her eyelids. As she began to rise back into consciousness the vanished senses that she had been vaguely aware of before and durning the isolation chamber came back to her. Outside the tube she was imprisoned in, Ashlyn could pick up on the chirping, faint beeps of machinery, the spraying of bullets, a powerful, wet pounding in her chest, and the scurrying of feet. Up and out of her dazed state she rose, shoving away the terribleness the darkness had provided and forcing back the very same inky black that had cradled her in a false sense of security. As she opened her eyes, the seer fully realized that she was underwater when her sticky contacts washed right out of her eyes.

The female breathed deep as she realized she was not in pain and her limbs were no longer made of rubber. It was a strange sensation, a weird one of power Ashlyn had never felt before. She had always been the one who was left behind in gym class, the one who was picked last for the team, and hid in the back durning dodgeball. The brunette gulped slightly and began testing out all of her appendages and limbs. She wiggled her toes and twisted her ankles, bending her knees and rotating her hips, arching her back as well. Once she had rolled her shoulders and flexed her arms and fingers, Ashlyn raised a hand to feel a sealed, water-tight oxygen mask that was suction cupped over her mouth and nose. Ashlyn closed her eyes again when she couldn't detect anything more than the shadowy limbo of the tank.

Longing for freedom, Ashlyn felt a surge of power in her arm and she thrusted her hand up to punch the top of the tank. There was a groaning and she felt her hand mold into the metal. She then found the bottom of the tank and pushed off, kicking the top of the watery casket.

Little did she know, two Lab Rats were standing guard outside of her tank. They watched as a dent in the shape of a handprint was pushed up into the metal of the isolation chamber. One of the Germans neared the tube in awe, leaping back in surprise when the lid was suddenly blasted off the top and flipped back, the hinges breaking and clattering to the floor.

Ashlyn gripped the sides, pulling herself out into the blinding light as she got to her feet. She was sent sprawling with the rush of water as she accidentally tipped the prison over. There was a scream and someone fled from the room, Ashlyn listening to their running footsteps taking off down the hall. Her ears also detected the breathing of another in the room. She put her hands on the ground, breaking out of her slumped figure as she got to her feet. The seer was drenched to the bone, her soaked brunette hair clinging to her body and scattering water droplets all over the floor as they rolled down her back. As if on instinct, her hand shot out and there was the sickening crack of a breaking jaw, the other Lab Rat crumpling to the floor in an unconscious heap.

The brunette tugged at the ties that bound the oxygen mask to her face, snapping them in half easily as if they were wet paper. Once the tight mask popped off and her eyes adjusted to the light, Ashlyn blinked in shock as she fully took in the room around her. It was unlike ever seeing before. She had been absolutely blind her whole life, stumbling through the world without a clue what it really looked like. As Ashlyn's eyes flickered up and around she could see every crack in the wall, every chip in the ceiling, every notch in the metal door. When she peered closely, miniscule dust motes orbited like satellites around the lights above, tiny prisms of rainbow colors flashing if she looked the right way. She looked down at the man and was able to spot the rise and fall of his chest and pick up on the faint thump of his heart beat. How had she knocked him out like that? People were arguing to her left, children screaming above her, on her floor, and below her. Bullets roared along with voices, footsteps hammering all about.

_'My knife.' _Ashlyn took off on that thought as her brain fought to remember the room she had been in. Hopefully her stuff would still be there. As she sprinted down the hall, breaking open doors as she went, her legs thrummed with strength. Her muscles coiled and sprung and her bones felt stronger and sturdier than before. Her breaths came easily and filled her lungs without her needing to gulp desperately for air.

Ashlyn kicked open the door to the all white room once she saw it through a window. There on the table by the leg restraints was her vest. The brunette reached up hopefully into the back of it, letting out a sigh of precious relief when her hand came back around the hilt of the beautiful and lethal present. When she caught herself in the glint of the polished knife, she nearly dropped the weapon. The girl then took that moment to turn and look at herself in the reflection of the mirrored glass on the inside of the room.

The seer still looked exactly the same as before in her face (although her new keen eyes could pick up on a slimming in her face so it was less rounded than before) and shape but her body had _changed. _The woman had never been heavy but her abdomen was much smoother than beforeand when she flexed she could see a six pack pop out of her skin. Ashlyn took a shallow breath in a mixture of horror, shock, and awe. Her arms were toned and muscles noticeable. She looked down and saw her new leg muscles straining against her wet jeans, her calves and thighs strong. It looked like her body had shot up an inch or two, maybe even three. When she flexed her hands and squeezed the knife she could see the muscles in her arm pop out to be well defined. She still had a petite, hour glass figure but she was much more toned. She only hoped it wasn't in an unattractive way.

Ashlyn jumped and crossed her arm in front of her, knife at the ready when a flash of red, gold, and orange appeared in the doorway.

"Holy cow, Ash! Have you been working out?" Blaze asked. Tony gave her a wolf whistle. Ashlyn's whole face broke out in a smile and she lower her weapon.

"Blaze! _Tony!" _She stepped to run to them, but then she gasped and wrapped her arms back around herself when she realized her only covering was her bra.

Tony laughed like a madman. "Geesh. How do you like your eggs in the morning, baby?"

"U-Unfertilized, thank you!" Ashlyn shot back, embarrassed.

"Yup, it's her," Stark replied with a nod and a laugh, his mask flicking up to grin at his friend. "God, I missed you so much, Ashie."

"'It's her'? What d-do you mean?"

"We'll talk later," Blaze acknowledged. The teen then reached into her back pack and threw something at the dripping wet seer.

"Put it on," Tony advised. "We'll talk in a moment."

"I'll make sure he doesn't look," Blaze assured the still furiously blushing Ashlyn. Tony wriggled his eyebrows and sighed, turning around and covering his face as he did so.

Ashlyn did as she was told, prying off her jeans and staring down at her legs in awe. They were longer and defiantly more muscled when she flexed. The fiery redhead was in a rush though, laying out the clothing on the table while the brunette got out of her pants.

"We're did you get that?" Ashlyn asked, nodding toward's Blaze's outfit. The teen was wearing a black romper with shorts. A flame design blazed up the side and her sleeve were cut off. On her hands were fingerless red driving gloves with padding on the knuckles.

"S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And me!" Tony blurted out.

"And Stark," Blaze tsked. "We figured if I'm going to be fighting with the Avengers and play hero, I might as well look the part. The other three have new outfits too."

"What do you mean?" Ashlyn questioned as she was shoved into the clothes.

"Let's just say Stark should maybe go into the fashion industry. He would have a good shot at making it somewhere."

Ironman let out a groan. Blaze zipped Ashlyn up, looking at her as she did so.

"Can you get your hair out of your face?"

Ashlyn nodded, more that willing to oblige. She was ecstatic that she was back with her friends, her hands trembling in anticipation and heart longing to see Steve again. As Blaze clipped a black utility belt around Ashlyn's waist and put her knife in the holder, Ashlyn took a band from Blaze and tied off her wet hair, letting it fall down her back in a dutch braid.

"One more thing," Blaze said, grabbing one last article of clothing off the table and placing it on Ashlyn's face. As she secured it in the back, Ashlyn got a good look at herself.

The seer was dressed in a dark blue, long sleeved catsuit-not a tight fitting one that Natasha wore like a second skin, but a loose enough one that still showed off Ashlyn's curves and new muscles (she _still_ wasn't sure if she was fully comfortable in it). It had a collar that Blaze had popped for that moment in time, comfortable black shoes that easily gripped the slippery tile, and a black belt with an assortment of gadgets with it all the way from her StarkPhone in one pocket, a GPA in the next, holster for her knife, and a taser and pistol in another. On her face was a simple black mask that molded neatly to her face that covered up a good portion of her forehead and ran to her cheeks under her eyes. It reminded her of the black masks that the super family in the movie _The Incredibles _would wear.

Ashlyn ogled at herself for a moment longer before Blaze popped a bluetooth in her ear and told Tony to turn around.

"Wow, kiddo," Tony said with another whistle. "You look great. It's as if you were born to be a super hero."

Ashlyn then took that moment to fling herself into his arms. To her surprise, Tony hugged her back just as much as she did.

"God, I missed you," Stark repeated. "I'm glad you're safe even if you're a little brawny."

Ashlyn's eyebrows came together and caused a wrinkle under her mask. Now that she was safe in her friend's arms, her eyes started to water as she remembered her pain and the isolation tank. "I-I-It was more than t-terrible."

"I know, I'm sorry," Tony responded. Blaze patted her back.

"I hate to be the one to break up this circle o' love but we really have to go. Save the sediment for later. We've got a world to save," Blaze told them. Tony and Ashlyn broke apart awkwardly and Ashlyn's fear flared up.

"I don't know how to fight!" Ashlyn tried to explain. "I mean, I can't be-"

"Shhh. You'll be fine. You're all..." Tony gestured up and down her body. "_Buff_ now." He caught the look on Ashlyn's face and quickly added, "In a good way! Not like the burly macho woman-man-things. Ew they give me the creeps with their body's pumped full of testosterone steroids and deep voices and no curves or _boobs-" _

"Tony!" Ashlyn couldn't help but laugh. He always knew how to cheer her up.

"C'mon, we have to go." Blaze ushered them out the door and pointed down the hall. "I'll get on the com. Tony, you should lead the way."

Ashlyn rushed after Ironman as Blaze ran behind in the back, chattering in fast Norwegian as she jogged. Tony blasted door after door open as he lead, his metal feet pounding on the tile. Then he suddenly shot a hole through the ceiling and called, "Be right back!"

Once Tony disappeared up through the entrance to the next floor her had created, Ashlyn wasn't fully sure what to do.

"Keep going!" Blaze shouted. Ashlyn nodded and continued running but she skidded to a halt when the doors in front of her flew open. Several Lab Rats flooded into the room, and she recognized the faint heart beat of the leader as the man who ran away from her room. He screamed something in German, pointing to Ashlyn.

"They don't want you to escape," Blaze murmured in translation. She stood side by side with Ashlyn, her skin radiating heat as she powered up. "Schwarzlose knows you've survived. They're on orders to keep you here."

"Well," Ashlyn began, sounding much more confident than she was feeling, "then we've run into a serious disagreement."

"Hit the ground!" Blaze commanded and she let a ring of fire rip through the hall, quicker than Ashlyn could blink and louder than any gun she had ever heard. It tore into the walls, denting the metal and crunching into the tile. The men up front screamed as they caught on fire while the luckier ones in the back surged forward.

Ashlyn was surprised to find her reflexes heightened as well. She leaped up from the floor and kicked one guy right in the crotch and her body bent to miss a punch and grab from another Lab Rat. As Ashlyn ducked, twirled, and slid to dodge each jab and kick sent at her, memories she tried desperately to bury out of sight from her memory for years finally cascaded up from their coffin and to the front of her brain.

The truth was, Ashlyn _did _know how to fight. Most of the time, she just tried to forget she did. When she was in high school, she got beat up really badly by a group of buffoons. Ashlyn had been tripped on the way to her table durning lunch, and instead of the food spilling on the floor, Whitney's attempt to humiliate the brunette backfired. It took her days to pick the macaroni out of her hair and a few spins through the washing machine to get the pudding out of her shirt. It took weeks to rid herself of the smell of cafeteria food on her skin. So behind the school Whitney ordered her boyfriend and a few of his friends to "teach Ashlyn a lesson". When Ashlyn finally staggered home, her father cleaned her up and gave her lessons in kickboxing. She had picked it up quickly, but she didn't show it. At the time, she hid it with weak punches and kicks to the bag. Ashlyn kept it hidden from her father and the rest of the school that she knew how to fight. And every time she came home from school with a new bruise or bloodied lip, her father pounded the lessons harder into her skull.

Ashlyn was no pro. Her photographic memory ensured she knew how to protect herself.

When she recognized one of the men as one of the two beefy Lab Rats that helped Schwarzlose torture her, Ashlyn went all out. The Lab Rat went to grab her hair but Ashlyn's newly enhanced reflexes ducked and she caught the punch. She gritted her teeth, twisted his arm, and popped it out of socket. She then used her strength to grab both of his arms and flip him up and over her head where he crashed into the tile and did not get up.

The next man who approached received a spinning roundhouse kick to the face. Blood squirted and gushed like a torrent from his broken nose. Ashlyn punched him several times in the gut and he too crumpled. A woman Lab Rat did manage to yank at Ashlyn's hair, but Ashlyn's pried her hands off of her head effortlessly and grabbed the woman's head, pushing her down and thrusting her knee up at the same time. The woman's skull collided with her kneecap and she was immediately knocked unconscious. Ashlyn shoved her out of the way, receiving a punch to the face. Momentarily dazed but not hurt, Ashlyn's hand shot out and she shoved the Lab Rat's head into the hard wall with a gruesome crunch.

Most of the fighting was instinct. It seemed with her new strength, stamina, and reflexes, new fighting skill came with.

Ashlyn turned to find Blaze making quick work of the Lab Rats she was fighting. None of them seemed to want to touch her for she had turned the temperature of her skin up, letting the fire inside of her rest just below her skin. The first one who had touched her screamed and pulled away, his hand violently blistering.

Once there was no more Lab Rats in the room, Blaze and Ashlyn stared at one another in disbelief. Ashlyn had never seen Blaze fight. When she did, she didn't care who got hurt or died. She was fighting for her life. Blaze had never seen Ashlyn fight (that Ashlyn was positive of). Ashlyn had told her numerous times that she could not, yet here she was in all her changed glory, duking it out as if she had been fighting for years.

At that moment, Stark landed back on their floor through the hole. He looked around himself at the bodies on the ground and the two girls who were catching their breaths and he swore loudly.

"Let's go," Blaze uttered and she lead the trio out of the hall.

* * *

_~Illumini_


	26. Crusade

**Amore2210. Loves. Fanfic-** Thanks! I thought it was a pretty good idea too.

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. AND THANK YOU FOR LIKING IT BRAIN TWINNNNNN.

**forestclaw27-** Thank you! Really, thank you so much. _So much._ That review just meant the world to me. Seriously. I can't thank you enough.

**Kiki Wei-** Hahaha thank you so much!

**ohvafltn-** Thank you and here is the next ;)

**Kai-Aala-** OH MY FREAKING GOSH THANK YOU YOUR REVIEW WAS JUST OMG NO ONE HAS EVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MY FUTURE LIKE THAT BEFORE. _Thank you. _

* * *

**Where did you guys go it was as if half my readers and reviewers disappeared. **

**I miss you guys come back to me D; **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~CRUSADE~***

* * *

**SCHWARZLOSE LABORATORIES**

**Berlin, Germany **

**January 7****th**

**12:28 AM**

Out of the hall the trio ran, Blaze and Tony taking turns filling Ashlyn in on the huge list of events that had happened in her absence: the misery of the team, Steve and Bruce's mental breakdowns, finding out that Desiree turned out to be an evil, shape shifting freak, that the shape shifting freak was Ashlyn's malevolent doppelgänger who tried to kill the Avengers and destroy the helicarrier, and then the video they received from Schwarzlose with her hostage video, mention of her torture, a clip of Nae at the laboratories before she escaped, and how the world was in peril with the nukes filled with strange gas.

Ashlyn listened in horror as they quickly told her the details. Her stomach churned and rocked uneasily as it was clenched in an iron fist of uneasiness and terror. The brunette couldn't help but feel horrible for what happened as if it was her fault for being kidnapped. Instead of blaming herself, Ashlyn blamed the stupid bomb in Sweden. If it wasn't for that, none of it would have happened. But nothing never worked out the way she wanted and now she was like a super solider or something. She was like Steve.

Ashlyn could finally keep up with Steve.

"But why the costume, though?" Ashlyn asked as they ran. "Why the getup?"

"Now that you're part of the Avengers, you need your hero identity. I'm the glorious Iron Man, Robin Hood is Hawkeye, Spandex is Captain America, and now you have Foresight. You have gear and everything. Now you won't be so exposed when we get called on missions, and you can choose whether or not to keep your real identity a secret," Tony explained.

"That was...thoughtful," Ashlyn responded slowly, amazed that Tony had thought all of this out for her. "Thank you."

"Me, Nae, Oz, and Lai are a new group also!" Blaze grinned cheekily. "The Head Honcho says that if this mission is successful and we four don't get in the way, we can form a real team as well. All I know if that in no way are we working for S.H.I.E.L.D. I can't _stand_ that man."

More men burst through the new corridor they were in and Tony blasted them back easily. "One last hall and we'll be to the cages."

"What do you mean?" Ashlyn asked.

"The huge group split up into parts. Us two had to get you out-"

"-Which the Capsicle wanted to do-" Tony interrupted.

"Because he's in love with you and all-" Blaze added on. Ashlyn blushed.

"-But he got stuck in a bigger battle-" Tony burst in again.

Blaze glared at him before finishing. "So we got assigned to finding you and freeing you. Now that we got you out, we have to free the other mutants that can help us."

Ashlyn nodded in understanding, skidding around a sharp corner. They came to a heavy metal door and with one shot of energy from Blaze turned into a huge, molten pool.

"That will cool in a second. Just hop over it," Blaze said with a lazy shrug. Ashlyn watched as Blaze's legs flexed and glowed for a split second as energy coursed under her skin. She leaped gracefully over the pool with no problem. Tony blasted over it which left Ashlyn to try out the new strength in her legs.

The seer skipped back a few steps before breaking into a sprint. The muscles in her legs complied as they filled with power, Ashlyn coiling and springing. She soared over the lake of metal and accidentally overshot her jump as she almost crashed into Tony.

Blaze laughed as Tony helped her straighten back up. Too embarrassed to mutter any sort of coherent apology, Ashlyn just followed Blaze and Tony down the hallway.

The passageway was lined with numerous doors on either side, each locked door labeled. Ashlyn walked up to her first one, grabbed either side of it, and flexed her arms. The hinges broke, it toppled to the ground, and a surge of light entered the dark cell.

The cells were much like her own except for the fact that they did not have barred windows on the ceilings. Inside the first room she opened was a young teenage boy with spiky black hair and amber eyes. He slowly emerged from his prison with a dazed look on his face.

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm Foresight," Ashlyn explicated. She liked the feeling of her new name on her tongue.

The teen's confusion immediately changed into a toothy grin when he saw Tony.

"You're Iron Man!" He crowed. Stark turned from the teenage girl he was helping out of a cell to give the boy a thumbs up.

"Hey kiddo." Ashlyn could hear Tony's shock in his voice. She looked back to the boy to see that his grin was much different than normal. On either side of his four upper front teeth were a pair of sharp teeth that were much pointer and a bit longer than normal.

"They call me Fang," the boy went on happily. Out of the back of his dirty paper gown unfolded a pair of leathery black wings. "I'm a bat hybrid."

Ashlyn left the boy alone to fangirl over Stark to pop more doors open. She busted the lock on one, freeing another boy with dog ears and a tail. In another a lithe girl with cat ears and a lashing striped tail. Further down a short teenage girl with curly brown hair and angelic blue eyes who swore loudly and stripped the metal from her door. She obviously had super strength. After than came an older teenager with grizzly bear ears and a small, stumpy tail. Ashlyn came to the last door in the hallway and busted it open. Her jaw dropped at who she found.

Out from the cell and into the light came a tiny child with white-blonde hair and big blue eyes. Desiree looked up at Ashlyn with innocent eyes and a pair of white wings flopped clumsily out of her gown.

_"Tony?" _Ashlyn stretched out his name in her panic. Paragon was supposed to be dead. Did a monster lurk in this child also?

Then out of the cell emerged another child who looked exactly like the first with white-blonde hair and big blue eyes. The only difference was that the second was a boy.

_"__Salut! Comment allez-vous? Quel est le problème?"_ the boy asked.

"JARVIS, translate," Tony said. After a moment Tony asked them, "You don't happen to host an evil demon or something in your body, do you?"

The two looked at one another before shaking their heads. The next time the boy opened his mouth he spoke in English. "Our sister was taken away," the boy finally replied in a thick French accent. "Is that what you mean?"

"Your sister?" Blaze questioned. "What was her name?"

"Desiree," the boy said. "The three of us were triplets. My sister 'ere had a dream of 'er demise. Do you know of it?"

"Desiree is dead," Tony stated. He didn't go into any further details.

"We were preparing for it," the boy sighed. "We will mourn later. But there is a fight now, no?"

"Yes. We're getting all of you out of here," Blaze told with a nod.

"Then we will 'elp. I am Acelin. This is my sister-"

"Cécile," the little girl interrupted.

Blaze pressed two fingers to her communication device and responded in rapid Norwegian. Her eyes widened and she nodded vigorously before responding.

"We need to go. Things are getting heavy," Blaze expounded. Her hands flexed uneasily and Ashlyn could feel her edginess flooding off her in a torrent of mixed emotions.

"What's the problem?" Ashlyn asked as Blaze lead the two Avengers and the new herd of mutants out and down a new corridor.

"There are new numbers flooding in. They are easy to take out, but the amount is starting to get overwhelming. We've got to go to where Oz, Lai, Nae, and Bruce are at," Blaze told Ashlyn and Tony as she rubbed her hands. "Things are getting dodgy."

They finally entered into one of the lobbies where the halls came together. There in the middle of a writhing mass were Oz, Lai, Nae, and Bruce. Oz and Lai were going to town while Nae dodged attacks and used her power whenever she had the opportunity. The strange thins was Bruce was barely fighting. Instead he was pounding his pointer finger on some sort of device that looked to be the Stark version of an iPad. The three mutants were weaving around him and protecting Bruce as he worked.

The other three mutants were dressed much like Blaze was. Nae was dressed in the same romper but hers was long-sleeved instead of short. Some sort of intricate silver design crawled up the side to replace Blaze's flames and on her hands were silver driving gloves. Ozymandias wore a black jumpsuit with blue crack and shatter marks that creeped up his side and his gloves with blue. Nikolai's jumpsuit was lacking sleeves and there was a yellow and white dash up his side that looked like some kind of speed mark on warp drive. His gloves were yellow.

_"Heyyyy yooouuu guuuuyyyssss!" _Blaze cried. The others responded in their different languages and continued the fighting.

"Let's go! We got to clear this place out!" Blaze ordered.

"You're letting your foreign power get to your head!" Tony called to Blaze. The two both jumped into the fight. Ashlyn stared around for a moment as if frozen in time. When a Lab Rat rushed at Ashlyn with a gun pointing at her skull she came back to reality and let her new instincts take over.

Ashlyn moved quickly, smacking the gun out of his hand and jumping up to kick in him the face. She threw him into an approaching Lab Rat, both of them tumbling to the ground. Ashlyn punched and jabbed at top speeds, clearing her way through the crowd. The other mutants fought as well like animals, ravaging the men and women who had caused them so much pain.

Ashlyn wound back and shattered someone's nose and kneed another in the face. A man wrapped his beefy hands around her throat and she pried them off, breaking his fingers. She swiped his feet out from underneath him with a spinning kick to the shins and sent him skidding when she nailed him with her foot in his gut.

Then the chaos was shattered by a scream.

Ashlyn stopped what she was doing, her head shooting up. Everyone in the room froze at the same moment, their gazes snapping over to where Nae was pinned in some sort of lock, a huge knife pressed to her throat. Beads of blood ran down her neck from where the sharp metal pierced her skin. She struggled for a moment, trying to remain calm when the threat of her impending decapitation hung in the air.

The Lab Rat had made a fatal mistake to mess with not only Bruce's daughter figure, but his dangerous paternal side. Dr. Banner took one look at the threat and with a mighty roar, he exploded into the Hulk.

_"Alright! It's the Mean Green Fighting Machine!" _Tony's voice cheered over Ashlyn's com. Next thing she knew the Hulk had grabbed the Lab Rat with the knife and his life was immediately ended when he was whipped against a far wall.

The fight in the sub lobby ended very quickly after that.

"Bruce, you didn't need to do that!" Nae solicited miserably.

"Protect you," the Hulk growled.

"I was feigning! The knife was stainless steel," Nae tried again as she dabbed at the fresh flesh wound sliced into her neck.

"Protect you," the Hulk repeated assertively. That was the end of that discussion.

"The numbers are dwindling," Ozymandias stated as he wiped some blood off his gloves. "I can hear them either being taken down or taking flight. Blaze, do not worry about the mutants you have freed. They fight for the same cause."

Blaze grumbled something in Danish.

"Can we trust those two?" Iron Man pointed a thumb and the blonde French twins that were hanging towards the back of the group. Oz's eyes gazed into both of their eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Mere children who have suffered losses. We need to be moving, though. We are supposed to have a rendezvous with the other group."

Ashlyn stepped over the fallen, bloody bodies with a suppressed shiver and gag. Had she really taken down some of them? She flexed her fingers and felt like a monster. Her new powers came with a terrible price. If she let her new instincts take over too much, she was afraid she would loose herself. She was terrified that she would growl, snarl, bare her teeth, and battle with the animal-like movements and savage inclinations that the four most-human of the mutants did.

"Didn't you save Ashlyn?" Nae questioned, her eyes scanning the room. They paused in disbelief when they finally landed on the seer. "No. _No. _Oh my...Ashlyn..."

In a flash they were all looking at her. Ashlyn blushed and squirmed uncomfortably before he managed to squeeze out a strained greeting.

"'Sup." They continued to all stare at her before she added, "It worked."

"I-I can see that," Nae ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. It must of sucked."

Ashlyn swallowed hard. "Worse."

Nae dipped her head in understanding.

"Guys? World to save? Hello?" Tony broke up the awkwardness by shooting at the ceiling. Oz nodded and let Tony and Blaze lead the way up the stairs. The hallway then began to narrow out as they ran, the new hybrids pounding after them.

The procession burst out into the ebony, the florescent street lights disrupting the inky darkness of the night. Ashlyn took a huge breath of fresh air, the cool atmosphere washing over her skin. If it wasn't for the brawling and screaming Lab Rats piercing the tranquility with their bullets and roars Ashlyn would have been at ease.

Tony took to the air, blasting and pummeling Lab Rats to a pulp. Blaze jumped forward, her eyes glowing amber with the faintest traces of blue as she unleashed a massive pulse of fiery energy. Ashlyn sprung over the ring and landed on her toes, kicking a gun out of a Lab Rat's hand. She was just about to fight on when she heard static and then Tony's voice in her bluetooth.

_"Ashie, Cap and his group found Schwarzlose and the madman blasted out from where he was hiding with some kind of remote. The fight will be over if we capture him and take him out!" _

_ "Remote?" _Nae answered back over the com. _"Tony, what does it look like?" _

_ "How the hell am I supposed to know?" _Tony retorted. _"The situation is all Greek to me." _

_ "J__umalauta!__Tony Stark, this is important so freaking listen!" _Nae suddenly shouted. _"Did Captain Rogers describe the device?" _

_ "He said it looked like some kind of remote," _Stark replied sharply. _"Why all the hysteria?" _

_ "Perkele! Tämä on perseestä! __Paskiainen!" _Nae let out a whole stream of Finnish curses which made Ashlyn stop dead in her tracks. She strained her new hearing to try to pick up on anything but couldn't detect anything odd besides the screaming a gunshots. Ashlyn heard the twisting and groaning of metal then a bunch of new shrieking on Nae's side.

All of a sudden, an icy cold tremor shot up Ashlyn's spine and a faint tingling prickled in the back of her head. Her hands began to shake as her head gave a violent throb.

"Oh God," Ashlyn managed with a gulp.

_"What's uhhh-hhh-" _Ashlyn had just enough time to hear the beginning of Tony's fading response before her knees gave out and her hands hit the pavement.

The concrete moved in and out as a background of her unexpected trance. All of a sudden Dr. Schwarzlose was rushing across her vision, shoving and jostling his way through the crowd of battling people with a back remote in his hands. On the device were several white buttons with a huge red one at the top. He did not appear again and just when she thought the seeing was over two blurs of black and one blue of blue whipped across her sights.

Ashlyn finally emerged from the trance with her head aching. She blinked hard and struggled to her feet just in time to see the scrapes on her hand starting to heal over. At first she wondered where the yelling was coming from but then she remembered her ear piece.

_"Ashlyn!" _

_ "What if she had a trance?" _

_ "She's screwed over big time if she had one right in the middle of all this-" _

_ "That chick really needs a body guard-" _

"I had one, I'm okay," Ashlyn told them. "T-There's something I have to do."

_"And what would that be, Supergirl?" _Tony asked.

Ashlyn suddenly could hear him running through the crowd and the idea from her trance only settled further in her mind. Then the doctor sprinted past, his black lab coat billowing behind him like a villain's cape. "I'm going to finish this."

_"Whoa, hold your horses," _Blaze said.

_"If you're going to be reckless wait for me-" _Iron Man butted in.

_"Ashlyn, don't do anything stupid," _Nae ordered.

"I-It won't be," Ashlyn assured her. "I don't do stupid."

Ashlyn took off in a full out bolt, trying to keep the doctor in sight but he kept slipping through the crowd. She shoved and weaved, leaped and pushed, but all of a sudden he was gone.

When the brunette came to the end of the crowd she took a few steps and listened hard. Schwarzlose's footsteps were a dull murmur in her ears. Ashlyn turned slightly to the right and felt them growing stronger there, then weaker as he gained distance. Ashlyn took a deep breath and ran, the alleyway zooming past in a blur of brick and cobblestone. She was quickly approaching him and she spotted the tail of his coat disappearing into a huge stone building with a glass roof.

Ashlyn kicked the door open and ducked into the structure. There lined up against the walls were rows upon rows of missiles resting by the walls each with a city and country written on it. Schwarzlose apparently did not notice her come in and choose to fiddle nervously with his remote to his back to her.

Ashlyn swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. She was terrified of the man who had changed her, tortured her, and was threatening her very life and planet as she knew it. Her stomach only warped and sloshed more, her insides compressing tighter and tighter every second she stared at the back of his head. Finally she found her voice by clearing her throat.

Instead of striking some glorious, heroine pose that deserved to be taken in her getup, the brunette stood there and waited awkwardly as the blonde turned around. At first he didn't seem to recognize her until she uttered two, simple words.

"It worked."

Schwarzlose's eyes widened to a remarkable size and his jaw dropped. The German took a step towards her and held out his hand before withdrawing it back to his side. He muttered something quickly in his language before speaking English.

"I can see that. So you and I are not failures after all," the doctor marveled.

Ashlyn did not reply right away. She hesitated and let her eyes fly to his remote. The seer pulled her eyes back up again when he caught her peeking. His face broke out into a huge, evil smile and Schwarzlose chuckled.

Ashlyn forced down her fear. The longer she met his eyes, the more hate and anger bubbled up in her gut. She took a breath and exhaled, walking forward with her hand outstretched. The doctor put a hand on her chest and held her back as he teasingly waved the remote over her head.

"Ah ah ah!" The doctor tsked. He clucked his tongue and pursed his lips before cooing, _"Naughty girl." _

A strange jolt of pain rocketed through Ashlyn from the German's palm. She stumbled backwards as if she had been electrified. Ashlyn gritted her teeth, bent her knees, and released. She aimed to tackle the man and as soon as he was underneath Ashlyn there was a click of a button from his remote.

Ashlyn locked her knees down on his arms as she crouched over him, glaring down into his blue eyes. She saw where his finger pressed on one of the bigger white buttons and she resisted the urge to smash his skull in.

"Oops," he whispered in a mock apology.

Ashlyn's eyes shot up as screams of pain and fear tore through the air.

* * *

**French Dialogue**

Acelin: Hi! How are you? What's wrong/what's the problem?

_~Illumini_


	27. Bullet

**OMG WELCOME BACK GUYS I MISSED YOU AND I LOVE YOU THANKS. **

**Guest- **Well I hope you like it!

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** DAAAYYUUUMMM BRAIN TWIN THANKS BUT NOW YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME.

**transmogrified-** Oh hello I missed you! And thank you! I promise I won't...for long! *tackles*

**i-love-tea-and-coffee-** Guuurrrrrrllll I missed you welcome back! And if you think Ashlyn is a little sassy now you just wait for it. Niamh and I have it all planned out.

**Guest-** GAH! Please don't do that! I wouldn't be able to stand the fierce cuteness!

**Amore2210. Loves. Fanfic-** Thank you so much :D

**Guest (Kai)-** THANK YOU BUT YOU ARE ABOUT TO KILL ME.

**miller330-** You'll have to see!

**TheAssassinWhoWaited-** That's perfectly fine! And I'm glad you're back and thank you so much for the reviews full of thoughts and contemplations! They really make me thing ;)

* * *

**You guys are going to freaking hate me. You guys might serious start a riot. **

**Oooooh now I've scared you. Muhahaha. **

**Sorry for the shorterish (shorter-ish? Shorter...ish?) chapter. The next should be much longer and come quicker (I hope). **

**I have to attend a funeral this weekend (not mine, my greatgrandfather's) so I won't be able to update this weekend. Sorry :'(**

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

***~BULLET~***

* * *

**SCHWARZLOSE LABORATORIES**

**Berlin, Germany**

**January 7****th**

**12:55 AM**

As soon as the shrieks hit the air, Ashlyn dove for the remote only to receive a face full of fist.

Schwarzlose had taken advantage of her fright from the screams to wriggle his arm out from her grip and clout his past experiment with his fist. Once again he seized the chance from her dazed state to slide out from underneath Ashlyn, rolling and yanking her down with him. Suddenly Ashlyn was on the ground and staring right up into the German's snarling face. But the doctor had underestimated her newfound strength.

Ashlyn snapped her legs up and whacked the scientist in the back with her feet. She then pulled her legs up from under him, booting him off of her with a push. The doctor flew and then dropped, his body tumbling across the linoleum. Ashlyn leaped to her feet just as he was scrambling to get up. He held up the remote with menace in his eyes and was just about to tap another button when Ashlyn smacked it right out of his hands.

Dr. Schwarzlose twisted and turned as he tried to evade Ashlyn but the seer was too quick. Foresight's upper lip curled up in a snarl as headstrong anger pumped into her veins. She moved up on the balls of her feet and shifted easily back and fourth before striking. Ashlyn grabbed the back of his head, smashed his face down, and thrusted her leg up so her kneecap and his face clashed brutally into one another. Strength and power surged into her bloodstream as the masked brunette kicked his shins in and his feet right out from underneath him. Schwarzlose cried out in agony as he hobbled on one leg, moving to strike Ashlyn in the face once again. Ashlyn grabbed his fist, twisted him up into the air so he slammed down hard on his back, and struck him in the gut with a strong foot. The nutcase coughed up a bout of blood and cussed at her in German. Ashlyn stooped down and searched for something to detain him with in the multiple pockets on her belt. She dug into one and found a zip-tie that would have to do. Once his wrists were bound together behind his back and his ankles were tightly fastened to one another, the blue-eyed woman stepped back as a thunderbolt of fear shot through her.

What kind of animal had she become? The man was spitting up gore on the floor, his face painted crimson, and his pant legs wet with blood. Ashlyn choked on a wave of self-loathing as she pressed a hand to her mouth. She tried to remember all the bad things the man had done to the children of Europe, what he had done to her, and what he had been planning to do with the world. He was evil and he deserved it. But...

But when she looked into his eyes the cold remains of a lost child lingered there. When he saw her observing him with an ashen, shocked face his red stained mouth warped up into a demented smile.

"You really are one of my greatest creations," he said as he violently hacked up a clot of blood.

Ashlyn pivoted away from him and tried to hide her horrified face. She swallowed hard as her whole body tingled and her head pounded with pain. A hazy picture of a broken remote rippled across her vision.

Foresight's eyes locked down on the black remote. She walked towards it as if she was trudging through murky sludge before the brunette picked it up, gave a strong flex of her hand, and crumbled up the device.

"You're too late!" Schwarzlose cackled. "Too late! I've already unleashed my new breed of shifters!"

Ashlyn, who had been walking to the door, stopped dead in her tracks. "W-What do you mean?"

Schwarzlose laughed in response. "You thought Paragon, my flawless creation, was the only one? Perhaps you aren't as smart as I first thought you to be!"

At those words Ashlyn's eyes skimmed over him to make sure he was fully detained before she bolted out the door.

Absolute chaos was ensuing outside in the dimly lit alleyway. Thunder crashed and a powerful rainstorm was causing a torrent of water to pour from the upper atmosphere. Tall men with bulking figures with a wide variety of hair colors were surrounding the Avengers and the Mutants outside. The only thing that was the same about them was that they all had petrifying cold ice blue eyes. Their skin bubbled as they healed, shifted, contorted, and changed, bones snapping and relocating, their throats releasing beastly bellows and growls. The Hulk was smashing his way through them but with every devastating blow they only reappeared fully healed a few heartbeats later.

The missiles had been stopped but this was a whole different kind of scary. The way they moved, bent, and twisted was like something out of the exorcist movies. Ashlyn was waiting for a wave of clergymen to come bursting out of the crowd waving crucifixes. Their eyes were possessed and lusting for bloodshed, teeth bared and nails sharp like claws.

_But where was Steve?_

Ashlyn jumped right into the fight next to Nae as Nikolai and Tony brawled with some of the winged monsters in a lethal ballet up in the ebony heavens. The brunette punched, ducked, kicked, ran, slashed with her knife, and screamed as her heart hammered wildly in her chest. The ferocious savages aimed to kill and Ashlyn's new speed and strength was barely managing to keep her alive.

Foresight hadn't been in the fight for long when the S.H.I.E.L.D agents came pouring in from helicopters and quinjets in the sky. Gunshots hit the air and the deadly creatures only bellowed louder for death and gore.

_"Nae!" _Tony shouted over the com all of the sudden. _"Do you think-"_

"Stark, it has already crossed my mind. I can feel it in them," Nae replied sharply. Ashlyn's eyes fell on the blonde who none of the Paragon's seemed able to touch. The brunette's eyes narrowed quizzically as she connected the dots.

_"There is metal in them, Nae. Something you can manipulate. Only you can end this!" _Tony responded.

"I could accidentally hurt _you!_" Nae shot back. "We'll just have to do it this way-"

_"No we can't," _Tony interrupted. _"We have to take the chance."_

"Tony, you could die," Nae choked out as pain flared in her eyes. Ashlyn stared at her in the odd, invisible bubble, protected by the Finn's abilities. She couldn't see the force but Ashlyn could feel it. And when the creatures crawled close they stopped and turned as if they were in pain. Ashlyn creeped closer and put a reassuring hand on her arm.

_"You don't seem too concerned about yourself," _Tony answered.

"I do not care if I die," Nae muttered. "I do not want to drag you down with me."

_"Adelina." _Tony's voice was firm and paternal, two tones that Ashlyn thought she would never hear come out of his mouth. _"You can do this. You have to. Do you understand me? Picture yourself safe. Picture me safe. Picture the rest of us safe."_

Nae nodded, tears pouring down her face. "Back off a distance. Tony, fly up."

Ashlyn complied and took a few steps back. Nae took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and relaxed her body.

There was a zap and a vibrating ring that almost deafened the seer. Ashlyn's hands clamped over her ears as some imperceptible force like a sonic ring rushed through the area and plowed Ashlyn over. The whole world flashed white and the resonance of sound grew stronger. Over the peal the brunette was just able to pick up a tortured and disgruntled squeal of pain then explosions. She was splattered with something hot and sticky and when the world finally came back into focus, Nae was struggling to remain on her feet with viciously quaking legs and a trembling body coated in a sheen of sweat and blood.

When Ashlyn looked around she instantly regretted it.

The whole area was sprayed with blood, torn limbs, and flesh. Her outfit was showered with quickly drying ichor, her arms from where she had covered her head caked with the sticky substance. The metal on her belt and in the pockets had completely melted, the knife in her hand completely warped and disfigured. Ashlyn slowly got to her feet and gagged, retching as she wiped some blood off of her face. When nothing came up Ashlyn swallowed and blinked a few times, dazed and sickened by the bloody massacre.

"We won," Blaze breathed as she came to stand next to her blonde friend. "Oh my fucking god we _fucking won_!"

Blaze continued to abuse their ears with her constant cussing as she jumped up and down, swearing at the top of her lungs and running in circles. She screamed the f-bomb a few more times before she actually realized the state Nae was in.

"I got her," Oz stated as he almost appeared out of no where. He pulled the shaking and silently sobbing Nae into a hug and mouthed, "Carry on."

Nikolai fluttered down from the sky, his wings speckled with red from the battle. He flapped his wings and ran around with Blaze as they started to celebrate in blaring and rapid German.

Tony landed clumsily from the sky with a few dents in his suit from Nae's metalkenetic blast. "Phew! Jesus Christ let's take a break. A celebratory shawarma meal on me, how does that sound?"

"What is this..._shawarma?" _Nikolai inquired as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Who the hell cares? If it is food it is going in my mouth! We kicked some serious_ ass!_" Blaze squealed, scrambling up on Tony's back and locking her arms around his neck. "Victory lap, let's go!"

"Ashie?" Tony asked. Ashlyn's eyes landed on his iron mask. Her body ached bone deep with pain and longing, her face pale and cold, and her body stiff with melancholy.

"Y-Yes?" Ashlyn stammered. "I'm f-fine."

"You don't look so good, Ash. Maybe some shawarma will cheer you up. Point Break will be happy to hear that we're going to get some again. It's kinda a tradition to get some every time we save the world."

Ashlyn faintly nodded. She could feel her mind preparing to succumb into sleep but she fought the tug at her eyelids. She needed to see Steve. The rain was washing off the blood from her frame the longer she stood still, her braid thumping wetly against her back and loose strands of hair plastered to her face.

"Do you think Thor caused this?" Blaze inquired as she slid off of Iron Man's back. "I can feel his strong energy in the skies."

The remaining S.H.I.E.L.D agents that hadn't been slaughtered by the beasts were wobbling about, the medics tending to the wounded and counting the dead. Ashlyn watched them as they sloshed through the vermilion puddles. She tried to compose herself like they were able to to quickly but her body still felt cold and entirely drenched.

"The Captain will be happy to see you," Oz tried. "He's coming around the corner with the other patrol."

Ashlyn's heart pounded faster and harder in his chest the Norwegian teen's words. They would finally be reunited. She would be able cuddle up to him and bury her face in his chest, to feel his strong arms wrap protectively and lovingly around her. To see his smile. To hear his laugh.

But what if he didn't like the new her?

Ashlyn strained her ears over the rolling thunder to detect him, her ears faintly picking up on the strong pitter-patter of his feet as they trudged through the alley. Natasha and Clint were walking hand in hand, their clothes torn and bloody. Thor was raising his hammer victoriously with a wide beam lighting up his whole face. Ashlyn eyes zoomed up to see him wiping his eyes, his beautiful face relaxed but worn with the effort battle, his shield lowered, and his eyes closed.

Ashlyn opened her mouth to call him name, her heart soaring at the sight of him. He wasn't dead. He was okay. _He was okay._

Then all of a sudden there was the blast of a gun and Steve staggered as he crumpled to the ground.

* * *

_~Illumini_


	28. Survivor

**Kiki Wei-** Thank you so so much!

**i-love-tea-and-coffee-** Thank you and it was his time to go, you know? He was ninety-one I believe. AND JUST READ THE CHAPTER AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS XD

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** You still love me though, right brain twin?

**Anime-GuardianAngel-** Thank you so much! I love cliffhangers, sorry guys. Here you are! :D

**Applejax XD-** Hahaha please enjoy, okay?

**ValkryieMerlia992-** Thank you and you'll have to read to find out :3

**Lexicon04-** Thank you for not leading the angry mob to my house. That would have been bad. And thank you so much. I can't tell you how much your kind words mean to me and how they inspire me to continue. I honestly love you. If I wasn't already pretty much married to Niamh up there I would propose.

**transmogrified-** I could never kill Steve how dare you think that! D; Hahaha jkjk I'm kinda mean like that.

**Amore2210. Loves. Fanfic-** Yes. But he might be okay!

**Guest-** Because I am evil muhahaha.

**m9ower-** Thank you! And I would sob too!

**Radwoman-** I torture you because your devotion to this story is outstanding and I love/hate to tease you but I must.

**ohvafltn-** *cackles*

**Theonlyredhead-** Thanks gurlfriend!

**Kai-Aala-** No no no no no I could never do that I love Steve too much. *huggles Cappy* I've actually seen both of those movies and they are very sad and i cried like a baby when Rue died.

**emalinaloop-** Thank you so much! BD

**So why am I so evil you all have asked? **

**BECAUSE I AM AN ABOMINATION TO MAN KIND AND I SUCK ALONG WITH MY WRITING. HOW ARE YOU GUYS STILL HERE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. **

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry for the wait. After my grandfather passed away it took a few days to get back in the groove and I'm still trying to finish up this dreadful English project on Julius Caesar I really _do not_ want to do.**

**I hope you no longer hate me now! Oh...you still do? WELL READ THE CHAPTER THEN. GEESH. **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~SURVIVOR~***

* * *

**SCHWARZLOSE LABORATORIES**

**Berlin, Germany **

**January 7****th**

**1:18 AM **

It was like the whole world was moving in slow motion. There was a bang as scorching hot agony shot through his thigh and his knees bent and collapsed underneath him. There were yells of surprise and anger that were quickly followed by disbelief and the sound of multiple weapons being whipped out of holsters. He was flabbergasted and on the ground, staring up and wondering who had landed a bullet in him. But the bellows that shocked and pierced him the most were not the ones that were made by his comrades, but by another.

_ "Steve!" _

The long drawn out cry ripped his heart into shreds and hurt even more than the searing pain in his leg. That beautiful, sorrowful, and frightened voice of the one he loved and thought would never see again.

"A-Ashlyn?" Captain Rogers choked out in a murmur.

"Nobody move!"

The next voice was just as familiar and hurt almost as much as Ashlyn's. Steve swiveled his head to the side and momentarily forgot about the blood flowing down his lower limb when his baby blue's found the owner of the voice and who had shot him.

Agent Blake Davis stood there with his nice suit ruined by rain, blood, and was torn by the brawl. Pointed straight at his head by slightly trembling arms was a heavy-duty revolver.

"Agent Davis," Fury's voice commanded with the click of a safety turning off. "Drop your weapon."

"I can't!" Davis snapped.

"Agent Davis, I said drop your weapon. You are outmatched," Fury tried again.

"I can't," Davis repeated.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Natasha persuaded. Steve watched as Davis's wide, crazed eyes slowly became frightened.

"You don't get it, do you?!" Agent Davis shouted. "If I don't do this, he'll kill me!"

"Who will kill you, Blake?" Natasha asked, her voice worried but calm. She was turning on her charm.

"S-S-Schwarzlose," Davis stammered. "He said I had to watch Paragon and help him complete his mission and...and-and-and I failed. I h-have to accomplish his mission."

"It's not in your best interest to do this, Blake," Natasha soothed. "Schwarzlose is defeated. He can't hurt you."

Davis almost lowered his gun but instead he did the unthinkable. He brought the barrel up to his head and pressed the pistol into his temple. He then swallowed hard and stated in a clear voice, "Then she will."

Steve looked away as there were more yells, another crack, and the thump of a dropping body. Footsteps pounded towards him and then someone was suddenly next to him. Steve's head turned and found himself staring right into Ashlyn Harland's deep blue eyes. Her mouth moved and she said something, her eyes watering. But Steve couldn't hear her for he was too focused at looking at her.

Ashlyn had changed, her arms stronger, her crouched legs more muscled, and her body taller, leaner, and curved in all the right places. Her skin had discreetly changed and looked a bit lighter and clear than before. She had the same face but it was just a little thinner like the rest of her.

Ashlyn's eyes caught him observing her and she bit her lip, her forehead wrinkling anxiously. Steve reached up a hand and gently tugged his mask down so it sat around her neck. His eyes scanned over every detail of her face committing it to memory as he continued to cup her cheek with a hand.

"Steve?" Ashlyn questioned, his ears finally catching her voice. The doubt and fear in her voice scared him.

"Forgive me ma'am..." Steve muttered, "I'm a little doll dizzy. You're rather beautiful."

"Oh Steve," Ashlyn wept with a smile. She reached up and grabbed his hand, her skin feeling smoother and (if possible) more enticing that before. Steve winced and grinned, propping himself up on one hand as he leaned up to kiss her.

Immediate firecrackers rocketed through his body and exploded in Steve's brain as soon as their lips touched. Her lips were soft and tasted just as great as he remembered them being previous to their separation. The rain felt glorious on his skin as they kissed, dribbling down their faces and intensifying the kiss. Every fiber of his body ached for her to be in his arms, for the kiss to continue, for it to be only them to in the world but they were interrupted by Tony who was narrating with an Australian accent over the downpour.

"Crikey boys and girls, listen and watch close. The mating call of the wild female American super solider was a success and-"

"Stark, I don't get that reference," Steve said. He looked up to find himself surrounded by the other Avengers, Mutants, and a few S.H.I.E.L.D members. Ashlyn blushed.

"Oh, that's right. You didn't watch Steve Irwin during your time as a Capsicle," Tony replied.

"Geesh, keep it PG you two," Clint chuckled.

"You're one to talk!" Tony replied sharply. "Let the two lovebirds kiss! Maybe if Steve is lucky our ninety year old virgin will finally get laid."

Steve felt his face grow hot and the pain in his leg kick back up a few notches.

"I am confused. Is there some sort of mating ritual for-"  
"Forget it, MC Hammer." Tony waved Thor away and flipped up his mask. "The point is, we've saved the world! Whoo! Party at the tower!"

"Actually, that doesn't sound too bad right now," Natasha commented with a shrug. "Fury, are we done here?"

Fury's one good eye seemed to be scanning the bloody body of Blake Davis. "Get a medic on Captain Rogers."

Just as a man rushed to tend to Steve's aching thigh, Fury stooped down and plucked some kind of card from Davis's pocket. He examined it for a moment and beckoned Agent Hill over to him.

"Take some men and find this room and section of the lab. I'll meet you down in a minute. I have to finish up here."

When most of the agents had left Fury pivoted to face the worn Avengers and the Mutants. A cluster of children that had survived the attack were being tended to by other medics.

"What will happen with them?" Nikolai questioned as he bobbed his head in direction of the kids.

"They'll be taken care of," the S.H.I.E.L.D director stated.

Nae, who was slowly coming back to from her pained and sobbing fit, said, "I will see to it that they will."

"We can work hand in hand. After all, you four are a branch of us now."

"Oh no no no no no!" Blaze tsked. "We are not working _for _you. We will be working _with _you. Allies. Take it or leave it."

Fury simply inclined his head. "We'll be taking you four and the rest of the mutants back to the helicarrier where Nae will see to it that they are handled correctly. Good. We're finished up here so wrap it up. Help Rogers back onto his plane and you get out of here. I have to attend to something in the bowels of this hellhole."

"Make sure the missiles are taken care of!" Oz instructed.

All through this Steve kept his own eyes on Ashlyn's smiling face, watching as rain trailed down her forehead and cheeks. Her eyes crinkled adorably when she grinned, her beam full of life and eyes glimmering with ecstaticness. She wrapped both of her hands around one of his, walking with him all the way as Steve was put on a stretcher and loaded into the Avengers' jet. Steve's whole body stung with happiness, so much it hurt and blinded him from the pain in his leg. With the bullet out, his wound clean, and leg bandaged he was good to go, sitting with his leg propped up and most of them wrapped up or drying off with towels.

Once the jet had take off Thor gave a mighty cry and scooped Ashlyn up into his arms, swinging her around so hard that if it wasn't for the serum racing through her veins her spine would have been snapped in half.

"Lady Ashlyn! I am so overjoyed that you have returned! We though you had passed on," Thor explained, kissing her hand once he was done squeezing her. "And you've changed! Have you finally grown into the potential that has always been locked inside of you?"

Ashlyn blushed. "Thor, you are too sweet, you k-know that?"

"It was an honor fighting with you. You're new physique is flattering," Thor continued. "You're attire is a bit strange, one like the good Captain's."

"Which was the point, of course," Tony interrupted, rapping Ashlyn hard on the back. "We have to match up the love birds, don't we?"

"Good to have you back, Miss Harland," Clint said as he tugged on a lock of Ashlyn's hair.

"Ash," Bruce choked out, changed back into himself and now wearing clothing. Ashlyn ran into his arms and they hugged for almost a full minute.

"I-I thought I had-"

"I know," Ashlyn uttered, rubbing his back. "But you didn't. I-I think you might have saved me, Bruce."

Much to Steve's surprise, Natasha actually hugged Ashlyn, kissed her temple, and muttered something in the other female's ear. Ashlyn thanked her with a shy smile.

One by one they moved to the different room of the jet (in which Tony had to be dragged out by Thor because he wanted to see a little lip action) and left Ashlyn and Steve in peace. Steve's heart frolicked about in his chest as Ashlyn turned and faced him, her hair down and framing her face.

"You honestly...you honestly still like me?" Ashlyn asked quietly after a moment of silence between the two.

Steve crinkled his brow. Ashlyn was the most beautiful, but self-doubting person in the world. Steve honestly thought she looked even better (not that she wasn't gorgeous before) than when she was weaker. She looked healthier, more graceful, fuller, and much more alive.

"Of course I do, ma'am," Steve assured Ashlyn. "You're my gal."

He was rewarded with a kiss for his kind, honest words. And when the plane touched back down on the helicarrier and it headed home for America and the Avengers were partying in the debriefing room, the two accidentally fell asleep on the couch.

There was much teasing and banter during their slumber. Even if they were awake it wasn't like they would have cared anyway. The two were so fixated and captivated with one another, so enthralled by the other's presence that the pair was much like two lonely magnets that had finally come together to form one.

The duo was reunited and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**Above the Atlantic Ocean**

**January 11****th**

**12:00 PM **

Steve wanted to stop the pain. He felt helpless when Fury directed Banner to draw some of Ashlyn's blood to figure out what exactly was going on inside the female. The expression of agony and terror etched across her pallid face made his heart throb and a lump form in his throat. It was a new feeling for Steve to have such passionate emotions and easily get so worked up about a person. It honestly felt like he was the one in pain, that he was the one that was going to cry.

Miss Harland was perched on a stool in the lab on the helicarrier where Stark, Banner, and Ashlyn used to work with Bruce tying some sort of tourniquet around the seer's upper arm. He was muttering to her about how she didn't need to be scared and that it was only going to prick and sting for a second then it was going to be over.

It wasn't only Steve and Banner that was really starting to notice the changes in Ashlyn but the rest of the team to. Even Fury was softer spoken and not so harsh when he was around Foresight. Tony didn't tease her so much and wasn't as mean, Bruce tried to keep the mood light, Steve was always reassuring and tried to act as her rock, Clint and Thor toned down their volume considerably, and Natasha and Ashlyn seemed to have formed some sort of secret womanly bond that Steve wasn't sure how it came to be. While Ashlyn was still asleep that morning, Bruce had observed her and only confirmed what the doctors had said from the get go as soon as they laid eyes on Ash: Ashlyn Harland had post-traumatic stress disorder.

The PTSD wasn't extreme and it would only get better and maybe almost completely disappear with time. Unfortunately, it was noticeable. Ashlyn was frightened of the dark. Any sort of loud noise made her jump. If Fury got after one of the Avengers or hyperactive mutants while Ashlyn was around, she flinched at any sort of raised voice, angry body posture, or a wide, quick gestures. Nae assured Steve that with the Avengers' help she would only improve and get better. Blaze had been the worst of the four mutants for she had been regularly beaten, tested on, and shut away in dark places and isolation chambers for days on end and she had lost her timid twitch, no longer was afraid of men, did not flinch at any sort of noise, voice, or gesture, and had fueled her emotions into her cheeky wit. Clint and Natasha both admitted that they each had a bad case of PTSD but they improved by dedicating themselves to their work. It was something that would be healed with time.

But as Ashlyn sat in the lab with Steve beside her, holding her free hand and stroking her knuckles with his thumb, Ashlyn's face was still as white as a ghost as soon as she had laid eye on the needle. Tony was setting up the analyzing program on his computer (he said that JARVIS would be receiving her files and examining the data for he still did not trust Nick Fury) and trying to make the brunette laugh while Bruce worked with gentle, sturdy, and comforting hands. Ashlyn bit her lip and stared right into Steve's eyes and Steve tried to busy both of them by taking her hand in both of his while his fury toward Schwarzlose continued to skyrocket.

"Y-You look so lovely in that shirt, ma'am," Steve complimented. "Would you like to go to Stark's party with me? It will be a swell time. I've been working on my dance moves and with a little practice maybe we'll be nearly half as good as Barton. Remember when he showed us that foreign dance at the wedding? And you laughed your head off when Thor tried it and fell flat on his face? Wasn't it fun doing that one odd dance Tony forced us to do? The Korean one he shamed me with?"

Ashlyn's eyes watched with rapt attention on Steve's baby blues as Bruce dabbed some disinfecting wipes on the inside of her elbow. Steve swallowed and was about to continue reveling about good memories when Bruce pricked Ashlyn with the needle to take her blood. The brunette winced and violently flinched, her eyes watering and threatening to spill over.

Steve hushed the dame, squeezed her hand, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. He let the affectionate peck linger for a few seconds as he tried to console Ashlyn. She was clenching his hand so hard that her new strength was starting to hurt a little bit.

"Hey now," Steve told her. "That wasn't so bad. Don't worry, it's going to be okay. See? It's all done. Dr. Banner is done."

Bruce rubbed Ashlyn's arm as he placed a band-aid over the area of the shot. "Hey, Ash, we're gonna be okay. You got that?"

Ashlyn nodded and Stark glanced over at the pale brunette. "Hey, kiddo, at least it wasn't a bullet to the leg."

Ashlyn's brow crinkled and she shrugged. Steve's eyes flickered down to the lump where his bandages were wrapped under his pants.

"Cheer up. For being such a good patient you get a lollipop," Stark told her as he walked over with a sucker. "It's cherry berry good."

"You're so cheesy," Ashlyn mumbled as Stark unwrapped the sucker and handed it to the seer.

"Ash, you can watch Clint and I hot foot Thor later if that will cheer you up," Tony said.

Steve's head snapped over to stare at Tony. "I got that reference!"

"Well fudging done, Steve!" Tony replied with mock excitement. He placed his hands on his knees and arched his back a little bit so he was eye level with the sitting super solider. "Do you want a sticker?"

A muscle in Steve's jaw twitched. Tony raised his eyebrows at the spasm and backed away to start testing Ashlyn's blood as Bruce pulled sanitized the shot and pulled out a new needle. Ashlyn shuddered at the sight and clenched Steve's had tight.

"Ashlyn, why don't you go over by Stark?" Steve insisted, his eyes painfully observing the seer's still pale face. Ashlyn hesitated but then nodded, got up, and moved to go stand and talk with Tony. Once she was busy with Tony, Steve spoke.

"What do you think happened with her? Will she be alright?"

Bruce didn't look up as he continued to prepare Steve's arm. He then muttered, "I'm not sure. Only time will tell."

"It's just...as soon as you mentioned drawing blood her face became pale even before she saw the syringe. When she was holding my hand, she was cold and clammy," Steve uttered.

"Dr. Schwarzlose, whatever he did to her, it inflicted some trauma. She's starting to get better, Steve. I can see it in her eyes. The longer she is around us, the more it goes away."

Banner paused as he readied the needle. He then added, "The time you spend with her certainly helps."

Steve winced slightly as the dark haired man took his blood. "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious they way you look at one another. You two revolve around one another as if one is the planet and the other is the satellite. You're her rock. If she's the moon you are her world. The gravitational force and pull between you two is remarkable. I don't mean to sound poetic, but it's true."

Steve absorbed the new information with slightly pink cheeks. "You think so?"

Bruce gave him a knowing look as he finished drawing the blood.

Little did the two of them know that across the room Ashlyn could hear every word they had whispered. As they spoke, Ashlyn glanced over to Tony.

"They're talking about me," she exhaled.

Tony glimpsed over at the super solider and the doctor. "How do you know?"

Ashlyn swallowed. "In Schwarzlose's lab, along with the injection that made me, you k-know..._this way, _he gave me eardrops and eyedrops. When I woke up I could hear and s-see like never before."

Tony's eyebrows flew up. "That's actually really cool. Not the whole talking behind your back thing but the super senses. Can you hear super far? Can you hear inside of people? Does it hurt? _Did _it hurt?"

Ashlyn's face constricted and her legs crossed while she stood.

"Ashie?"

Ashlyn's arms crossed over her mid torso to grab her other arm as if she was hugging herself. Her eyes then drifted to the left as she recalled the memory. "It didn't hurt at first. When the drops went in...they blinded and deafened me at first. They started coming back after I was...s-shoved in the isolation chamber. When I woke up w-with the muscles and im-improved senses. They're defiantly not as powerful as Ozymandias but I can see and hear quite a lot, including heartbeats. I find the s-sounds comforting. Once I hear it it's superglued into my brain. I can also pick up on the f-faint hum of your arc reactor which I'm p-positive you probably can't hear. Before I s-started getting used to them it did hurt hearing and seeing. My eyes would focus in on things too closely and my ears would strain too much to hear farther. And they're n-not talking _bad. _They're worried."

A look then crossed Tony's face Ashlyn thought she would never seen. It was one of defeat, compassion, and softness. It was a look she once spotted him giving Pepper when he thought no one was looking.

"We're all worried, Ashlyn."

Steve stood up and followed Bruce, his heart thumping in his chest. Ashlyn's head swiveled toward him and her head cocked slightly in the direction of his chest. The two watched as Tony and Bruce finished up the analysis of the blood samples, clicking away on their computers and pulling up diagrams of DNA strands and different levels on their screens.

"Whatever is running through your veins right now, Ash, is almost exactly like the serum that is in Steve but with a few altercations. It seems the stuff Schwarzlose gave you didn't need to cook like Cap's but it settled, altered, and attacked your cells almost like a virus and then set in the pressure of the tank he shoved you in," Bruce explained as he continued to scan his glass touch screen. He clicked few buttons and pulled up two images: a clear picture of a man and then of a woman.

"As you can see here," he tapped the revolving picture of the man. The man then grew much taller and muscles appeared on his body. "The serum in Steve worked like this, generating muscle growth and changing his body this way. Now with you..."

Bruce rapped on the picture of the woman. Her figure shot up a few inches and her muscle mass increased on her arms and legs. She became leaner and her once almost curve-less figure became more feminine and hourglass-like. There was not a huge burst in size like the male's had but there were defiantly a more super quality about her.

Steve stared back and forth between the figures before he reached into the back of his pocket and extracted the envelope of photos. He opened them up, shifted through them, and pulled out the one of him and Ashlyn in Denmark by their bikes.

"Where did you get these?" Ashlyn breathed as Steve handed her the photographs.

"Thor took them and printed them out for you. I've been keeping them safe, ma'am," Steve told her. Ashlyn thumbed through the selections in awe.

Steve then showed the photo to Bruce and he examined the photo before scanning Ashlyn up and down.

"Congratulation's Ash. You're a super solider," Banner announced.

Steve smiled when his eyes found Ashlyn's and his insides fluttered when she gave him a small grin in return.

Bruce was right. She was getting better.

* * *

_~Illumini_


	29. Festivity

**Theonlyredhead-** Yes you will and here it is!

**Anime-GuardianAngel-** Yes. Yes they can be.

**i-love-tea-and-coffee-** Hahaha thank you!

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** Thank you so much :D

**ohvafltn-** Thank you. He's in a better place. But thanks again :)

**Amore2210. Loves . Fanfic-** Thanks! :3

**Kiki Wei-** I will!

**Shadow Realm Triforce-** OH MY GOD I CAN NOT THANK YOU ENOUGH I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH RIGHT NOW THANK THANK THANK YOU.

* * *

**Welcome to the last chapter of TRANCE. It hurts to even think about this being the last chapter of TRANCE. Every nerve in my body aches at the mere, simple wonder. I can't believe that we have come this far. After this chapter, there will be the epilogue and that's it. **_**It. **_**I'm crying just thinking about it.**

**I only have one request. When the final song comes on and the group of girls (and back up men) preform, will you play the song along with it? It will only add to the affect of the last moments of this partying chapter. Follow along and time it with the lyrics. **

**Attention: I have opened a blog for TRANCE. Chat with the Avengers and the Mutants (maybe even a certain S.H.I.E.L.D pirate) by submitting questions (and clarifying who you wish to speak with). I'll try to keep the blog more active if people actually want to start using it. **

_**Remove the spaces from the link. **_**Once again the address is: trance is great . tumblr . com**

**It's great! You don't even need to have a Tumblr to ask questions. Just visit the page, click the ask link, and query away! Feel free to even question one of the four mutants (or all of them), maybe Jane, or even Pepper! Not only is Tony anticipating being able to see Cap stumble with the internet, but he is waiting to deliver a little Stark wit, ego, and charm to his lovely fangirls. **

**Ask them anything. And when I mean anything, I mean **_**anything and everything. **_**Advice, marriage proposals, innuendos, shipping names, and craziness galore. Why not get some Stevlyn (...Asheve?) fluff and embarrassment while you're at it?**

**Also, would anyone be interested in drabbles and one-shots?**

**ONE LAST NOTE: I posted a picture of Ashlyn's dress on my profile page. **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~FESTIVITY~***

* * *

**Manhattan, New York**

**Stark Tower**

**January 19****th**

**8:00 PM **

Landing back in America had been sweet, sweet relief for Ashlyn. As soon as she stepped off the helicarrier and onto the pier with the Avengers at the S.H.I.E.L.D docking area, they were immediately swamped by paparazzi. She then knew why Fury made them emerge in their uniform. He had mentioned that there would be a press conference to be scheduled but then they would have to do a public showing. Ashlyn, who had never experienced such a thing before, stopped dead in her tracks as if she had been paralyzed. Right then and there she was thankful for her mask so her identity would not be revealed.

Microphones were jabbed in her direction, shoved in her face, and cameras zooming in for a closeup. They swarmed around the seven heroes, firing off questions.

"Mr. Stark, looking fabulous as always! How was it saving the world?"

"Captain Rogers, can you show us a trick with your shield?"

"What exactly happened in Berlin?"

"Are you really a Nordic God?"

"Who are you? What is your Avenger name? Are you a new member of the Avengers? Or was that a rumor?"

Ashlyn opened her mouth and closed it again as she was unsure of how to respond and much too terrified to try to form coherent words. Just when the crowd started to fire off more questions just to bewilder her more, a strong, sturdy, and comforting hand slipped around hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ashlyn turned her head to find Steve in his handsome Captain America uniform smiling down at her.

"This is Foresight, the newest addition to the Avengers."

It was even better finally being reunited with her mother and father in the privacy of the building on the port. Their hugs were warm and her mother's tears of happiness made her want to cry as well.

It was decided that the remaining mutants that had survived the attack and rescue from Berlin would be sorted and placed into loving, caring homes. Some of the mutants were even able to find their parents. The French twins Acelin and Cécile had S.H.I.E.L.D locate their true parents from their hometown where they had been kidnapped from as even younger children. The mother and father sobbed and cried, hugging their children and not even caring about their mutations. All they cared about was that they were safe even if they could not have the tiniest and youngest of the triplets, Desiree. The deal with the reunited parents and the new ones was that they had to keep the mutations a secret. Even some of the workers at S.H.I.E.L.D took some of the children as their own. This was all seen over by Nae.

Nikolai knew that his parents were somewhere in Germany and Nae was certain hers were in Helsinki (the main reason they had originally found her there for she had been searching for them as she looked for the other three). Watching the four of them board a plane and take off in their costumes was bittersweet. Ashlyn loved them like younger siblings. She would miss them terribly.

Shawarma actually tasted good. Ashlyn had thought it would be a lot more exotic but it was really just a fancy name for roasted meat when cooked on a revolving spit and shaved for serving in sandwiches. When she had been skeptical Tony had pulled open her mouth by her bottom lip and shoved some into her mouth. Thankfully it wasn't that bad of a traumatic experience and she was not afraid of eating the delicious meat after she almost choked to death on it. Bruce nearly had to give her the Heimlich. If looks could kill Tony would have dropped dead with one glance into Steve's eyes.

The business that Nick Fury had dealt with back in Berlin was still unknown and became another addition to his plethora of secrets. Ashlyn sometimes wondered what he had investigated with Agent Hill. When she thought about that, she recalled the last words of Agent Blake Davis.

_"Then she will." _

Every time she thought of Berlin she once again experienced his last moments on earth with a violent shudder.

"Ashlyn?"

The brunette awoke from her inattentiveness as she was dragged back into reality by Rogers' voice. She turned her head to find him pushing back her hair with one hand, the antique necklace he had given her in the other. Ashlyn shivered slightly as his fingertips brushed across the nape of her neck. He then swung the necklace around and clasped it in the back.

"Sounds like the party began," Ashlyn commented as the bass of a stereo set rippled through the walls and floor. The two were above what Tony called the Fiesta Lobby of the tower where the rooms such as the guest bedrooms, the science lab, the main living room, the cinema, and much more were housed. Ashlyn desperately wanted to spend the night up in the cinema, eat some popcorn, and catch an old movie with Steve. If she did that, she knew Tony would never forgive her. Maybe that was a bit dramatic but Stark was expecting them both down at the party. He mentioned something about introducing them to old friends which only made her heart race and her hands get clammy. Social events sure knew how to make her nervous.

_"Miss Harland, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark is requesting your presence down in the Party Lounge," _JARVIS announced.

Ashlyn glanced at her reflection in the mirror, still trying to get to the new person who looked back at her in the mirror. They shared a pair of dark blue eyes that glimmered anxiously as the beat rocked under her dark blue flats. The woman in the mirror had long, soft locks of dark brown that were curled in relaxed, pretty, and gentle spirals. Her dark blue dress brought out her eyes, had one strap, and fell to her knees. It was tighter than the red dress she had worn to the wedding due to the fact Ashlyn was slowly becoming more comfortable in her skin. Her eyelids were lightly smokey and her lips were a deep, luscious red that went great with her skin tone. Ashlyn felt a smirk tug at the corners of her lips and the woman in the mirror smiled back. A handsome man with blonde hair, warm, baby blue eyes, a buff figure that strained slightly against his white button up shirt, black slacks, ebony dress shoes, and a dark blue tie. The man grinned and toyed with the woman's fingers. Ashlyn grabbed Steve's hand and pecked his cheek.

"W-We better get going."

The blare of speakers and the deep rhythm of the bass greeted Ashlyn and Steve as they emerged from the elevator and into the Fiesta Lobby. The large partying chamber was packed full of people with glasses and cans of all shapes and sizes filled with a large array of different colored liquids raised into the air as they drunk and danced. Ashlyn's body tensed as the mass of people crowded around her, laughing, screaming, and whooping as the music roared. Ashlyn's hand scrambled for a second as it searched for it's companion. As if he had sensed the rush of uneasiness, Steve's hand clasped hers and squeezed it. Ashlyn immediately relaxed.

"Cap! Ash!" Clint called, his fingers wrapped around a can of beer. Ashlyn waved and Steve lead the way over to the group of Avengers and Jane, Thor grinning merrily at their approach with his hand on Jane's back. She looked stunning in a black and white strapless number with matching heels. Natasha was dressed in a beautifully flowing green gown with a slash down the side that revealed her leg. The men wore the same basic semi-formal attire that Steve was in accept their ties were black. Bruce, who was always a bit nervous in crowds like she, nodded and gave the couple a weak smirk. Ashlyn gave him a sympathetic and knowing smile.

"We're not too late are we?" Steve inquired.

"The Man of Iron stated that the festivities were not to truly start until he strode in," Thor explained, planting a salutational kiss on Ashlyn's knuckles before returning to Jane.

Tony chose that moment to appear.

The speakers literally bounced and rocked which caused the ground to quake. Tony's figure slowly rose up from an opening in the floor, laughing and holding out his arms in a welcoming gesture. The song _Sexyback_ bellowed through the amplifier only added to his grand appearance.

_"I'm bringing sexy back..."_

"Are you ready to _PAR-TAY?" _Tony questioned obnoxiously into a microphone. The dancing mob whooped. Tony grabbed Pepper's hand from where she was standing near in the crowd and began dancing with her suggestively, acting out the song and lip synching as he did so.

"Leave it to Tony to pick this kind of song," Natasha commented with an eye roll.

_"Take 'em to the chorus! Come here girl. Go ahead and go with it. Come to the bed. Go ahead and go with it. VIP. Go ahead and go with it. Drinks on me!" _

"This is an odd song!" Thor announced as he twirled Jane. "The beat is rather appealing!"

Steve looked as if he agreed. "I'm going to get us some drinks. I'll be right back, okay?"

Ashlyn inclined her head, already nervous as soon as he left. A finger tapped her on her bare shoulder and Ashlyn pivoted to see Banner waiting behind her with his hand held out.

"May I have this dance?"

Ashlyn laughed and grabbed his hand.

_"Get your sexy on. Go ahead and go with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead and go with it. Get your sexy ooooonnnn! Go ahead and go with it. Get your sexy on." _

Surprisingly (and amusingly), Bruce Banner was actually a very good dancer. The quiet, careful man really let loose when he moved, each step perfectly delivered and with purpose. He spun Ashlyn in a few circles, dipping her before pulling her back in. Ashlyn followed the doctor laughing every time he pulled off an amazing move or caused her to whirl and get down in ways she didn't know her body knew how to do or was capable of doing. Ashlyn soon realized that any dance partner of Bruce Banner would look just as amazing as him, his talent radiating off of him and onto the person. He influenced Ashlyn to dance like never before, their moves complex and graceful. Ashlyn laughed as Bruce placed his hands on her swaying hips, twirling them as they switched places and their feet crossed paths but did not collide.

_"Girl let me make up for the things you lack 'cuz you're burning up I gotta get it fast. Take 'em to the bridge! Dirty babe, you see these shackles I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave, it's just that no one makes me feel this waaaay. Take 'em to the chorus!"_

The song quickly ended after a few repeats of the chorus, the whole lobby bursting into applause and cheers. Ashlyn had yet to break into a sweat, Bruce's chest rising and falling rapidly as he fought to catch his breath.

"Jesus, Banner! I didn't know you could dance like that!" Natasha exclaimed in disbelief.

Ashlyn looked at Bruce and grinned. "I t-think you actually improved my dancing skills. How did you learn to dance like that?"

Bruce shrugged as the corners of his lips twitched. "Around."

Steve came back with drinks to find Bruce a panting mess. It was at that moment that Ashlyn fully realized the impact the serum had had on her. When she truly let go and focused only on the music and the swing of her body, she could do stupendous things. While Bruce was practically dying from dancing so hard, Ashlyn's heartbeat had barely even risen. Dr. Banner had told her the affect it would have on her body and Steve had informed her that she would feel different, but the boosted stamina, the controlled movements, agility, strength, and speed was tremendous. Ashlyn was only thankful she hadn't stomped down on his foot for she would have shattered his bones for sure.

"What happened, doctor?" Steve questioned as his eyebrows shot up.

Ashlyn took the punch from Steve and thanked him, downing her glass. She then replied, "Bruce and I had shared a dance. You should see him move, Steve! Bruce c-could be on _Dancing With the Stars!" _

Steve didn't understand the reference.

"Well let's just say he's very good."

Maroon 5 succeeded Timberlake as _Moves Like Jagger _took over the stereo. Clint's face lit up in excitement and he glanced at Natasha hopefully.

"Party like a Hawkstar?"

Natasha sighed and smirked. "Party like a Hawkstar," she confirmed.

Clint snatched up her hand and they moved to the center of the dance floor just before Adam Levine began to sing.

"C'mon!" Ashlyn beckoned. She grabbed Steve's hand and Bruce, Tony, and Jane all followed as they pursed Clint and Natasha.

_"Oh. Oh! Just shoot for the stars if it feels right then aim for my heart, if you feel like it take me away and make it okay, I swear I'll behave." _

Apparently the two master assassins were also professional dancers. They started off a bit slowly, Clint's hands resting on his wife's hips as they rocked back and forth. Natasha stuck out her leg and traced a circle on the ground with the tip of her shoe.

"Apparently this is Clint's favorite song. I hear that the two of them have a whole dance routine to it." Tony' voice was suddenly in her ear which caused Ashlyn to nearly drop her drink.

"D-Don't _do _that!" Ashlyn stammered. "I-I need to restart my heart-"

"The rumor mill has it that he lives religiously by Maroon 5. This is just what I think, though. For all I know the whole thing could be fake," Tony continued on. "People now a days, spreading the bogus gossip that I say."

As soon as the chorus came, the two of them exploded into a wild burst of intricate swivels, hand swinging, and movements with their heads lashing to the beat.

_"And it goes like this...uh! Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Uh! Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger, I got them moves like Jagger, I've got them moooooooves like Jagger. Uh! I don't need to try control you, uh, look to my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger, I got them moves like Jagger, I've got them moooooooves like Jagger!" _

The crowd was going wild as the pair danced, their motions fluid as they switched from dance type to dance type. At one point they were going some kind of quick, violent waltz, the next a sharp tango, and a bunch of other styles that they sped up, increased, and made much more beautiful. Clint punched his fists in the air and Natasha leaped up, wrapped her legs around his body and they bent from side to side. He then slid her under him and they preformed some kind of leaping, twirling, and elegant gig with quick steps and flicking feet.

"Those where swing moves!" Steve gasped. "I remember when Bucky did that with a girl once but she wasn't strong enough and her thighs slipped..."

While Steve was lost in memory, Ashlyn was lost in their dance. It was clear before, but at that point it was obvious to anyone who laid eyes on the smirking couple at the center of the dance floor why they were perfect for one another.

The song wrapped up and ended with Natasha being pulled into a deep dip and kiss by Clint. The already psycho-hyper crowd only grew more insane.

After that, the night flew by with plenty of drinking by the men, Tony trying to coax a drunk Hulk out of Bruce who still refused to consume a sing drop of alcohol, and all of the couples switching partners once in awhile. No matter where she went though, she could feel Steve's warm eyes always checking up on her. Ashlyn soon found herself partnered up with Thor and he gave a hearty laugh when she tried to preform some Asgardian moves he had showed her. Ashlyn took Thor's hand and he spun her vigorously. Pre-serum Ashlyn's arm would have been ripped right out of its socket. Now Ashlyn's body could handle the strong pulls and tugs when it came to dancing with Thor. When Ashlyn found herself matched with Pepper on a slow song the two giggled the whole time. They only snickered harder when Steve was paired up with a drunken Tony Stark. Tony was the most fun but embarrassing to dance with. As soon as _Another One Bites the Dust _came on he made his hands into guns and pretended to shoot random members of the crowd. _Bohemian Rhapsody _started off as a slow song with couples arm in arm, but then it turned into a mosh pit toward the end.

The real mayhem happened as soon as _Thrift Shop _made and appearance. The flailing mob screamed the lyrics to the upbeat rap song at the top of their lungs, shrieking about popping tags and wearing odd accessories. Ashlyn almost snorted her martini out of her nose when she spotted Clint and Thor twerking.

"I'm going to go get some more punch, okay?" Ashlyn told Steve when her throat grew parched.

"I'll come with you," Steve said with a smile and offered his arm. Ashlyn looped her arm through his and he escorted her across the dance floor.

"It's odd. I've had a drink or two, but I don't feel a buzz yet," Ashlyn said as they walked toward the table.

"The serum doesn't allow you to get drunk," Steve answered, clearing up Ashlyn's confusion. "So if that was what you were aiming for..."

"N-No way! I mean, I like to have a drink once in a-awhile but-"

Steve snorted. "I was just teasing, ma'am."

Ashlyn lost her thirst as soon as they reached the drinks. There, seated at the bar, was a woman with luscious black locks and a skimpy, ebony dress surrounded by girls in flimsy dresses. Whitney spun around, her green eyes sharp and unforgiving.

"Well look who finally crawled out from under her rock and bothered to show up," Ashlyn's ex-best friend chided. The woman then broke off as her eyes began to roam Ashlyn's new, taller, and stronger body. Ashlyn couldn't help but innerly smirk when Whitney got to her feet and Ashlyn was still taller than the woman in heels. "I almost didn't recognize you at first. Attempted to get all glamored up for the party you were fortunate enough to be dragged to with this hunk? And you still have my guy, I see. How you ever ended up with him is _beyond_ me-"

_"Your guy-?!"_ Steve spluttered with his teeth gnashing.

"And to think-"

"No," Ashlyn interrupted quietly.

"What was that, freak?" Whitney cooed.

"No." Ashlyn stated louder. Her blood began to boil as Whitney continued to glare up at her.

"No? _No? _You dare interrupt me when I'm-"

"Shut up, Whitney," Ashlyn snapped, her lip curling and teeth baring. At first she had been appalled that Pepper had invited Whitney to their party, but Ashlyn quickly realized that this was why she had. For once, Whitney was jealous of her. For once, Ashlyn was the taller and stronger one. For once, Ashlyn was actually standing up for herself.

"Wh-"

"I said, _shut up," _Ashlyn repeated. "I don't care, Whitney. You and your skanky little self and your skanky little friends can buzz off because I'm done with your ruining my life. You guys are the worthless ones who will never achieve anything, you got that? You're probably going to end up in prostitution and I'm going to be here with my friends and boyfriend, having the time of my life. I don't need you like you need me, Whitney. I never did and I never will. This is goodbye."

"You little _bitch!" _Whitney spat out, her glass of booze raised and poised to be flung at the seer. Ashlyn's instincts reacted, hand shooting out at top speed and clamping around Whitney's wrist. Whitney squealed when Ashlyn's new strength got the best of her and she got vengeance, flicking her hand and controlling Whitney's arm like it was made of paper. The raven haired girl's front was then doused with red wine. Whitney only whimpered in horror as Ashlyn released her, her muscles popping through her skin. Ashlyn was slightly horrified when she saw that she had left a bruise the shape of her handprint on Whitney's wrist.

Steve lead Ashlyn away to calm down. Ashlyn's heart was racing, her muscles still bulging as she flexed them. The brunette only gazed down at her hand in shock, fully realizing the true amount of power her body had.

"I can't believe I finally stood up for myself. I only w-wish it hadn't gone that way-"

Steve shushed her as _Love Me Tender _by Elvis Presley came on and they slow danced, Steve running his hands through her hair to calm her down and reassure her.

At the final dance of the night, the DJ table rose up into the air as a stage appeared underneath it. Now elevated on the large platform the mixer made an announcement that a few famous celebrities were here to party and preform at Tony's request. Ashlyn watched as the cast of the movie Pitch Perfect filed onto the stage, adjusting their microphones and headsets. Pepper gasped and looked at Tony.

"You didn't. You didn't. _You didn't!" _

"I did," Tony confirmed. Pepper squealed and pulled her husband into a hug. "I can't believe it, Tony! You're the best! It's only my favorite movie and everything!"

"I have to treat my pregnant wife right, don't I?" Tony smirked as they kissed.

"We're going to preform the mash up we did at Bella's Finals in our movie. This one if for Mrs. Pepper Stark!" the leader of the group chirped as she straightened out her headset and pulled her microphone by her lips. "Hit it!"

_"Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night when the sale comes first and the truth comes second just stop for a minute smile! Everybody look to the left, everybody look to the right, can you feel that, yeah? We're playing with love tonight...it ain't about the money! It's not about the money money money, we don't need your money money money-!" _

They harmonized beautifully, dancing and grooving to the beat in perfect synch. Ashlyn gripped Steve's hand as they watched, Tony and Pepper slow dancing and exchanging kisses.

_"Will you call my name? And say la! La la la la! La la la la! La la la la la la! Tonight! I will love, love you tonight! Give me everything tonight! For all we know we might not get tomorrow let's do it tonight!" _

Ashlyn and Steve danced with the other Avengers, partying down. The crowd was trying to mimic the dancers on stage, but the insanity that the Avengers were came up with their own moves.

_"Ah! Hands uuhuhuhup! I put my hands uuhuhuhup! Don't you forget about meeee! Party in the U.S.A.!" _Ashlyn looked to Steve as balloons and confetti began to rain down on the crowd. They both smiled widely at one another, hand in hand, eyes aimed to the sky. They looked back to one another as the song finished. On the last note, Ashlyn flung her arms around Steve as tears began to pour down her face with sudden emotion that she could not place, and Steve pulled his girlfriend off her feet.

_ "Tonight! I will love, love you tonight! Give me everything tonight! For all we know we might not get tomorrow let's do it tonight!" _

And in that perfect moment of forever, they kissed.

* * *

_~Illumini_


	30. Union

**Shadow Realm Triforce-** Thank you so so so much. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and the final boost on my count. I'm insanely grateful for that.

**SilverFireStorm-** I believe you review got cut off, hon. Thank you for jumping on the boat. And sorry I made you cry D:

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** It was completely necessary to add twerking! Your better print out this story, shred it, and toss it into the wind because this story is dedicated to you, sweetiepie. Thank you so much for all the support, the constant reviews, late night Skype sessions, and every laugh. I couldn't have finished this story without your beautiful reviews.

**m9ower-** I know! It's so sad. Thank you for all the reviews!

**ohvafltn-** Oh, don't worry. I defiantly will. I have an announcement in the author's note, actually. Thank you so much for the kind words and reviews. They really always brightened up my day.

**miller330-** Well you'll have to peek in the author's note! I think you are going to love what you find. Thank you for being my buttress.

**SakuraTenshi36092-** I'm so so happy you love this story. It makes me blush and want to cry. Thank you for reading.

**kylie. roby .58-** Oh my gosh you have NO IDEA how much this review meant to me. _Thank you so much. _

**Amore2210. Loves. Fanfic-** Haha thanks! Thank you for every single review, notice, and for just reading. I can't thank you enough for sticking with me.

**Lexicon04-** You mean so much to mean more than I can ever express into words I just want to hug you all the time ughhah.

**ZoraOfTheLight-** Well peek down below! Thanks for reading!

**AllThingWeird35-** Maybe you won't have to miss it...muhahaha. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**i-love-tea-and-coffee-** Thank you so much for being my adorable little fangirl.

**And thank you, Jessie, for your eternal crave and support. Without you, I wouldn't have a reason to write.**

**I really cannot thank you enough. From the bottom of my heart, I love you all all all so so so much (the reviewers, the readers, the lurkers, the favoriters, and the alerters gosh I love you all). I feel like we are just one big happy family. I've got the best family in the world, you know that? I love you all. _For a thousand years and a thousand more then infinity and beyond. _**

* * *

**I was literally sobbing writing this chapter (well maybe not so much, but I did cry a bit). This is the final chapter of TRANCE. I can't thank you enough for following me along on this wonderful journey. You who have reviewed have warmed my heart and made writing each chapter worth it. You lurkers who favorited and followed but never commented I love you as well. Your support was just as great.**

**But this is it, guys. I can't believe it. **_**This is it. **_

**...Well, this is it for TRANCE. What? Did I have you crying there for a moment? I did? Muhahaha. Why am I laughing, you ask?**

**BECAUSE THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! :D**

**This may be it for TRANCE but not for the series! I'm devoting more of my life to your guys and this wonderful story! Yay! REVERIE will be posted April 1****st**** at 8:00 AM, Eastern Time****. Also with the sequel the partner drabbles and one shot fic called BREATHE ****will be posted March 28****th**** at 3:00 PM, Eastern Time. **

**LAST NOTE: Wedding pictures such as Ashlyn's dress have been posted on my profile. **

**The theme music of this chapter is **_**A Thousand Years **_**by Christina Perry and **_**Some Nights **_**by FUN.**

**Once and for all, **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~UNION~***

* * *

**Portland, Oregon**

**August 9****th**** 2013**

**1:00 PM**

The chatter of guests nearly drown out the murmur of honey bees buzzing in the branches above that laced across the azure sky from their sturdy trunks. The only sound that completely overpowered the light ruckus of the warm, late summer day was the beat of Steve Rogers' heart that pounded in his chest like a sledgehammer. He waited in anticipation on the aesthetic gazebo, his skin crawling anxiously under his gray tuxedo, light blue waistcoat, and matching blue bow tie. He clicked his black dress shoes together nervously and clasped his hands behind his back.

In the front row Rhodey and Natasha sat each with a sleeping newborn baby in their arms. Tony stood in front of them and out of the groomsmen line, fussing over his twins. Steve had to admit that he made a wonderful father. Logan Anthony and Jamie Ann Stark had entered the word only seven days previously and it had been a rough road. Tony had doubted himself every step of the way and often collapsed into small bouts of anxiety attacks due to the fact he thought he was going to be a terrible father. If only his past self could see him now, holding his children, changing their diapers, and helping care for them like a pro. Tony's apprehension only added to Pepper's stress. It had been a hard pregnancy for her with several complications that had almost turned out disastrous. But there lay the precious Stark twins who were already a nation wide sensation (although the press and vultures had the birth announcement, they still never managed to get a shot of them due to the Avengers' and mostly Tony's protectiveness of Pepper, Jamie, and Logan), happy, healthy, beautiful, and sleeping.

Natasha, who was holding Logan, was carrying a baby girl in her ballon of a stomach. The Russian's due date was in October. Apparently their future daughter had been an accident and Steve could remember the terrible reaction Natasha had to finding out she was expecting. Natasha had broken down and started crying, unable to control herself. Unlike Clint, she hadn't yet warmed up to the idea of wanting a baby. It took her about a month or so to get a grip of herself and accept the fact that she was having a child. Now she was content but hated the hormones coursing through her body with a burning, angry, pregnant passion. Nevertheless, she look lovely in her lavender maternity dress.

"Steve, you need to relax buddy," Bruce Banner (who was dressed exactly like Cap), Steve's best man, muttered to the slightly quivering super solider. "Everything is going to be great."

Steve nodded as Tony jumped back in line next to Clint and Thor. They were all dressed in same attire as Steve and Bruce but their waist coats and bow ties were a deeper blue. They laughed together, Thor booming out a merry greeting. Steve caught his name and he turned to find the three groomsmen waving at him and chortling. Steve gave them a nervous smile.

Jane and Pepper would be in the wedding as well. Jane and Thor had been married on the twelfth of June in Asgard. Although Jane was not yet granted full Asgardianship due to the fact she was not yet a demigod and still human, Thor's world had accepted her anyway. Asgard really was something else, a real place of the gods. Steve and Ashlyn had been in their wedding, the two already engaged. Now at Steve and Ashlyn's wedding Jane was a bridesmaid and Pepper the maid of honor. Originally Ashlyn had considered Natasha. The assassin was flattered but did not want to be in the wedding at her current state. Ashlyn had told Steve that she didn't really have any friends back home and the ones she did Ashlyn didn't consider close enough to be a maid of honor. Ashlyn was an only child so didn't have a sister to choose from either. Ashlyn had thought of recruiting her cousin as the maid of honor, a lovely redhead by the name of Niamh, but in the end Pepper had been chosen.

The wedding was taking place outdoors in a huge, beautiful garden. The sun beat down, the golden rays leaking through the blossoming trees that Steve was unsure whether they should or shouldn't be in bloom this time of year, their sweet aroma hanging pleasantly in the air. At the front of the rows of white chairs was a huge, open-walled gazebo with the supports on the side and back so there was a clear view inside of the magnificently built pavilion. Steve eyes scanned the rows of people, his eyes meeting with Mrs. Harland's at the front on the right. Her green-gray eyes crinkled just like Ashlyn's did when she grinned. Steve's heart lurched at the sight of the older version of his soon to be wife. He returned her smile and Steve looked back to Bruce. He had always dreamed that Bucky would be the one that was standing next to him at this wedding, but times were different. As painful as it was to admit it, it was just another sacrifice to be here with the Avengers and most importantly Ashlyn.

Then, at that moment, the sound of soft and romantic piano music flooded into the garden and silenced the sound of the buzz of the bees and the guests. The glass doors at the end of the cobblestone aisle opened and out walked the bridesmaids in strapless, royal blue dresses that fell just past their knees. The blue of the dress matched the dark blue of waistcoats of the groomsmen. All of their hair was down and curly, silver high heels on their feet. Jane emerged at the head of the precession which caused Thor to hold his hands together and beam at her. Next was Niamh, her curly dark red hair falling gracefully and her green eyes wide with excitement. After her came another one of Ashlyn's relatives with dark hair and chocolate eyes.

Up next was Ashlyn's littlest cousin, a tiny girl with dark hair and chocolate eyes. She wore the same colored dress but it was poofy and had straps. The child couldn't be older than four or five. Her tiny dimpled hands reached into her basket and scattered petals across the pathway. Then out came Pepper. She wore the same dress as the other bridesmaids but hers was lighter, the same almost baby blue of Steve's tie and waistcoat. Her pale ginger hair was pulled up in an elegant bun above the nape of her neck. As she passed she gave a tiny wave to her children and then stepped up in her place in front of the gazebo.

Steve's heart caught in his throat as the crowd rose out of their seats. The male super solider stood their breathless as Ashlyn appeared through the glass doors, arm in arm with her tuxedoed father.

"Oh my god," Bruce's voice muttered.

"Holy cow, Ashie," Tony added softly.

The female super human wore an exquisite lace wedding gown with a strapless, scallop neckline and a jewel encrusted band. The soft fabric flowed to the ground and pooled across the cobblestone, the bejeweled lace edges rippling across the pathway with every step. Her hair was up in a bun above the nape of her neck, a braid trailing across the side of her head and into the sophisticated up do. Around her neck and laying on her exposed collar bone was the antique necklace of diamonds. Ashlyn's eyes had been nervously focused on the bouquet of beautiful white and baby blue roses in her hand but when her dark blue orbs shot up to find Steve's light blue ones, her whole body immediately relaxed and her face split into a wide smile.

"Wow," Steve exhaled, fighting to regain his breath and calm his racing heart at the sight of the gorgeous, jaw dropping woman. The whole audience seemed to be as taken aback as Steve was at Ashlyn's stunning beauty. Her eyes continued to crinkle adorably as she smiled. Steve smirked right back and took a deep breath once they reached him. The music ended and the crowd took their seats.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Steven Rogers and Ashlyn Harland in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the Celebrant announced from his position just behind and to the right of Steve. There was no objection. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," Mr. Harland said. Ashlyn glanced at her father when he hesitated to release her arm. The man turned and kissed his daughter on the forehead before giving away Ashlyn. There was such bittersweet sadness in the warmth of Mr. Harland's watering deep blue eyes. He took his seat next to his wife who handed him a tissue. Steve met Ashlyn down at the base of the gazebo and took her arm, leading her up to their places at the head of the pavilion at the top of the stairs.

"Steven, do you take Ashlyn for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the Celebrant questioned.

Steve nodded with a smile as he faced Ashlyn. "I do."

"And do you, Ashlyn, take Steven for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ashlyn promised with a grin.

"Then repeat after me. I, Steven Rogers, take thee Ashlyn Harland to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

"I, Steven Rogers, take thee Ashlyn Harland to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part," Steve recited. Ashlyn's face glowed even more when he quickly tacked on, "And forever more. Always."

The Celebrant smiled. "Ashlyn Harland, please repeat after me. I, Ashlyn Harland, take thee Steven Rogers to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

"I, Ashlyn Harland, take thee Steven Rogers to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part and forever more. Always," Ashlyn echoed, her eyes twinkling with tears.

"May I have the rings?"

Bruce stepped forward with two rings in hand. He handed them to the Celebrant and then got back in line. The Celebrant held up Ashlyn's ring, a beautiful diamond sitting in white gold. Two bands of smaller diamonds ran down either side of the main, precious stone. "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Steve grabbed the ring and gently took Ashlyn's hand in his. With his free hand, he then repeated after the Celebrant and slid the ring onto Ashlyn's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

The Celebrant held up Steve's ring, a white gold wedding band, and said, "May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Ashlyn took Steve's hand, her grip soft and loving. "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."  
"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Steven and Ashlyn, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Steven and Ashlyn have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." The Celebrant took a deep breath and said the words Steve had been anticipating. "You may now kiss the bride."

Steve swept Ashlyn into his arms and pressed his lips to hers, Ashlyn throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him back. The crowd cheered, Thor, Clint, and Tony whooped, and someone wailed as they sobbed. Steve's whole body ached with his love for his new wife, Ashlyn's arms squeezing him back. It was the best kiss Steve had ever received and it was one that meant he was no longer alone in the world and he never would be again. And neither would Ashlyn. Neither of them would ever be isolated ever again.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Rogers!"

Steve and Ashlyn stood there with their foreheads touching rand smiling at one another as the crowd leaped to their feet in applause and joviality. A breeze rippled through the air and the white petals from the blooming blossoms overhead rained down upon the couple, sticking on their clothes and being wreathed into their hair. Steve held Ashlyn's face as their chests rose in synch as they both tried to catch their breath in the wave of nostalgia and happiness.

"I love you so much," Ashlyn exhaled.

Steve kissed her neck right under her ear. "I love you too."

Arm in arm they faced the acclamation, the sea of guests clapping and smiling. Steve's stomach flip-flopped as he gazed down at his new wife with a loving smile and they headed down the aisle together. Petals continued to cascade down upon them as if nature itself approved of their conjugal bond. Inside the building of glass the congregation gathered to congratulate Steve and Ashlyn, the Avengers swarming around them. Ashlyn's mother (who was much smaller than the super solider) threw her arms around Steve's neck in a teary hug. Ashlyn's father shook his son-in-law's hand and hugged his daughter. Tony tried his best to knock the wind out of Ashlyn with a hard pat on the back (only something Thor could achieve now with the serum coursing through her veins) and Pepper embraced Ashlyn with Jamie in her arms. The other guests gave hearty cries and shook Steve's hand. The cute flower girl with the beautiful dark eyes tugged on his pants and asked if she could ask him something.

"Yes, ma'am?" Steve knelt down so he was eye level with the child.

"You look like Captain America," Julie whispered in his ear.

Ashlyn giggled, her enhanced hearing picking up on their hushed conversation. "Jewels," she tried.

Steve brought a finger to his lips. Gosh he wanted a child. His eyes quickly flitted up to the smiling Ashlyn who was talking with Bruce and resumed pretending she couldn't hear them. Now that he was married, maybe he would finally have one. "Can you keep a secret, Julie?"

The minute Julie nodded vigorously.

"Well you see, ma'am, I just don't look like Captain America. I _am _Captain America," Steve uttered with a smirk.

"Wow!" Julie exclaimed softly. "Does Auntie Ash know?"

"Yes, ma'am." Steve nodded.

"That's so cool!"

"You know, Julie," Steve went on as he got to his feet and took Ashlyn's hand. "We're practically related now."

Her chocolate eyes widened in awe. "We are! Holy cow! You're secret is safe with me, Uncle Steve!"

Steve only laughed but did not correct her. Julie called Ashlyn her aunt as well even though they were only cousins. It felt good to be an uncle, someone that a child could look up to.

After the precession passed Steve continued to clasp Ashlyn's hand in his. Together they made their way out of the building as rice and petals were tossed over their heads. Steve helped his wife into the limo and they waved to the crowd, the cans on the back of the car bouncing as the limousine drove away toward the building where the reception was going to be held.

The fête was placed in a luxurious party lobby Tony had bought out for the wedding. When they arrived two hours or so later for dinner after the cocktail party the couple arrived hand in hand with the crowd roaring. Before the guests were able to eat Bruce made his toast.

"If I could make an announcement and a toast to the lovely couple," Bruce said loudly for all to hear. Once the invitees were silent he quit tapping his glass, cleared his throat, and spoke.

"First of all, congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. God it seems just like a week ago when I first met Steve and only yesterday when I saw Ashlyn for the first time. I still remember our first conversation between just me and her. We were working with Tony and he left to use the bathroom leaving just the two of us alone. In the dead silence that he left us in, Ashlyn made awkward eye-contact with me and stammered out a jumbled sentence about the nice weather we were having and something about sea levels. When I smirked and laughed a little bit, her face turned the brightest shade of red I had have ever seen in my life-like it is now! Aw, Ash, don't be embarrassed sweetheart. You know that little blush of yours is adorable, don't you agree Steve?

"Even though I-I'm not the best at this kind of stuff, I would just like to say that I am honored to be able to get up here and speak at an event like this. You two really are perfect for one another. I'm so happy you two finally got married. So a toast to the bride and groom!"

Next up was Tony Stark. When he got to his feet the guests had no idea. He tried to speak a few times to no avail. Finally he shouted something into the microphone that caught everyones awareness.

"SEX!" The sitting throng glanced up in shock. Steve groaned. Tony cleared his throat and went on. "Now that I have your attention I would also like to make a toast. Pepper is currently changing the diapers and feeding two remarkable little angels so she's left you guys in my care. She wrote this mushy-gushy speech that she would like me to deliver but I honestly don't do that kind of compassionate stuff so I'm just going to roll my way.

"You see, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they go out to dinner, or in this case, a chinese lunch. And they eat. And they talk and eat and hit it off. After that they return home. But they are still hungry. Well no hungry for food because they just ate. You see, folks, they're hungry..." Tony smirked his snarky grin. "...For each other."

That got a laugh. Steve face palmed.

"Ashlyn and Steve are the perfect couple. Watching the two of them trying to interact when they were first getting to know each other was pitiful. Ash stuttered and Steve blushed, clueless on how to talk to women. I offered to give him some lessons but he didn't take me up on it. Looking at them now with the love and devotion between them is so obvious it makes a grown man like me get a little teary-eyed. Ashlyn has blossomed into this beautiful creature she is today and Steve has manned up. Just observe them, guys! Every smile deep, fingers intertwined, and their lips begging to touch. Well maybe not like that but I'm rambling and getting ahead of myself. Crap, now I'm getting mushy. Ew. I might gag. Thank God Steve finally worked up the guts to ask her out and then later ask for her hand because if they would have parted, fate and destiny would be so screwed and false that I would loose faith in the world. Congrats you two. You really are-oh! And Steve, Ashie's father would like to remind you that he has a shotgun with a tracking device. He is also not afraid to use it. Thank you and let's get the party started!"

Dinner started at the head table and then broke out among the other tables. When dinner was finished the beautiful, five square-tier, white and blue cake was cut into. Thor snapped many pictures when Steve and Ashlyn shared a piece of cake, Ashlyn wiping frosting on Steve's nose with an evil little cackle. Steve's rebuttal was to smear cake all over Ashlyn's mouth and chin. The crowd laughed as they kissed and ate their cake, both their lips and noses coated with frosting.

_"Perkele! _Save some for us, will you?"

Steve's eyes shot up and Ashlyn gasped. Right at the head of the watching audience were four very familiar teenage mutants.

"Nae!" Ashlyn blurted out. "Oh m-my gosh you guys made it!"

"Like we would miss watching the love birds coat themselves in their own cake and saliva," Blaze replied in her dense Danish accent that seemed to have only grown thicker. Ashlyn had forgotten how much she had loved and adored the euphony of their voices. The fiery energy monger and Nikolai were holding hands, the German watching Blaze with the most sincere, lovestruck gaze. Oz had his hands in his pockets. All four of them were dressed in their uniforms as if they had just arrived from defending Europe (which was attracting some stares).

"Or the party," Oz added.

"Especially the party," the metalkenetic agreed.

While the Avengers caught up with the four mutants with many cries, hugs, and handshakes of welcome, Ashlyn looked to her husband.

"You've got a little something right..." Ashlyn tried with a sly smile, dragging her sticky fingers down Steve's cheek so a trail of white icing remained. She had only made the mess worse. "...There!"

Steve shook his head and chuckled with a thousand-watt smile. He thumbed off a piece of fondant stuck to Ashlyn's face and pecked her forehead.

Once the cake had been served, all food devoured, and Avengers properly acquainted with the mutants, the music started up. Ashlyn and Steve went to the center of the wooden dance floor, Steve watching his wife gripping her bouquet in those beautiful hands of hers. The single females that had been invited to the wedding and reception immediately mobbed around as Ashlyn turned around and tossed her bundle of flowers over her head. Steve watched as it disappeared into the crowd to have it only reappear in the arms of Ashlyn's cousin, Niamh.

Steve, who had pulled up a chair for Ashlyn, couldn't help but blush slightly when he had to reach up his wife's dress to retrieve her garter. Ashlyn's cheeks grew a bit pink as well, but the two continued to smile. Cap loved the feeling of her skin under his fingertips. He grinned slightly as a cluster of butterflies flitted around in his abdomen at the sensation.

Steve turned around as well and flung the garter into the gathered group of bachelors. The super soldier turned around just in time to see a hand shoot up into the air and catch the lacy garment. Ashlyn and Steve both burst into giggles at the sight of a rosy Bruce Banner greeting Niamh whose cheeks were even deeper than her hair color as soon as Banner's steady hands grazed her leg. Nae snickered and commended Bruce in Finnish. Thor raised his mighty glass of mead to the sky.

A familiar song started playing as the DJ announced it was time for the bride and groom's first dance. Steve shivered as he was plunged into memories with every note. Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Steve's neck and the captain placed his hands on her hips, drawing her in closer.

_"Heart beats fast colors and promises, how to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? Watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow...one step closer..." _

Steve gazed into Ashlyn's eyes and suddenly he was transported back to the Stark wedding, his hands resting on red fabric instead of white lace. Ashlyn was shorter but just as beautiful, her eyes still radiating light like two deep blue suns. His heart pounded and raced, hands clammy at the thought of trying to impress her and not step on her feet.

_"I have died everyday waiting for you darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I loved you for a thousand more..." _

Behind a pair of thick brown spectacles those orbs shone with anxiety and doubt, her fingers switching between drumming and fiddling with the sleeve on her sweater.

_"Miss Harland, the pleasure is mine."_

Shaking her hand. Big over little.

_ "So. Why did they drag you here?" _

_ "My brains, I guess."_

_"I've worked with geniuses before. One was very nice, but dark. The other was an arrogant fool who's ego got the best of him. But we all worked it out in the end, I guess." _

_ "I'm more of a brainiac than a prodigy." _

Ashlyn was dead wrong. In his eyes, Ashlyn was the smartest person on earth.

_"...Away standing in front of me every breath, every hour had some to this...one step closer..." _

Steve's memories swirled.

_ "Steve? Is that them?" _

_"That's some of them." _

_ "Some?" _

_ "Stark isn't with them. Neither is Thor, the Norse God Fury filled you in about. But Stark will be here soon. Fury said he was on his way." _

_ "And they're nice?"_

_ "Yes, they will be polite. It's just Tony you have to worry about." _

The protective roar Steve felt when Tony was completely inappropriate. Again when Thor kissed her hand.

_"Do you...uhum...do you..." _He had cleared his throat. _"Do you want to go get something to eat?" _

_ "Oh. Tony doesn't recommend the food here." _

_ "I was thinking about going out to town, ma'am. I thought it would be nice for a change of scenery." _

_ "Sure. T-That would be very nice, thank you." _

The sight of snow cascading down upon her and into Ashlyn's hair like a white crown. Her smile, the twinkle in her eyes that were hidden behind those glasses, every sweater and shirt, every glimpse of eye-contact and facial expression.

_"Hi, Ashlyn."_

_ "You're...you're Captain America?"_

_ "One and the same," Steve replied. _

_ "Why didn't you tell me you were Captain America?" _

_ "Why didn't you tell me about your trances?" _

_ "I'm...I'm sorry..." _

_ "About what?" _

_ "About not telling you. For being the way I am. What? What's so funny?" _

_ "You don't think I'm the abnormality? I'm from the an entirely different era."_

_ "You're the super solider, C-Captain. Sure it's something you have to w-wrap your head around, but your a national hero. I'm just the number girl with head pains."_

_ "It makes you unique."_

_ "Maybe so, but it's a burden. I've lost potential f-friends over it." _

_ "You're not loosing me, Ashlyn." _

The song continued to spin around him as Ashlyn's eyes teemed with thoughts.

_"__Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the wedding. As a date." _

That gorgeous smile. _"Um s-sure. Yes. Thank you." _

_ "Good. Thanks." _

Ashlyn in her dress, glasses off, hair up, and smile luminous.

_"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have love you for a thousand years...I love you for a thousand more...and all along I believed I would find you time had brought heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I love you for a thousand more..." _

The heartbreaking sobs and eternal agony when he thought Ashlyn was long gone. The pain of the evil doppelgänger shattering his heart. Comparing pictures of the old Ashlyn to the clone. Watching his girlfriend being beat on camera. Hearing her scream his name. Crying. Being broken, but trying to stay strong. Never being able to see her, their reunion constantly put on hold.

_"Steve!" _

The long drawn out cry ripped his heart into shreds and hurt even more than the searing pain in his leg. That beautiful, sorrowful, and frightened voice of the one he loved and thought would never see again.

"_A-Ashlyn?"_

_"Steve?" _

Her new appearance after the serum was stupendously jaw dropping. Steve met Ashlyn's eyes once again as the music played.

"Steve?" Ashlyn's voice uttered again, pulling him out of his trance. She was staring at him with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have love you for a thousand years I love you for a thousand more..."_

"Forgive me ma'am...I'm a little doll dizzy. You're rather beautiful," Steve mumbled with a smirk.

"Oh Steve," Ashlyn whispered, nuzzling closer to the male super solider. Steve wrapped his arms around her in a hug, his fingers toying with her hair. "I love you, you know that? So so much."

"_...and all along I believed I would find you time had brought heart to me I have loved you for a thousand year I love you for a thousand more..." _

"I love you more than you will ever know," Steve responded, his voice full of emotion.

Later during the night they would do the Time Warp, Ashlyn would teach him the Cha Cha Slide, Cupid Shuffle, and the Macarena. They would swing dance the night away and twist and twirl to strange modern music. But that would come later.

The world was made up of beautiful colors, things, and people. According to Ashlyn (who liked to quote things from her favorite books) their thoughts were stars they could not fathom into constellations. Even with the strange new era he was trapped in, he was starting to adjust. He had years and years ahead of him to adapt and spend with the most wonderful dame in the whole wide world. Growing up, he had died everyday waiting for the perfect girl. Just when he thought he had found her, Cap was whisked away and awoke in an advanced epoch. There he died every moment of every second wishing for the past. For Ashlyn it was the same way. He had seen the dead, nervous doubt in her eyes when they had first met. Now _his wife_ was something to behold. When they found each other they both had come back to life. He would love her for a thousand years and then a thousand more.

And when the song had ended and Ashlyn was still nestled his arms with the crowd cheering and the next song beginning, Steve wasn't sure if he would ever wake up from his reverie.

* * *

_~Illumini_


End file.
